


Un Mars, et ça repart

by Hermineuh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 92,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam et Dean ont été appelés dans une petite ville du Middle West suite à deux morts suspectes. Ils se rendent donc sur place pour s'assurer du caractère surnaturel des décès. Bien vite, ils prendront bonne mesure de la menace qui plane et  pourront compter sur une ancienne connaissance pour les aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous,  
> Pour information, cette fic a déjà été publiée en intégralité sur FF.net, mais comme AO3 est plus facile d'utilisation pour les possesseurs de liseuse, je me permets de faire du multi-plateforme. En plus, tout ce qui sera posté ici aura été relu et corrigé par ma beta-readeuse (encore merci!!)  
> Bref! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des kudos si ça vous avez aimé.  
> Bonne lecture!

_ DEAN ! hurla Sam lorsqu’il aperçut la forme noire fondre sur son frère.

Un bruit d’éclaboussures retentit quasi-immédiatement.

Sam, lampe-torche au poing, se rua hors de la maison pour apercevoir Dean émerger de l’eau croupie de la piscine, un flot de jurons sortant de sa bouche.

_ Ca va ? demanda Sam, visiblement soulagé de voir son frère vivant et en un seul morceau.  
_ Quelle merde ! 

Dean se força un passage jusqu’au rebord de la piscine, évitant autant que possible les feuilles moisies et les matières non-identifiables qui flottaient autour de lui, ainsi que ce qui aurait pu un jour être un oiseau. Visiblement, elle n’avait pas été utilisée depuis des années.  
Sam l’aida à se hisser hors de l’eau stagnante.

_ Ces riches ! ragea Dean. Ils peuvent acheter une maison de 350m² mais sont trop radins pour engager un gars pour nettoyer leur foutue piscine ! Sérieusement ?!  
_ Ouais… heu, au fait, c’était quoi ça ? Tu as pu voir ce qui t’a attaqué ?  
_ Non. Rien vu. J’ai été poussé dans… urgh, je veux oublier ça au plus vite.

Dean, détrempé, grognant entre ses dents, tentait d’éviter les racines et plantes du jardin. Aidés de la lueur des lampes-torches, ils contournèrent l’immense maison pour rejoindre l’Impala garée quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Mec, sérieux, tu es dégoûtant, railla Sam avec un sourire. C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris une douche ?  
_ Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

Quelques jours auparavant, les frères avaient remarqué une activité étrange dans cette petite ville du Middle West. Deux morts violentes avaient été rapportées, mais la police locale avait conclu à des cambriolages qui avaient mal tournés. Pourtant, aucun objet de valeur n’avait été volé. Garth avait fini par envoyer les frères sur place pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas d’activité surnaturelle. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

_ Je roule ? demanda Sam pendant que Dean tentait de trouver ses clés dans les poches de son jeans maintenant moulant.  
_ Compte dessus. Je vais déjà me sécher !

Lorsqu’il réussit enfin à les extirper, il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit ce qui, un jour, avait pu être une serviette, mais qui ressemblait désormais plus à un torchon. Il tenta d’enlever le plus gros des déchets et de se sécher, tandis que Sam attendait patiemment près de la porte côté passager.

_ Surtout prends ton temps, ironisa-t-il en se balançant d’avant en arrière.  
_ Ca va, ça va, j’arrive ! grogna son frère tandis qu’il essuyait une matière difficilement identifiable de son pantalon.

Il était reconnaissant que la lune ne soit pas plus haute dans le ciel, ne voulant vraiment pas savoir ce qui avait pu rester coller à lui. Il contourna l’Impala lorsqu’il eut enfin retiré le plus gros des déchets et que son pantalon eut fini de dégouliner d’eau sale. C’est alors qu’il la vit. Cette horreur jaune fixée sur la roue avant gauche de sa voiture bien aimée.

_ Quoi… QUOI ?! Quel est le fils de… qui a fait ça à mon bébé ?!  
_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
_ Un sabot !!  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Un sabot !! Un putain de sabot sur la roue !!

Sam regarda sur le pare-brise et prit le morceau de papier coincé sous l’essuie-glace.

_ Hé, stationnement illégal, informa-t-il en agitant le PV. Les flics viennent de te filer une contravention.  
_ Quoi ? Comment ça stationnement illégal ? On est en pleine nuit ! En plus il n’y a même pas de…

Le jeune frère montra du doigt un panneau, distant d’une dizaine de mètres.

_ Ooooh, c’est une blague…  
_ Ils disent ici que tu dois aller payer 120$ au commissariat. Apparemment, tu dois te présenter à partir de demain 10h.  
_ Quoi ? Impossible ! Hors de question que je laisse mon bébé ici !  
_ On n’a pas vraiment le choix…

Un certain nombre d’insultes fleuries plus tard, Dean était plus sec, toujours nauséabond, et avait fini par abandonner l’Impala à son triste sort. Ils avaient récupéré les armes dans le coffre, par simple mesure de sécurité. Le quartier semblait plutôt résidentiel, donc ils se méfiaient des ados qui, en quête de frissons, auraient forcé le coffre et découvert quantité de couteaux, et artilleries de plus ou moins gros calibres. Les armes les plus dangereuses réparties dans des vieux sacs, ils s’étaient mis en route vers le motel miteux où ils avaient élu domicile pour la nuit.

Ils mirent un peu moins de deux heures. Vu l’état avancé de la nuit, peu de voitures étaient passées sur la route. Dans leurs vaines tentatives de faire du stop, une seule personne s’était arrêtée. Une jeune femme, tout à fait au goût de l’aîné, s’était même montrée plutôt insistante à laisser Sam monter à ses côtés. Dean, par contre, avait essuyé un refus catégorique. Sam, voyant son frère blessé dans sa fierté masculine, et surtout ne voulant pas rater une occasion de le titiller dans un futur proche, avait finalement décliné l’offre et avait poursuivi à pied.

Dean avait bien tenté de voler l’une ou l’autre voiture, mais toutes étaient des modèles très récents et aucune technique ancestrale des Winchester n’avait fonctionné. Au moins, ils réussirent à faire sonner l’alarme d’une d’entre elles, engendrant les aboiements de ce qui semblait être un gros chien de garde. Sans demander leur reste, ils avaient pris les jambes à leur cou, courant aussi vite que possible avec les sacs d’armements pesant lourdement sur les épaules.

_ Plus… jamais ! grogna Sam en s’affalant de tout son long sur le lit du motel après avoir rangé les sacs dans un placard. J’ai eu l’idée la plus stupide de refuser de monter avec la jolie blonde!  
_ Et pourtant tu en as eu des idées stupides, renchérit Dean qui se déshabillait sans même attendre d’être dans la salle de bain.  
_ Mec, la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles seul ! poursuivit Sam, se déchaussant pour laisser ses pieds endoloris enfin se reposer.  
_ Ouais, à l’heure qu’il est, tu serais sans doute attaché à un lit, à poil, en train de te faire fouetter les cuisses par Miss Donna Dolore !  
_ Dean, tu confonds la réalité et les pornos encore !  
_ C’est ça !! J’ai quand même raison !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Dean fila sous la douche, laissant s’échapper un soupir de soulagement proche de l’orgasme. Sam retint un rire et se laissa aller sur le lit. Il s’endormit dans la seconde, exténué.

«**»

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il sentit une odeur rance lui agresser les narines. La sensation désagréable d’un tissu râpeux contre ses bras nus finit par le faire bouger.

_ Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, lança Dean, tout sourire.

Sam repoussa la couverture que son frère avait gentiment étendue la veille pour lui éviter d’avoir froid. Bien sûr, compte tenu de sa taille, l’effet était relativement limité, mais c’était le geste qui comptait.

_ Hmmm… quelle heure ? gémit le jeune frère.  
_ Bientôt 9h. Tu as dormi pratiquement sept heures d’affilées. Dépêche-toi, on doit aller récupérer mon bébé.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ L’Impala ! On doit aller récupérer l’Impala ! Dépêche ! l’encouragea Dean en lui donnant une petite tape sur les cuisses.

Sam n’était pas du genre à ronchonner car plutôt du matin, mais aujourd’hui, il se sentait d’humeur massacrante. Ses pieds se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir dès qu’il se leva. Il avait la nuque raide et un léger mal au crâne qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il allait devoir trouver du café fort très rapidement.  
Il fila sous la douche, laissant son grand frère poursuivre ses recherches (selon ses propres dires), mais il savait qu’il finirait sur un site de beautés pulpeuses asiatiques.

Contrairement à son idée, Dean faisait des recherches. Ordinateur portable posé sur l’unique table de la chambre, juste à côté de la fenêtre d’où filtraient quelques vagues rayons de soleil à travers les rideaux grisâtres qui, peut-être un jour, furent blancs. Assis sur l’une des chaises brinquebalantes, il passait en revue tous les faits divers des derniers mois, examinant la possibilité d’autres évènements étranges et surnaturels. A première vue, rien ne semblait correspondre aux dernières attaques.  
Il finit par se lasser et referma le PC d’un geste brusque. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et poussa un long soupir. Ces dernières semaines n’avaient pas particulièrement été faciles. Certes, personne n’était mort dans son entourage, et il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait remercier le ciel de ce miracle, mais connaissant ceux qu’il dénommait maintenant comme des « salopards ailés », il se contenta de toucher du bois et espérer que tout continuerait ainsi. Certes, il avait rencontré quelques désagréments récemment, le pire étant que son Impala était maintenant aux mains de la fourrière. Au moins Sam paraissait en forme, Benny semblait se tenir à l’écart de tout problème. Restait Castiel…

Le simple fait de penser à l’ange mit Dean en colère. Pas un mot depuis des semaines. Bougonnant comme à son habitude, il se remit debout et alla tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain pour presser Sam.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient fin prêts. Heureusement pour eux, le commissariat n’était qu’à quelques pâtés de maison du motel. Malgré quelques grincements de dents dus aux courbatures, ils allèrent d’un bon pas affronter l’administration, et, espérait Dean, prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner une fois l’affaire accomplie.

_ Donc, en résumé, on a deux victimes, chacun voisin. Bon boulot, chouette famille, bons revenus vu leur maison.  
_ La première victime est Douglas Archer, assureur, 42 ans, pas de casier. Mort électrocuté, cadavre trouvé dans le garage par sa femme le lendemain, précisa Dean.  
_ Oui, d’après le rapport de police, mais j’aurais plutôt dit foudroyé au vu du rapport d’autopsie.  
_ Le second : Jack Knut, concessionnaire, 49 ans, a reçu une flèche en plein cœur. Mais il n’y avait aucune trace de la dite flèche lorsque les agents sont arrivés sur les lieux. Lui a été retrouvé dans la salle de bain.  
_ Aucun lien de parenté, tout les sépare si ce n’est qu’ils sont voisins, réitéra Sam.  
_ Et la police a vraiment conclu à un cambriolage ?! Sans rire ?  
_ Oui, pas de trace d’effraction, ils ont dû trouver les clés et entrer. Peut-être un gang selon la police.  
_ Ben voyons, un gang… c’est à se demander pourquoi on paie des impôts !  
_ On ne paie pas d’impôts Dean…  
_ Mouais… Bon, en tout cas, on a visé juste. Il y avait bien quelque chose de bizarre dans la maison suivante.  
_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t’a sauté dessus ?  
_ Je te dis que non. Juste une vague forme noire. Quand il fait déjà nuit, difficile d’y voir clair ! Je dirais humain. Ca n’a pas cherché à me tuer, visiblement, juste à me pousser dans ce cloaque innommable ! Bref ! Qu’est-ce qu’on sait sur les familles ?  
_ J’ai refait le tour Dean. Rien de particulier. Femmes au foyer, enfants classiques. Une fille pour la première victime, deux garçons pour la deuxième.   
_ Combien de temps entre les deux morts ?  
_ Une semaine. A chaque fois les familles sont en vacances ou en week-end. Le mari doit rentrer plus tôt à cause du boulot.

Les méninges de Dean tournaient à plein régime.

_ Ca n’a aucun sens. Clairement les morts sont louches, mais quelle bestiole électrocute et tue avec des flèches ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Si ça se trouve, les morts ne sont mêmes pas liées, suggéra le plus jeune de la fratrie.  
_ Sammy, je sens qu’il y a quelque chose. Il y a un truc qui cloche.  
_ Ok, je m’en remets à tes pouvoirs de Madame Irma !  
_ Haha, très drôle. Et leurs boulots au fait ?  
_ Dean, on a déjà passé ça en revue ! Vraiment rien d’extraordinaire…  
_ Excepté leurs baraques ! Sérieusement, tu as vu ça ? Des palaces !

Sam ne put s’empêcher de railler son frère.

_ Des palaces, c’est sûr, comparé aux hôtels miteux ! Comme celui où on dort. Tu dois quand même avouer, tu t’es surpassé ! Tu sais que la canalisation de la douche s’est bouchée tout à l’heure ?

Dean poussa un long soupir agacé. Il trouvait que Sam avait parfois des goûts de luxe. Ils n’avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient se loger dans ce genre de motel pour éviter toute question ou être repérés par le monstre qu’ils chassaient.  
_ Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire ! rétorqua Dean. Tu as vu les maisons ? Je veux bien vendre des voitures ou des assurances pour pouvoir me payer ça !  
_ Tu serais triste.  
_ Quoi ? Triste ? Je serais le plus heureux des hommes ! Une piscine, une bière fraîche et…  
_ Et un ange à tes côtés, c’est ça ?  
_ Va te faire… rétorqua Dean exaspéré.

Sam émit un petit rire moqueur. Il aimait bien titiller Dean depuis quelques mois à propos de Castiel. Il s’était bien rendu compte qu’il était sensible au sujet. C’était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir à supporter ces longues secondes, voire minutes où les deux s’échangeaient des regards intenses.

_ Bref, je te le redis, je ne sais pas à quoi nous avons affaire. Visiblement, notre coup de chance d’hier était une bonne piste, poursuivit Sam.  
_ Un peu trop chanceux, je trouve…  
_ Famille apparemment sans histoire, absente, maison suivante dans le voisinage immédiat, et la porte grande ouverte quand nous sommes arrivés !  
_ Oui, mais pas de cadavre.  
_ Ah, je ne sais pas ! On est sur quelque chose, mais est-ce qu’on est sûrs qu’il s’agisse de la même affaire ? Oh, regarde, un café ! On s’arrête deux minutes ?  
_ Non Sammy, d’abord on récupère mon bébé.  
_ Dean, juste un café alors.  
_ Après !  
_ Ok, soupira Sam, résigné. Tu devrais consulter tu sais. Ce n’est pas sain ton obsession pour l’Impala

Dean lança un regard de travers à son frère. En bon donneur de leçons, Sam était souvent mal placé. Mais l’Impala était un héritage de son père. Il y était extrêmement attaché, d’autant plus que si elle était dans la famille, c’était aussi un peu grâce à lui. Dire qu’ils avaient failli finir dans un Volkswagen à la Scooby-Doo. Dean préféra ne pas y penser. Il accéléra soudain le pas, voyant le bâtiment du commissariat juste face à eux. Sans un mot, chacun prépara des faux-papiers acceptables pour la police, deux frères, des simples civils sans histoire qui veulent juste récupérer leur voiture.

D’un geste assuré, Dean ouvrit la porte du commissariat, suivi de Sam. Le hall était peu éclairé, le carrelage vieillot comme dans la majorité des petites villes américaines. L’agent en charge de l’accueil du public était relativement âgé, certainement proche de la retraite. Il discutait avec une dame elle aussi d’un certain âge. A entendre leur conversation, il était question de la femme du fleuriste qui l’avait quitté pour un dentiste de Denver. Elle était partie avec leur petit garçon, sans donner de nouvelles. Apparemment le fleuriste l’avait appris du dentiste de Denver lui-même ! Derrière eux, une baie vitrée où une poignée de policiers tentaient d’avoir l’air affairé de ceux qui veulent sembler importants. Des écrans cathodiques et des vieilles tables rafistolées montraient le peu de moyens dont ils disposaient. Les affaires devaient bien souvent être classées à la va-vite.

Sam haussa les sourcils, voyant Dean s’impatienter. Il bouillait d’impatience de retrouver son Impala. Sentant son frère à bout, il fit un geste vers l’agent.

_ Un instant mon p’tit gars, t’vois bien qu’une citoyenne a b’soin d’nos services ! répondit-il avec un rire gras.  
_ Dites ! lança l’aîné des Winchester avant d’être interrompu par Sam.  
_ Laisse, on a quelques minutes, c’est pas grave…  
_ Pas grave… pas grave ! Et mon bébé alors ?!

Soudainement, la radio juste à côté de l’agent se mit à grésiller.

_ 10-0 au 46 Sunset Lane. Appel à toutes les patrouilles. 10-0 au 46 Sunset Lane.

Les Winchester avalèrent leur salive.

_ Ah, qu’ils soient maudits ! aboya le vieil agent en se saisissant du micro. Farlane, Westburg ! Allez chercher le Docteur Smith.

Il reposa l’appareil.

_ Troisième en deux semaines !

Sentant que l’heure de la causette était terminée, la septuagénaire s’éclipsa sans demander son reste.

_ Qu’est-ce vous v’lez, vous ?  
_ Nous heu… nous cherchons… commença Dean.  
_ Nous cherchons les papiers de changement de domicile, rattrapa Sam, un sourire gêné aux lèvres  
_ Oui, c’est ça, nous comptons emménager dans votre charmante bourgade et … nous voulons faire nos papiers administratifs au plus tôt !  
_ A la mairie, leur lança l’agent d’un regard soupçonneux. 

Trois policiers passèrent en trombe devant eux, ameutés par l’appel radio. Sam sauta sur l’occasion pour lancer des remerciements et entrainer Dean en dehors du poste.

_ C’est quoi cette….  
_ Je sais ! le coupa Sam.  
_ C’est l’adresse où on était hier !  
_ Shhh… moins fort. Je sais !  
_ Et il n’y avait pas de cadavre !  
_ Je sais, répéta Sam.  
_ Sammy, crois-moi, ça ne sent pas bon tout ça!

Sans perdre une minute de plus, ils retournèrent au motel et enfilèrent leurs costumes d’agents du FBI. Dean alla « emprunter » une voiture quelques rues plus loin pendant que Sam faisait des recherches supplémentaires sur la famille.

«**»

_ Agents Logan et Burke, se présenta Dean en montrant son badge.  
_ Le FBI ? répondit le policier en soulevant légèrement sa casquette. Que nous vaut l’honneur ?  
_ Vous avez gagné à la loterie, plaisanta Sam avec un sourire exaspéré en rangeant l’insigne. Vous nous faites un résumé ?  
_ Heu… oui, oui.

Il leur ouvrit le passage et les mena jusqu’à la piscine. L’aspect général de l’eau était encore plus répugnant en plein jour. Dean en frissonna, se souvenant que moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant, il pataugeait dedans.

_ Edward Brenner, cinquante-deux ans, banquier, marié, deux enfants. La femme de ménage l’a trouvé dans la piscine. Pas de signe d’effraction, mais la porte d’entrée était ouverte. Les parasites et autres bestioles dans l’eau ont déjà attaqué le corps. On attend la confirmation du légiste, mais la mort remonterait à hier soir, entre 19h et 22h.  
_ Parasites ? répéta Dean d’une petite voix, mal à l’aise.  
_ Hier soir ? Vous avez déjà trouvé des informations sur ce qu’il s’est passé ? Un suspect peut-être ? reprit Sam, ignorant totalement son frère.  
_ Oui, en fait il y a une voiture garée un peu plus bas dans la rue. Elle a une contravention, et vue l’heure, il est possible qu’elle appartienne au cambrioleur. Mais on n’a rien trouvé pour l’instant. Il a dû fuir avec son butin.

Se rendant compte que le véhicule en question était l’Impala, Dean se retint de justesse de défendre l’honneur de son bébé. Jamais elle ne transporterait des malfrats ! Certes, Sam et lui étaient pratiquement des tueurs en série, mais c’était pour la bonne cause. Il se sentit soudain envahi d’une mission sacrée : sauver l’Impala !

_ Vous pensez qu’il s’agit d’un cambriolage, comme pour les deux autres victimes ? demanda Sam, espérant que Dean réussisse à se contrôler.

A quelques mètres à peine, deux ambulanciers venaient de déposer le cadavre sur un brancard. Doucement, ils tentaient de le faire rouler sur le gazon, plutôt mal entretenu du jardin. Comme les frères s’en étaient rendus compte la veille, des racines, ronces, et diverses plantes sauvages avaient envahi ce qui devait être un petit paradis fut un temps. Dean, coupé dans ses fantasmes sur l’Impala, les regarda passer, s’imaginant soudain les sangsues qui devaient recouvrir le corps d’Edward Brenner. Il sentit une envie pressante de se plonger dans du désinfectant.

_ C’est sûr, confirma l’agent. Le coffre-fort est grand ouvert. On attend la déposition de sa veuve.  
_ Elle n’a pas donné d’informations ?  
_ Non, heureusement pour eux, la famille était en vacances. Apparemment il a dû rentrer précipitamment.  
_ Huh… fit Sam, sourcils froncés.  
_ Un souci ?  
_ Aucun, juste une théorie, répondit Dean en se voulant rassurant. Vous pouvez nous dire si des marques ont été trouvées sur le corps ?  
_ Des marques ?  
_ Oui, des marques comme des brûlures ou… autre chose…  
_ Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais c’est une ville calme ici. Depuis quelques semaines, on a un gang de voleurs qu’on va arrêter ! Je suis sûr qu’ils ont été surpris en train de cambrioler, ils se sont disputés, et voilà. Il a dû finir par se noyer dans la piscine. On retrouve le gang, on retrouve les assassins. Point.  
_ Bien sûr, d’accord avec vous, confirma Dean de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Merci mille fois !

Sam salua le policier d’un petit hochement de tête. Réglés comme du papier à musique, ils se séparèrent, chacun à la recherche d’éléments qui échapperaient au commun des mortels.

Dean inspecta la maison, le coffre-fort, les chambres, la cave, coins et recoins à la recherche de souffre, boue ou autres traces indiquant une présence surnaturelle. La seule chose qui attira son attention était la tarte aux cerises qui trônait dans la cuisine. Son estomac criait famine et il dût se faire violence pour résister à l’envie d’en manger une part.  
Sam, quant à lui, faisait le tour de la piscine mais ne trouvait rien de suspect. Il alla parler aux ambulanciers dans l’espoir d’avoir plus d’informations.

Les deux frères finirent par se retrouver devant la maison. A côté d’eux, l’ambulance partait emmener le cadavre à la morgue.

_ Hé, j’ai un truc intéressant, lança Sam d’un air désinvolte. Imagine ça : des traces de ligatures autour du cou de la victime.  
_ Hein ? Ligatures ? Il a été étranglé ?  
_ Oui, il semble bien, mais la cause de la mort est la noyade !  
_ Il a été trainé dans la piscine ?  
_ Trainé, forcé, poussé, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais visiblement il n’y est pas entré de sa propre volonté ! A mon avis, quelqu’un l’a d’abord étourdi puis l’a balancé pour qu’il se noie.  
_ Encore un mode opératoire différent ! C’est quoi ça ? commença à s’énerver Dean. Ca n’a aucun sens !  
_ Pas tout à fait. Le mode opératoire général est identique. La mort est la seule chose qui change.  
_ Alors, à quoi a-t-on à faire ? Un esprit vengeur ? Honnêtement, tout ceci me semble très humain.  
_ Tu n’as rien trouvé dans la maison ?  
_ Non, rien d’intéressant. Pas de souffre, pas de matière visqueuse non plus. Tout semble en ordre. Hé ! HEY ! HEY ! HEY !! Vous faites quoi là ?!

Dean se précipita vers sa voiture adorée à côté de laquelle un garagiste s’appliquait à l’attacher à une dépanneuse. Ce dernier, pris de court par l’air particulièrement menaçant de l’aîné Winchester, stoppa net tout mouvement.

_ Je… je dois l’emmener au commissariat, répondit-il d’une petite voix.  
_ Dean… souffla Sam en essayant de retenir son frère.  
_ Au commissariat ?? Comment ça au commissariat ?!  
_ C’est... c’est… une pièce à conviction… c’est ce qu’on m’a dit…

Le garagiste, de taille moyenne, se rapetissait à vu d’œil à mesure que la colère émanait de Dean.

_ Agent Logan, commença Sam sur un ton autoritaire en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux, cette voiture est une pièce à conviction. Elle doit être emmenée…  
_ … Au commissariat ! Oui, évidemment ! tenta de se rattraper l’aîné avec un sourire forcé. Bien sûr ! Ha ha ha.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il se passait, le garagiste s’empressa de se remettre à son travail et d’attacher l’Impala sur les rails.

Dean fulminait. Sam, à ses côtés, regardait le garagiste visiblement soulagé d’avoir une carcasse de métal entre lui et le fou du FBI. Il acheva quelques réglages, redescendit pour vérifier la stabilité de l’Impala, regarda le plus jeune Winchester et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de remonter dans sa dépanneuse et s’éloigner lentement avec la Chevy.

_ Bravo Dean… siffla Sam. Tu cherches à faire sauter nos couvertures ?

Dean poussa un long et déchirant soupir.

_ Je rentre au motel. Cette affaire commence à me courir. Appelle Garth ! Franchement, je ne pense pas que ça soit pour nous ces histoires !  
_ Dean, insista Sam. Je suis d’accord qu’ici on ne trouve rien d’étrange, mais les deux autres morts ne sont pas normales !  
_ Honnêtement, je veux juste retrouver l’Impala et me remettre sur une vraie affaire !  
_ Dean ! répéta Sam, lèvres pincées.  
_ Ok ok, ça va… Appelle quand même Garth !

Ce que les Winchester ne remarquèrent pas, tout occupés à se chamailler, étaient les papiers de barres chocolatées qui traînaient sur la chaussée, à l’endroit exact où se trouvait la dépanneuse quelques secondes auparavant.

«**»

_ Huh ! s’esclaffa Sam en se redressant.  
_ Du nouveau ? demanda Dean d’un air vaguement intéressé.  
_ Et comment ! Figure-toi que les familles avaient toutes gagnées un voyage ou un séjour, et soudainement le mari était rappelé d’urgence au travail.  
_ Hmmm…  
_ A mon avis, le but était de tuer les victimes. Eloigner les familles, prétendre qu’il s’agisse d’un cambriolage, c’est un décor, de l’emballage.  
_ Hin hin…  
_ Et… tu n’écoutes pas un mot de ce que je dis… soupira Sam, l’air exaspéré.  
_ Hein ? Quoi ? Si, j’écoute ! Emballage ! Tu vois ? s’exclama Dean en détournant enfin la tête de la télé.  
_ Et aujourd’hui, c’est Docteur Sexy MD ou Les routes du Paradis ? ironisa Sam.  
_ Hé, tais-toi !  
_ …  
_ Docteur Sexy MD, ok ?! La nurse vient de quitter le Docteur Levy !  
_ Ouais…  
_ Bref, un emballage ! Pourquoi s’embêter à éloigner les familles, pour rappeler le mari, le tuer et faire croire à un cambriolage ?!  
_ C’est ce qu’on doit découvrir.  
_ Il doit forcément y avoir un point commun qu’on a raté. Tu as des nouvelles de Garth ?  
_ Heuuuu non, soupira Sam.

Le jeune Winchester regarda son écran de portable d’un air pensif. Trois victimes avec des morts étranges, soi-disant des cambriolages alors que rien ne manquait, et la police probablement la plus incompétente du Middle West. Il se devait de trouver le point commun entre un banquier, un assureur et un concessionnaire. Pris d’un éclair de génie, il se mit à éplucher des dossiers plus anciens, faisant une recherche sur toutes les morts naturelles et accidentelles depuis un an.

_ Bingo ! lança-t-il à l’attention de son frère qui buvait les paroles de Docteur Sexy.  
_ Hein ?  
_ J’ai trouvé le point commun entre nos trois victimes !

Dean se leva de son lit, coupa la télé et alla rejoindre son frère qui lui montrait l’écran de son portable.

_ Ici, John Fergus, mort dans un accident de voiture. Apparemment il a eu une crise cardiaque. Petite fortune personnelle, pas d’héritier, il avait signé une assurance vie pour que tout revienne à… sa copine je pense. Mais comme il est mort d’une cause naturelle, elle n’a rien reçu ! Regarde ici. Il venait d’acheter la voiture ! Tu vois les noms ?  
_ Huh ! Notre concessionnaire et notre assureur !  
_ Et regarde qui gérait sa fortune ?  
_ Oh… et tu penses que ce serait sa chérie qui l’aurait mal vécu et qui cherche à se venger ?  
_ C’est possible. Plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars qui lui échappent, ça peut faire perdre la tête.  
_ Ok, allons-y.

«**»

_ Merci pour votre hospitalité, Madame Green.  
_ Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle avec un petit sourire pincé.

C’était une dame d’une quarantaine d’années. Les cheveux blonds crépus, traits tirés. Elle vivait dans une toute petite maison dans la ville voisine, distante d’une dizaine de kilomètres. Célibataire depuis visiblement trop longtemps, elle avait un chat noir qui se prélassait sur l’appuie-tête d’un des nombreux canapés.

Dean tentait de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et la bête à poil, laissant Sam conduire l’interrogatoire.

_ A propos de John Fergus, reprit Sam après avoir reposé sa tasse de café sur le petit napperon blanc.  
_ Nous étions très proches.   
_ Vous n’étiez pas mariés ?  
_ Non, l’idée ne nous tentait pas. Trop… conventionnel. Nous aimions nous voir à notre guise mais ne voulions pas être obligés de suivre ces dogmes.

Sam fit son regard le plus compatissant. Infaillible.

_ Mais comme nous nous aimions, reprit-elle, il a tenu à faire ce contrat. Une assurance-vie. Je devais hériter de sa fortune en cas d’accident.  
_ Il est décédé d’un arrêt cardiaque, poursuivit Sam, l’air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
_ Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je n’y ai pas cru un seul instant, il était en forme. C’était un jeune homme très sportif. Il avait 36 ans… Mais je ne suis pas médecin, alors que faire ?  
_ Ca vous a mis en colère ? demanda Dean, tel un cheveu sur la soupe. Vous étiez furieuse ?  
_ Furieuse ?? J’étais dévastée ! Nous étions seuls, je n’ai plus de famille, lui non plus. Mais nous nous avions. Je n’ai que faire de ses économies, je voulais juste continuer à vivre avec lui comme avant. Mais il a tellement insisté.  
_ Vous n’étiez pas d’accord pour qu’il passe le contrat ?  
_ Non, du tout ! On s’est même violemment disputés ! Il s’est tellement énervé qu’il est parti en claquant la porte. 

Elle indiqua sa porte d’entrée.

_ Voyez ? La fissure en diagonale ? C’est lui.  
_ Sacrée poigne, admira Dean.  
_ Je vous l’ai dit. Pour se faire pardonner, il m’a offert Le Chat.

Elle fit un geste en direction du matou noir qui les regardait tour à tour de ses yeux couleur ambre, l’air totalement désintéressé.

Sam sentit qu’il y avait matière à creuser cette histoire d’assurance.

_ Saviez-vous pourquoi il tenait à prendre ce contrat ?  
_ Il m’a dit qu’il avait revu un ami d’enfance, et que c’était le mieux à faire pour moi.  
_ Un ami d’enfance ?  
_ Oui, David… je ne sais plus quoi. Je l’ai vu à l’enterrement, mais je crois qu’il yoyote un peu de la cafetière  
_ Pardon ? demanda Sam en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Il m’a dit qu’il n’avait pas revu John depuis le collège…  
_ Hum, étrange en effet. Vous pensez qu’il aurait forcé John à souscrire à cette assurance ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Mais d’ailleurs, pourquoi ces questions sur l’assurance vie? J’ai déjà répondu à la police il y a quelques mois et à un de vos collègues il n’y a pas longtemps.  
_ Un de nos collègues ? demanda Sam, surpris.  
_ Vous ne vous parlez pas dans vos services ?! répliqua la veuve.  
_ Problèmes administratifs, expliqua Dean avec un sourire. Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?  
_ Non, du tout. Un nom d’arme je crois. Il ressemblait à l’inspecteur Colombo, c’était assez comique. Beaucoup plus attirant par contre.  
_ Un nom d’arme ? Winchester ? hésita Sam.  
_ Oui, c’est ça !  
_ Il portait un imper ? Une cravate ? Yeux bleus, environ cette taille ? s’empressa de demander Dean, mimant une taille approximative.  
_ Oui, tout à fait ! s’exclama Mademoiselle Green. Très beaux yeux bleus d’ailleurs !

Dean grinça des dents. 

Après les politesses d’usage, ils prirent congés.

_ C’est quoi ce délire ? s’énerva Dean une nouvelle fois.  
_ Je ne sais pas !  
_ Cas ?! Vraiment ? Cas qui enquête ? Et il ne vient même pas nous voir ??  
_ Dean…  
_ Il ne nous répond plus depuis des semaines et monsieur décide de bosser en solo ?  
_ Dean, calme-toi. Il doit avoir une bonne raison, c’est Cas…

Comme visiblement Sam n’arriverait pas à faire changer son frère d’avis, il lui proposa d’aller au motel, se changer et de manger un déjeuner gargantuesque. Il était presque 15h, mais ils trouveraient facilement un « dinner » qui fournirait à Dean assez de viande, frites grasses et tartes pour le calmer.

«**»

Sam attendait patiemment que son frère finisse de se coiffer, assis devant son PC, jetant un regard vague sur les dossiers qu’il avait étudié plus tôt dans la journée. Quelque chose manquait, il sentait les pièces de puzzle se mettre en place, mais une information importante semblait faire défaut. Comme il n’arriverait visiblement pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il se lança dans son jeu préféré: mentionner Castiel.

_ Dean ?  
_ Hmmm, quoi ? J’ai bientôt fini.  
_ Et si tu appelais Cas ?  
_ …  
_ Pour lui demander ce qu’il faisait ici.  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi ? On pourrait avoir des infos. Ca serait utile.  
_ J’ai dit non !  
_ Tu as peur de le revoir après ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois ?  
_ Pour la dernière fois, non !  
_ Ca pourrait nous aider !

Dean sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, peigne en main qu’il agitait vers Sam d’un air menaçant.

_ Je te l’ai déjà dit et répété, il ne s’est rien passé à… dans ce bled au nom imprononçable. Alors arrête ou…  
_ Ou tu vas me coiffer ? lança Sam très fier de lui.  
_ Ou je te jette un seau de colle sur ta crinière et tu devras tout raser !! Et maintenant, ferme ton clapet, j’ai faim, on y va !  
_ Appelle Cas… demanda Sam, plus sérieusement.

L’ainé Winchester s’arrêta sous l’encadrement de la porte. Il ferma les yeux, soit pour se donner une contenance, soit pour calmer ses émotions. Le jeune frère n’avait nul besoin de le voir, il ressentait son appréhension. Dean fit une longue pause avant de répondre.

_ Déjà fait. Le gars a coupé sa radio depuis des semaines.

Sentant le ton déçu (et inquiet) de Dean, Sam n’insista plus.

Ils quittèrent leur motel une dizaine de minutes plus tard, heureux d’abandonner cet endroit miteux aux murs verdâtres pour quelques heures. Ils prirent la direction du centre-ville et n’eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant de tomber sur le Paradis selon les critères de Dean.

Ils se remplirent la panse de hamburgers, et pour Sam, de salade. L’aîné était de bien meilleure humeur et fomentait maintenant un plan absolument sans accroc pour récupérer l’Impala des griffes de la police.

_ On va se faire repérer si on les affronte de face. Mieux vaut la prendre en douce, cette nuit, suggéra-t-il.  
_ Dean, commença Sam d’une voix blasée. L’Impala n’est pas un modèle de discrétion, tu sais. Même si on la récupère, on la mettra où ? On ne pourra pas se déplacer avec avant qu’on parte de cette ville.  
_ Je la cacherai !  
_ Dean… soupira le benjamin. Elle est très bien où elle est. Il vaut mieux qu’on la laisse à la police jusqu’à ce qu’on fasse la lumière sur ce qu’il se trame ici.  
_ Mais… mais mon bébé !  
_ Ca ira, ne t’en fais pas. Elle va bien, le rassura Sam.

Ecoutant la voix de la raison, Dean finit par lâcher l’affaire, et se paya une nouvelle bière pour noyer son malheur. Castiel aux abonnés absents et son bébé entre les mains de la police. Décidemment, ce n’était pas son jour.

_ Et la bière pour monsieur, lança la serveuse tout sourire.

Elle la posa sur la table, juste devant Dean, se penchant plus que de raison pour laisser voir un décolleté plongeant entre ses longs cheveux rouges bouclés. Elle débarrassa le cadavre de l’ancienne bouteille puis lui lança un clin d’œil aguicheur avant de repartir s’occuper d’autres tables.  
Dean, toujours enclin à profiter des cadeaux de la nature, s’en donna à cœur joie, sourire en coin, admirant l’arrière-train de la serveuse.

_ Dean… Dean. Dean !  
_ Quoi ?! se défendit-il en prenant sa bière, les yeux toujours rivés sur la beauté. J’ai bien le droit de… PUNAISE !!

Ratant son geste, il avait renversé toute la bouteille sur son pantalon et sa chemise. Il se releva brutalement, manquant de faire tomber la moitié des assiettes. Heureusement qu’un serveur, typé camionneur/bûcheron, très efficace au demeurant, avait commencé à aider Dean à se sécher, armé de quantité de serviettes en papier.

Ce genre d’évènement était devenue monnaie courante depuis quelques semaines.

_ Ca va, ça va, merci ! Merci ! Lança Dean avec un sourire pour ne pas paraître impoli, tentant d’éviter les mains baladeuses du serveur. Je vais continuer à partir d’ici !

Sam regardait ce spectacle d’un air navré. Voir Dean se renverser des bières ou des cafés dessus, glisser sur le carrelage, craquer son jeans, avoir une coupure d’eau chaude sous la douche, était devenu presque banal. Très inquiets au début, ils avaient d’abord cru à un mauvais sort ou au retour de la patte de lapin. Ils avaient cherché tout artéfact bizarre et avaient mis à contribution Garth, Kevin et d’autres amis. Dean avait même appelé Castiel. Mais ils n’avaient rien trouvé et Cas n’avait jamais répondu. Ils avaient fini par conclure qu’il avait la scoumoune et que ça passerait sûrement avec la prochaine lune. Blasé, Dean les avait d’abord copieusement traités d’incapables, puis, se rendant compte qu’il avait été odieux, s’était excusé à la Winchester, c'est-à-dire en ramenant plusieurs packs de bières et des tartes, puis il s’était fait une raison. Les éléments étaient trop aléatoires et bénins pour être causés par un sort, une sorcière ou tout autre objet possédé connu.

Sam paya le repas, laissant un généreux pourboire.

_ Viens, on va te faire une lessive, lança-t-il à son frère. Fais un peu attention tu veux ? Entre la piscine hier, et la bière aujourd’hui, à ce rythme, tu vas finir cul nu.  
_ Très drôle, Sammy. Vraiment très drôle.

Ils retournèrent au motel pour que Dean puisse se changer, repérant un Lavomatic juste à proximité. Il ferait parfaitement l’affaire le temps qu’ils débriefent les infos du jour. 

_ Je me dépêche, promit Dean en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.  
_ Bonjour messieurs, leur lança une voix féminine.

En bon soldats, ils sortirent immédiatement leurs armes et les pointèrent sur la silhouette qui se tenait debout, de dos, au milieu de la chambre.

_ Pas un geste ! menaça Dean, doigt sur la détente.  
_ Je me retourne lentement, inutile de tirer, répondit d’une voix très douce ce qui était visiblement une jeune femme, cheveux rouges, habillée dans un cat suit noir particulièrement moulant.

Elle leva les mains en signe de coopération puis se retourna pour faire face aux Winchester.

_ Nom de…  
_ Scarlett Johansson ?! s’écria Sam.  
_ Vous pouvez m’appeler Black Widow, reprit la rouquine d’un air très sérieux. Sam, Dean, je vous souhaite le bonjour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais où est Castiel? Et que cache réellement Black Widow?

La porte d’un brun-marron passé se dressait devant lui, comme toutes les autres auparavant. Celle-ci ne différait pas d’un pouce. Après tout, il était un être céleste, il aurait remarqué la moindre modification, le moindre changement. Mais absolument rien ne différait des centaines de portes précédentes.

A sa gauche, tous les essais infructueux. A sa droite, ceux qu’il restait à ouvrir. Castiel avait fait l’expérience de l’énervement, de la frustration et de la fatigue. Il découvrait maintenant la lassitude. Il sentait qu’il ne sortirait pas de ce couloir aussi facilement qu’il l’avait cru au début.

Il s’était réveillé assis sur le sol, dos à un mur, à l’extrémité d’un couloir relativement étroit, des portes de part et d’autre, face à cet espace sans fin visible, à la fois étroit et immense, mettant à rude épreuve tous ses sens. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il s’était retrouvé dans cette situation. Alors qu’il tentait de venir en aide aux êtres humains dans la mesure du possible, sans attirer l’attention sur lui pour rester en dehors du radar du Paradis, il avait entendu Dean l’appeler. A ce moment précis, il avait senti une main se poser sur son épaule et une force gigantesque s’abattre sur lui. Il avait dû perdre connaissance.

Il avait rapidement compris qu’une porte devait être la sortie. Il avait alors commencé à les ouvrir, les unes après les autres, d’abord en usant ses pouvoirs célestes, puis plus lentement, pour économiser ses forces, sentant que cela prendrait plus de temps que prévu. Le geste était maintenant machinal. Il avait l’impression d’être enfermé depuis environ deux semaines. Bien sûr, il n’avait nul besoin de nourriture ou de sommeil, toutefois, comme il en avait pris l’habitude avec Dean, il s’arrêtait quelques heures pour prendre une pause, s’asseyait sur la moquette rugueuse variant du rouge bordeaux au vieux rose et laissait aller ses pensées. Tout d’abord focalisé sur la manière de sortir, il avait peu à peu relâché son attention. Son esprit vagabondait. Son Père, ses frères, ses amis de la garnison, ses erreurs, ses fautes, sa pénitence au Purgatoire… il passait tout en revue. Au fil des jours, sa culpabilité s’accroissait et son désir de sortir de ce labyrinthe s’amenuisait. S’il devait y rester pour l’éternité pour expier ses péchés, tel Sisyphe et son rocher, ainsi soit-il. Il acceptait la punition et ferait honneur à son genre. Toutefois, au milieu de tous ces élans destructeurs, une petite lueur le tenaillait. Elle avait un nom. L’Espoir. L’espoir de revoir Dean et Sam. D’être avec eux. Nul besoin d’interaction, les voir en bonne santé lui suffirait amplement. Convaincu qu’il était de son devoir de s’assurer de leur bien-être, de répondre à leurs appels lorsqu’ils avaient besoin de lui, il se remettait debout et continuait à ouvrir les portes, les unes après les autres.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à la créature qui l’avait enfermé ici. Pour l’instant il n’avait aucune idée précise de ce à quoi il avait affaire. Déployer une force aussi spectaculaire au point de lui faire perdre connaissance. Maintenir ce niveau de labyrinthe aussi longtemps sans lui laisser une seule chance de s’échapper était d’un très haut niveau. Digne de Léviathans. Pourtant, ils n’étaient pas connus pour pouvoir tordre l’espace et le temps. Seules quelques espèces en étaient capables. Les Tricksters, les Démons des croisements (pour honorer un contrat), les Djinns d’une certaine manière ou plus assurément les êtres célestes de haut rang.

Castiel abandonna ses pensées puis baissa la tête, posa sa main sur la poignée ronde en métal doré cabossé et la tourna. Un mur de brique. Encore. Il pivota et ouvrit la porte d’à côté. Et ainsi de suite.

_ Dean ! Sam ! appela-t-il pour la énième fois dans l’espoir d’être entendu.

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers le plafond. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ?

«**»

_ Donc, répéta Dean en regardant Black Widow avec insistance, pour résumer, soit on t’aide, soit tu nous tues.

Il lâcha un petit rire sarcastique.

_ Avec un deal pareil, comment refuser ? poursuivit-il en grognant.

La rouquine poussa un soupir. Elle avait la main droite levée, face à Dean qui était plaqué contre un mur de la chambre à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol.

_ A croire que tu aimes me faire répéter… Je ne veux pas vous tuer, j’ai besoin de votre aide. C’est aussi simple que ça.  
_ Et pourquoi devrait-on aider une … une… je ne sais foutrement pas ce que tu es !

L’apparition du personnage de Marvel dans leur chambre, bien que particulièrement charmante, n’avait nullement enthousiasmé les Winchester. Dean avait ouvert le feu sans retenue. En un tournemain, ils s’étaient retrouvés désarmés, plaqués contre le papier peint vert à motifs pour l’ainé, et sur l’un des lits pour Sam, incapables de faire un seul mouvement.

_ Ceci n’est d’aucune importance, répondit Natasha, balayant la question d’un geste de la main. Démon, Polymorphe, choisissez ce que vous préférez.  
_ Et ça va nous aider à te faire confiance ! Bien sûr !  
_ Ce n’est pas une question de confiance, mais plutôt une question d’entraide. Disons, un business qui sera limité dans le temps et profitera à tous.  
_ C’est Crowley qui t’envoie ?  
_ S’il te plaît, ricana la rouquine. Je ne suis pas du genre à m’associer avec lui. Mais revenons-en plutôt à nos moutons.   
_ Et pourquoi devrait-on t’aider, hein ?

Le visage plutôt souriant de la jeune femme se ferma, devint plus sérieux.

_ Si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, des humains meurent, et pas de cause naturelle, croyez-moi. Et…

Natasha Romanov s’arrêta de parler. Sa voix si pleine d’assurance jusqu’à présent se fit plus hésitante.

_ Et je ne suis pas assez forte pour arrêter ça…

Elle abaissa légèrement la tête, presque en signe de honte. Le silence s’abattit, entrecoupé des bruits distants de la ville. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard d’incompréhension. D’habitude un démon apparaissait, tentait de les tuer, ratait, essayait alors de négocier de façon particulièrement pathétique ou les faisait chanter, les Winchester refusaient, il retentait de les tuer, échouait et c’est là qu’ils inversaient les rôles et se débarrassaient du démon (ou monstre). Ces créatures n’étaient pas censées discuter aussi longuement ou faire preuve d’une quelconque émotion, encore moins admettre leur faiblesse !

_ Je ne serai jamais assez puissante pour arrêter celui qui tire les ficelles, reprit-elle d’une voix basse et posée.

Elle releva les yeux et fixa Dean, le regard droit et fier. L’aîné Winchester pouvait y lire une féroce détermination.

_ C’est assez simple, recommença-t-elle d’un ton plus assuré. Je dois faire équipe avec vous, je n’ai absolument aucun autre choix. On arrête celui qui commet les meurtres, les innocents sont sauvés par les Winchester, je repars dans ma campagne et tout le monde est content !

Dean, qui avait été prêt à coller une balle entre les deux yeux de la rouquine quelques minutes auparavant, commençait maintenant à douter. Elle semblait sincère, pourtant s’il avait bien appris une chose après toutes ces années de chasse : ne jamais croire un monstre ni un démon (sauf Benny, mais Benny était spécial, se disait-il telle une note de bas de page). Il tenta de bouger ses mains, mais elle l’en empêchait. Foutu monstre, pensa-t-il.

_ On ne négocie pas avec les monstres, lui dit-il d’une voix calme mais résolue.  
_ J’ai pourtant entendu le contraire…

Natasha se retourna vers Sam, toujours étendu de tout son long sur le lit. Elle fit un pas vers lui et se pencha lentement.

_ Monstres ou démons, c’est du pareil au même, n’est-ce pas très cher?

Sam serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas.

_ Hé ! Laisse-le tranquille !  
_ Pourrait-on au moins avoir une conversation civilisée sans que vous essayiez de me planter un pieu dans le cœur ? demanda Black Widow en se retournant vers Dean.

L’aîné Winchester grogna avant de lentement acquiescer.

_ Ok. Relâche-nous, on va discuter !

La rouquine eut un petit mouvement de tête. Elle abaissa sa main et s’éloigna de quelques pas, clairement sur la défensive. Dean retomba sur ses pieds, lâchant un grondement sourd tandis que Sam se remit promptement debout. Ce dernier examinait Natasha des pieds à la tête.

_ Ne te gêne pas, profites-en, lui lança-t-elle sans même sourciller.  
_ Tu es Black Widow… enfin, tu en as l’apparence…  
_ C’est exact, je ne suis pas peu fière de cette forme d’ailleurs !  
_ Justement, poursuivit Sam.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Dean le fixa avec insistance. Sam savait quel était son rôle et ce qu’il devait faire ensuite : s’empresser de se jeter sur une arme et vider son chargeur sur l’intruse. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas intimidé. Il avait été assez souvent en danger pour reconnaître la différence entre « menace de mort imminente » et « appel à l’aide désespéré ». Se sentant soudainement bien plus en confiance, et ayant clairement une idée derrière la tête, il fit un geste d’apaisement en direction de son frère.

_ La dernière victime a des marques de strangulation sur le cou… La seconde a été transpercée de flèches. La première foudroyée. Black Widow, Hawkeye et Thor. Tu veux qu’on t’aide alors que tu as clairement été mêlée aux meurtres.  
_ Justement non ! s’écria Natasha. Ce n’est pas moi !

Dean s’était arrêté net dans son mouvement. Il connaissait son frère mieux que personne. Ses instincts de hunter à l’affût, il se tenait prêt à intervenir contre toute action que Black Widow tenterait contre son frère après la conclusion de son raisonnement.

_ Les Avengers ! Tu trouves ça comique ? lança Sam avec une grimace.  
_ Non, ce n’est pas ça. Je sais que les circonstances… dit-elle en soupirant, essayant de justifier une situation saugrenue. J’avoue que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de choisir cette apparence, mais il faut bien l’avouer, c’est assez classe.

Dean eut un imperceptible acquiescement en connaisseur avant de se concentrer sur l’échange. 

_ Tu as tué au moins la troisième victime, reprit Sam. Tout ça n’est qu’un jeu, n’est-ce pas ?

Il semblait plus agressif, plus énervé.

_ Je n’ai tué personne ! se défendit-elle une nouvelle fois.  
_ Tu travailles seul ou tu as d’autres collègues qui font le sale boulot ?  
_ Je n’ai tué personne, c’est ce que je voulais éviter!! cria Natasha. A votre avis, pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? 

S’en suivit un long moment de silence. Dean et Sam s’échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Visiblement Sam semblait tiraillé. Son frère lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Dean avait une opinion bien plus tranchée sur la question.

La jeune femme les observa tour à tour. Puis se dirigea vers l’unique table, attrapa une chaise et la positionna face aux deux hommes. Elle s’y assit.

_ Il y a peu, j’ai remarqué une activité bizarre dans le coin.  
_ Bizarre ? lâcha Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Oui, bizarre. Nous autres, nous nous rendons compte de ce genre de chose. Je suis donc venue pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. C’est là que les meurtres ont commencé. J’ai essayé de savoir qui se cache derrière, mais je n’ai rien trouvé de certain.

Elle remit machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tourna son regard vers Sam.

_ Je pense que tu as remarqué que tous ces humains étaient loin d’être d’innocents pères de famille.  
_ Oui.  
_ Ils avaient des petites affaires peu légales. Des petits arrangements…  
_ Des fraudeurs oui en effet, confirma Sam. Je pense…

Il hésita. Du coin de l’œil, il attendit une réaction de son frère. Partager des informations avec un monstre était risqué. Suicidaire. Dean se contenta de les observer. Il lançait à Black Widow un regard plus sombre et noir que l’enfer.

_ Je pense qu’ils avaient un système de fraudes aux assurances bien rodé. Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de confirmer, mais…

Il se dirigea vers la table et s’assit sur l’unique chaise vacante. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ramassa quelques papiers, murmurant quelques mots inintelligibles, puis les montra à la rouquine.

_ Voilà ! Des personnes décédées de causes soi-disant naturelles. Mais quand on regarde de près qui a signé les rapports, ils ont tous été signés par au moins l’un des trois. Je n’ai pas encore fait le tri pour voir quelles morts étaient naturelles, et lesquelles étaient… heu… provoquées. Là, ici, noyade. Pas d’eau retrouvée dans les poumons.

Il montra plusieurs passages à Natasha qui les passait en revue avec grand intérêt.

_ C’est ce que j’avais trouvé. Le souci, c’est qu’ils ne pouvaient pas opérer sans d’autres personnes pour les aider. Je pense comme… un médecin, ou un juge, ou… je ne sais pas trop. Dans tous les cas que j’ai revus, de grosses sommes d’argent devaient être versées aux familles, mais suite à une pirouette, elles revenaient soit à la banque, soit à l’assureur… Je pense que quelque chose forçait tous ces gens à signer des contrats bidon. Après, charge à eux de faire disparaître les preuves.

Sam hochait vivement la tête. 

_ Exactement ! Mais pourquoi personne ne s’en est rendu compte ? Je veux dire, il y a quand même beaucoup de points étranges. La police aurait dû… DEAN !  
_ Tu bouges un seul orteil, chérie, je te fais sauter le melon, articula Dean très lentement. C’est clair ?

Profitant de quelques secondes d’inattention, il avait récupéré son arme et en avait stratégiquement placé le canon contre le crâne de la belle rousse.

_ Très clair, répondit Natasha dans le dos de Dean.  
_ Bordel de…

Elle avait soudainement disparu pour réapparaître moins d’un mètre derrière lui. Dean se retourna brusquement et lui fit face, arme prête à tirer.

_ Dean, et si on faisait une trêve ? demanda Black Widow d’une voix charmante, lui tendant une assiette où trônait une magnifique part de tarte aux cerises et une grande tasse de café.

Son regard était implorant.

_ J’ai besoin de votre aide, vous avez besoin de moi et… je ne veux vraiment pas qu’on soit réduits à se menacer les uns les autres.

Elle regarda le pistolet pointé entre ses deux yeux.

_ Enfin, plus que maintenant…

Elle fit un pas en direction de Dean et lui tendit la tarte.

_ S’il te plaît ?

Sam regardait la scène avec intérêt. Il s’adossa contre sa chaise, lèvres entrouvertes, l’air surpris.

_ Dean, commença-t-il. Peut-être que…  
_ Sammy, l’interrompit son aîné. Tu crois vraiment que ça marche comme ça ? Depuis quand les Winchester jouent aux héros avec des monstres ?  
_ Beeen… Tu te rappelles quand…  
_ C’était rhétorique, Sammy ! Rhétorique ! 

Natasha fronça les sourcils, l’air soudain ailleurs.

_ Je crois…

Elle s’arrêta. Le regard des Winchester était tourné vers elle. Dean n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Elle s’évapora soudainement pour réapparaitre à côté de la porte, déposa prestement la tarte et la tasse sur la table, renversant quelques gouttes de café sur les papiers étalés et attrapa la main de Sam.

_ Ils viennent de trouver un nouveau cadavre. On doit aller voir !

Sam et Natasha disparurent en un instant, laissant Dean seul dans la pièce.

_ Oh, c’est une blague ! s’écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

«**»

_ Comment ça, tu restes ici ?

La tête de Black Widow apparut soudain au-dessus du buisson derrière lequel elle se cachait.

_ Trop dangereux, je préfère ne pas être vue !

Sam releva les sourcils.

_ Tu es un… truc ! Je suis sûr que tu peux te changer en un autre… truc !

Natasha le regarda d’un air blasé. Elle fit une petite moue.

_ Si l’autre est encore ici, il risque de me repérer ! Allez, fini de bavarder ! lui lança-t-elle en agitant sa main gantée. File, va voir ce qu’il se passe. Fais ton boulot, Sam Winchester !

Ce fut au tour de Sam de prendre un air agacé. Il farfouilla dans ses poches et y retrouva son badge d’agent du FBI.

_ La conversation n’est pas terminée ! menaça-t-il avant de traverser la rue au petit trot.

En deux enjambées, il se retrouva devant une immense grille fermée et gardée par deux policiers. Par chance, il avait déjà rencontré l’un d’eux le matin même. Il eut juste à sortir son badge et lui faire un sourire entendu « nous sommes des pros ».

_ Vous me faites un débrief’ ? lança-t-il en rangeant sa pochette.  
_ Agent Logan, c’est ça ?  
_ Burke, corrigea Sam.  
_ Agent Burke. Vous êtes efficace, nous venons d’arriver ! Votre co-équipier n’est pas avec vous ?  
_ Non, il fait des recherches.  
_ Ok.  
_ Vous pouvez me dire ce qu’il s’est passé au juste ?

L’agent de police hésita un instant. Il regarda son collègue à la recherche d’un soutien mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Clairement quelque chose clochait.

_ Il y a bien eu une nouvelle victime, encouragea Sam.  
_ C'est-à-dire…

Sam fronça les sourcils.

_ Allez voir à l’intérieur, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Intrigué, Sam les salua d’un hochement de tête. Ils lui ouvrirent la grille et lui indiquèrent le chemin.

_ Passez par le jardin, vous comprendrez mieux.

Sam n’eut pas à avancer bien loin pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il fit quelques pas sur le gazon anglais parfaitement entretenu et y vit une énorme empreinte, enfoncée de plusieurs centimètres dans la terre. Il la regarda quelques secondes, se demandant s’il n’était pas en train de rêver, avant de relever la tête pour observer les alentours. Environ trois mètres plus loin, une autre empreinte quasi-identique. L’immense propriété était entourée de hauts murs devant lesquels des arbres majestueux étiraient leurs branches. Majestueux était un terme qui aurait collé probablement quelques heures plus tôt. La plupart des branchages côté jardin avaient été brisés et trainaient lamentablement sur le sol. Il n’avait qu’à suivre les empreintes et débris de ramures pour arriver sur la partie la plus étonnante. Ou plutôt hallucinante.

Il tenta de garder un visage impassible mais la scène était bien trop ahurissante. Autour de lui, des policiers et médecins légistes s’affairaient. Leur santé mentale semblait ne tenir qu’à un fil.

Le portable de Sam sonna, le sortant de son état hébété.

_ Dean…  
_ Sammy ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ??

La voix de son frère était paniquée. Il s’était visiblement fait du souci alors qu’il ne l’avait quitté que depuis quelques secondes, minutes tout au plus.

_ Ca va, je vais bien. Elle a raison, il y a eu… heu… on va dire un autre incident.  
_ Quelqu’un est mort ?  
_ Je pense…  
_ Tu penses, tu n’es pas sûr ?  
_ C'est-à-dire… 

Sam exhala bruyamment.

_ Bon, écoute-moi bien. Je suis dans une résidence, je ne sais pas trop où. C’est immense. Et… heu… comment dire… pratiquement toute la façade arrière de la maison a été… arrachée. Il ne reste quasiment rien.  
_ Arrachée ? Par quoi, un ouragan hyper-localisé ?  
_ Non… non, pas un ouragan… Autre chose…  
_ Sammy… grogna Dean.  
_ En fait…

Sam fit quelques pas et observa la scène devant lui.

_ Je dirais un dinosaure… vu les empreintes et… la façade et… les giclées de sang partout.  
_ Un dinosaure ?  
_ Un dinosaure… plus spécifiquement, je dirais un tyrannosaure.

Dean resta silencieux de longues secondes, tout comme Sam.

_ Sam… reprit Dean d’une voix très calme.  
_ Je sais…  
_ Un tyrannosaure…  
_ Oui… Tu devrais voir. Des branches arrachées, une partie de la maison a été ravagée… partie en morceaux… On a une vue imprenable sur le salon, le couloir, une chambre et un autre couloir à l’étage, eeeeet… la salle de bain je dirais… Tout est grand ouvert ! C’est terrifiant ! Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Et il y a du sang littéralement, partout ! Sur les murs, le sol, le gazon… des litres !   
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Je sais !! Oh, attends… ah oui, je crois qu’ils viennent de trouver un bras dans un rosier. Ou un bout de bras… on dirait…

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux, entièrement halluciné par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

_ Au moins on pourra savoir à qui appartient le sang. Oh là là ! On voit même une empreinte de mâchoire sur le parquet à l’étage ! C’est tout simplement… n’importe… quoi.

Il avait appuyé ses derniers mots, ne sachant trop comment retransmettre ce qu’il voyait à Dean.

_ Attends, ne bouge pas.

Discrètement, il prit quelques photos avec son portable, les employés de la criminelle étant bien trop occupés pour lui porter une quelconque attention.

_ Je t’envoie des photos, tu comprendras plus vite.

Quelques secondes et bips plus tard, Sam entendit une flopée de jurons. Dean venait donc de voir les photos. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de ne pas gêner qui que ce soit puis s’éloigna de quelques pas, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Sam, c’est quoi CA ? Je veux dire… dans quel merdier on est tombés !

Sam haussa les épaules et fit sa plus belle expression « qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ! » avant de se rendre compte qu’il était au téléphone.

_ Je n’ai aucune idée… fit-il en poussant un soupir lassé. Je vais chercher des infos, je te tiens au courant.  
_ Hé, Miss Monde est avec toi ?  
_ Heu… hésita Sam avant de jeter un regard alentour. Non, je ne crois pas. Elle m’a déposé là et je suis seul maintenant.  
_ Bon sang, c’était quoi ça ? Elle ne t’a rien fait ?  
_ Non, non, ça va. Elle m’a juste zappé ici.  
_ Elle n’a rien dit d’autre ? Sur ce qu’elle pourrait être ?

Sam hésita une nouvelle fois. Il sentait qu’il tenait quelque chose mais voulait en avoir la confirmation avant d’en parler à Dean.

_ Non, rien en particulier. Tu devrais appeler Garth et voir ce qu’il peut trouver sur … tout ça ! Je te rappelle tout à l’heure.

Il raccrocha et rempocha son téléphone. Il avança vers les restes de la maison, évitant au possible les débris et branchages sur le sol. Un agent, apparemment chargé de la sécurité du site, se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre à quelques mètres de lui. Sam monta les quelques marches qui menaient sur la terrasse d’ardoise noire et fit un signe au policier.

_ Agent Burke, FBI. Vous pourriez me faire un rapide topo sur la situation ?

L’agent lui lança le regard le plus blasé qu’il n’ait jamais vu, battant haut la main celui de Dean lorsque Castiel ne comprenait pas une de ses références cinématographiques.

_ Vous voulez quelle version ?  
_ Je vous demande pardon ?  
_ La version des dingues ou celle des paranos ?  
_ Heu… les deux, je dirais. Commençons par celle des… dingues comme vous dites.  
_ J’ai entendu mon collègue Jones dire que le juge avait refusé d’enlever un PV à Spielberg il y a quelques années, pour stationnement illégal. Spielberg s’est vengé en lui envoyant son T-Rex de compagnie.  
_ Et, vous y croyez ?

Une nouvelle fois, l’agent lui jeta un regard navré.

_ Haha, je plaisante, se reprit Sam.

Il désigna la maison.

_ C’est la demeure du juge ? dit-il après s’être raclé la gorge.  
_ Oui.  
_ Le juge…  
_ Nelson.  
_ Bien sûr, juge Nelson, répéta Sam.

L’agent aurait à ce stade pu gagner le concours de l’air le plus exaspéré.

_ Juge Nelson, l’un des hommes les plus influents de la ville, expliqua-t-il lentement, articulant bien chaque mot.  
_ Et sa famille est présente ?  
_ Non, il était divorcé. Sa fille est partie à l’université quelque part en Californie. Sa femme s’est remariée avec un italien, je crois.  
_ Pas de maitresse, petite amie ?  
_ Pas à ma connaissance, mais il aurait bien pu s’envoyer en l’air avec le diable que je ne m’y serais pas plus intéressé.  
_ Ha ha… répondit Sam en déglutissant. Et pour en revenir aux théories… vous disiez ?  
_ Ah, ça vous intéresse vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que le FBI avait du temps à perdre avec les qu’en-dira-t-on !  
_ Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations, dit Sam d’un ton si professionnel qu’il faillit convaincre l’agent.  
_ Bon, si vous insistez. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a eu d’autres personnes décédées ces derniers temps. Un pas plus tard que ce matin.  
_ Oui, un banquier, Brenner je crois, l’encouragea Sam.  
_ C’est ça, notre formidable banquier ! J’ai entendu circuler quelques infos sur son compte. Aha, sur son compte, pour un banquier ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

L’agent se mit à rire à son propre jeu de mots, visiblement très fier de lui.

_ Des infos ?  
_ Ah vous êtes du genre sérieux, vous ! Vous devriez sourire plus ! Ou manger des carottes, ça rend aimable à ce qu’il paraît.

Sam avait beaucoup de patience, mais la coupe commençait à se remplir. Il poussa un grognement.

_ J’y penserai, lança-t-il. Donc ? Les infos ?  
_ J’ai entendu que le juge, le banquier ainsi que d’autres personnes feraient partie d’un club très fermé. Du genre francs-maçons. Et ils auraient roulé pas mal de personnes, y compris l’un d’entre eux. Et voilà que celui-là cherche à se venger !  
_ Une vendetta contre les membres de ce club ?  
_ Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ca ne s’arrêtera que lorsqu’ils seront tous morts, masquant les crimes pour faire penser à des cambriolages si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C’est très Hollywoodien, vous ne trouvez pas ? On s’attendrait presque à voir Batman surgir, ou les Experts ! Enfin, comme dit, c’est ce que j’ai entendu.  
_ Et vous connaîtriez le nom de ce club ou qui seraient les autres membres ?  
_ Non, aucune idée. Si ça peut vous aider, il paraît que le Commissaire en Chef était très bon ami avec le juge.  
_ C’est noté. Mais toute cette histoire de vengeance et de cambriolage est bien joli, comment peut-on en arriver à ça ?!

L’agent haussa les épaules.

_ Vous savez, quand quelqu’un pète les plombs et qu’il a assez d’argent, pourquoi ne pas faire une mise en scène dont tout le monde se souvienne ?

Sam ne peut qu’approuver. Il en avait déjà trop vu pour remettre en question cette logique.

_ Merci, agent… heuuuu…  
_ Je vous en prie, répondit-il évitant soigneusement de donner son nom.

Le Winchester n’insista pas plus. Il fit un tour dans la maison, trouvant plus agréable la compagnie des murs ensanglantés que celle de l’agent. Ce dernier lui avait presque donné des frissons dans le dos. Il était resté sur ses gardes durant toute la discussion, ses instincts de hunter ayant pris le dessus. Il ne saurait dire si l’air dédaigneux, distant et moqueur l’avait agacé, ou si l’incapacité flagrante de la police locale avait fini par lui taper sur les nerfs. Pris d’un doute, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière lui. L’agent n’était plus en poste et c’était tant mieux. Toujours est-il qu’il se sentait beaucoup mieux à chercher dans les coins et recoins de la demeure s’il y avait quelque chose de suspect. Mais rien, ni souffre, ni sac de sorcière, ni sigle. Absolument rien.

Il parla quelques secondes aux ambulanciers sur place qui ramassaient quelques restes ici et là. Ils confirmèrent que les bouts récoltés appartenaient très certainement au juge mais qu’ils devaient attendre la confirmation du médecin légiste. Ils n’avaient par contre aucune théorie sur ce qu’il s’était passé sur les lieux.

_ Eventuellement une tronçonneuse ?  
_ Et les empreintes sur le gazon ? rétorqua son collègue.  
_ Comme au cinéma, une réplique faite de bois, papier ou que sais-je ! répondit l’ambulancier.  
_ C’est n’importe quoi !  
_ C’est moins n’importe quoi que de croire que des dinosaures se baladent en pleine ville !

Sam laissa le duo à leur querelle. Visiblement, il n’obtiendrait rien de plus. Il quitta la propriété et prit la direction de la ville qui s’étendait devant lui, au pied de la colline. Lorsqu’il fut assez éloigné, il s’assura de ne pas avoir été suivi et sortit son téléphone mobile.

_ Dean ? C’est moi.  
_ Alors ?  
_ Apparemment, la victime est un juge : Abraham Nelson. Divorcé. 67 ans. Il ne reste pas grand-chose de lui, quelques bouts par-ci, par-là.  
_ Charmant…  
_ Attends, tu sais ce qui est le pire dans l’histoire ?  
_ Tu as rencontré Iron Man qui promenait son T-Rex ?  
_ Très drôle ! Justement non, je n’ai rien trouvé ! Idem que les autres cas. Pas de souffre, ni de sac, absolument rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire… enfin, si tu oublies les litres de sang et les empreintes de dinosaure et… la façade arrière de la maison partie en lambeaux… Tu es en train de manger ?!

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes.

_ Non ? répondit Dean en déglutissant.  
_ Ne me dis pas que tu manges la tarte que Black Widow a laissée ?!  
_ Promis, je ne te le dirai pas !  
_ Tu la manges, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ … oui… avoua Dean. Mais j’avais faim !  
_ Avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité !   
_ La nuit tombe ! C’est l’heure du repas du soir !

Sam poussa un énième et long soupir.

_ Et si elle l’avait empoisonnée ?  
_ Je n’ai rien empoisonné ! se défendit Natasha en surgissant de derrière un des platanes qui bordaient le trottoir.   
_ OH PUNAISE ! s’écria Sam en sursautant.  
_ Sammy ?!  
_ Du calme ! fit la jeune femme avec un geste d’apaisement.  
_ Ca va… devine qui est devant moi. Je te laisse.

Il raccrocha au nez de Dean qui poussait un florilège d’insultes à l’autre bout de la ligne.

_ Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi ? minauda Natasha. Mais c’est raté, tu ne penses pas que je vais laisser mon meilleur atout seul dans la nature ?

Lui offrant son plus beau sourire, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Sam fit un pas en arrière.

_ Je ne vais pas te manger. Rassure-toi.

Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille.

_ Pas maintenant, rajouta-t-elle d’une voix plus grave.

Sam déglutit difficilement. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on avait la copie conforme de Scarlett Johansson devant soi, d’autant plus dans un cat suit avec un décolleté plongeant. Décolleté plus vertigineux qu’auparavant, nota Sam.

_ Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as appris ? demanda-t-elle, se plaçant à ses côtés.  
_ Tu n’as pas entendu ma conversation avec Dean ? rétorqua Sam en se remettant en marche.  
_ Oh, j’essaie d’être gentille, c’est tout, répondit-elle doucement, tentant de calquer son pas sur celui de l’immense Winchester.  
_ Ouais, bien tenté.  
_ Je ne t’ai pas suivi à l’intérieur, si tu veux savoir.  
_ Pourquoi donc ?  
_ Je te l’ai dit, si l’autre est encore là. Je préfère rester discrète.  
_ Et qui est « l’autre » en question ?

Natasha se tut. Ils avancèrent en silence durant de longues secondes.

_ Une ancienne connaissance, finit-elle par répondre.  
_ Plus spécifiquement ?  
_ C’est compliqué. Et j’aimerais juste être sûre de qui il s’agit avant de faire une bêtise. Parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu as vu à l’intérieur.

Sam s’exécuta. Il raconta en détail le sang, la maison, les empreintes, photos à l’appui.

_ C’est bizarre…  
_ Mais non, des traces de T-Rex, ça court les rues ! ironisa Sam.  
_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Sam releva les sourcils. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ce que dit ce qui était une parfaite étrangère quelques heures plus tôt ? Qui plus est un démon / monstre / polymorphe / insérer ici le monstre de la semaine, se dit-il.

_ Non ? Vraiment pas ? Je suis déçue, Sam.  
_ Bref !  
_ Ca ne colle pas avec les autres morts. On avait clairement les Avengers pour les trois premiers…  
_ Pour lesquels tu n’as absolument rien à voir, n’est-ce pas Black Widow ? la coupa-t-il.  
_ Erm… et là, le juge s’est fait croquer par un T-Rex ! Ca ne colle absolument pas. J’aurais plutôt misé sur Iron Man, Hulk…  
_ Loki, poursuivit Sam.  
_ Ce n’est pas un Avenger ! rétorqua Natasha un peu trop rapidement et trop fort au goût de Sam.  
_ Si tu le dis, répondit le Winchester de manière totalement machinale.  
_ Au moins, avec ce qu’il s’est passé ici, tu as la preuve que je n’y suis pour rien !  
_ En effet.  
_ Et on pourra faire équipe sans que vous n’essayiez de me tuer !  
_ Ca reste à voir. Je ne te fais pas confiance et Dean essaiera toutes les méthodes qu’il connait pour t’achever.  
_ Ah, je m’en doute, je m’en doute… soupira Natasha avec un petit soupir résigné.  
_ Et il en connait beaucoup, des méthodes.

Sam avait mis l’accent sur l’adverbe.

_ Je sais. Les fameux frères Winchester ! Mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci en ce qui concerne Dean.  
_ Pardon ?? s’écria Sam, littéralement choqué par cette phrase. C’est le meilleur ! Il devrait être ton pire cauchemar !  
_ Si jamais il décide de me tuer ou refuse de coopérer avec moi, j’ai une monnaie d’échange.  
_ Du chantage, vraiment ?  
_ Imparable ! J’ai une offre qu’il ne pourra jamais refuser !  
_ Et je suppose que je suis inclus dans le deal, ironisa Sam.  
_ Toi ? Oh non ! Tu aurais pu tenter de me tuer depuis longtemps, ou réciproquement d’ailleurs, et regarde où on en est ! Bavardant tous les deux tranquillement en marchant vers le soleil couchant. C’est presque romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sam tiqua, mais ne répondit rien.

_ Ne te vexe pas. Il n’y a aucun mal à vouloir sauver des vies, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, arborant un tendre sourire. Elle eut un petit rire.

_ Vous m’êtes trop précieux, les fichus Winchester, pour que je vous fasse du mal !

Sam la regarda. Il ne savait trop que penser. S’associer avec un monstre : déjà fait ! Avec pour conséquence l’Apocalypse. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que la manière dont il discutait avec elle était inhabituelle. Il se rendait bien compte qu’il ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû. Il avait l’étrange sensation de la connaître et aurait presque tendance à lui faire confiance, même si une partie de lui-même restait sur ses gardes. On n’abandonne pas ses instincts du jour au lendemain et au fond de lui, il savait qu’il ne devrait pas être aussi ouvert avec elle et qu’il devrait tenter de l’éliminer plutôt que de faire la conversation. Mais il y avait cette petite chose qui ne cessait de lui trotter en tête. Une théorie folle qu’il choisissait d’ignorer à chaque petite phrase ou mot suspect.

_ Rassure-toi, je n’ai pris personne en otage…

Elle s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Enfin…  
_ Tu as pris un otage pour faire chanter Dean ? Qui est-ce ?! s’exclama Sam, soudain inquiet pour ses amis.  
_ Pas qui… quoi.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ C’est pas une personne, c’est…  
_ Oh non…

Sam blêmit.

_ J’ai bien peur que si, confessa Black Widow d’une petite voix. Je n’ai pas trouvé d’autre moyen… Je veux dire, c’est Dean Winchester !  
_ Le garagiste… C’était toi…  
_ Oui…  
_ L’Impala ! Tu as kidnappé l’Impala ?!  
_ Oui… souffla Natasha les yeux baissés. J’ai presque honte, c’était trop facile…  
_ Dean va te tuer !  
_ Je sais ! C’est pour ça que je garde cette carte !  
_ Non, vraiment, il va…

La sonnerie du portable de Sam retentit, les interrompant. Il décrocha en regardant Black Widow d’un air mi-ahuri, mi-émerveillé par ce qu’il considérait comme un geste désespéré.

_ Sammy ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches !  
_ Dean, je suis en route. Black Widow, tu pourrais s’il te plaît ?  
_ Ok ok…

Elle posa une main sur l’avant-bras de Sam. Ils apparurent dans la seconde au milieu de la chambre de motel, Dean, debout près de la fenêtre et portable en main, fit un bond gigantesque lorsqu’il les vit surgir à quelques mètres de lui.

_ C’est pas bientôt fini ces âneries ?! s’énerva-t-il. Vous étiez où ? Sam, c’est quoi ça ? Elle te file le train, c’est ça ?  
_ Plus ou moins, répondit Sam.

A ses côtés, Natasha tira la langue vers Dean, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire taire assez longtemps pour laisser Sam parler.

_ Dean, on meurt de faim ! dit-il en s’avançant vers son frère. Tu serais le meilleur des grands frères si tu pouvais me chercher à manger, n’importe quoi ! Tout fera l’affaire !  
_ Mais… tenta-t-il de protester.  
_ On a du pain sur la planche, impossible d’y arriver le ventre vide !

D’un geste quasi-paternel, il posa une main sur l’épaule de Dean et le guida jusqu’à la porte de la chambre qu’il ouvrit.

_ On t’attend ici ! Tu es le meilleur, je te l’ai déjà dit ?

Il fit sortir un Dean bouche bée de la chambre puis referma la porte aussi sec et ne bougea plus d’un pouce.

_ Heuuuuu… ok ? répondit Dean de l’autre côté. Mais vous m’attendez là !  
_ Promis !

Sam ne bougea qu’après avoir entendu les bruits de pas s’éloigner. Il poussa alors un très long soupir et s’assit mollement sur son lit, puis se passa les mains sur le visage.

_ Oh, tu essaies d’être seul avec moi ? dit Natasha en s’approchant avec un déhanché diabolique.  
_ Ca suffit.

La voix de Sam était ferme et sans appel. Il releva la tête et fixa Natasha, bien décidé à ne plus ignorer ce que son esprit tentait de lui faire voir depuis plusieurs heures.

_ Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur.  
_ Cette mascarade. Ca suffit.   
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et si tu reprenais ta vraie forme pour commencer ?  
_ Ma vraie… ?

Natasha eut un petit rire.

_ Mon pauvre Sam, tu as complètement perdu la tête !

Sam Winchester ne plaisantait pas. Il avait ses yeux rivés sur ceux ambrés de Black Widow, sourcils froncés, mains jointes devant lui. Elle nota qu’elles étaient crispées et tremblantes. Ses jointures avaient blanchi.

_ Ta vraie forme… 

Natasha Romanov eut un sourire en coin puis leva lentement sa main droite, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Sam. Elle claqua des doigts.

_ … Gabriel, souffla-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean fixait la porte de la chambre, les bras balans, bouche entrouverte, l’air hébété. Sam venait juste de le mettre dehors sans raison apparente. Il décida alors qu’il en avait eu assez pour la journée et s’il voulait rester seul avec ce qui potentiellement pouvait être un monstre démoniaque avide de sang, libre à lui ! A la réflexion, Dean sentait que Sam ne risquerait pas grand-chose. Il se fiait à ses instincts. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que son frère est un des meilleurs hunters. Si ce n’est le meilleur. D’un pas tranquille, il s’éloigna, une main dans la poche de son jeans pour récupérer les clés de l’Impala. Il les sortit et chercha son bébé sur le parking du motel, sans la trouver.

_ Bébé, appela-t-il, ne la trouvant pas.

Soudain, il se souvint. Elle avait été emmenée à la police ou la fourrière le matin même. Se sentant un peu stupide d’avoir oublié l’incident, il rempocha les clés et jura à voix basse. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait une superette quelques centaines de mètres plus loin où il trouverait certainement quelque chose à ramener à Sam.

Profitant de la petite dizaine de minutes de tranquillité que lui offrait cette balade nocturne, il sortit son portable et appela Garth.

_ Hey, c’est Dean, lança-t-il lorsque son ami décrocha. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
_ Ah, Dean ! A vrai dire, pas grand-chose… j’ai demandé à quelques uns de mes contacts, mais ils n’ont rien trouvé qui collerait parfaitement.

Il entendit Garth farfouiller dans des papiers.

_ Alors, concernant les meurtres, la plus grande probabilité serait un Trickster. D’après ce que tu m’en as dit, les références cinématographiques, le côté « vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid », tout pointe dans cette direction. Par contre, j’ai lu les rapports que tu m’as envoyés par email, ça pourrait être un simple humain. Je veux dire, les morts sont bizarres, mais le mode opératoire est assez banal.  
_ Non, définitivement ce n’est pas humain, répondit Dean.

Devant lui, les portes automatiques de la supérette s’ouvrirent. Il se saisit d’un petit panier en métal et lança un rapide regard alentour. Il repéra immédiatement les bières. Oubliant quelques secondes qu’il se devait de nourrir Sam, il prit un pack de six bouteilles de sa marque favorite.

_ Tu as des nouvelles infos ? demanda Garth.

Dean poussa un petit soupir.

_ Il y a eu un nouveau macchabé. Déchiqueté par ce qui semble être un T-Rex…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant un cri de joie de Garth.

_ Wouah ! Génial ! Un T-Rex !  
_ Garth…  
_ Oui oui, désolé, mais c’est quand même la classe ! C’est mon premier cas de dinosaure !

Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire. L’enthousiasme de son ami était communicatif. Sa fraicheur et sa gentillesse lui redonnaient un peu d’espoir. La vie lui avait appris que l’avenir était plus sombre qu’une ruelle coupe-gorge de Chicago. Malgré tout l’amour qu’il portait à Bobby, il appréciait le travail fourni par Garth au dispatch. Son côté positif avait eu un effet bénéfique sur de nombreux hunters.

_ Ok ok, reprit Dean en hésitant entre des sandwichs au thon et au jambon. Et concernant notre starlette ?

Le supermarché était si petit que Dean avait du mal à passer dans les rayons. Il se faufila comme il pouvait entre les boîtes de conserves et les pâtes.

_ … elle ressemble vraiment à Scarlett Johansson ? demande Garth d’une petite voix.  
_ Trait pour trait.  
_ Tu pourrais lui demander un autographe pour moi ?  
_ Garth !! Ce n’est pas la vraie ! … a moins que…  
_ Non ! Non non, j’ai regardé et épluché tous les journaux, l’actrice est en vacances à Saint Tropez. Les tabloïds abondent de photos d’elle en bikini. 

Dean releva les sourcils, s’imaginant parfaitement l’actrice en tenue légère, barbotant dans la mer azur. Il sourit à cette petite vision du paradis.

_ Ma théorie, poursuivit Garth, serait donc un Trickster, une nouvelle fois. Aucune chance que ce soit un démon, comme dit la vraie est ailleurs et donc pas possédée. J’ai pensé à un Polymorphe, mais en général ils kidnappent leurs victimes donc ça ne colle pas non plus… il me reste donc le Trickster ou une Succube.  
_ Une Succube, répéta Dean.  
_ Ne t’enthousiasme pas trop vite, elles…  
_ Je sais, je suis au courant, le coupa-t-il.

Etouffant les mauvais souvenirs que ce monstre faisait ressurgir, il reprit la conversation avec Garth.

_ Des nouvelles de Kevin ?  
_ Oui, je l’ai vu hier, je lui ai apporté quelques courses et du café. Il tient le coup, mais c’est très difficile pour lui. Je m’inquiète.  
_ Il y arriva, on n’a pas le choix, affirma Dean sans laisser le moindre espace à Garth pour le contredire.  
_ Pour en revenir à notre discussion, tu sais comment gérer un Trickster ?  
_ Oui, un pieu pointu recouvert de sang à planter droit dans le cœur.  
_ Tu as déjà eu à faire à un de ces demi-dieux ?  
_ Plus ou moins… longue histoire. Merci pour les infos Garth ! Je te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha. Plongé dans ses pensées, il refaisait le tour des informations fournies par Garth tandis qu’il errait dans la supérette. Il avait tiqué sur certaines phrases prononcées par la rouquine et sentait ses instincts le mettre en garde. D’habitude ils arrivaient dans une petite ville, trouvaient les cadavres, trouvaient le ou les monstres, les tuaient puis repartaient. Simple, efficace. Mais là, il flairait que tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Il se devait de rester sur ses gardes et chercher le fin mot de tout ceci.  
Dean se rendit au comptoir et paya pour les courses. En plus de la bière, il avait pris quelques fruits, de l’eau, des crackers et sucreries. Cela suffirait bien pour la soirée. Bien évidemment, toutes les parts de tartes étaient épuisées. Il laissa un petit pourboire au caissier qui faisait plus attention à la série qui passait à la télé qu’à surveiller le magasin. Puis, il repartit vers le motel à grandes enjambées.

«**»

_ Hey, Sammy, lança Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

Sam, toujours assis sur son lit, fixait intensément Gabriel de ses yeux verts. Il n’avait pas changé par rapport à la dernière fois où ils s’étaient vus. Même veste légèrement trop grande, même jeans un peu vieux, même regard doré, hypnotique, et surtout même mine espiègle et arrogante. Ce demi-sourire que Gabriel arborait et qui énervait Sam au plus haut point.

_ Alors, je t’ai manqué ? taquina l’archange en haussant ses sourcils d’un air malicieux.  
_ Je… commença Sam.

Il se racla la gorge et se redressa.

_ Nous t’avons cru mort.

Gabriel poussa un petit soupir navré.

_ Crois-moi, j’ai bien cru y rester moi aussi ! Mais, c’est du passé. 

Il agita ses mains pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

_ A quel moment as-tu compris que c’était moi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.  
_ J’ai eu des soupçons… mais quand tu as parlé de te planter un pieu dans le cœur, j’ai senti qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que de toi. La tarte aux cerises pour Dean a fini de me convaincre. Après, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que tu ne finisses par nous révéler ton identité. Et voilà, tu as enfin laissé tomber le masque.  
_ Tomber le masque ? Oh, ne me dis pas que je jouais mal ! J’ai pourtant fait beaucoup d’efforts pour imiter Black Widow à la perfection !  
_ N’oublie pas que j’ai passé des mois à te chasser.  
_ Ah oui, je me souviens !

Gabriel ouvrit grand ses mains et les agita tel un prestidigitateur.

_ The Mystery Spot ! clama-t-il d’un ton théatral.

Il eut un petit rire.

_ Le bon vieux temps, n’est-ce pas ?

Sam le regarda de travers, lui offrant son expression blasée favorite.

_ Tu veux dire quand tu as tué Dean plus d’une centaine de fois ? Puis, quand tu m’as échappé pendant six mois ? Le bon vieux temps, vraiment ?  
_ Ah oui, vu comme ça. Allons, détends-toi ! Dean est en vie, non ?

Sam acquiesça vivement. 

_ Et, il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave depuis longtemps, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ En effet… répondit Sam d’un ton méfiant.  
_ Je veux dire, à part quelques petites bricoles, il va plutôt bien, pour autant qu’un hunter alcoolique puisse aller !  
_ Oui, je crois… répondit Sam, légèrement incertain de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Soudain il fronça les sourcils.

_ Oooooh… non… non non non ! Ne me dis pas que…

Il hésita.

_ Ces dernières semaines, Dean a la poisse qui lui colle aux basques ! Ce n’est quand même pas toi qui…

Gabriel ne put que grimacer. Il balança ses bras d’un air gamin, les manches de sa veste vert bouteille lui recouvrant partiellement les mains.

_ A vrai dire…  
_ En plus de l’Impala ! Dean va te tordre le cou !  
_ Je n’ai pas pu résister ! Je vous ai croisés à Webster il y a quelques semaines, près du Lac Chaubunagungamaug.

Sam admira la facilité de Gabriel à prononcer ce nom impossible. Avec Dean, ils avaient abandonné toute tentative. Seul Castiel y arrivait, ce qui, se souvenait Sam, avait prodigieusement agacé Dean.

_ Je n’ai pas pu rester pour vous saluer car le devoir m’appelait ! Mais, je vous ai suivis de temps en temps. J’avoue qu’embêter ton grand frère est particulièrement distrayant !  
_ Tu lui as jeté un sort, c’est ça ?  
_ Quoi ? Oh non, rien d’aussi évolué. Un coup de coude dans une bouteille ici, un croche-pied là, empêcher toute voiture de vous prendre en stop, cacher tout véhicule que vous pourriez voler. C’est un jeu d’enfant !  
_ Et ça t’amuse ?!  
_ Beaucoup ! avoua Gabriel avec largement trop d’enthousiasme au goût de Sam. N’oublie pas que je suis Loki, j’ai beau être un archange, je n’en reste pas moins un Trickster dans l’âme !

Sam se passa les mains sur le visage. La situation était assez difficile comme ça pour avoir à gérer Gabriel et Dean en même temps.

_ Tu pourrais arrêter de l’ennuyer, s’il te plaît ?  
_ Oh, détends-toi, Sam, il n’y a rien de grave !  
_ S’il te plaît !  
_ Ok ok, j’arrête, c’est promis !

Gabriel lui fit un petit geste d’apaisement.

_ Et l’Impala… reprit Sam.  
_ Elle est en sécurité, ne t’en fais pas.   
_ Tu pourrais la ramener ?  
_ Aaaaah non, pas possible ! Je veux éviter autant que possible que ton garde du corps n’essaie de me tuer, c’est la seule monnaie d’échange qu’il me reste ! C’est maigre comme sécurité, mais je la garde !

Sam observa un instant de silence avant de hocher la tête.

_ D’accord, mais si elle a une seule rayure, Dean te chassera jusqu’en enfer !  
_ Très joli jeu de mots, Sam !  
_ Je suis sérieux !  
_ Oui, comme toujours ! Tu es trop sérieux !  
_ Et toi, pas assez !

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Gabriel pour couper court à la discussion. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de relever la tête, son regard rivé dans le sien.

_ Au fait, beau boulot avec l’Apocalypse, reprit l’archange sentant qu’il était temps de changer de sujet.

Sam fit une grimace. Il passa à côté du Trickster et se dirigea vers le mini-bar où Dean avait rangé les bières lors de leur arrivée. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose de bien plus fort, mais son frère avait déjà tout bu.

_ On a fait ce qu’on a pu, se défendit-il après s’être agenouillé pour ouvrir le minuscule frigo. On sait que ça a causé beaucoup de souffrance… beaucoup d’amis sont morts.  
_ Ce n’était pas une blague, Sam. Vous avez empêché l’Apocalypse…

Sam se retourna vivement, un genou toujours au sol. Le visage de Gabriel semblait extrêmement sérieux. Il s’était approché de quelques pas.

_ Vous avez réussi, reprit Gabriel. J’étais caché, mais j’ai suivi ce que vous faisiez avec grand intérêt. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas vous aider.  
_ Tu ne voulais pas ? demanda Sam sans malice.  
_ Non, je ne pouvais pas. J’étais à sec, plus de pouvoir. Je suis juste heureux que Michaël et Lucifer ne se soient pas entre-tués sur Terre. C’est tout.  
_ Tu es au courant pour les Léviathans ?  
_ Oui, j’ai appris tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Raphaël, Crowley, Castiel... J’étais mortifié qu’autant de mes frères soient morts. Mais ils avaient choisis. Avec la liberté viennent les conséquences. Mes frères ne pensaient jamais aux causes et effets. Très rarement.

Gabriel eut un petit mouvement de tête avant de faire un immense sourire à Sam.

_ Bon, on fête nos retrouvailles ?

Il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt deux jeunes femmes en sous-vêtements apparurent aux côtés de Sam.

_ A moins que tu ne préfères les rousses ?

L’image de Gabriel se flouta quelques secondes. Il redevint Black Widow, vêtue d’une magnifique robe rouge à dentelles, les mains posées sur ses hanches dans une pose très suggestive. Les deux jeunes filles avaient commencé à caresser Sam, laissant leurs doigts glisser dans ses cheveux tout en poussant des petits soupirs et gémissements. Sam se dégagea d’un mouvement d’épaule puis referma le frigo et se releva, ignorant totalement les protestations des deux beautés.

_ Je suis désolé.

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Gabriel toujours sous sa forme voluptueuse de Natasha Romanov.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il, sourire plaqué aux lèvres.  
_ Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta famille, Gabriel. Vraiment.

Une telle sincérité émanait de Sam que Gabriel en perdit ses moyens. Les pin-ups s’évaporèrent tandis qu’il reprit son apparence.

_ Sam…  
_ Je suis bien conscient de tout le mal que ça a provoqué. Même si vous n’étiez plus très proches et que Lucifer a tenté de te tuer… lui, Michaël et les autres n’en sont pas moins ta famille.

Gabriel pencha sa tête légèrement de côté, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Sam. Il ne s’était absolument pas attendu à ces excuses, surtout provenant d’un fichu Winchester. Mais Sam était franc à n’en pas douter.

_ Merci Sam, répondit-il en toute simplicité.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Sam ne retourne au frigo pour prendre une bière. Parfait, il en restait deux. Sans un mot, il ouvrit les bouteilles et en tendit une à Gabriel qui l’accepta volontiers, puis retourna s’asseoir sur son lit. Ils entamèrent les boissons dans un lourd silence, le regard de Gabriel toujours fixé sur Sam.

_ Et donc, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, tu n’avais plus de pouvoirs ?  
_ Non, en effet. Tromper mon frère, Lucifer, Dieu des Enfers, est une autre paire de manches que de tromper de simples humains !

Il fit un petit geste en direction de Sam.

_ Sans vouloir t’offenser.  
_ Pas de soucis.  
_ J’y ai laissé la quasi-totalité de ma grâce. Il fallait que ça ait l’air plus vrai que nature. Mon frère y a cru, mais j’étais blessé, gravement. Mon enveloppe charnelle était brisée. Je me suis enfui et suis resté caché de longs mois, simplement pour que mon corps physique s’en remette. Pour ma grâce, ce fut encore pire. Presque deux ans pour retrouver la force digne d’un simple trouffion de base ! J’ai vécut quelques temps dans des coins reculés. J’ai même fini en Allemagne en tant que chanteur de Yodel professionnel !

Sam eut un petit rire, s’imaginant parfaitement l’ange portant un lederhosen.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Elle brille comme un sou neuf ! Aussi forte qu’Hercules ! Enfin, c’est pour l’expression, Hercules avait juste quelques trucs et astuces. Je te montre ? s’enthousiasma Gabriel en reposant la bière sur la table.

Avant que Sam n’ait pu décliner, les lumières vacillèrent, un bruit sourd de tonnerre résonna dans toute la pièce, des éclairs jaillirent de toute part. Des ombres se dessinaient sur le mur derrière Gabriel, donnant forme à trois paires d’ailes majestueuses. Puis, plus rien. Tout ceci n’avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes. L’archange regardait Sam avec un immense sourire, visiblement très fier de son effet.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit brutalement.

_ SAMMY ! hurla Dean en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Il découvrit Sam en pleine position de défense, une main faisait office de protection, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court. Face à lui, Gabriel debout, bien planté sur ses pieds, large sourire aux lèvres. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Dean pour voir rouge. Il se jeta sur l’archange et l’attrapa au collet avant de lui décocher un violent crochet du droit. Le poignet de Dean se brisa dans un craquement sec. Il hurla de rage et de douleur, mais ne desserra pas sa prise. Il sentit confusément Sam contre lui, le tirer en arrière. Sa voix était étouffée par le son de son propre sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

_ DEAN ! DEAN ARRETE !!

Utilisant toute sa force, Sam réussit à faire le lâcher la veste de Gabriel. Ce dernier s’était reculé de quelques pas, ne s’étant absolument pas attendu à l’irruption de Dean.

_ Dean, tout va bien ! C’est ok, tout va bien ! le calma Sam, un bras autour de la taille de son frère, l’autre lui maintenant le bras droit.  
_ Si tu as touché à un cheveu de…  
_ Tout va bien ! le coupa Sam. Je vais bien ! Regarde !

Sam desserra doucement son étreinte pour laisser Dean se retourner et constater qu’effectivement il n’avait rien. Son frère poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers Gabriel. Celui-ci avait levé les bras en l’air en signe de paix.

_ Hey Dean ! Je sais que ça n’en a pas l’air, mais on ne faisait que discuter !  
_ Tu étais censé être mort, fichu archange !

Toujours en colère, il se saisit de son arme à feu avant de la relâcher dans un grincement de dents.

_ Dean ! Tu es blessé !

Sam prit délicatement le bras droit de son frère. Vu l’angle que faisait sa main, il n’y avait aucun doute sur la fracture. Gabriel s’avança très doucement.

_ Désolé Dean, j’aurai dû absorber le coup, mais pour ma défense, tu m’as pris par surprise. Je peux ?  
_ Certainement pas !  
_ Dean… soupira Sam. Laisse-le te soigner et après, on te racontera tout ce qu’il s’est passé, d’accord ?

L’aîné n’avait pas le choix. Soit Gabriel le rafistolait, soit il était bon pour les urgences avec des mois de plâtre. 

_ Ok…

Gabriel posa une main sur l’épaule de Dean. Aussitôt, le poignet reprit sa forme naturelle. La douleur s’estompa aussitôt.

_ Merci, grommela Dean, visiblement toujours en colère.

Toujours pour montrer sa bonne foi, Gabriel recula de quelques pas, laissant Sam prendre le relai.

_ Dean, ça va ?  
_ Oui, grogna-t-il.

Sam alla fermer la porte de la chambre, récupérant les courses au passage. Il posa le tout sur la table puis revint vers son frère. Ce dernier n’avait pas lâché Gabriel des yeux une seule seconde.

_ Je sentais que tu étais mêlé à cette histoire. C’était bizarre dès le début ! C’était toi, Black Widow, pas vrai ?  
_ Je plaide coupable répondit Gabriel en levant les mains au ciel. J’aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas que c’est moi, à vrai dire.  
_ Pourquoi, pour que tu te caches encore ?  
_ Dean, écoute-le plutôt, intervint Sam d’une voix calme.

Gabriel raconta son histoire une nouvelle fois. Une version plus détaillée. Comment il avait réussi à tromper Lucifer en laissant sa grâce s’échapper, sa fuite, ses mois d’agonie au fin fond d’une cabane perdue dans les bois, ses pouvoirs qui revirent très lentement, son adaptation à la vie humaine. Ceci eut pour effet de calmer Dean, mais il se méfiait visiblement toujours autant. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’un éclat glacé. Gabriel avait l’impression que ce regard le traversait de part en part. Il comprenait mieux toutes les rumeurs qu’il avait entendu durant toutes ces années, y compris lorsqu’il était Loki. S’en prendre à un Winchester était de la folie. S’en prendre à Sam Winchester était suicidaire. Non seulement le pourcentage de réussite frôlait zéro, mais cela mettrait Dean en colère. Or tout le monde savait que Dean Winchester ne reculerait devant rien pour venger son frère et rien n’est plus dangereux qu’un Winchester (ou assimilé) désespéré.

_ Et pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Ce déguisement ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir directement et nous dire qui tu étais ! lança Dean.  
_ Je préfère rester incognito. Officiellement, je suis mort !  
_ Avec ta démonstration de force tout à l’heure, tu avais plutôt l’air d’un phare dans la nuit !

Gabriel, qui s’était apprêté à répondre par une petite phrase sarcastique bien sentie, se figea, bouche ouverte, index pointé vers Dean. Le silence s’installa, lourd. Dean laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. A ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés, Sam fixait Gabriel d’un air incrédule.

_ Tu n’y avais pas pensé… résuma-t-il avec une grimace.  
_ J’ai peut-être été emporté dans l’inspiration du moment ! se justifia Gabriel, visiblement vexé et gêné.  
_ C’est pas vrai… gémit Dean. Bravo les anges ! On perd un bras cassé et on en ramasse un autre. Félicitations !

Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Il se sentait fatigué. Extrêmement fatigué. Et lassé de tout ça. Il se dirigea vers la table et y prit une bière. Heureusement, rien ne s’était brisé dans la chute. Il en ouvrit une pour Sam et la lui tendit. Il fit un geste en direction de Gabriel qui refusa.

_ Pour en revenir au point principal de l’histoire, reprit Dean en s’asseyant sur l’une des chaises. Pourquoi es-tu venu et qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
_ Ce que j’ai dit est vrai. Quelqu’un tue ces personnes. Je pense savoir qui, mais j’ai besoin d’en être certain.  
_ Parce que tu n’es pas assez fort, c’est ça ? demanda Sam.  
_ Oui.  
_ J’ai du mal à te croire ! Qui est plus fort qu’un archange ? Ou alors, Lucifer t’a tellement grillé les ailes que tu es impuissant.

Dean lui lança son plus joli sourire ironique. Gabriel ne put lui répondre que par un soupir irrité.

_ Ce n’est pas que je ne sois pas fort, c’est que je ne suis pas assez fort, ce n’est pas pareil ! se justifia-t-il, plongeant les Winchester dans un abîme de perplexité.

Il les regarda en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

_ Ce n’est pas qu’une question de puissance. C’est une question de qui est en face. C’est tout ! expliqua-t-il avec de grands gestes.

Devant le regard vide des Winchester, il fut contraint d’élaborer.

_ Prenons un exemple : vous ! Les deux frères spécialistes de la destruction du monde ! déclara-t-il en tendant ses index vers eux. Dean, tu es plutôt balèze pour un simple mortel, n’est-ce pas ? Mettons que la seule chance de sauver la Terre est de tuer ton très cher géant de frère. Tu ne pourras pas ! Tu ne seras pas assez fort pour le tuer ! Parce que tu n’auras pas la volonté de le faire. Vous comprenez ?

Dean lança un regard en coin vers Sam. Inutile de le cacher, ils le savaient tous les deux, jamais l’un ne pourrait tuer l’autre. Après toutes ces années, les seules choses qu’ils avaient réussi à faire étaient de se sacrifier l’un pour l’autre : pacte avec un démon, aller simple vers l’Enfer avec Lucifer et Michaël, Purgatoire. La liste était longue, beaucoup trop longue. Sam baissa les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce que pensait son frère.

_ Voilà, c’est exactement ce que je disais ! s’exclama Gabriel en frappant dans ses mains. Dans mon cas, si je ne me trompe pas, ce sera rigoureusement identique. Je ne pourrais pas faire ce qui est nécessaire. Je vous demande juste un peu de temps pour m’assurer de ce qu’il se passe.

Dean regarda Sam qui haussa les épaules.

_ Tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais, menaça Dean d’une voix grave.  
_ Promis ! Je vous propose qu’on aille voir le fameux Commissaire demain ! Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous m’aurez à l’œil, je vous aurais à l’œil, on se serra les coudes comme au bon vieux temps ! Si ce n’est pas merveilleux ?

Il se força à faire un petit rire.

_ D’accord. Demain matin. Sans faute !  
_ Sans faute !

Gabriel se leva du coin du lit et s’étira.

_ C’est un plaisir de travailler avec vous ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Dean roula des yeux. Il se pencha vers son frère.

_ Dis, il était…

Derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit en grinçant puis se referma quelques secondes plus tard.

_ C’est une blague ?! Il ne se zappe plus ailleurs maintenant ? Il se balade style l’Homme Invisible ? C’est ridicule !

Sam avait étouffé un gloussement. Il reprit son sérieux en voyant l’air exaspéré de Dean. Après une rapide discussion sur la marche à suivre, ils se mirent d’accord pour attendre le lendemain et avoir plus d’information avant d’enfermer Gabriel dans de l’huile sainte. Puis, ils avalèrent les quelques nourritures ramenées par Dean. Ce dernier but la plupart des bières et nota mentalement d’aller en racheter le plus tôt possible. Ils finirent enfin au lit, épuisés par leur journée chargée.

Dean attendit d’entendre la respiration lente et posée de son frère, signe qu’il dormait profondément. Il se rassit sur le bord de son lit et reposa son front sur ses mains jointes.

_ Castiel… chuchota-t-il, c’est Dean… j’espère que tu me reçois…

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Cas, reprit-il, où es-tu ? Il nous arrive des choses pas possible ici… Une ancienne connaissance commune nous a rendu une visite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… et heu…

Il hésita longuement, ne sachant comment formuler sa phrase. Il voulait éviter le mot « aide » coûte que coûte. Après ce qu’il s’était passé dans le Massachussetts, il voulait dissiper le malentendu. Mais Castiel restait aux abonnés absents.

_ Montre-toi, s’il te plaît. On voudrait te revoir… Sam et moi…

Prier n’était vraiment pas son fort. Soudain, il repensa à Gabriel qui l’avait soigné un peu plus tôt. Il sentit l’énervement monter en lui. D’habitude, c’est Castiel qui le guérissait. Pas un stupide archange aussi bête que ses farces ! Il se demanda s’il ne devait pas mentionner le-dit archange à Castiel. Peut-être que ça le forcerait à sortir de sa cachette. Mais il se ravisa.

_ Cas… où que tu sois, fais attention à tes plumes… je ne veux pas te ramasser en petits morceaux alors… soit prudent… ok ? Cas ?

La chambre de motel restait désespérément vide. L’ange aux yeux si bleus ne lui répondait plus. Sentant ses entrailles se serrer, Dean se recoucha et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

«**»

Les coups sourds se répercutaient en écho dans l’immense couloir. Castiel avait tiré son épée du fourreau et frappait violemment l’un des murs, le regard fou. Il avait entendu chaque mot, chaque soupir, chaque souffle de la prière de Dean. Il avait ressenti la supplique au plus profond de son être, comme si son âme avait été appelée. Et il était coincé ici, impuissant, incapable de le rejoindre. Les phrases entendues se bousculaient dans sa tête. La voix de Dean prononçant son nom, encore et encore. Recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur aurait été moins douloureux que ce qu’il vivait en cet instant.

C’en était trop.

Son arme serrée dans son poing, il ferma les yeux, concentrant toute son énergie. Ses ailes se déployèrent brusquement tandis qu’un halo doré émanait de lui. 

_ DEAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons en relâchant toute sa puissance contre le mur du labyrinthe.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam se tourna pour la énième fois dans le lit trop petit pour sa taille. La couverture glissa sur le sol, laissant le froid matinal achever de le réveiller. Il avait particulièrement mal dormi, probablement à cause du retour de Gabriel. Ses cauchemars, aussi étranges qu’ils soient, ne laissaient aucun doute sur l’origine de ses chimères. Il s’appuya sur un coude et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Au vu du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux jaunâtres de l’unique fenêtre, il en conclut qu’il était bien trop tôt. Sur le lit jumeau, Dean semblait dormir comme un bienheureux pour une fois. Il eut un petit sourire attendri en voyant son frère arborer cette expression de paix. Il n’aurait pu se rappeler la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu quand il était réveillé.

Sam se leva et fila sous la douche. Il laissa l’eau chaude couler le long de son corps, appréciant chaque seconde de ce temps précieux sans monstre, ni archange, ni regards intenses échangés entre Dean et Castiel et surtout sans pensée parasite. Juste le simple plaisir d’un instant où il ne pensait à rien et ne se sentait pas responsable ou honteux de ses actes passés. La seconde où il poserait les yeux sur son frère, tous ces sentiments de culpabilité referaient surface.

Après avoir passé plus de temps que nécessaire dans la douche, il se résigna à sortir. Il s’entoura la taille d’une simple serviette et retourna dans la chambre. En attendant le réveil de Dean, il aurait bien le temps de faire quelques recherches. Il avait déjà réfléchi à quelques pistes. En farfouillant dans les écrits sur l’histoire de Gabriel (l’Ancien Testament, le Nouveau Testament ainsi que le Coran fourniraient une bonne base de prospection), il pourrait éventuellement avoir une idée de l’être qui commettait ces meurtres. Après tout, si Gabriel se sentait incapable de faire face à cette chose, c’est qu’elle devait représenter une part importante de son passé. Il s’avança jusqu’à la table et fit un peu de place, entre les papiers, les déchets de la veille et les cadavres de bouteille. Puis, il s’assit sur une chaise et alluma son PC portable.

Dean finit par s’éveiller quelques heures plus tard. Il trouva son frère toujours dans son plus simple appareil, pianotant sur son ordinateur.

_ Hey, grogna Dean en pleine phase de réveil.  
_ Hey. Bien dormi ?  
_ Ca va. Et toi ?  
_ Hmmm… ça va.  
_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam referma l’écran.

_ J’ai lu à peu de chose près tout ce qui est écrit sur Gabiel, et… rien. Je ne trouve rien dans son passé qui puisse coller avec ce qu’il se passe ici. La plupart du temps, il a eu à faire avec d’autres anges ou des humains au destin exceptionnel. Il a eu une trompette à un moment, qui forçait les gens à dire la vérité, mais je crois qu’elle a été perdue.  
_ Pas perdue, simplement rangée, corrigea Gabriel, appuyé sur la porte d’entrée, bras croisés.

Sam et Dean firent un bond magistral à l’apparition de l’archange.

_ Sam, Dean, les salua-t-il. Bien dormi ?  
_ Ah non ! Je n’ai pas assez de café dans le sang pour supporter ça aussi tôt ! râla Dean qui détestait être brusqué au réveil. 

D’un geste rageur, il attrapa quelques vêtements propres et s’enferma dans la salle de bain.

_ Il est charmant, ironisa l’archange en suivant Dean des yeux.

Gabriel fit un petit sourire à Sam puis s’avança dans sa direction. Sam sentit le mal de crâne pointer. Pour une fois, il était entièrement d’accord avec son frère. Il était bien trop tôt pour avoir à supporter Gabriel et Dean sans une grande tasse de café noir. Il se donna une contenance en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux maintenant secs et parfaitement coiffés.

_ Alors, tu as appris des choses intéressantes sur mon compte ? reprit l’archange avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Beaucoup de choses, mais rien d’intéressant… soupira Sam.  
_ Oh, c’est très vexant ! Des milliers d’années d’existence résumées en « inintéressant » ! Tu es aussi agréable que ton frère !

Sam releva les yeux vers Gabriel et se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait nulle trace d’animosité. Juste une simple plaisanterie amicale, ce qui l’étonna grandement. Gabriel était souvent caustique, à l’humour noir très piquant. Lors de leur discussion la veille, Sam avait noté quelques changements chez l’archange. Il semblait plus humain ce qui laissait présager de bonnes choses. Après tout Castiel montrait maintenant des émotions, pourquoi Gabriel ne pourrait-il pas faire preuve de plus d’humanité ?

Lorsqu’il se rendit compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées, Sam secoua sa tête pour tout chasser. Gabriel était non seulement un archange mais également un Trickster. Et pas n’importe lequel : Loki. Le mensonge et la tromperie faisaient partie de sa nature. Sam se devait de rester sur ses gardes.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, se justifia simplement Sam.  
_ Si tu veux apprendre quelque chose sur moi, il suffit de me demander, répondit Gabriel en s’asseyant sur la chaise face à lui.

Sam haussa les sourcils, étonné par cette offre aussi directe.

_ D’accord, répondit Sam en s’adossant au dossier de la chaise. Qui donc commet ces meurtres ?  
_ C’est ce que je compte bien découvrir !

Devant cette absence de réponse, Sam n’insista pas. Après tout, ils finiraient bien par savoir. L’important était qu’ils puissent arrêter les meurtres avant qu’un nouveau soit commis.

_ Au fait, tu comptes utiliser le charme de tes biceps pour aller obtenir des infos du Commissaire ?

Sam lâcha un grognement exaspéré digne de Dean puis se leva, nullement gêné d’exposer une grande partie de sa personne tant que la serviette restait fermement maintenue autour de sa taille.

_ Tu permets ? lança-t-il à l’encontre de Gabriel.

Ce dernier leva la main droite avant de disparaitre dans un bruissement d’ailes. Sam récupéra quelques vêtements et s’habilla en vitesse, un coin de son esprit se demandant depuis combien de temps Gabriel avait été présent dans la pièce et s’il était réellement parti. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée pour se souvenir d’un point de détail qui l’avait interpellé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il acheva de boutonner sa chemise à carreaux pour aller rouvrir son portable d’un geste sec. Il avait cherché des informations sur Gabriel, mais il n’avait pas pris en compte toute l’histoire de Loki. Il y avait certainement de quoi fouiller dans cette direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, les cheveux humides. Il se brossait les dents. D’un mouvement de tête, il désigna la chaise vide face à Sam.

_ Il est parti.

Dean fit un grand geste de la main gauche.

_ Il va revenir.

Dean s’agita d’autant plus en tentant de prononcer une suite de mots inintelligibles. 

_ Tu sais que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, dit Sam d’une voix distante. Ooooh !!

Sam fit une grimace dégoutée. 

_ Gwah ?? s’exclama Dean en bavant de la mousse de dentifrice sur son T-shirt.  
_ Tu savais que Loki s’est changé en jument, s’est accouplé avec un étalon et a accouché d’un cheval à huit pattes : Sleipnir.

Le Winchester tourna brusquement le PC vers son frère pour qu’il puisse lire l’article. Dean émit une série de borborygmes en voyant les images s’afficher. Bien évidemment, c’est ce moment que choisi Gabriel pour ressurgir à côté de Dean.

_ Pour ma défense, c’était une autre époque ! se justifia-t-il sans paraître trop gêné. Et j’ai perdu un pari… et j’étais complètement bourré ! Et mon fils était magnifique ! Mais je vous passe l’accouchement. C’était atroce.

Il regarda Dean puis Sam en souriant. D’un geste très lent, il referma le portable.

_ Et quand vous aurez fini votre imitation saisissante de deux rigolos sans cervelles qui perdent leur temps sur des détails, on pourrait peut-être aller voir le Commissaire ? lança-t-il de son ton le plus sarcastique en haussant les sourcils.

Ne supportant pas les commentaires de Gabriel, Dean fila dans la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. Sam se contenta de regarder l’archange d’un air fatigué. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

Ils finirent par être prêts à partir et parvinrent à convaincre Gabriel d’y aller avec les moyens conventionnels. Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus, ils arrivèrent chez le Commissaire en Chef. Dean gara la vieille voiture le long du trottoir.

_ Allons-y. L’emplumé, tu restes dans la voiture ! s’exclama Dean.  
_ Tu as souvent des accès de virilité compulsifs ? ironisa Gabriel.  
_ Ca suffit ! les coupa Sam.

Il sortit de la voiture pour que la dispute s’arrête. Il n’allait pas pouvoir supporter leurs chamailleries incessantes très longtemps. Dean finit par le rejoindre en quelques enjambées tandis que Gabriel s’était résigné à rester dans la voiture. Sam suspecta que ça l’arrange pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Plus encore que les autres propriétés qu’ils avaient visitées, cette demeure était gigantesque et pouvait très certainement s’apparenter à un petit château. L’ensemble était très astucieusement caché derrière une enceinte fermée où courraient de très hauts arbres, la frondaison empêchant tout regard curieux, laissant le promeneur penser que le terrain était de taille raisonnable alors qu’il s’étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Le tout donnait à première vue une impression de fouillis mal entretenu, jusqu’à ce que les grilles d’entrée soient franchies. Les Winchester eurent le souffle coupé en découvrant le luxe qui se dégageait de la bâtisse. La maison de deux étages se dressait au milieu d’un immense jardin parfaitement entretenu. Quelques statues le décoraient, parfaitement posées entre des superbes parterres de fleurs. Devant eux, une volée de marches menait à la porte d’entrée, contournant ce qui semblait être le garage double-portes en contrebas.

Ils sonnèrent et n’eurent que quelques secondes à attendre avant qu’un homme d’un certain âge, cheveux blancs et vêtu d’un costume trois pièces noir, ne vienne leur ouvrir.

_ Agents Logan et Burke, annonça Dean en montrant son badge, imité de Sam. Nous voudrions poser quelques questions au Commissaire en Chef McKinley.

Le majordome les détailla des pieds à la tête d’un air vaguement dédaigneux.

_ Veuillez patienter quelques instants, leur dit-il avec une pointe d’accent anglais.

Il s’effaça pour les laisser entrer, referma la lourde porte et disparut par une porte, laissant aux Winchester tout le loisir d’admirer la décoration du hall.

_ Clairement, je sais quel métier j’aurais dû faire !

Sam lança à son frère un regard de travers, lui intimant silencieusement l’ordre de se taire.

Autour d’eux, le luxe rivalisait avec la décoration fine et mesurée. Pas de tableau clinquant ou de dorure. La sobriété était le maître mot, mais ils se doutaient bien que le sol était du marbre le plus pur, les quelques toiles de maitre accrochées apportaient la balance nécessaire de couleur pour rendre l’endroit somptueux. Chaque invité devait être amené à patienter dans ce hall afin qu’il se rende bien compte que tout objet avait sa place et qu’un seul d’entre eux équivalait facilement à une année de salaire. De part et d’autre de la pièce des portes les empêchaient de jouer aux curieux. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne, les Winchester avaient déjà commencé à détailler les recoins de ce vestibule. Le majordome revint avant qu’ils n’aient pu approfondir leurs prospections.

_ Veuillez me suivre, dit-il d’un ton extrêmement poli, laissant toutefois passer une légère note de mépris.

Ils s’exécutèrent sans un mot, regardant très discrètement tous les objets et tableaux, à la recherche d’un quelconque indice. Ils traversèrent un petit salon, avant d’arriver dans le bureau du Commissaire. Cette pièce était bien plus classique et rappelait tous ces films où les parrains de la mafia ou autres gros bonnets aimaient à discuter business avec leurs partenaires criminels. Le majordome esquissa une légère courbette avant de repartir, les laissant seuls avec le Commissaire. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant un bureau massif en bois finement ciselé. Mat de peau, quelques cheveux grisonnants dénotaient avec sa chevelure ébène, il était d’une stature si corpulente que Sam ressemblait à un fil de fer à ses côtés. Il portait l’uniforme traditionnel et arborait fièrement bon nombre de décorations. Son képi était posé sur une pile de dossier sur le bureau. 

_ Agents Logan et Burke, reprit Dean.  
_ Agents, je vous en prie, dit-il en désignant un coin de la pièce où trois fauteuils confortables entouraient une petite table basse elle aussi en bois massif.

Le Commissaire se dirigea vers son fauteuil face aux Winchester et s’y assit confortablement.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
_ Nous enquêtons sur le décès du juge Nelson, commença Sam.

Le Commissaire hocha lentement la tête, visage fermé.

_ Toutes nos condoléances, poursuivit-il.  
_ Merci.  
_ Vous étiez proches ?  
_ Oui, très. Amis de longue date. J’allais justement rejoindre Marilyn. Sa fille, précisa-t-il devant l’air interrogatif de Dean. Elle a pris le premier avion et devrait arriver d’ici une petite heure, tout au plus. Sa femme… Son ex-femme ne peut faire le déplacement. La pauvre Marilyn sera seule donc, en tant qu’ami de la famille, je tiens à être présent pour l’épauler.

Sam et Dean acquiescèrent, marmonnant des vagues « Oui oui, bien sûr, évidemment ».

_ Avait-il des ennemis ? finit par demander Sam lorsque les politesses d’usage furent achevées.

Le Commissaire eut un petit rire, montrant ses dents blanches éclatantes.

_ Vous plaisantez ? Un juge ne peut qu’avoir des ennemis ! S’il n’en a pas, vous pouvez douter de l’efficacité de son travail !

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Faisait-il partie d’un club ?  
_ D’un club ?

Les yeux noirs du Commissaire vinrent se fixer sur ceux de Sam. Toute l’expression joviale qu’il avait arborée quelques secondes auparavant quitta son visage.

_ Il jouait au bridge de temps à autre, si cela vous intéresse. En quoi cela fait-il avancer l’enquête ?  
_ Nous étudions toutes les possibilités, expliqua l’aîné.

Le regard se fixa sur Dean, le mettant extrêmement mal à l’aise, mais il n’aurait su expliquer pourquoi.

_ Que pouvez-vous nous dire de l’incident qui a coûté la vie à votre ami ?  
_ Une explosion de gaz, une conduite a fui et…

Le Commissaire s’arrêta un instant, regarda tour à tour Sam puis Dean, les yeux légèrement plissés.

_ Je suppose que le FBI n’est pas intéressé par la version officielle, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ En effet, confirma Sam.  
_ Je ne peux malheureusement que vous citer les rapports de mes agents qui étaient présents sur les lieux. Nous avons retrouvé des fragments de corps ce qui a permis d’identifier Abraham de manière officielle.  
_ Quel serait la cause de sa mort à votre avis ?  
_ Le fait d’être déchiqueté, peut-être ?

La voix du Commissaire se fit plus dure, son regard se glaça.

_ Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui a fait ça, mais je vous jure sur mon insigne que ce crime ne sera pas impuni !

C’est l’instant parfait que choisi le majordome pour toquer discrètement à la porte du bureau, comme s’il avait attendu cette phrase pour donner un instant dramatique.

_ Messieurs, veuillez m’excuser, le devoir m’appelle.

Sans attendre leur réaction, il se leva, récupéra son képi et s’en alla après avoir salué Sam et Dean. Ils suivirent le majordome qui les reconduit à la porte d’entrée.  
Une fois sur le perron, les deux frères se regardèrent, aussi interloqués l’un que l’autre.

_ Voiture. Maintenant.

Sam approuva vivement. Ils filèrent vers le véhicule et démarrèrent en trombe, n’accordant aucune attention aux protestations de Gabriel toujours sur le siège arrière qui faisait de grands gestes en direction de la demeure. Lorsqu’ils mirent une bonne distance entre eux et le Commissaire, Sam se permit un long soupir de soulagement.

_ C’est l’interrogatoire le plus bizarre que j’ai jamais fait !  
_ Et comment ! Tu as vu son regard ? s’exclama Dean.  
_ Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?? demanda Gabriel.  
_ J’ai vu ! Comme s’il lisait dans le plus profond de notre âme. C’était d’un glauque !

Sam frissonna.

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
_ Ce gars-là est carrément louche, l’informa Dean.  
_ Plus que louche ! Carrément inquiétant !

Dean acquiesça. Les Winchester ne purent expliquer à Gabriel clairement ce qu’ils avaient ressenti, mais il finit par comprendre que le Commissaire avait certainement quelque chose à cacher, que ce soit ou non lié à leur affaire. 

_ Vous n’avez rien vu de louche ? demanda Gabriel.  
_ Tu veux dire, à part la baraque digne des Kardashian ? lança Dean.  
_ Tout est trop ! expliqua Sam.  
_ Trop ?  
_ Trop. Trop grand, trop luxueux, trop bien décoré, trop… je veux dire, il est certes Commissaire en Chef, il n’en reste pas moins un Commissaire ! Et là !

Sam siffla en faisant un grand geste.

_ A moins qu’il ne soit un riche héritier, impossible qu’il ait acquis tout ceci par lui-même.

Il remit une mèche de cheveux en place avant de poursuivre.

_ Il faut qu’on fouille d’avantage. Dean, je vais interroger les voisins du juge. Pendant ce temps, fais des recherches sur le passé du Commissaire, je serais curieux de voir ce qu’il nous cache.  
_ Oh Sammy, j’adore quand tu donnes des ordres ! s’amusa Dean en souriant.  
_ Hem ! Et moi ? demanda Gabriel. Vous ne m’oubliez pas dans votre Scooby Gang j’espère !

Les frères échangèrent un regard. Sam finit par prendre la parole.

_ Tu viens avec moi, mais pas de Black Widow et pas de conneries d’anges, ok ? Pas de zap d’ici vers là ! Pas de violence. Tu me laisses parler et tu regardes. Ok ?  
_ Ok ! s’empressa de répondre l’archange avec un immense sourire.

Dean retint de justesse un soupir. Il aurait donné cher pour que Castiel montre un tel enthousiasme à enquêter avec lui. Il arrêta le fil de sa pensée aussi sec et se focalisa sur leur travail en cours.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna la tête vers Sam.

_ Au fait, c’est quoi l’adresse du juge ?

Son frère le regarda bouche bée.

_ Aucune idée… répondit-il avec une grimace.

Sur la banquette arrière, Gabriel se redressa brusquement, faisant un geste exaspéré.

_ Amateurs ! leur lança-t-il avec un claquement de doigts.

Immédiatement, l’adresse apparut dans leur esprit, aussi clair qu’un lampadaire en pleine nuit.

_ OH !! MERDE !! s’écria Dean alors qu’il faillit perdre le contrôle de la voiture. C’est quoi cette merde !

A ses côtés, Sam avait sursauté si brusquement qu’il s’était violemment heurté le coude contre la portière.

_ Ben, l’adresse, évidemment ! expliqua Gabriel en prenant le ton caractéristique qu’utilisaient les adultes pour parler aux enfants.  
_ Plus jamais ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu as une bouche, sers-t-en !  
_ Rabat-joie, grommela Gabriel.

Ils se turent quelques secondes avant que l’archange ne reprenne la parole.

_ Plus sérieusement, vous n’avez rien remarqué ? Des symboles ? Ou des statues ?  
_ Quels genres ? demanda Sam, se tenant toujours le coude, en se tournant vers Gabriel.  
_ Hum… de renards, je dirais. Eventuellement de loups… Ou de l’écriture gothique…  
_ Non, rien de tout ça. Et si tu nous expliquais ce quoi tu t’attendais à voir ?

Gabriel garda le silence durant un long moment, visage fermé.

_ Ca ne colle pas, finit-il par dire. Sam, je te retrouve tout à l’heure.

Dans un bruissement d’ailes, il disparut du siège arrière, provoquant une grimace chez les Winchester.

_ Sam, commença Dean, tu es sûr que ça ira si je te laisse seul avec lui ?  
_ Hein ? Bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
_ Il a essayé de nous tuer plusieurs fois et… je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
_ Je ne lui fais aucune confiance non plus, mais… 

Il hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre sa réponse.

_ Il n’a jamais essayé de me tuer.  
_ Ouais, juste moi ! Sympa de me le rappeler, merci !  
_ Souviens-toi, il est de notre côté maintenant. Il a affronté son propre frère pour nous sauver. Accordons-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute pour cette affaire.  
_ Tu te rends compte qu’il sait exactement ce qu’il se passe et qu’il refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit ! s’énerva Dean.

Il frappa le volant brusquement.

_ Bon sang, je me suis retenu de le faire frire dans l’huile sainte, mais s’il continue à nous prendre pour des billes, je lui grille les ailes !  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr, le reprit Sam. Il sait qui c’est, j’en suis sûr aussi, mais l’histoire n’a pas l’air aussi simple. S’il avait besoin que l’on élimine un monstre, il nous l’aurait déjà dit ou fait comprendre. J’ai plus l’impression qu’il a vraiment besoin de nous.  
_ Ouais, on n’est pas à son service non plus, hein !  
_ Ne t’en fais pas. Je vais faire en sorte qu’il nous en dise plus tout à l’heure.  
_ Ah ouais ? Et tu penses qu’il va se décider à tout nous expliquer sur un coup de tête ? ironisa Dean. Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam en haussant les épaules. Une intuition.  
_ Ouais, intuition mes fesses, oui ! A tous les coups, il va simplement se servir de nous et disparaître dans la nature au moindre problème.  
_ Il a failli mourir pour nous, lui rappela Sam, conscient qu’il ne faisait que mettre de l’huile sur le feu.

Dean tourna la tête vers Sam et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Archange ou pas archange, je ne lui fais pas confiance, alors si tu penses pouvoir gérer la situation, soit. Mais ne me demande pas d’oublier toutes les horreurs que cet enfoiré nous a fait subir !  
_ Oui Dean… la route, regarde la route.

Le grand frère grommela dans sa barbe en se focalisant sur la conduite. Il alluma la radio et laissa la musique rock couper court à la conversation. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il déposa Sam à proximité du dernier meurtre afin qu’il puisse poser quelques questions aux voisins puis retourna vers le centre ville. Il comptait se rendre au centre des archives pour en découvrir un peu plus sur le Commissaire.

Sam ne perdit pas un seul instant, il se dirigea vers la première maison, arborant l’expression d’agent fédéral professionnel et appuya sur la sonnette.

«**»

Pour la quatrième fois d’affilée, la porte se referma violemment lorsque Sam aborda le sujet du juge fréquentant un quelconque club ou association. Il fit un grand geste de dépit avant de tourner sur ses talons. Bizarrement, personne n’avait rien vu, rien entendu, et tous s’extasiaient sur la bonté du juge. Cependant, à la seconde même où Sam questionnait les résidents sur les fréquentations de ce bon voisin, sur ses activités extra-professionnelles ou sur d’éventuels ennemis, les réponses étaient plus sèches, voir agressives. Toutes s’achevaient par la porte qu’on lui refermait au nez.

Sam redescendit vers le trottoir et observa les environs. Clairement son travail d’enquête avançait au pas. C’est ce moment que choisi Gabriel pour apparaître à ses côtés, surprenant une nouvelle fois le Winchester qui fit un bond magistral.

_ Hey Sam, du nouveau ?  
_ Tu pourrais prévenir avant d’arriver ainsi ? râla Sam.  
_ Tu veux une fanfare et des cotillons ? rétorqua Gabriel qui se mit soudain à sourire sous cape. En fait, c’est une excellente idée ! Je peux arranger ça, ça sera très stylé !

Sam se contenta de le regarder de travers.

_ Ok ok, je ferai des efforts. Et sinon, tu faisais quoi là ?  
_ Je pourrai te retourner la question. Où étais-tu passé ?  
_ Je suis resté à observer la maison du Commissaire. J’ai bien fait ! Figure-toi qu’il a une barrière de protection sur tous les murs. Impossible pour moi d’y entrer.  
_ Des sortilèges contre les anges ?  
_ Non, contre les Trickster !  
_ Ca existe ?

Gabriel pencha sa tête légèrement de côté et pris un air peiné.

_ Sam, Sam, Sam… Evidemment que ces signes existent.  
_ Pourtant ça ne devrait pas fonctionner contre toi, tu es un Archange.  
_ Certes, mais quand on endosse une identité durant plusieurs siècles, c’est difficile de s’en détacher. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas alerter la personne qui a tracé ces magnifiques peintures !  
_ Le Commissaire ?  
_ Je pense.  
_ Et pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ça ?

L’Archange haussa ses sourcils puis se pencha vers Sam d’un air conspirateur.

_ Pour ne pas se faire embêter par un Trickster… ou pour en garder un prisonnier, d’après ce que j’ai vu.  
_ J’ai bien compris, répondit Sam. Mais dans quel but ?  
_ Aucune idée, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Bref.

Gabriel haussa les épaules, se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui.

_ Des résultats ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Des réponses claires ? Aucune. Ce qui me confirme qu’il se passait visiblement quelque chose avec le juge.  
_ On s’en était bien douté, quel sens de la déduction Samsquatch !

Sam pinça ses lèvres. Finalement, il risquait d’adhérer à l’opinion de son frère plus tôt que prévu!

_ Regarde les maisons, fit Sam. C’est un quartier résidentiel, certes… mais la ville est relativement petite et pourtant tous semblent vivre très confortablement. Je dirais même au-dessus de leurs moyens.  
_ Sauf la baraque là-bas, nota Gabriel. Allons-y.

Les deux comparses occasionnels se dirigèrent vers une demeure bien plus simple que les autres du voisinage. Pas d’étage, jardin dont les mauvaises herbes devenaient la norme, garage pour une seule voiture. Une barrière de bois vermoulu délimitait le terrain, contrairement aux haies de rosiers ou fils électrifiés alentours. Sam se prépara à sortir son badge, mais fut arrêté dans son geste par un Gabriel tout sourire.

_ Laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir. J’ai un truc imparable.

Sam cligna des yeux. A la place de Gabriel se tenait Castiel, l’imperméable légèrement sale, la cravate de travers. Une réplique trait pour trait de l’ange.

_ Cas ??  
_ Non. Gabriel, répondit l’archange de la même voix grave que son jeune frère. Mais avec une enveloppe qui délie les langues !  
_ C’était toi qui étais déjà venu poser des questions ? Pas Castiel !  
_ Exact, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire rayonnant. Tu n’as pas idée comme les gens ont tendance à papoter lorsque je prends l’apparence de Castiel. C’est assez incroyable. Je crois que j’ai même dû briser un cœur ou deux.

Devant l’air interloqué de Sam, Gabriel se sentit obligé de préciser que sa phrase n’était nullement littérale. Il eut un petit rire. Sam ne put s’empêcher de penser à la réaction de Dean s’il avait été présent. Soit il aurait assassiné Gabriel pour avoir pris le visage de Castiel, soit il aurait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le sourire radieux de son ange.

_ Laisse faire ma magie, reprit Gabriel en écartant doucement Sam de son chemin. Et admire !

Il avança vers la porte de bois qui aurait mérité un bon coup de peinture et toqua plusieurs fois. Sam le rejoignit à ses côtés, se demandant comment il allait s’y prendre. Une femme d’une quarantaine d’année se présenta après de longues secondes. Visiblement, elle s’était réveillée peu de temps auparavant et n’avait pas pensé à se démaquiller. Ses yeux dégoulinaient de mascara et une vague trace de rouge à lèvre colorait sa bouche.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle, commença Gabriel en souriant. Agent Winchester, FBI. J’aurais quelques questions à vous poser si vous le permettez.

Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds, les yeux plissés. Avec un petit soupir elle finit par ouvrir la porte plus en grand.

_ Merci, dit Gabriel avec un large sourire. Mademoiselle… ?  
_ Fishburn.  
_ Mademoiselle Fishburn, répéta-t-il d’une voix rassurante, lui souriant toujours. Connaissiez-vous le juge Nelson. C’était votre voisin.  
_ Oui, bien sûr. Tout le monde le connaissait.  
_ Nous enquêtons sur les conditions de son décès et nous devons de questionner toute personne habitant le voisinage ainsi que les personnes proches.  
_ Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, reprit-elle. Tout au plus, je le saluais lorsque je le croisais. C’était rare.  
_ Auriez-vous entendu des bruits étranges hier dans la soirée ou l’après-midi ?  
_ Du genre ?  
_ N’importe quoi.

Elle hésita.

_ Non, pas de bruits.

Gabriel tiqua.

_ Autre chose peut-être ? demanda-t-il en désignant la demeure du juge. Vous auriez pu voir des allées et venues, ou autre chose qui vous aurait mis la puce à l’oreille ?  
_ J’ai vu quelqu’un oui. Hier… il se tenait devant la grille. Et d’un coup il a disparu. Mais je devais aller au travail, je n’ai pas vraiment fait attention. J’étais pressée vous voyez.

Gabriel plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard légèrement vitreux de son témoin. L’effet fut immédiat. Ses joues blafardes se teintèrent rapidement de rose tandis que son souffle se fit plus court.

_ Très intéressant. Pourrions-nous, mon collègue et moi-même, entrer un instant Mademoiselle ? Je pense que vous êtes la clé de cette énigme.

Il sourit très doucement. Imparable. Elle s’effaça pour les laisser entrer et désigna le salon. Gabriel fit un rapide clin d’œil complice à Sam qui le regardait opérer, bluffé et légèrement vexé par autant d’efficacité. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce et s’assirent sur l’unique canapé face à une télévision qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Le mobilier était sommaire voire rudimentaire, et tranchait complètement avec la richesse du quartier. La quadragénaire se saisit d’une chaise qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce et la déposa face à Sam et Gabriel.

_ Ainsi, reprit Gabriel en se penchant légèrement en avant, vous avez vu quelqu’un disparaître ?  
_ C’est ridicule, je sais… expliqua-t-elle en s’asseyant sur la chaise. J’ai dû cligner des yeux, ou avoir un moment d’absence. Il s’est comme évaporé…   
_ Pourriez-vous le décrire ? demanda Sam.

Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers le Winchester comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Un instant déstabilisée, elle reprit vite ses moyens.

_ Je n’ai pas pu voir son visage, mais il était assez grand, plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt. Les cheveux courts. Mais surtout, il portait un costume noir qui lui allait parfaitement.  
_ Il était seul ?  
_ Oui. Il était planté devant la grille et ne bougeait pas.  
_ Vous êtes sûre que c’était bien un homme seul ? insista Gabriel.  
_ Oui, bien sûr.  
_ Avant ou après sa disparition, est-ce que vous avez vu autre chose ? Ou ressentit quelque chose d’étrange ?  
_ Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi ?  
_ Questions de routine, justifia Sam en souriant d’un air apaisant.  
_ Pour en revenir au juge, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui.  
_ Pas grand-chose, c’était une personnalité de la ville. Très très connu. Beaucoup d’amis hauts placés… répondit-elle machinalement, entortillant ses doigts dans son chandail qu’elle avait dû enfiler avant de leur ouvrir.

Sam ne put s’empêcher de remarquer une certaine nervosité la gagner.

_ Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire nous aidera dans notre enquête, dit-il d’une voix rassurante. Aussi infime soit le détail, ou aussi bizarre, nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez nous fournir.

Elle regarda Sam puis Gabriel.

_ J’ai déménagé ici il y a un peu moins d’un an. Et hum… disons qu’il y a beaucoup de choses bizarres. Par exemple, les voisins, les Smith là-bas, vieille famille du coin. Le mari est mécanicien. Pourtant vous voyez la maison ? Et leurs voitures ? Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour pouvoir se payer tout ça. Idem pour le juge.  
_ Vous pensez à des pots de vin ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. J’ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos du juge et… d’autres personnes influentes de la ville. Un groupe très fermé, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, certainement.

Sam échangea un regard avec Gabriel.

_ Vous pourriez nous en dire plus ?  
_ Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose. Je sais qu’il y avait le juge, le Commissaire. J’ai entendu dire que le maire en ferait partie aussi.  
_ Sauriez-vous ce dont il est question ? De quel genre de groupe il s’agit ?  
_ Je…

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux sur ses mains crispées. Elle reprit d’une petite voix.

_ Ce ne sont que des histoires. Je ne sais rien.  
_ Mademoiselle, vous nous avez fourni plus d’information que tous les gens du voisinage. Votre opinion et vos informations sont précieuses !

Légèrement ragaillardie par le discours de Gabriel et son sourire bienveillant, elle accepta de poursuivre.

_ J’ai entendu qu’ils faisaient des choses pas normales. Ils se rencontraient parfois chez le juge, parfois chez le Commissaire. Apparemment, ils auraient fait des séances d’exorcisme !

Sam se redressa légèrement.

_ D’exorcisme ?  
_ Oui, c’est dingue, n’est-ce pas ? Vous savez, je suis serveuse dans un restauroute à l’embranchement de la nationale, vous voyez ? Alors de temps en temps pour arrondir les fins de mois, je vais filer un coup de pouce au Bar de la Demi-Lune, dans Main Street. Après une certaine heure, vous en entendez des vertes et des pas mûres ! Mais là… c’est le fils du pédicure de la femme du majordome du Commissaire McKinley qui me l’a raconté. Il était complètement saoul !

Elle se tut un instant pour se remémorer les évènements.

_ Il a parlé de trucs occultes. Comme quoi ils faisaient des exorcismes ou je ne sais quoi. Ils s’amuseraient à appeler des esprits pour leur faire faire ce qu’ils voulaient.

Devant le visage sérieux de Sam et Gabriel, elle finit par se sentir en confiance.

_ Il m’a dit qu’ils avaient retenu quelque chose captif depuis des années, et qu’ils forçaient la bête à faire des choses pour eux. Et comme ça profiterait à tout le monde, personne ne dit rien.

Elle secoua la tête d’un air navré.

_ Quand on voit les baraques que les gens de cette ville se payent alors qu’ils ont un salaire aussi misérable que le mien, ça ne m’étonnerait même pas ! jeta-t-elle de sa voix la plus dédaigneuse.  
_ Est-ce qu’il vous a dit quelle chose ils retiennent ? demanda Gabriel.  
_ Non, il m’a juste dit que c’était un être qui n’est pas de ce monde.

Gabriel lança un regard en coin à Sam.

_ Mademoiselle, vous nous avez grandement aidé, lui dit l’ange avec un immense sourire.  
_ Oh, mais de rien, gloussa-t-elle en agitant sa main droite.

Ils se relevèrent et la saluèrent chaleureusement, Gabriel plus longtemps que nécessaire au point que Sam eut à se racler la gorge pour le rappeler à son devoir.  
Une fois sur le trottoir, l’archange arbora le sourire victorieux de celui qui a su démontrer son point.

_ Ok, tu as raison, ça nous a bien aidé, admit Sam.  
_ Bien aidé ? J’ai tout résolu à moi seul, oui ! lança Gabriel, vexé dans son égo.  
_ Tu n’as rien résolu du tout, tu nous as trouvé une piste, ce n’est pas pareil !  
_ Tu plaisantes ? Je vous ai mâché le travail ! Sans moi, vous n’auriez rien eu !

Sam soupira en roulant des yeux.

_ Si tu y tiens, fit-il pour couper court à la discussion. Et s’il te plaît, reprends ton apparence normale.  
_ N’empêche que ça a marché !

Sam s’éloigna de la maison et sortit son portable de sa poche, suivit de Gabriel qui venait d’abandonner son apparence de Castiel pour retrouver son corps physique habituel.

_ Dean, c’est moi. Tu es où ?  
_ Aux archives. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ? répondit l’aîné Winchester.  
_ Oui, apparemment quelques grands pontes de la ville auraient invoqué une créature. Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de preuve, mais je vais aller faire un tour chez le juge maintenant que je sais ce qu’on recherche. Et toi ?  
_ Quelques trucs bizarres. Tu savais qu’il y a moins de 10 ans, cette ville avait environ 130 habitants ? Il y avait même un projet pour abandonner la ville et déménager les habitants ailleurs. Aujourd’hui, il y a un peu plus de 30 000 habitants.  
_ C’est quasi-miraculeux, constata Sam.  
_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça mais je meurs de faim ! Je te rappelle qu’on n’a pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin ! J’ai besoin de force, moi ! Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions.

Sam regarda Gabriel qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ On te retrouve aux archives dans pas longtemps. Juste encore un truc ou deux à vérifier, pendant ce temps continue tes recherches.  
_ Dépêche-toi, j’ai faim !

Ils raccrochèrent.

_ On va refaire un tour chez le juge. Maintenant qu’on sait à quoi on a à faire, ça sera plus simple.  
_ D’accord, je t’attends ici ! lança Gabriel.

Sans attendre la réaction de Sam, il tourna sur ses talons et prit la direction opposée.

_ Pas si vite, l’arrêta le Winchester en posant une main sur son épaule. Pourquoi tu te défiles ?  
_ Je ne me défile pas ! protesta Gabriel. Simple mesure de précaution.  
_ De précaution ?  
_ Oui, de précaution.  
_ Ok, tu te défiles lâchement.

Gabriel poussa un soupir exaspéré et fit face à Sam de toute sa hauteur.

_ Je n’ai pas à me justifier à un simple humain, grogna-t-il.  
_ Ou parce que tu as peur de ce que tu vas trouver. C’est aussi simple que ça. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu’il se passe mais tu ne veux simplement pas l’admettre.

L’archange serra la mâchoire. Il fixa Sam d’un regard noir.

_ Ecoute, reprit Sam d’une voix calme, presque douce. On va tout remettre en place. Dean, toi et moi, on va arranger ça. Mais tu dois nous faire confiance, Gabriel. On t’a fait confiance avec les dieux païens, tu nous as fait confiance en nous expliquant comment enfermer Lucifer dans la cage… tu peux nous refaire confiance ici.

Sam patienta quelques secondes, observant le visage fermé de Gabriel. Celui-ci se contentait de fixer le Winchester de ses yeux couleur ambre. Il finit par acquiescer.

_ Je vous expliquerai tout, à toi et à Dean. J’en sais assez pour être sûr à 90% de ce qu’il se passe.  
_ Parfait, conclut Sam en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de l’archange pour finalement rompre le contact.

Ils retournèrent vers la maison du juge, brisant sans vergogne les scellés des policiers. Gabriel observa attentivement les murs de la demeure, les yeux plissés.

_ Ici, que des sigles pour repousser les Trickster. Ils sont cachés à la vue des humains, expliqua-t-il en montrant de l’index une partie du toit. Normalement, celui-ci aurait dû faire une barrière de protection d’une quinzaine de mètres autour de la maison, mais il a fait une faute. C’est très bête d’ailleurs, il a simplement inversé deux symboles. Dommage pour lui.

Gabriel s’avança plus avant dans le jardin, contournant la maison jusqu’à la partie ravagée, suivit de Sam qui écoutait sagement ses paroles.

_ Après, c’est assez simple de détruire un mur, pour fragiliser l’ensemble. N’importe quel Trickster peut y arriver s’il a une once de jugeote.  
_ N’importe quel Trickster ? reprit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Nous sommes des demi-dieux, je te rappelle. Bon, certes, pas tous. Je suis plus puissant que Nataku par exemple.  
_ Nataku ? répéta Sam.  
_ Oui, un Trickster japonais. Dis, tu es sûr que tu as révisé tes classiques ?!

Sam lui fit une petite moue. C’était déjà assez difficile de supporter Dean quand il lui faisait des remarques pour qu’il ait à supporter celles de Gabriel.

_ Je te rappelle que tu es le seul qu’on ait rencontré, et en plus, tu n’es pas un vrai Trickster !  
_ Ah, l’arrêta Gabriel, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai ! Je suis un Trickster d’adoption, ne l’oublie pas. Je reste astreint aux mêmes règles et codes. Je ne peux juste pas être tué de la même manière à cause de ma nature d’Archange.  
_ Ne me dis pas qu’il y a des codes !  
_ Et pourtant, répondit Gabriel tout sourire, nous obéissons tous à une même règle.  
_ Qui est ?  
_ Tsss, tu ne penses pas que je vais te révéler tous mes secrets ? Ca serait trop facile !

Sam ne put s’empêcher de rendre son sourire à Gabriel. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder avant de reprendre la conversation.

_ Au fait, tu peux rentrer dans la maison ? Rien ne t’en empêche ? demanda-t-il en désignant le trou béant.  
_ Non, ça ira, répondit Gabriel en observant les alentours. Les sceaux ont été brisés avec minutie…

Ils s’avancèrent tranquillement, faisant attention où ils posaient les pieds.

_ Tu entends ? demanda Gabriel en s’arrêtant brusquement.  
_ Quoi ?

Un éclair rouge surgit devant eux dans un bruit de fusée. Sam fut violemment projeté contre les restes de la cuisine et perdit connaissance instantanément.

«**»

Lorsque Sam revint à lui, il vit Gabriel faire de grands gestes face à ce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à Iron Man. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous le choc reçu, mais il pouvait entendre quelques phrases de la dispute.

_ Tu dois me dire qui t’oblige à faire ça ! s’écriait Gabriel.

Visiblement la discussion n’allait pas dans son sens. Nul besoin d’être un fin détective pour constater l’énervement de l’archange.  
Sam s’appuya sur un bras et tenta de se remettre debout. Le résultat fut assez pathétique car il dût se rattraper à un reste de comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Tout tournait autour de lui, sa vision était encore légèrement brouillée et son sens de l’ouïe ne semblait pas vouloir s’améliorer. Il porta la main à sa veste et en sortit le couteau de Ruby.  
La tête d’Iron Man pivota brusquement vers lui, fixant Sam de son regard métallique. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

_ Arrête, discerna-t-il Gabriel dire d’une voix forte.  
_ Je dois éliminer toute menace. Je n’ai pas le choix, répondit ce que Sam identifia comme la voix de Tony Stark/Robert Downey Jr.

D’un pas menaçant, Iron Man s’avança vers lui. Gabriel posa une main sur le bras de la machine humanoïde, lui intimant une nouvelle fois l’ordre de stopper. Sans résultat. Il se dégagea d’un geste et poursuivit son approche inexorable, balayant d’un coup de pied les éventuels débris qui l’empêchaient d’atteindre sa cible. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à sa hauteur.  
Devant Sam se dressait maintenant Iron Man, l’armure scintillante. Ne montrant aucun signe d’hésitation, il leva lentement sa main vers lui. Il vit une lueur dans sa paume grandir jusqu’à devenir aveuglante. Il savait ce qui suivrait.

_ SAM ! entendit-il Gabriel hurler.

Sam releva ses bras dans un vain effort pour se protéger. Mais à la place d’une douleur fulgurante, il sentit confusément Gabriel se jeter sur lui. L’instant d’après, il reçut une dizaine de livres sur la tête, le tout dans un immense fracas de métal tordu, de cris et chutes d’objets.

_ Bordel de… entendit-il en dessous de lui.

La voix de Gabriel émanait, étouffée, de sous son corps. Sam mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il s’écarta doucement, voyant qu’il était effondré sur l’archange, lui-même allongé en travers d’une immense étagère qui barrait maintenant toute une allée. Des centaines de livres les entouraient. Sam fut frappé par une forte odeur de viande grillée et de tissu calciné.  
Reprenant ses instincts de hunter, Sam se remit promptement debout et agrippa un bras de Gabriel pour l’aider à se relever. Il constata alors avec horreur que l’archange avait été touché par le rayon de pure énergie tirée par Iron Man. Gabriel, bien que conscient, était dans un piteux état.

_ Sammy ?! fit la voix de Dean derrière lui.  
_ Dean ! s’exclama Sam en se retournant.

L’aîné Winchester avait surgit au bon moment, comme à son habitude. Sourcils froncés, l’air inquiet, il se précipita vers Sam.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce merdier ? lança son frère.  
_ On y va, vite.

Empoignant Dean de sa main libre, ils s’éloignèrent de la scène désastreuse en vitesse. Dean les guida jusqu’à la sortie où ils grimpèrent dans la voiture pour filer jusqu’à la chambre de motel. Ils finirent par trainer Gabriel sur le lit le plus proche. Ce dernier se contenta de grogner en leur ordonnant de le laisser tranquille, qu’il allait parfaitement bien, malgré l’énorme brûlure qui lui parcourait le corps, du flanc droit jusqu’en haut du torse, laissant une longue traînée de chair à vif. Ses vêtements avaient tout simplement brûlés, le laissant en simple pantalon avec quelques haillons de chemise qui pendaient ça et là. Sam aida Gabriel à se débarrasser des lambeaux de tissu et constata l’étendu des dégâts. Ce n’était pas beau à voir, et malgré leur vie de hunter, Sam et Dean firent une grimace. Par endroit, la peau brûlée avait fusionné avec des morceaux de la chemise. Une odeur âcre émanait de Gabriel, les prenant à la gorge.

Une fois l’ange installé, ils le laissèrent à ses jérémiades. Après tout, les archanges sont féroces, absolus. Ils sont l’arme la plus terrifiante du ciel. Sam poussa un soupir en se remémorant cette phrase de Castiel et voyant l’état déplorable de Gabriel. Il s’assit sur un rebord du même lit.

_ Sammy, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Ca va ? demanda Dean s’asseyant face à lui, maintenant qu’ils avaient un peu plus de temps.  
_ Ca va ! râla Gabriel, mâchoire serrée.  
_ Ca va, répondit Sam en ignorant totalement l’archange.  
_ Qui a fait ça ? fit Dean en désignant Gabriel qui gémissait d’un air légèrement théâtral.  
_ Heu… tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
_ Sérieux mec !  
_ Ok ok. Iron Man !

Devant le visage défait de son frère, Sam fit une grimace en haussant les épaules.

_ Oui, je sais.  
_ Ok… bon, reste là avec lui, je vais chercher de quoi le soigner. Ne bougez pas !

Sam hocha la tête et regarda son frère partir. Il se retourna, avisa Gabriel qui gisait lamentablement sur le lit miteux puis se releva. Il alla chercher une bière dans le frigo, la décapsula et la tendit à Gabriel qui l’accepta volontiers après s’être installé plus confortablement sur le lit, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Puis, il se calma et entama paisiblement sa boisson.

_ Pas besoin de quoi que ce soit, je vais guérir bientôt, dit-il simplement après quelques minutes de silence.  
_ Mieux vaut être prudent, répondit Sam. Et puis il s’inquiète.

Gabriel eut un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement.

_ Au fait.  
_ Hmm ? fit Gabriel en tournant la tête vers Sam, stabilisant la bouteille comme il pouvait entre lui et le rebord du lit tandis qu’il essayait de s’installer plus confortablement.  
_ Merci.  
_ Oh, de rien. Ca va, pas de blessure ?  
_ Rien d’important, je vais bien.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa à moitié avec un grondement sonore, marmonnant dans sa barbe que les Winchester devraient un jour arrêter de jouer aux héros puis attrapa la main de Sam et la serra délicatement dans la sienne. Aussitôt, Sam se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il récupéra l’intégralité de sa vision, le bourdonnement d’oreille stoppa net ainsi que les vertiges.

_ Tu devrais garder cette énergie pour toi, mais… merci. Encore.  
_ Ouais, ouais. De rien, Samsquatch. Si ton frère s’était rendu compte que tu n’es pas en parfaite santé, il m’achèverait de ses propres mains !

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Sam acquiesça à l’idée. Nul besoin de le cacher. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Gabriel finit sa bière puis se rallongea un peu plus confortablement, maudissant sa blessure pour la douleur cinglante qu’elle procurait dès qu’il faisait le moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam attrapa la bouteille vide et la jeta à la poubelle. Puis, vint se rasseoir au même endroit. Le Winchester se rendait bien compte que Gabriel n’était pas en état de faire la conversation. Même s’il était un ange, une brûlure aussi importante nécessitait une grande partie de sa concentration et de son énergie pour ne serait-ce qu’atténuer la douleur. Heureusement pour lui, sa Grâce semblait intacte. Du moins, à ce que Sam pouvait constater à première vue.  
Gabriel sentit le regard sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Sam.

_ Tu t’ennuies ? lança-t-il.  
_ Non, je m’assure juste que tu ne meurs pas sur mon lit, rétorqua Sam.  
_ Quelle grandeur d’âme ! T’en fais pas, ce n’est pas ça qui va m’achever.  
_ Je m’en doute.  
_ Je n’en suis pas moins un Archange !

Sam esquissa un sourire. Il avait entendu le A majuscule dans la phrase de Gabriel.

_ Besoin de te vanter devant un simple humain comme moi ? C’est que tu ne vas pas fort.  
_ Oh, tais-toi, grommela Gabriel en refermant les yeux.

Sam ne souffla plus un mot, se contentant de surveiller Gabriel du coin de l’œil jusqu’au retour de Dean quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il avait rapporté tout un nécessaire de pharmacie pour grands brûlés, ainsi que des victuailles.

Très rapidement, ils nettoyèrent la plaie (sous les bougonnements incessants de Gabriel), appliquèrent de la crème cicatrisante, puis finirent par la panser. Enfin Dean donna à l’archange un tube complet de gélules d’antidouleurs.

_ Ca t’aidera le temps que tu guérisses. Tu seras sur pied dans combien de temps ?  
_ Je suis sur pied ! Juste… à l’horizontal.

Dean roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

_ Quelques heures tout au plus, finit par dire Gabriel.  
_ Ok. Bon, en attendant, vous allez pouvoir me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé.

Sam s’exécuta sur le champ, tandis que Gabriel se retenait de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Dean avait élu domicile sur son lit et grignotait un infâme sandwich au jambon acheté dans la supérette.

_ Donc, ça tient du complot organisé.  
_ Je pense oui. Et visiblement toutes les professions clés sont touchées.  
_ Pas les serveuses.  
_ A premier abord.  
_ Pourtant, il n’y a pas plus clé comme profession ! Avec les strip…  
_ Bref ! l’interrompit Sam. L’un d’eux a invoqué ce Trickster qui, soit se venge, soit continue à suivre les ordres qui lui sont donnés.  
_ Donc, si on brise le lien qui uni le Trickster à l’invocateur, on est bons !  
_ C’est ce que je pense, oui.  
_ Et la dinde rôtie ne t’a pas dit qui était le Trickster ? demanda Dean en désignant Gabriel du menton.  
_ Pas vraiment eu le temps, j’allais me faire cuire sur place par Iron Man s’il ne m’avait pas sauvé. On lui demandera quand il se réveillera.

Dean se tut quelques secondes. Le silence n’était brisé que par la respiration lente et profonde de Gabriel qui s’était assoupi.

_ Qui l’eut cru, lança soudainement Dean avec un grand sourire.  
_ Cru quoi ? demanda Sam.  
_ Que finalement tu aurais un ange dans ton lit ! s’exclama Dean, très fier de sa blague.

Sam lui lança un regard blasé.

_ C’est à force d’en voir un dans le tien, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Son allusion à Castiel eut l’effet escompté et Dean décida brusquement de rechercher toutes les informations sur les Trickster et leur invocation. Sam nota qu’il aurait simplement pu réveiller Gabriel afin qu’il leur donne les réponses et finisse d’éclaircir les détails obscurs de l’affaire, mais il n’en fit rien. Finalement, Dean acceptait peut-être Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Hey, appela Gabriel.

Dean l’ignora superbement tandis que Sam se redressa sur sa chaise.

_ Hey ! reprit l’archange. Vous n’auriez pas quelque chose à grignoter à tout hasard.  
_ Non, on n’a rien, répondit froidement Dean sans lever le nez du livre ouvert devant lui.

Sam regarda son frère en haussant les sourcils, puis regarda Gabriel. Ce dernier avait passé deux bonnes heures à dormir et s’était réveillé d’humeur particulièrement charmante, râlant et gémissant à tout va.

_ Ce n’est pas juste, je suis sûr que vous avez mangé ! Pourquoi je n’ai pas le droit à un peu de nourriture ! Je suis faible, je te rappelle. Je suis blessé, tu pourrais montrer un peu de cette compassion humaine dont vous êtes si fiers !  
_ Je vais voir s’il reste quelque chose, répondit gentiment Sam en se dirigeant vers le sac de commission qu’avait rapporté Dean.  
_ C’est un ange, depuis quand les anges mangent ! rétorqua le grand frère en désignant Gabriel de la main.  
_ Et alors ! Manger apporte de l’énergie, et j’en ai besoin pour guérir ! Je souffre horriblement.

Dean fit un geste de dépit tandis que Sam farfouillait au milieu des bandages et autres crèmes.

_ Il ne reste que ça, dit-il en sortant une barre chocolatée.

Il s’approcha de Gabriel et la lui tendit. Tandis que Gabriel s’affairait à libérer la friandise de l’emballage plastique, Sam en profita pour soulever un coin de bandage pour voir où en était la cicatrisation. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis, légèrement hésitant, dégagea un peu plus le pansement.

_ Gabriel ? dit-il en levant un regard interrogateur vers le Trickster.

Ce dernier semblait très fier de lui. Il leva la barre chocolatée d’un geste victorieux.

_ Un Mars, et ça repart ! lança-t-il à Sam avec un sourire.

Dean, tout comme Sam, le fixèrent d’une expression vide, laissant pour ainsi dire un ange passer dans la pièce.

_ Vous êtes vraiment coincés, mes pauvres, rétorqua Gabriel légèrement vexé devant l’absence de succès de sa blague.

Il se remit debout et, aidé de Sam, retira tous ses bandages. Il ne restait globalement qu’une immense cicatrice à la place de la plaie béante. A quelques endroits épars, la chair restait à vif, mais le processus de cicatrisation avait bien avancé.

_ Donc, ça fait un quart d’heure que tu te plains pour…  
_ Pour que vous vous occupiez de moi, eh oui !

Dean baissa légèrement la tête en fixant Gabriel d’un air mauvais.

_ Sammy, je te jure, s’il reste ici une minute de plus…  
_ Vous ne vouliez pas que je vous explique ce qu’il se passe ? l’interrompit Gabriel une nouvelle fois, sourire en coin.  
_ On a déjà tout compris, ça ira ! rétorqua Dean.  
_ Même quel Trickster a été invoqué ?

Gabriel prit son air le plus innocent et s’approcha de la table où trônaient tous les documents, livres et archives récupérées par les Winchester sur l’affaire en cours.

_ Hmmmm…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Non, rien.  
_ Quoi ?? s’énerva un peu plus Dean.  
_ Je vois que vous avez fait vos recherches.  
_ Evidemment !  
_ Dommage que vous soyez à côté de la plaque, mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez facilement, répondit-il toujours de son ton le plus candide, sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Ca suffit vous deux, lança Sam en faisant un geste d’apaisement. On dirait deux coqs qui se battent pour un grain de maïs !  
_ Vous vous en sortirez très bien, si vous…  
_ Gabe, s’il te plaît, le coupa Sam.

Sam indiqua le lit, ignorant les grommellements de son frère, intimant l’ordre silencieux à l’archange de s’y asseoir. Gabriel finit par obtempérer. Il laissa le temps à Sam de rejoindre sa chaise brinquebalante puis entama son récit.

L’histoire de Gabriel débuta il y a quelques mois, lorsque durant un périple il ressentit la présence d’un ami Trickster. Etant d’une race supérieure, ils se reconnaissaient relativement facilement entre eux. Ils passèrent quelques jours à s’amuser, boire, manger et fêter leurs retrouvailles comme il se devait. Cependant, Gabriel ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Ysengrin, personnage du folklore européen, lui exprima son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Renart, lui aussi Trickster, et ami personnel de Loki.

_ Ami personnel ? lâcha Dean. Ca veut dire quoi ? Que vous faisiez la bête à deux dos ou que vous vous amusiez à tuer des gens de la manière la plus inventive ?

Gabriel se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l’aise.

_ Les deux… on peut dire ça… mais c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça en a l’air. Il y a quelques centaines d’années, le règne des dieux païens nordique commençait à décliner. J’ai donc été envoyé en mission de recrutement par Odin lui-même. J’avais réussi à le convaincre qu’il nous fallait, à nous demi-Dieux, un peu de sang neuf et un peu plus d’imagination pour que les humains nous craignent et nous respectent de nouveau. Je me suis donc retrouvé en France et… comment dire, j’ai trouvé un gamin avec pas mal de potentiel. Il faisait des blagues aux gens de son village, se faisait passer pour un malin renard. Vous auriez dû voir ça, il les faisait tourner en bourrique !  
_ Sérieusement ? Un renard ? lança Dean d’un ton sceptique.  
_ Dean, apprends à regarder les choses par autre chose que ta vue de mâle alpha du XXème siècle, veux-tu ? Je te raconte une histoire qui s’est passée au XIIème siècle au fin fond de la campagne française. Un gamin aussi brillant, intelligent, qui en plus n’avait pas peur de mes tours, c’était une perle rare ! Je me devais de le ramener à Asgard. Il se serait parfaitement intégré dans notre famille. Mais, il devait être un peu plus… comment dire… caustique et éduqué. On ne change pas un grouillot en demi-Dieu d’un claquement de doigts !

Gabriel poursuivit son histoire, expliquant qu’il prit soin de l’adolescent qu’il avait baptisé Renart, en raison des blagues faisant références aux canidés roux qui terrorisaient la classe paysanne d’antan. Il lui apprit ses trucs, ses astuces et ses blagues. Les années passèrent et Renart mûrissait tel Loki/ Gabriel l’avait espéré. Ses pouvoirs augmentaient, ses blagues étaient rusées et particulièrement fines. Leur relation ne fut plus une simple amitié d’un maître avec son élève et le couple fut durant de longues années les pires cauchemars des habitants. Cependant, comme souvent dans les contes et légendes, Renart se prit trop au jeu. Il devint de plus en plus avide de pouvoir, et la publication d’histoires, voire même de livres, sur ses exploits, n’aidèrent pas la taille de son égo.

_ Je me souviens, un soir. Je rentrai à la cahute pour trouver Renart assis à côté d’un loup.

Gabriel eut le regard qui se perdit dans le lointain, se remémorant la scène telle qu’il l’avait vécu.

_ Il était surexcité. Il avait capturé un loup, un chef de meute. Je me rappelle la manière dont il m’avait regardé. Il avait l’air fou. Il m’a dit de m’asseoir et de me taire. Et c’est là que tout est allé de travers. Il…

Il déglutit difficilement.

_ Il a donné forme humaine au loup. Il l’a entièrement transformé, et l’a façonné à sa volonté.

Dean jeta un regard en coin à Sam.

_ Comme un renard-garou ? tenta ce dernier.  
_ Non, comme… comme quelque chose d’horriblement malsain. Tu prends un animal, avec sa nature d’animal, et tu le transformes en humain. Comment ça va se passer d’après toi ?  
_ Mal.  
_ Exactement. Tu vois la chaire se modifier, devenir une sorte de bouillie fumante, les poils brûler… et l’essence même de la bête forcée à s’adapter à celle d’un quasi-humain… toute la souffrance, les cris. C’était horrible.

Gabriel eut une grimace répugnée.

_ Ca a été un point de rupture. Renart voulait absolument quelqu’un comme lui, aussi malin qu’un animal, sauvage et intelligent. Il voulait toujours plus, montrer de quoi il était capable. Mais nous sommes des Trickster, et même si nous sommes des demi-Dieux avec des pouvoirs immenses, nous ne sommes pas Dieu. Mon Père nous a créés. Les humains. Les monstres. Tout ! Et voilà qu’il voulait faire comme lui. Mais nous ne sommes que de simples créatures. Et Renart avait dépassé les bornes.

L’archange fit un geste de dépit.

_ La suite est classique. Nous nous sommes disputés. Il ne voulait plus venir avec moi à Asgard. Il comptait fonder sa propre famille ici, en France. J’ai tenté de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa décision tenait de la folie, et que la direction qu’il prenait le mènerait à sa perte. Mais il n’en fit qu’à sa tête. Je suis donc parti, le laissant seul avec Ysengrin dont il avait maintenant la charge. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour Renart. Il avait pris sa décision.  
_ Ysengrin ? fit Sam, sourcils froncés. Ce n’est pas le Trickster que tu as rencontré il y a quelques mois ?

Dean lui lança un regard impressionné, montrant à quel point il était fier du cerveau de son génie de petit frère.

_ Celui-là même ! Il s’est avéré que…

Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Apparemment c’était ma faute si Renart avait pris une mauvaise pente. Dès que je suis parti, à plus ou moins quelques mois, il s’est repris en main, a aidé Ysengrin, l’a fait grandir et… tous les deux sont devenus de plus en plus célèbres. Vous pourrez regarder dans vos livres, il y a beaucoup d’histoires sur eux. Le plus connu est le « Roman de Renart ». Ysengrin est devenu un fripon, et ils firent régner blagues et plaisanteries en France, dans toute l’Allemagne actuelle, s’étendant jusqu’aux Pays-Bas, expliqua Gabriel ne pouvant masquer une note de fierté dans sa voix.

Sam, voyant Dean froncer les sourcils, roula des yeux.

_ C’est très grand, expliqua-t-il simplement.  
_ Oh ok… je le savais ! répondit Dean avec une grimace.  
_ Je pense que le fait que je m’en aille a été une bonne chose. J’ai suivi leurs histoires au fil des siècles, et comme les dieux païens, l’arrivée de la technologie acheva de les renvoyer dans l’anonymat. Finalement, ils s’en sont plutôt bien sortis, les deux jeunots ! A vrai dire, ils forment une sacrée équipe.

Gabriel s’arrêta un instant, cherchant le fil de sa pensée.

_ Où j’en étais… ah oui ! Ysengrin !

Il fit part de l’inquiétude d’Ysengrin. Apparemment, Renart avait disparu il y a plusieurs années de cela. En soit, rien de tragique, étant des êtres supérieurs, le temps s’écoule différemment. Ce que les humains perçoivent comme une éternité ne représente qu’un battement de cils pour certaines entités célestes ou supranaturelles.  
Finalement, Ysengrin avait recherché son compagnon partout, dans toute l’Europe et Asie. Mais ce n’est qu’aux Etats-Unis où il avait fini par ressentir la présence de son amant.

_ Ne me dis pas que tous les deux… l’interrompit Dean.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ils couchent ensemble ?  
_ Evidemment qu’ils couchent ensemble. C’est ce que les couples font ! ironisa Gabriel avec un ricanement dédaigneux.  
_ Mais… il était un loup si j’ai bien compris !  
_ Oui, et ?  
_ Mais c’est… enfin je veux dire…

Gabriel poussa une nouvelle fois un long soupir.

_ Dean, en quoi ceci te pose un problème ? Ils tiennent l’un à l’autre et se protègent depuis des centaines d’années. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait qu’ils s’aiment te gêne ! Tu devrais te décoincer un peu, franchement ! Je te rappelle également que ce sont des Trickster. Nous sommes des êtres hyper-sexuels aussi ! Toutes tes lectures ne t’ont-elles rien appris ? C’est à se demander comment tu as réussi à survivre à l’Apocalypse !

Mouché, Dean se renfrogna tandis que Sam se contentait de hausser ses sourcils comme à son habitude.

_ Donc, Ysengrin est venu me voir pour me demander mon aide à retrouver Renart. Mais comme dit, j’ai un passé avec lui et… j’ai simplement répondu que je ne pouvais que rechercher l’endroit où il se trouvait, mais qu’après c’était à lui de gérer la situation. J’ai fini par entendre ce qu’il se passait dans cette ville. Des accidents bizarres, des gens extrêmement riches, une ville quasi-fantôme il y même pas dix ans. Facile d’y voir l’influence d’un Trickster. Cependant, ça ne collait pas avec la personnalité de Renart. Jamais il n’aurait fait bénéficier un humain d’un quelconque avantage, à moins que ce ne soit pour en venger un autre !

Gabriel eut un large sourire.

_ C’est moi qui lui ai appris ça ! Nous sommes des divinités chaotiques, certes, mais bonnes ! Enfin, la plupart du temps…  
_ Bravo Obi-Wan, marmonna Dean.

Le Trickster l’ignora superbement et poursuivit son histoire. Il finit par retrouver Ysengrin et lui donner les coordonnées de la petite ville où Gabriel avait retrouvé des traces de la présence de Renart. Il pensait que le Loup irait simplement récupérer son ami et qu’ils s’en iraient tranquillement. Le problème était qu’Ysengrin était bien moins fin que Renart et que rien ne s’est passé comme Gabriel ne l’avait prévu.

_ Je pense que le Commissaire, ou le maire, ou quelqu’un d’autre d’encore vivant, a invoqué Renart et s’en sert pour faire signer des contrats bidon à bon nombre de touristes ou nouveaux venus dans la ville. Je crois qu’il y a beaucoup beaucoup de monde dans la combine, insista Gabriel. Sans pour autant que tous soient au courant qu’ils usent des pouvoirs d’un être surnaturel, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu’on en aurait entendu parler. La plupart des gens impliqués vivent des entourloupes, des fraudes, des tours de passe-passe. Mine de rien, ça rapporte. Maintenant, il faut voir à qui ça rapporte le plus !  
_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas bien, dit Sam les sourcils froncés. Qu’est-ce que Ysengrin vient faire ? Je veux dire, ok ! Renart a été invoqué, il suit les ordres de son maître et visiblement, il a tué pas mal de personnes. Je suppose qu’Iron Man, c’était lui.

Gabriel acquiesça lentement.

_ Donc, pourquoi parles-tu d’Ysengrin ? Ca n’a pas de sens.  
_ Renart est très fin. Très stylé. Le meurtre du juge est sanglant, sale, gore même. Jamais Renart ne ferait ça. C’est plus du style d’Ysengrin.  
_ Pourquoi aurait-il tué le juge ? Pour tenter de libérer Renart ?  
_ Très certainement. Si l’invocateur est mort, le monstre est libéré.  
_ Autre chose, reprit Sam en levant la main. Pourquoi ordonner à Renart de tuer un concessionnaire, un assureur et un banquier.  
_ Alors là, je en sais pas… mais croyez-en mon instinct, je suis sûr que Ysengrin a encore fait une connerie qui a forcé l’invocateur à ordonner la mort des trois. Et on est clairement sur le bon chemin puisque Renart a essayé de te tuer hier. Il en avait reçu l’ordre, mais il a refusé de me dire le nom de son maître. Relatif au secret d’invocation, vous comprenez.

Les Winchester haussèrent les épaules de concert, visiblement peu portés sur les us et coutumes des Tricksters.

_ Donc, en gros, on doit trouver qui a invoqué Renart et briser le lien qui l’uni à son maître, et tout rentre dans l’ordre.  
_ Exactement, Dean !  
_ Sauf qu’on n’a qu’une seule piste, dit Sam en regardant tour à tour son frère et Gabriel. C’est le Commissaire. Gabriel ne peut pas s’approcher à cause des sceaux de protection et toi et moi n’avons rien trouvé la première fois.  
_ D’autant plus qu’il y a des chances que le pentacle d’invocation, s’il y en a un, soit masqué aux yeux humains, expliqua Gabriel. Il faut que quelqu’un aille sur place pour trouver les indices sur qui l’a invoqué. Je suis coincé. Ysengrin également, Père soit loué. Vous deux, ne pourrez rien trouver.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre, tandis que Sam et Gabriel échangeaient quelques regards. Finalement, Sam prit la parole.

_ Et si on demandait à Castiel ? dit-il d’une voix innocente.

Cette phrase eut l’effet d’une bombe. Un lourd silence s’abattit tandis que Dean stoppa net tout mouvement. La réaction de son frère ne surprit nullement Sam. Ce fut l’attitude globale de Gabriel qui l’interpella. Ce dernier s’était subitement figé, tel un animal surpris par un chasseur.

_ Dean, fit Sam d’une voix douce en choisissant d’ignorer Gabriel, je pense que tu devrais l’appeler. Il peut nous aider.

Dean se retourna et fit face à son frère. Il semblait hésiter, son visage passant d’un énervement sans borne à un profond désespoir.

_ Il ne répond pas, finit-il par dire tout simplement.  
_ Peut-être qu’il va venir si tu lui dis qu’on a besoin de son aide.

Dean jeta un regard glacé vers son frère.

_ Il n’est pas à notre bon service, lâcha-t-il à l’encontre de Sam.

Son jeune frère le regarda, sourcils levés, petite moue sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait d’un temps pas si lointain où Dean n’hésitait pas à appeler Castiel pour un oui ou pour un non alors que celui-ci menait une guerre civile au Paradis contre Raphaël. Mais pour certaines choses, Dean avait une mémoire courte, ou n’osait pas les confronter. A moins que son comportement actuel ne soit une manière de se racheter.

_ Heu… fit doucement Gabriel en levant très lentement l’index droit.  
_ Quoi ? aboya Dean.  
_ Je crois que je peux aider…  
_ Comment ? demanda Dean soudain bien plus doux.  
_ A vrai dire… Castiel n’est pas en mesure de te répondre…  
_ Comment ça, pas en mesure de me répondre, articula Dean très lentement, sourcils froncés.

Gabriel ne put retenir une grimace contrite devant l’air menaçant du Winchester.

_ En fait… commença-t-il d’une petite voix, il y a quelques semaines, pendant que je vous suivais, j’ai croisé Castiel et… comment dire… je l’ai un peu envoyé dans une distorsion spaciale…  
_ Dans une quoi ?! Tu as fait quoi ?! Où est Cas ! aboya Dean de sa voix la dangereuse telle une promesse de mille souffrances.

Visiblement, il se retenait de se jeter sur Gabriel pour l’étrangler à mains nues. Sam s’était brusquement relevé et posait une main sur l’épaule de son frère pour tenter de le calmer.

_ Il va bien ! Il n’a rien ! Il faut juste aller le chercher ! expliqua Gabriel en levant ses paumes vers le ciel en signe de soumission.  
_ Ramène-le immédiatement !  
_ Impossible, si je mets les pieds là-bas, j’y serais coincé à moins que quelqu’un ne vienne me chercher. Lucifer aimait beaucoup m’envoyer là-bas quand je l’embêtais trop… ou Père… ou Michaël…  
_ Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! rugit Dean.

Gabriel serra les mâchoires et poussa un soupir, l’air brusquement sérieux.

_ Je te rappelle que ces dernières années, j’ai dû observer la guerre que se livrait ma propre famille. Sentir mes frères mourir les uns après les autres ! Pire, sentir l’aura monstrueuse de Castiel lorsqu’il a ravagé le Paradis !

Sa respiration se fit plus courte, ses narines se dilatèrent sous la colère contenue depuis bien trop longtemps. Autour d’eux, les lumières se mirent à vaciller, un grondement sourd se rapprocha, annonçant un orage violent, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de calmer Dean. Sam relâcha son frère et fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux braqués sur Gabriel.

_ Oui, je sais ! s’écria-t-il soudainement en faisant de grands mouvements de bras pour appuyer ses paroles. Il était sous le pouvoir des Léviathan, mais c’est lui qui s’est allié à Crowley ! Qui a ouvert le Purgatoire ! Qui a tué des centaines de mes frères et sœurs ! Alors soit content que je ne l’ai pas simplement éradiqué comme il l’a fait avec mon frère Raphaël quand je lui ai mis la main dessus !

Le silence retomba, lourd et étouffant après le coup de colère de l’archange. Sam et Dean fixaient Gabriel sans dire un mot. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il semblait prendre enfin conscience de l’état émotionnel de l’archange, témoin impuissant du massacre de sa famille. Les trois restèrent ainsi sans bouger un seul muscle. Dean et Sam avaient enterré trop d’amis et de membres de leur famille pour nier la peine que ressentait Gabriel. Celui-ci, être céleste aussi âgé que la Terre elle-même, a tout perdu en quelques années seulement.

_ Dès que tu arriveras sur place la distorsion s’arrêtera, reprit soudainement Gabriel d’une voix grave et posée, sans même regarder Dean, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, tête baissée. Elle ne fonctionne pas sur les humains, même si elle essayera certainement de te chasser. Attrape Castiel et ne le lâche pas. Il suffit que vous sortiez par la porte au bout du couloir. Mais je te le répète, si le contact est brisé pendant que vous franchissez la porte, vous risquez d’être coincés ad vitam aeternam là où personne ne pourra vous récupérer. Surtout Castiel.

Gabriel avait prononcé les phrases d’une traite, ne laissant pas le temps aux frères de faire un quelconque commentaire. Tête toujours baissée, sans chercher à savoir si Dean avait compris, il leva sa main droite et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, Dean disparut de la chambre du motel.  
Sam resta quelques secondes à observer Gabriel, ne pouvant que ressentir la souffrance qui l’emplissait. Il avait perdu trop d’amis et de membres de sa famille pour rester de marbre. Et si qui que ce soit avait osé tuer Dean, il n’aurait jamais été aussi généreux que Gabriel. D’un geste un peu gauche il s’assit aux côtés de l’archange et posa une main sur son épaule dénudée. Il n’avait jamais su remonter le moral de qui que ce soit. Dean, tout comme les autres hunters, ravalait toute sa tristesse, tous ses sentiments et les enfouissait au plus profond de son être pour n’avoir jamais à les confronter.

_ Je suis désolé, s’excusa Sam une nouvelle fois.  
_ Merci Sammy, répondit doucement Gabriel en relevant les yeux vers le Winchester.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à s’échanger un long regard. Sam était plongé dans les yeux couleur ambre de Gabriel qui ne cillait pas. Il ne releva pas non plus le surnom, trop occupé à chasser des pensées parasites qui lui venaient en tête. Il finit par rompre le contact en se relevant.

_ Je vais tenter de te trouver un haut, tu ne peux pas rester à moitié nu comme ça.  
_ Si tu y tiens, répondit simplement Gabriel en suivant Sam du regard.

Le jeune Winchester farfouilla dans ses affaires puis dans celles de Dean. Il trouva finalement le plus petit T-shirt en stock, à l’effigie des Ramones. Il hésita une seconde, puis se retourna et montra fièrement sa trouvaille à Gabriel qui lui lança un long regard peiné.

_ Je n’ai trouvé que ça ! se justifia Sam.  
_ Ca fera l’affaire, merci.

Alors que Sam allait lancer le vêtement à Gabriel, il se ravisa et le rapporta.

_ Laisse-moi juste jeter un dernier coup d’œil à ta blessure.

En l’absence d’objection de Gabriel, Sam se pencha légèrement et fit un rapide tour des anciennes plaies, l’œil exercé. Il dû cependant rassembler toute sa concentration pour ne pas céder aux pensées inopportunes qui affluaient une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, telles que l’odeur si particulière qui se dégageait de Gabriel ou l’idée totalement saugrenue que l’archange allait lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Sam déglutit difficilement, compta jusqu’à sept et finit par détailler les restes des lésions, son professionnalisme finissant enfin par reprendre le dessus. Sur le torse de Gabriel, tout avait entièrement cicatrisé et ne restait plus qu’une large trace vaguement rosée.

_ Ca va disparaître aussi, fit l’ange comme s’il lisait dans les pensées de Sam.

Ce dernier se redressa, marmonnant un vague « C’est bien, tant mieux. », ignorant délibérément le petit sourire aux coins des lèvres de Gabriel, et retourna s’asseoir sur une des chaises. Puis il le laissa revêtir le T-shirt. 

_ Je te préviens, dit-il tandis qu’il passait la tête dans le col, dès qu’on sort d’ici, je me prends des vêtements dignes de ce nom ! Je ne suis pas un post-hippie des années 70 !  
_ Tu connais ça ?  
_ A ton avis, qui a initié le mouvement ? Make love, not war ? Hmm ?

Devant le sourire de Gabriel, Sam commença à se détendre.

_ Quand est-ce que Dean et Cas reviendront ?  
_ Ca dépend du temps qu’ils mettront à trouver la porte.  
_ La porte ?  
_ La sortie, bien évidemment !  
_ Et si on allait prendre de quoi manger ? proposa Sam. Si je trouve une tarte, ça aura le mérite de mettre Dean de meilleure humeur.  
_ Si tu y tiens, répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Sam prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, Gabriel sur ses talons, avant de se raviser.

_ Question bête… Renart est dans les parages ?  
_ Non, je ne ressens pas sa présence.  
_ Donc, il ne nous a pas suivis ?  
_ Non, pas à première vue. Ne t’en fais pas, je suis là en cas de grabuge !

Sam fit une petite grimace.

_ Je suis capable de me défendre.  
_ Oui oui.  
_ Vraiment.  
_ Oui oui.  
_ Je suis un hunter !  
_ Oui oui. Bon, allons-y, je commence vraiment à avoir faim !  
_ Mais tu es un ange !  
_ On a déjà eu cette conversation !  
_ Tu n’es pas logique.  
_ Trickster, bonjour ! Tu as déjà vu quelque chose de logique chez moi ?

Ils finirent par quitter la chambre en se chamaillant gentiment jusqu’à trouver une supérette où ils pourraient acheter l’alimentation de base de tout hunter : whisky, bière, sandwich, chips et bonbons au chocolat. Sam espéra qu’ils auraient une tarte, peu importe le goût, pour Dean. Il sentait que le retour de son frère avec Castiel serait mouvementé.

«**»

L’immense couloir aux couleurs passées et aux portes infinies se mit à vibrer. Doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment, au point de se confondre avec un tremblement de terre. L’espace s’allongea, puis se raccourcit, s’élargit puis se rétrécit, indécis sur l’aspect et la taille à adopter. Tantôt sphérique, tantôt rectangulaire, presque toutes les formes géométriques se succédèrent jusqu’à ce que tout s’arrête brutalement lorsque Dean apparut au milieu des airs. Il chuta lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux lorsque la gravité décida de reprendre ses droits.

Dean se releva promptement puis jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur l’étrange endroit où il avait atterrit. Un long couloir d’une vingtaine de portes tout au plus, derrière lui une de couleur rouge. Son regard tomba alors sur la forme en imperméable beige sur le sol, adossée à l’un des murs, un tas de gravas face à lui.

_ Cas ! s’écria Dean en s’élançant vers l’ange.  
_ Dean, répondit ce dernier en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

Il rejoignit Castiel en quelques enjambées seulement, s’agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés et le prit par les épaules. L’ange tenait son glaive de sa main droite et semblait mal en point. Les cernes plus creusées qu’à son habitude, le souffle court, les paupières tombantes. Face à lui, un tas de briques s’entassait au pied d’un mur défoncé. Un immense cratère d’un diamètre d’un mètre et profond d’au moins deux s’enfonçait dans la paroi. Et au vu de l’usure de l’épée angélique, Castiel avait dû s’attaquer au mur un certain temps pour obtenir un tel résultat.

_ C’est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Dean en désignant l’énorme cavité, impressionné.  
_ Dean… je suis désolé… souffla Castiel tandis qu’il essayait de se relever.  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Je n’ai pas pu répondre à tes appels, répondit l’ange en fixant Dean.  
_ Oublie ça, tu veux ? On doit te sortir d’ici au plus vite !

Il se glissa sous le bras gauche de Castiel, arrimant solidement son bras autour de son cou et l’aida à se mettre debout, mais l’ange était visiblement au bord de l’épuisement. Il n’arrivait que vaguement à tenir sur ses pieds et ne cessait de tanguer. Dean passa son bras droit autour de sa taille pour le maintenir stable, sa main tenant fermement le poignet de Castiel. Ils ne purent faire que quelques pas avant que la pièce ne se remette à changer de forme et de dimension. Dean jura plus tard qu’il eut l’impression de regarder le Grand Canyon par un judas. Il sentit que ses sens allaient commencer à paniquer et l’abandonner les uns après les autres. Il focalisa alors toute son attention sur la porte rouge, unique sortie au bout du couloir, puis resserra son étreinte.

_ Cas, écoute-moi bien. En aucun cas tu ne dois me lâcher, tu comprends ? Tu dois t’agripper à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, compris ?  
_ Compris, articula difficilement Castiel dont la tête dodelinait sur son torse.

Se rendant compte de l’état de l’ange, Dean jura entre dents et promis mille tortures à Gabriel. Ils avancèrent lentement en direction de la porte, les mètres se transformant en kilomètres puis en centimètres, avant de changer d’orientation. Mais Dean tenait bon. Après une dizaine de minutes, les distorsions se calmèrent et ils purent se rendre compte qu’ils n’avaient pas avancé de plus d’un mètre. Sentant qu’il s’agissait d’un nouveau moment de calme avant la tempête, Dean se mit à courir, traînant plus qu’il ne soutenait Castiel. Ils finirent par arriver à la porte en question. Le Winchester était contraint de lâcher partiellement l’ange afin de tourner la poignée, ce qui leur permettrait enfin de quitter cet horrible endroit.  
Au moment même où il posa la main sur le pommeau, les distorsions reprirent de plus belle. Il se hâta d’ouvrir la porte en grand et de s’y engouffrer. Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le néant le plus absolu, aucun bruit. Seule filtrait la lumière de la porte du couloir toujours grande ouverte, qui s’amenuisait, inexorablement, tandis qu’ils chutaient à travers ce qui ressemblait à un univers infini privé d’étoiles. Soudain, il sentit la pression familière du corps de Castiel contre le sien se relâcher jusqu’à presque disparaître.

_ Cas ! hurla Dean tandis qu’il flottait légèrement.

Il n’avait plus qu’un bras derrière le dos de l’ange qui s’éloignait graduellement de lui. Pris de l’énergie du désespoir, il agrippa l’imperméable et l’attira violemment contre lui. Castiel avait perdu connaissance et ressemblait à un pantin suspendu dans les airs. Le corps inanimé de Castiel finit par onduler jusqu’à lui. Dean passa ses bras autour de Castiel, le maintenant fermement serré contre lui alors qu’ils tombaient à travers les ténèbres. 

Brusquement, une lueur aveugle se fit, forçant Dean à fermer les yeux. Il se sentit soudain chuter, suivit d’une vive douleur à l’arrière du crâne.

«**»

_ … ean… Dean… Dean !

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il était. A première vue, il se trouvait dans la chambre du motel, allongé sur le sol. Il tourna vivement la tête pour constater qu’à côté de lui gisait Castiel, une main serrant celle de Dean, l’autre agrippée à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Dean… tu as perdu… connaissance… souffla Castiel, faisant visiblement appel à toute sa concentration pour articuler ces quelques mots.

Le Winchester comprit immédiatement que l’ange avait usé de ses dernières forces pour le soigner. Comme toujours.

_ Cas ! s’écria Dean en voyant les yeux de son ami se fermer.

Il se hissa à sa hauteur pour constater que Castiel venait une nouvelle fois de s’évanouir. Dean grommela dans sa barbe en se remettant debout. 

_ Sam ! appela Dean pour que son frère vienne l’aider.

Il se saisit du corps inanimé de Castiel et le porta jusqu’à son lit où il l’allongea le plus confortablement possible. Il entreprit de lui retirer son imperméable ainsi que la veste de costume. Castiel avait beau faire son poids, tout en muscles et en plumes, Dean n’eut pas trop de difficultés à le manipuler. S’occuper de Sam, qui faisait facilement une quinzaine de centimètres de plus et plusieurs dizaines de kilos supplémentaire, lui avait appris à manipuler une personne inconsciente sans se blesser.

Lorsqu’il eut fini, il constata qu’effectivement Gabriel et Sam avaient pris la poudre d’escampette. Il préparait mentalement un beau savon à son frère et quelques phrases bien senties à l’archange le plus inefficace de la création. Ne se sentant pas le courage d’abandonner Castiel, il décida de se rester dans la chambre. Il fit le tour des sacs de provision et du frigo, mais ne trouva rien de folichon. C’est alors qu’il vit la chaise en bois bancale, gisant à moitié brisée sur le sol. Il avait dû se cogner la tête dessus et Castiel l’avait soigné. Plutôt que de garder son énergie pour lui, cette andouille avait encore essayé d’en faire trop, songeait Dean. Il dégagea les restes de la chaise hors de la chambre puis revint voir comment se portait Castiel.

Dean hésita une seconde. Il n’était pas docteur et encore moins spécialiste de l’anatomie angélique. Très doucement, il se saisit du poignet de Castiel et tenta de prendre son pouls. Il glissa sa main libre sur le front de l’ange, vérifiant sa température. A première vue, tout semblait normal, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Il entendit alors les voix de Sam et Gabriel se rapprocher, distingua leurs silhouettes distinctive filtrer à travers les rideaux, pour finalement les voir entrer dans la chambre.

_ Dean ! s’exclama Sam avec un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant Castiel allongé sur le lit. Cas !

Il se hâta vers son frère.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Il va bien ?  
_ Ca va… je crois, le rassura Dean, heureux de revoir son frère après l’expérience traumatisante qu’il venait de vivre.

Dean reposa la main de Castiel, recula d’un pas et se tourna vers Gabriel qui était resté debout dans l’encadrement de la porte.

_ Je vais voir ce qu’il a, dit Gabriel avant que Dean n’ait pu lui adresser la parole.

L’archange referma la porte et posa les quelques sacs sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers Castiel et posa sa main sur son front.

_ Il est évanoui et… épuisé. Rien de grave.

Gabriel ferma les yeux quelques secondes, une lueur dorée se mit à émaner de son corps. Dean et Sam sentirent l’énergie surpuissante se dégager. Très différente de celle qu’ils avaient expérimentée jusqu’à présent, elle était douce et chaleureuse. Elle finit par emplir la pièce, enveloppant entièrement les Winchester et leur procurant une sensation de sérénité et de paix. Ils purent constater la différence de pouvoir entre un ange, même aussi fort que Castiel, et un Archange. Le moment de grâce ne dura pas plus d’une dizaine de secondes avant de se dissiper paisiblement.

_ Ca ira, conclut Gabriel en regardant son frère allongé. Il sera bientôt sur pied. Il est simplement affaibli. Je suis sûr que cette andouille a usé de la force brute pour sortir du labyrinthe. Ca ne pouvait pas fonctionner…

Sam échangea un regard avec son frère. Ce dernier ne semblait plus vouloir trancher la gorge de Gabriel ce qui était un net progrès. Il voyait la manière dont l’archange regardait Castiel. Nul besoin de paroles pour voir qu’il tenait à lui et malgré toutes les horreurs commises, il restait sa famille.

_ Merci, grogna Dean en redevenant son habituel l’ours mal léché.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de repartir vers ses sacs de course.

_ Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais je meurs de faim ! s’exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.  
_ Dean, fit alors Sam tout sourire, regarde ce que je t’ai rapporté !

Dean lui lança un regard de travers. Il n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, planté à côté du lit.

_ Une tarte ! tenta une nouvelle fois Sam en lui tendant le morceau sous un plastique hermétiquement fermé.

Son grand frère faisait toujours une tête d’enterrement, comme à son habitude lorsqu’il s’inquiétait pour quelqu’un.

_ Tu sais, il va bien. Il a juste besoin de dormir ! expliqua Gabriel en mordant à pleine dent dans un sandwich. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là. Et Sam a spécialement choisi la part de tarte pour toi.  
_ Citron, dit Sam en faisant une petite grimace.

Dean jeta un regard sur le corps inerte. Castiel en avait vu d’autres. C’était un soldat, il s’en remettrait facilement. Et il devait avouer qu’il mourrait de faim aussi. Il s’approcha de la table et prit la part de tarte des mains de son frère, visage toujours fermé.

_ Merci Sammy. Mais j’en n’ai pas fini avec toi, lança-t-il à Gabriel d’un air menaçant, sourcils froncés.

Gabriel hocha la tête en s’attaquant à un morceau de fromage qui dépassait entre les tranches de pain de mie. Le regard de Sam passa de l’un à l’autre. Visiblement, une trêve tacite déjeuner/goûter venait d’être passée. Il décida de ne pas aborder le sujet de Castiel immédiatement.

_ Au fait, dit-il en tournant sur lui-même. Elle est où l’autre chaise ?  
_ Dehors, je me suis cogné dessus, expliqua Dean en s’asseyant sur le lit de Sam. Elle s’est brisée.  
_ Oh, ok.

Sam haussa les épaules, prit sa petite salade verte qui baignait dans la mayonnaise et s’assit aux côtés de Dean. Ils attaquèrent enfin leur pitance avec appétit.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroche. Dean ne parla qu’au sujet des meurtres et de la manière de briser les sceaux. Gabriel leur expliqua entre deux barres chocolatées qu’un sortilège ne pouvait être brisé aussi simplement.

«**»

_ Alors ? demanda Sam.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Dean ne repose le poignet de Castiel. Il glissa sa main sur son front, écartant doucement les mèches de cheveux. Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Pas de changement.

Gabriel poussa un soupir volontairement long et bruyant.

_ Pour la dernière fois, il va bien. Il se repose ! Alors, laisse-le un peu tranquille.  
_ Ca fait plus de deux heures, se justifia Dean. Il n’a pas bougé, rien.

Gabriel roula des yeux.

_ Tu peux traduire à ton frère : il va bien, il se repose, fit-il en articulant soigneusement chaque mot.  
_ C’est un ange, il devrait mettre moins de temps que ça à récupérer, c’est pas normal !  
_ Vu la faiblesse de sa grâce, ça ne m’étonne pas. Le gars a les batteries à plat. Il est vidé. Tu sais, on n’est pas des piles rechargeables, ça ne marche pas comme ça.  
_ La faiblesse de sa grâce, demanda Sam en levant le nez de son livre.  
_ Oui, elle est raplapla, expliqua Gabriel plus posément. Il a dû tenter de s’échapper par tous les moyens, et se servir de la puissance de sa grâce pour augmenter sa force. C’est stupide, aucune chance que ça fonctionne.  
_ Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?! lança Dean.  
_ Je ne sais pas, dit l’archange en haussant des épaules. Il a utilisé l’énergie du désespoir… je n’ai pas d’autre terme, ni idée.

Sam leva un sourcil et tourna son regard vers son frère qui semblait soudain mal à l’aise.

_ Tu as prié… tu lui as demandé de venir, n’est-ce pas ?

Dean s’éloigna du lit et fit un geste évasif, mettant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ J’ai, peut-être, prié Cas… qu’on était un peu coincé dans cette affaire…  
_ Heureusement que Cas n’est pas à notre service et qu’on ne l’appelle que quand on a besoin de son aide, ironisa Sam.  
_ Oh, tais-toi !

Il s’assit aux côtés de Gabriel sur le lit de Sam.

_ Bon, on reprend ? demanda Gabriel.  
_ Non, c’est bon, c’est clair, fit Sam.  
_ La question n’était pas pour toi, dit l’archange en se tournant vers Dean, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Oh, ça va, c’est ma fête ? J’ai retenu, pas de soucis !  
_ Mouais… de quels éléments as-tu besoin pour invoquer un Trickster comme Renart ?

Dean soupira avant de répondre au test de Gabriel.

_ Thym, laurier, patte de lapin, miel, oignon. C’est ridicule ! On dirait une recette de cuisine !  
_ Concentre-toi, il manque deux ingrédients !  
_ Ailes de corbeau et rhubarbe, acheva Dean. Sérieusement ? Rhubarbe ?  
_ Eh oui ! Mais ça pourrait être pire. Pour invoquer un Kappa, il faut un concombre. Ou pour Till Eulenspiegel il faut très exactement cinq mirabelles ! Quand on sait que ça ne pousse que dans une partie de la France et de l’Allemagne, pendant quinze jours, bon courage pour ton invocation, tu as intérêt à viser juste ! Et les mirabelles en bocal, ça ne fonctionne pas. J’ai déjà essayé !  
_ Till…  
_ Laissez tomber, il vaut mieux qu’il reste dans son tonneau de bière, fit Gabriel sur un ton navré en agitant une main.  
_ Tu ne nous as pas expliqué comment briser le sortilège qui lie Renart à l’invocateur, nota Sam.  
_ Ah oui, facile ! Il faut simplement du sang de l’invocateur et prendre un des objets qui a servi à l’invocation initiale. Il a dû garder le tout quelque part, c’est obligatoire.  
_ Tu veux dire soit la patte de lapin, ou la rhubarbe ?  
_ Oui, peu important du moment que vous en récupérez la totalité.  
_ Facile, grogna Dean. On doit juste trouver ce truc dans une baraque qui doit faire 600 m² !  
_ C’est pour ça que Cas doit y aller en reconnaissance.

Tous se tournèrent vers l’ange qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Tu es sûr que… commença Sam après s’être tourné vers Gabriel.  
_ Il va bien ! Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ?!

Sam prit son air le plus innocent et secoua légèrement la tête.

_ Il est plus de huit heures, annonça Dean après avoir consulté ton téléphone portable. On ne peut rien faire d’autre qu’attendre que Mister Comatose se réveille.  
_ Tu veux réviser la formule d’invocation ? proposa Sam.  
_ Pitié, j’ai mon disque dur qui est plein ! On pourrait aller manger.  
_ Tu as de nouveau faim ? s’étonna Sam.  
_ J’ai toujours faim !  
_ Excellente idée, approuva Gabriel. Je ne dirais pas non à un burger avec un milk-shake vanille.  
_ Ah ! s’exclama Dean en désignant l’archange. Allons-y !  
_ Et on laisse Cas tout seul ? interrogea Sam.  
_ Ben… visiblement il ne risque pas d’aller très loin.  
_ S’il se réveille, au moins qu’on soit là.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Castiel. Il acquiesça.

_ On reste là, décida-t-il.

Il se releva brusquement et se mit à farfouiller dans les tiroirs et placards de la pièce. Il brandit fièrement des verres qu’il avait finir par exhumer.

_ Sammy ?  
_ Non merci, juste de la bière.

Dean retourna s’asseoir, attrapant au passage la bouteille encore fermée de whisky ainsi qu’une bière pour Sam.

_ Gabe ? dit-il en nettoyant sommairement les verres avec un pan de sa chemise.  
_ Tu veux vraiment boire ?  
_ Ouais.  
_ Avec moi ?  
_ Ouaip !  
_ Un archange, poursuivit Gabriel un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
_ Yep !  
_ Tu es un simple humain.  
_ Je suis un hunter !  
_ Autant pour moi ! J’avais oublié que vous méprenez le whisky pour de la nourriture.

Dean ignora totalement la remarque, ouvrit la bouteille de bière et la tendit à son frère, puis s’attaqua au whisky. Il versa deux grandes rasades dans les verres puis attendit que Gabriel prenne le sien.

_ Tu vas le regretter, lança Dean en levant son verre.  
_ C’est ce qu’on va voir, rétorqua Gabriel en imitant Dean.

Ils portèrent les verres à leurs lèvres puis, d’un geste sec, avalèrent le whisky d’une traite. Dean ne put s’empêcher une grimace tandis que Gabriel resta parfaitement inexpressif.

_ Tour d’échauffement ! lança le Winchester en servant généreusement les verres vides.

Sam les observa d’un air mi-amusé, mi-navré, sirotant tranquillement sa bière. Aussi rapidement que la première fois, Gabriel et Dean descendirent leur whisky et quasi-instantanément, les verres se remplirent à nouveau. Et encore. Et une nouvelle fois. Et ainsi de suite durant une grande partie de la soirée.

«**»

_ Et là… et là… il s’est étouffé avec le bretzel ! s’esclaffa Gabriel en riant à gorge déployée.

Dean se frappa les cuisses, riant si fort qu’aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sam gloussait doucement à côté, imaginant parfaitement la scène décrite par le Trickster.

_ Bizarrement, il n’a plus jamais traité les allemands de « schnitzel en lederhosen » !  
_ Belle leçon de morale ! fit Dean en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il tendit la bouteille vers Gabriel pour remplir son verre vide, mais la bouteille ne contenait plus une seule goutte du précieux liquide.

_ Merde ! A sec ! gronda-t-il.  
_ Bon, ça sera pour demain.  
_ On est demain, fit remarquer Sam.  
_ Quelle heure ?  
_ Deux heures.  
_ Ca va.  
_ Bon, les gars, ce n’est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais Cas n’a pas l’air d’être rechargé, constata Gabriel en se retournant vers son frère.  
_ C’est fichu pour ce soir, admit Dean, on tentera demain.  
_ Tout à l’heure, corrigea Sam.

Dean lança un regard agacé à son frère qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

_ Appelez-moi quand il sera réveillé, fit Gabriel en se levant.  
_ Quoi ? En faisant l’incantation ? s’étonna Dean.  
_ Mais non, en m’appelant par mon nom, Einstein !  
_ Oh…

Sam ne put retenir un petit ricanement qui vexa légèrement son frère.

_ Bonne descente, lança Gabriel en se dirigeant vers la porte, d’un ton admiratif.  
_ On remet ça quand tu seras de nouveau en forme, papy !  
_ Ouais, ouais, c’est ça.

Il fit un petit geste de la main puis quitta la chambre des Winchester.

_ J’ai faim, grommela Dean.  
_ Plus tard !  
_ Pfff…

L’aîné se leva et fixa son lit d’un air désespéré.

_ Et merde… ca sera la chaise pour moi cette nuit. Galère…  
_ C’est bon, prends mon lit, je n’ai pas sommeil de toute façon.  
_ Hors de question, Sammy ! Même pas la peine d’insister ! Et puis, ton « je n’ai pas sommeil », je connais. Dans moins de cinquante secondes, tu seras dans les bras de Morphée !

Sam fit une grimace. Il est vrai qu’il s’endormait facilement.

_ Si tu le vois, file-lui une bonne droite de ma part ! lança Dean en grommelant.  
_ A qui ?  
_ Morphée ! Des siècles que je n’ai pas bien dormi !

Sam ne put retenir un petit rire puis finit par acquiescer. Impossible de tenir tête à Dean lorsqu’il était saoul et en plus en mode « grand frère protecteur ». Ils filèrent à la salle de bain se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents, puis Sam fini par se déshabiller et s’allonger sur son lit en simple boxer. Dean était resté entièrement vêtu.

_ Je vais faire une petite balade, expliqua-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain devant le regard interrogateur de son frère.  
_ Ok, bonne nuit.

Sam se glissa sous le drap et tenta d’arranger les couvertures à sa convenance.

_ Lumière, grogna-t-il, la tête à moitié enfouie dans l’oreiller.  
_ Oui oui…

Dean glissa son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la petite chambre, heureux de prendre un peu l’air après être resté enfermé aussi longtemps. Il resta quelques instants planté devant la porte, une légère brise contrasta avec la chaleur légèrement étouffante de la chambre et vint lui chatouiller la nuque provoquant un petit frisson. Des dizaines de questions de bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit les clés de voiture de sa poche, lorsqu’il se rendit compte une nouvelle fois que l’Impala était toujours confisquée par la police en tant que pièce à conviction. Il aurait pourtant eu grand besoin de s’asseoir derrière le volant, écouter un bon morceau de rock comme « Back in black ». L’odeur particulière de la voiture, la sensation du cuir ou même l’assise des sièges lui manquaient énormément. Il sentait confusément qu’il n’avait pas les idées claires et quelque chose de familier aurait été bénéfique. Malheureusement…  
Il rempocha vivement les clés en grommelant puis se mit à marcher sans but. Il erra quelques minutes puis finit par se lasser. Les petites villes n’offraient pas grande distraction et il n’était absolument pas d’humeur à finir dans un bar. Il retourna au motel et avisa un distributeur de boissons. L’idée de la fraîcheur d’un Coca fit son petit bonhomme de chemin et Dean finit par succomber. Il glissa quelques pièces, attendit que la canette chute et recueillit la boisson. Patientant sagement que le gaz contenu se calme, il finit par trouver quelques marches relativement propres. Il s’y assit.  
Dean finit par ouvrir la canette et bu immédiatement quelques gorgées qui lui firent un bien fou. Après tout le whisky ingurgité, quelque chose de non-alcoolisé était parfait. Ses pensées se mirent à refaire surface. Castiel allait-il s’en sortir ? Qu’est-ce que Gabriel cachait ? Qui était le commanditaire de toute cette affaire ? Quand allait-il pouvoir conduire son bébé ?  
Il savait que Castiel serait sur pied rapidement, toutefois, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. De même que de voir Sam s’accommoder aussi rapidement à la présence de Gabriel. Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il espérait sincèrement qu’il en était de même pour son frère. Quant à l’affaire… mieux valait attendre d’en savoir plus avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, même s’il était prêt à planter un couteau en travers de la gorge du Commissaire qui lui avait laissé une sale impression.  
Dean ressassa toutes ses pensées jusqu’à boire la dernière goutte de Coca. Il finit par se faire une raison et jeta la cannette dans une poubelle sur le chemin de la chambre. Lorsqu’il y pénétra, l’air était toujours aussi lourd et saturé. Il laissa la porte ouverte quelques secondes, le temps de prendre l’unique chaise et de la déposer à côté de son lit. Il vérifia rapidement l’état de Castiel. Aucun changement. Il finit par se débarrasser de sa veste et de ses chaussures dans un coin de placard, referma la porte de la chambre puis s’assit sur la chaise. Il observa Sam puis Castiel. Ne constatant rien d’alarmant, il tenta de se mettre dans la position la plus confortable, les jambes allongées sur une partie de son lit. Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit aussitôt.

«**»

Dean se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, poussé par ses instincts de hunter, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il vit immédiatement la forme sombre assise sur le lit qui le fixait. Il retenu un sursaut.

_ Dean… fit Castiel. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
_ Cas, bon sang ! Si tu ne veux pas réveiller les gens, arrête de les fixer de cette manière glauque. On en a déjà parlé !  
_ Hum… ok… 

Dean poussa un soupir, soulagé de voir que Castiel s’était enfin réveillé. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sam qui dormait paisiblement, puis vers l’ange.

_ Viens, on va discuter dehors.

Castiel suivit docilement Dean à travers la petite pièce puis referma la porte derrière eux. Le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Autour d’eux, aucun bruit, simplement quelques oiseaux qui chantaient le levé du soleil.

_ Cas, comment tu te sens, demanda alors Dean en se retournant vers Castiel, le visage sérieux, sourcils froncés.  
_ Je vais bien. Merci d’être venu me chercher, répondit Castiel en toute simplicité, baissant légèrement la tête.  
_ C’est normal, Cas.  
_ Je n’ai pas réussi à m’échapper, pourtant, j’ai dû user de la presque totalité de ma force.   
_ Oui, normal… fit Dean, enfin… je pense. J’en sais rien en fait. En tout cas, ça ne se reproduira plus, c’est sûr !  
_ Tu sais qui m’a enfermé dans ce labyrinthe ?  
_ Oh oui. Gabriel. Il est vivant. Et c’est lui qui t’a envoyé dans la Quatrième Dimension.  
_ Gabriel ?  
_ Gabriel.

Dean remarqua immédiatement une appréhension saisir Castiel. Ce dernier regardait le sol, poings serrés.

_ Cas ? reprit Dean, soudain inquiet.  
_ C’est logique… commença Castiel. Seul un être aussi puissant qu’un archange aurait pu maintenir ce niveau d’illusion aussi longtemps. Il n’a rien perdu de sa force. Je suppose qu’il veut se venger de moi.  
_ Non, ça suffit. Il a eu sa vengeance.  
_ Dean, j’ai tué tellement d’anges… ma famille… notre famille est décimée… Il est logique qu’il désire mettre un terme à mon existence…

Dean ressentit l’agitation de l’ange, la culpabilité dans sa voix. Il avait assez vécu et se détestait assez pour savoir ce que vivait Castiel en cet instant.

_ Hey Cas, le coupa-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne fera rien, je peux te l’affirmer. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu’on est là, Sam et moi. Et qu’on ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. Alors, tu restes avec nous. Ok ?  
_ Dean… souffla Castiel en plongeant son regard dans celui si vert, si éclatant, du Winchester.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, chacun se rendant compte de la vacuité de la promesse. Comment deux simples humains pourraient empêcher un archange d’assouvir sa vengeance ? Mais là encore, l’un comme l’autre savait qu’ils pouvaient en être capables. Après l’Apocalypse, Lucifer, Raphaël et les Leviathan, finalement Gabriel n’était pas un obstacle insurmontable. Le point le plus important pour Castiel, plus que cette promesse de protection qui était en général inversée, était l’attitude de Dean. Le côté protecteur et surtout la volonté qu’il mettait à le rassurer. Finalement, il tenait peut-être à lui, plus comme un ami que comme un allié dans la bataille ce qu’ils avaient toujours été.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Dean finit par se résigner et retira sa main. Il n’avait pas calculé son geste, et sans la veste et l’imper, il sentit tous les détails physiques de l’ange sous ses doigts, la fermeté des muscles, la rondeur de l’épaule, la chaleur qu’émanait le corps de Castiel. Lorsqu’il avait compris que Castiel appréhendait une exécution radicale de la part de Gabriel à cause de toutes ses erreurs, il avait difficilement repoussé l’envie de serrer l’ange dans ses bras, de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas à se haïr, qu’il comprenait ce qu’il ressentait et qu’il serait là pour l’aider, car il savait que Castiel était mal à l’aise face aux démonstrations d’affections, mais surtout il ne se faisait absolument pas confiance pour gérer ses propres émotions.  
Castiel ne prononça toujours aucun mot, se contentant de le regarder de ses yeux que Dean devinait si bleus à travers les restes de la nuit. Il aurait pu le fixer longuement, mais il se faisait vraiment tôt et il savait qu’une heure de sommeil ne suffirait pas pour affronter la journée qui s’annonçait.

_ Cas, finit-il par dire, je vais dormir, quelques heures pas plus… alors, toi, tu vas faire de même, d’accord ?  
_ Ca va mieux Dean. J’ai retrouvé une partie de ma grâce.  
_ Pas de discussion ! On retourne dans la chambre, et tu dors ou tu fais du yoga ou ce que tu veux pour récupérer tes forces, point. Et moi, je dors. C’est clair ?  
_ C’est clair, finit par admettre Castiel, résigné.  
_ Bien. Je t’expliquerai tout ce qu’il se passe demain.  
_ Dean, pourquoi veux-tu attendre vingt-quatre heures pour m’expliquer la situation ?  
_ Vingt-quatre heures ? s’étonna Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Oh non ! Tout à l’heure, dans trois ou quatre heures.  
_ Mais tu as dit demain, Dean.  
_ Je sais ce que j’ai dit ! Bref, assez discuté. Va à l’intérieur, ordonna-t-il, sachant pertinemment que la discussion risquait de durer longtemps s’il n’y coupait pas court.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, Sam dormait toujours, un bras hors du lit tendu vers celui de Dean. Silencieusement, Dean indiqua à Castiel de s’allonger sur le lit. Celui-ci refusa, et fila s’asseoir sur la chaise. Le Winchester ne protesta pas, se sentant dans un état de fatigue trop avancé pour tenter de convaincre Castiel. Il s’allongea sur la couche et s’endormit immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il dormait profondément que Castiel s’autorisa à fermer les yeux et tenter de récupérer sa grâce.

«**»

Lorsque Dean se réveilla moins de quatre heures plus tard, il entendit distinctement Sam et Castiel discuter. Il mit quelques secondes à faire entièrement surface. Apparemment, ils parlaient de l’affaire en cours.

_ Bonjour Dean, fit Castiel en se tournant vers lui.  
_ Hey, lança simplement Sam.  
_ Hey… répondit Dean en s’asseyant laborieusement sur le rebord de son lit.  
_ J’ai expliqué à Cas ce qu’il s’est passé.  
_ Ok…  
_ Et que Gabriel nous aide à régler l’affaire.  
_ Cool…

Dean se passa les mains sur le visage. Il n’était pas encore prêt à faire de longues conversations avec son frère. Pas avant une bonne douche.

_ Cas, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en se mettant debout.  
_ Beaucoup mieux. Je suis presque « retapé », fit Castiel en mimant des guillemets de ses doigts.  
_ Bon. 

Il constata que son frère était déjà lavé et habillé. Il fila alors sous la douche pour rattraper son retard. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt. Vêtu d’un jeans noir et d’un T-shirt bleu un peu délavé, il revêtit une chemise à carreaux rouges.

_ Hé, c’est quoi ça ? s’amusa Sam en avisant la tenue de son frère.  
_ Pas le choix, ok ? Tous mes vêtements sont crades et je n’ai pas eu le temps d’aller à la laverie.  
_ Dean, je peux nettoyer les souillures de tes habits, c’est très simple.

Sam et Dean de concert tournèrent brusquement leur tête vers Castiel.

_ C’est très simple à réaliser. Si tu veux…  
_ Non, le coupa Dean brutalement. Merci, ça ira.  
_ Mais je…  
_ Non, hors de question ! protesta Dean en levant sa main gauche vers Castiel.  
_ Vous avez un petit différent domestique ? demanda Sam en tournant un visage angélique vers son frère.  
_ Va en enfer, grommela Dean.

Sam lui envoya son sourire le plus rayonnant. Finalement, Dean préféra laisser tomber. Il entreprit de faire le tour de la chambre et de ramasser toutes les affaires sales, y compris celles de son frère qui étaient soigneusement rangées dans un sac. Puis, en profita pour recueillir tous les déchets et cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient dans la pièce.

_ Voilà ce qu’on va faire, fit Dean après quelques minutes. On passe au Lavomatic, on va prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom avant que je n’assassine quelqu’un, et après, on monte un plan. On est tous d’accord ?

Sam et Castiel acquiescèrent.

_ Dean, fit alors l’ange.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je crois que mes vêtements ont disparu.  
_ Mais non, ils sont rangés !

Dean alla chercher la veste et l’imperméable beige qu’il avait soigneusement rangé la veille. Castiel le remercia poliment puis enfila les vêtements. Une fois le long manteau enfilé, il se tourna vers Dean et lui fit un large sourire, bras ouverts.

_ C’est mieux ! lança-t-il.  
_ C’est mieux, répondit Dean en pilotage automatiquement, ne sachant que répondre d’autre devant Castiel qui semblait très fier de lui.

Sam releva un sourcil et passa son regard de Castiel vers Dean qui ne semblait pouvoir détourner son attention de l’ange. Il poussa alors un long soupir. C’est reparti pour un tour, songea-t-il, lassé.  
Puis, après avoir vérifié leurs armes et munitions, ils quittèrent la chambre de motel, passèrent rapidement à la laverie qui se trouvait simplement à quelques centaines de mètres où Dean paya pour un service personnalisé, et enfin se rendirent dans un Dinner dont l’affiche placardé en grand sur les vitrines leur promettait un brunch inoubliable. Ils s’assirent à une table de quatre excentrée du reste de la clientèle, Castiel entre le mur et Sam, face à l’aîné Winchester.  
Dean commanda le menu spécial : bacon, pain, beurre, bagel, pommes et double ration d’œufs brouillés, café illimité. Sam se contenta d’une tasse de café avec un double-bagel. A la surprise générale, Castiel demanda le même menu que Dean.

_ Les nutriments de ce repas peuvent aider à subvenir plus rapidement au renouveau de ma force, se justifia-t-il devant l’air étonné des frères Winchester.

Il les regarda tour à tour mais ceux-ci ne cillèrent pas.

_ Et… c’est bon… finit-il par avouer d’une petite voix.

Dean releva ses sourcils et finit par secoua brièvement la tête.

_ Regardez-moi ça, Pinocchio se croit un vrai petit garçon, ne put-il s’empêcher de commenter en s’adossant plus confortablement sur la banquette.

A la place de l’habituel regard exaspéré de Castiel, ce fut Sam qui poussa un long soupir.

_ Dean…  
_ Quoi ? C’est rare de le voir manger !  
_ Laisse tomber, Dean.

En voyant le regard gêné et un peu perdu de Castiel, Dean regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

_ Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, lança Dean pour changer de sujet, Sam t’a fait un résumé complet ?  
_ Oui, c’est assez clair. Nous devons trouver l’invocateur originel, récupérer son sang et prendre des ingrédients de l’invocation.  
_ Le problème, reprit Dean, c’est que d’après Gabriel, les symboles seront invisibles pour Sam et moi. Et lui, en tant que Trickster, ne peut pas s’approcher.  
_ Dean, Gabriel est un Archange, il ne devrait pas être soumis à ces sigles.  
_ C’est ce qu’il nous a expliqué et… quitte à ce que quelqu’un le fasse, je préfère que ce soit toi, Cas.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux.

Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire, heureux de compter Castiel dans les rangs. Il en fut de même pour l’ange, voyant qu’il répondait aux attentes de Dean et lui rendit son sourire, plus léger, mais tout aussi significatif.  
Sam se racla bruyamment la gorge.

_ Ce serait bien qu’on mette un plan en place avec Gabriel, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Castiel et Dean.  
_ Oui, évidemment. Au fait, il est passé où ?

Sam haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas lui de suivre les moindres faits et gestes de l’archange.

_ Tu ne l’as pas appelé ? demanda Dean.  
_ Non, je voulais d’abord que Cas soit mis à jour sur les évènements.  
_ Bah, il finira bien par montrer le bout de son nez tôt ou tard, comme toujours, fit Dean.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la serveuse leur apporta les cafés, suivi des plats gargantuesques pour Dean et Castiel. Le hunter se jeta dessus comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis des semaines, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Sam. Castiel se saisit des couverts et de manière très posée entreprit de couper les morceaux de bacon, sous le regard à demi-couvert de Dean, intrigué de voir l’ange manger tel un être humain normal.

Sans qu’ils n’y prêtent attention, Gabriel franchit la porte du Dinner, faisant tinter les clochettes et alla directement s’asseoir aux côtés de Dean, face à Sam.

_ Alors, on n’invite même pas tonton Gabriel au repas ? Hmmm ? Je vais me vexer ! lança-t-il joyeusement.  
_ Tu vois ? fit Dean en regardant son frère, tout en désignant Gabriel de sa fourchette.  
_ Vous m’avez commandé quoi ? demanda Gabriel en agrippant un menu.

Sam se retourna et appela la serveuse.

_ Gabriel, salua Castiel d’une petite voix, en tentant de garder ses yeux sur son archange de frère malgré un malaise certain.  
_ Salut frérot, répondit Gabriel en tournant son regard ambré vers l’ange.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel commanda le même brunch que Castiel et Dean et fut servi très rapidement.

_ Au fait, commença Sam, où passes-tu tes nuits ? Tu as une chambre de motel aussi ?  
_ Non, rien de ce genre. Pourquoi ? répondit Gabriel en versant une quantité phénoménale de miel sur le bagel, la pomme, et pratiquement tout le reste de l’assiette  
_ Rien, juste comme ça, répondit le Winchester en haussant les épaules.  
_ Tu veux me rendre visite cette nuit ? demanda Gabriel avec son plus large sourire.

Sam faillit s’étouffer sur son bagel tandis que Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers l’archange qui se découpait un morceau de pain, l’innocence placardée sur le visage.

_ Mec, commença Dean.  
_ Huuuuum ! Fameux ! le coupa Gabriel sans vergogne. Le miel est tout simplement excellent ! Bon choix pour un petit-déj !

Sam se tourna vers Dean et secoua vivement la tête, ce à quoi son frère répondit en fronçant les sourcils et lui lança un « C’est quoi ça ?! » silencieux, aggravant l’air surpris de Sam.  
Dans son coin, Castiel ne souffla mot, observant la réaction des trois protagonistes mais prenant grand soin à ne surtout pas faire remarquer sa présence. Cependant, il ne put s’empêcher de fixer Dean, que ce dernier remarqua immédiatement. Pour se donner une contenance, pour une fois gêné par le regard vert émeraude qui se posait sur lui, il plongea le bout de sa fourchette dans le miel et la porta à ses lèvres. En fin connaisseur, il ne put qu’être du même avis que Gabriel. Le miel était succulent.  
Dean, devant cette scène surréaliste, finit par abandonner. Il réitéra son attaque sur les œufs brouillés et le bacon, puis reprit la parole.

_ Voici ce qu’on va faire aujourd’hui. On rentre à la chambre, on prend nos armes et on prépare les pieux. Ensuite, on emmène Cas à la maison qui va rechercher toute trace d’invocation, et tout le bataclan. Si c’est confirmé, on récupère le Commi…

Il s’arrêta net dans sa phrase et jeta un regard autour de lui.

_ Le Commissaire, reprit-il à voix basse.  
_ On avait compris, soupira Sam.  
_ Bref, on le choppe, on le saigne, et on brise l’invocation.  
_ Et, tu veux l’emmener où, petit malin ? Dans la chambre de motel ? lança Gabriel en croquant dans sa pomme, son assiette quasiment vide.  
_ Il y a un entrepôt désaffecté à quelques dizaines de kilomètres, répondit Sam. On l’a trouvé ce matin en faisant des recherches avec Cas.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers l’ange qui ne leva pas le nez de son assiette, concentré sur quelques miettes de bagel qui se battaient en duel.

_ Bien vu les gars, les félicita Dean. Donc, on l’emmène là-bas et on enclenche le rituel. En cas de grabuge, Gabriel et Cas, vous intervenez.  
_ Dean… commença Gabriel d’un air exceptionnellement sérieux.  
_ Oui, j’ai compris. Cas, si le ou les Trickster se pointent, tu les occupes, tu les emmènes loin le temps qu’on finisse le ménage. D’accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, toujours absorbé par les vagues traces de miel dans son assiette, ce qui provoqua un roulement d’yeux de Dean.

_ Gabriel, tu…  
_ Je gère la situation, comme d’habitude très cher !  
_ Ouais, on va dire ça. Surtout, préviens-nous si tu ressens la moindre présence de Renart ou Ysengrin.  
_ Chef, oui Chef ! se moqua Gabriel en mimant le salut militaire.

Sam se pinça les lèvres, se forçant à ne pas sourire. Voir Dean ainsi gentiment malmené par Gabriel était tout simplement exquis.

Puis, ils fignolèrent les détails du plan et achevèrent leur repas. Gabriel et Dean hésitèrent à reprendre la même chose, juste pour être sûr d’avoir assez d’énergie pour la journée, mais le regard blasé de Sam les força à faire une croix sur le double-petit-déj. Dean finit par payer, puis ils quittèrent le Dinner, prenant la direction du motel qui n’était distant que d’une centaine de mètres.  
Profitant que Sam et Gabriel les devançaient de quelques pas, Dean ralentit jusqu’à marcher à hauteur de Castiel.

_ Hé, mec. C’est quoi ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?  
_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Dean. De quoi parles-tu ?  
_ Tu le sais très bien. Tu n’as pas moufté durant tout le repas ! Dès que Gabe est arrivé, on aurait dit le Chaperon rouge devant le grand méchant loup !  
_ Je ne porte pas de capuche rouge, Dean.  
_ Cas… soupira Dean. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça devant Gabriel ?

L’ange s’arrêta de marcher pour fixer le Winchester.

_ Dean, Gabriel est un Archange, expliqua-t-il d’une voix grave, le visage fermé.  
_ Oui, c’est pas nouveau. Et ?  
_ Non Dean. Tu ne comprends pas. C’est un Archange. Il est assez fort pour tous nous annihiler d’un claquement de doigts. Et… avec mes crimes…  
_ Cas, on en a discuté hier ! fit Dean en prenant Castiel par les épaules et le secouant légèrement.  
_ Oui. Mais je préfère ne pas me faire remarquer tant que je n’ai pas eu une conversation franche avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu’il décide de t’envoyer dans un labyrinthe toi aussi pour nous punir. Ou plutôt me punir.  
_ Cas…

Dean chercha le regard de Castiel qui était resté fuyant jusqu’à présent. Il l’accrocha enfin et ne détourna pas les yeux.

_ Cas, reprit-il. Ce labyrinthe était horrible à ce point-là ?  
_ Il était désagréable et a mis mes capacités à rude épreuve.  
_ Bon, l’essentiel, c’est que tu en es sorti, ok ? Ne te torture pas les méninges. On a du pain sur la planche alors, il faut qu’on reste tous concentrés. D’accord ?  
_ D’accord… de quelle planche parles-tu ?  
_ Cas… grogna Dean.

Voyant enfin la vraie personnalité de l’ange refaire surface, Dean était légèrement rassuré. Il finit par lâcher Castiel mais lui donna tout de même une petite tape virile sur l’épaule. Ils se remirent en route au pas de course pour rattraper Sam et Gabriel qui ne s’étaient même pas rendus compte de l’absence de leurs comparses.

Arrivés à hauteur du Lavomatic, Dean commença à récupérer ses affaires.

_ Quoi ? lança Gabriel. On attend que Monsieur finisse ses petites affaires avant d’aller bosser ? Bravo les Winchester !  
_ C’est une question de minute, le rassura Sam.  
_ Ouais…

Gabriel fit une petite moue, sourcils froncés.

_ Hmmmm…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ En fait, Cas et moi, on va vous attendre au motel. A toute !

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, Gabriel attrapa le bras de Castiel qui patientait sagement à proximité de la vitrine puis disparurent tous les deux. Sam sursauta, jura puis bondit dans l’établissement.

_ Dean ! Gabe s’est zappé avec Cas ! lança-t-il à son frère qui enfournait ses vêtements dans des sacs en plastique.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il s’est…  
_ J’ai compris ! Où ils sont allés ?  
_ Au motel.  
_ Merde ! Bordel de… Sammy, va les rejoindre, je te suis !

S’en suivit une course effrénée jusqu’à la chambre du motel. Sam arriva le premier et ouvrit la porte d’un geste brusque. Dean arriva quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de ses vêtements fraîchement lavés et pliés.

_ Fais chier ! jura Dean en balançant les sacs sur les lits. Où ils sont passés ?!  
_ Gabriel ! Cas ! appela Sam.

Il n’obtint aucune réponse.

«**»

Les cheveux de Castiel et Gabriel virevoltaient sous la puissance du vent, l’imperméable de l’ange flottant légèrement derrière lui.

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda Castiel en avisant l’immense étendue bleue qui s’étendait devant eux.  
_ Oh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit vaguement Gabriel. Sur une falaise en Angleterre je crois.

L’immense muraille blanche tombait abrupte dans ce que Castiel identifiait comme la Manche. Autour d’eux, pas âme qui vive. Ils se tenaient debout au bord de cette falaise, les pieds dans les hautes herbes vertes.

_ Cas, reprit Gabriel en faisant face à son frère. Je crois qu’on a quelques petites choses à se dire.  
_ En effet, confirma Castiel sans bouger d’un pouce.

L’archange fit quelques pas en direction de Castiel. Il ne prononça aucune parole, se contentant de fixer les yeux bleus de son frère. Seul le hurlement du vent et le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la falaise venaient rompre le silence pesant qui s’était installé..

_ Gabriel, commença Castiel lorsqu’il ne supporta plus le mutisme de l’archange. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… tout ce qui s’est passé est ma faute… J’ai pêché par orgueil. Je voulais tant stopper l’Apocalypse, que Raphaël ne sorte ni Lucifer et Michaël de la cage… Tous les moyens étaient bons pour arriver à mes fins.

Castiel se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il n’avait jamais été doué pour les discours, alors exprimer ses sentiments et expliquer ses actes était encore pire. Son regard se perdait sur la lande verdoyante.

_ J’ai commis des crimes innommables, poursuivit-il poussé par le silence de Gabriel. Le Paradis… notre foyer est dévasté. Par ma faute.

Il déglutit difficilement puis tourna son regard vers son grand frère.

_ Je mérite ta punition, finit-il par dire en serrant les poings.

Gabriel, toujours silencieux, s’approcha jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de lui puis leva lentement sa main droite et la posa sur la joue de Castiel, sous le regard terrifié de ce dernier, sentant au plus profond de son être que sa dernière heure était proche. Mais aucune douleur ne suivit. Tout au contraire, une douce chaleur prit possession de lui tandis que Gabriel plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait sentir son frère fouiller les tréfonds de son âme, lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à peine, puis Gabriel rompit le lien spirituel. Il ferma les yeux. Sa main toujours sur la joue de Castiel, il le força à incliner sa tête vers lui jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Toujours enveloppés dans l’aura de Gabriel, ils ne bougèrent pas d’un pouce.

_ Cas… murmura Gabriel en brisant le lien après quelques minutes.  
_ Je suis tellement désolé, Gabriel… reprit Castiel, les yeux légèrement brillants.  
_ Je sais.

Gabriel finit par se racler la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

_ Ce que tu as fait, Cas, tu devras en subir les conséquences, reprit-il d’une voix plus forte.  
_ Oui, souffla Castiel.  
_ C’est ta responsabilité. Tu devras un jour ou l’autre retourner au Paradis, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu devras réparer les dégâts que tu as commis et y mettre toute ton âme.  
_ Oui, répéta-t-il dans un chuchotement.  
_ Je ne suis ni juge ni bourreau, Castiel. Ce n’est pas à moi de juger de tes actes mais à notre famille qui est restée là-haut.  
_ Je comprends très bien…  
_ C’est à toi de remettre de l’ordre dans tout ce bazar que tu as causé…  
_ Oui…  
_ Quand tu seras prêt, acheva Gabriel. Tu sais, pour le labyrinthe où je t’ai enfermé… je n’ai pas pu me retenir. J’étais tellement en colère en te voyant aux côtés des Winchester, comme si de rien n’était. C’était avant que je me rende compte à quel point tu es… brisé… Cas.

Il pencha la tête légèrement de côté en reculant de quelques pas tandis que Castiel gardait son regard fixé au sol.

_ Tu voulais rester au Purgatoire, pas vrai ? Tu voulais y purger ta peine jusqu’à ta mort.  
_ Je voulais faire pénitence, expliqua Castiel.  
_ Mais ils t’ont sortis de là-bas…  
_ Ils ? demanda Castiel. Qui m’a fait sortir ?

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, surpris de la question, mais se ravisa.

_ Tu es vraiment étrange, Castiel. Tu es un ange, tu es mon frère, mais pourtant, il y a quelque chose en toi différent de tous les autres. Je ne m’en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte. Qu’est-ce qui a changé chez toi ? Ou as-tu toujours été ainsi ?  
_ Je… Je ne sais pas… avoua Castiel. Je ne me sens pas différent.  
_ Hmm, fit simplement l’archange en plissant des yeux. Bref, tu restes un mystère. A moins que ce ne soit les Winchester qui t’aient changé ?  
_ Ils m’ont en effet montré qu’il existait une autre voie. Que nous ne sommes pas obligés de suivre le chemin tracé.

Gabriel ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

_ Oui, ils ont cet effet sur les gens… sur nous en particulier je dirais, dit-il en ricanant.

Castiel ne put qu’acquiescer lentement, esquissant vaguement le début d’un sourire..

_ Gabriel, fit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je ferai tout pour réparer mes erreurs. Mes crimes sont impardonnables, mais je veux…  
_ Je sais Castiel. Je le sais bien.

Gabriel poussa un petit soupir en voyant l’air aussi misérable que déterminé qu’arborait son frère. Il avait sondé son âme et n’y avait pas trouvé trace de maléfice ou de malhonnêteté. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Castiel avait vécu, l’ayant expérimenté lui-même à divers degrés il y a fort longtemps. Il avait gouté à la liberté et dans une volonté de bien faire s’y était brûlé les ailes. C’était bien connu : l’Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Il avait voulu venger la mort de ses frères, mais regrettait presque son geste, voyant Castiel ainsi, portant cette souffrance infinie en lui.

_ Viens Cas, si je ne ramène pas rapidement auprès de Dean, il va râler pendant des heures. Je l’entends d’ici ! Ou pire, tenter de me frire à l’huile sainte !

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Au fait, reprit Gabriel en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son frère, il faudra un jour que Dean et toi régliez vos tensions. Ou ça va te mener à ta perte, crois-moi !  
_ Ma perte ? Je ne comprends pas…  
_ Ouais… c’est ce que je craignais… Bref ! s’exclama-t-il. On y va !

L’instant d’après, Gabriel et Castiel réapparurent dans la petite chambre du motel.

«**»

_ Cas ! s’exclama Dean en voyant les anges apparaitre à quelques centimètres de lui.  
_ Hey, lança Gabriel avec un sourire. On a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Alors, on en est où des préparatifs ?

Sam lança un regard étonné vers son frère avant de prendre la parole.

_ On a nettoyé nos armes, en gros, on est prêts à rendre une petite visite au Commissaire…

Castiel hocha la tête en direction de Dean puis passa devant lui, se dirigeant directement vers Sam qui se tenait debout à côté de la table et commença à discuter de la marche à suivre. Dean ouvrit grand ses bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait été royalement ignoré par Castiel. Il se retourna vers Gabriel.

_ Vous étiez où ?! lança-t-il avec un regard dur.  
_ Du calme, on a juste papoté. Rattrapé le retard entre frères, tu vois ?  
_ Tu as… commença Dean.  
_ Relaaaaax, le coupa Gabriel en sentant la tension émaner du Winchester. C’est cool, tout va bien. On a juste discuté. Je te l’ai rendu en un seul morceau, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas faire plus pour te prouver ma bonne foi.

Gabriel fixa Dean quelques secondes, le temps pour le hunter d’assimiler toutes les informations, puis il reprit la parole d’une voix plus fort.

_ Bon, vous êtes prêts ? On y va ?

Dean serra les dents, mais il savait que ce n’était absolument pas le moment de se déconcentrer de la mission. Castiel était revenu, et c’était bien là l’essentiel.

_ On y va maintenant ! lança Dean d’une voix forte.

Tous acquiescèrent puis les Winchester s’armèrent de diverses armes, et enfin tous quittèrent le motel. Dean en tête, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

_ Où est l’Impala ? demanda Castiel en voyant l’espèce de tas de ferraille dans lequel Sam venait de monter.  
_ Elle est… Elle est à la police… c’est pas le moment ! s’énerva-t-il. Monte !

Castiel obtempéra, préférant ignorer le mouvement d’humeur du Winchester.

_ Dean… souffla Sam lorsque son frère fut enfin à bord. Ca ne sert à rien de t’énerver sur Cas…  
_ Oh, mon bébé me manque… gémit doucement Dean en secouant la tête sans remarquer la grimace de Gabriel.

Ils firent le trajet silencieusement, Gabriel assit à l’arrière aux côtés de Castiel. Sam se contentait de tourner les pages d’un ancien livre. Lorsqu’ils furent arrivés à destination, Dean prit soin de se garer à distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du voisinage. Ils notèrent qu’une fois de plus, les grilles de la demeure du Commissaire étaient fermées. Les rideaux étaient tirés et aucun signe d’activité ne filtrait.

_ Ok, Cas, fit Dean en se retournant vers l’ange après avoir coupé le contact, tu sais ce que tu as à faire alors…   
_ Oui Dean, bien sûr.  
_ Gabriel, tu ressens un Trickster ?  
_ Hummm… non, rien du tout. La voie est libre.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête puis disparut dans un bruissement d’ailes.

_ Et maintenant, commenta Dean, on attend tranquillement sans se faire remarquer.  
_ C’est sûr que trois gars dans une voiture pourrie dans ce quartier, c’est particulièrement discret ! ironisa Gabriel.  
_ Il marque un point, remarqua Sam en se tournant vers son frère.  
_ Ok ! Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Voler une autre voiture ? On ne sait même pas combien de temps il faudra à Cas pour trouver l’autel d’invocation !  
_ Je peux arranger ça, annonça Gabriel avec un large sourire.  
_ Comment ça ? Tu ne peux pas aller dans la maison !  
_ Non, je parle de la voiture ! Tu préfères quoi ? Mustang ? Chrysler ? Porsche ?

Dean cessa de fixer Gabriel dans son rétroviseur et se retourna brusquement vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ C’est vrai ? Tu peux faire ça ?  
_ Evidemment !  
_ Ce serait…  
_ Stop ! le coupa Sam. Tu ne vas pas changer l’apparence de cette voiture en plein jour ! C’est encore moins discret que tout le reste  
_ Je suis de retour, annonça simplement Castiel avec un objet recouvert d’un linge sur les genoux.  
_ Cas !

Tous firent un bond monumental, Sam se cogna la tête au plafond de la voiture tandis que Dean attrapait son arme.

_ C’était rapide… dit-il en rengainant son colt.  
_ Je suis un ange, Dean, rappela Castiel d’une voix légèrement vexée.  
_ Oui oui, tu as trouvé quoi ?

Castiel souleva le linge, révélant un bol probablement en or contenant rigoureusement tous les ingrédients dans un parfait état de conservation.

_ Wow ! L’invocation n’a pas été faite il y a dix ans ? s’étonna Sam.  
_ Ca arrive, expliqua Gabriel. Le temps est … heu… comment expliquer ça simplement… figé. Ce n’est pas très étonnant.  
_ Ok, fit Dean, légèrement sceptique. Au fait, Cas, pourquoi tu as tout pris plutôt qu’un seul ingrédient ?  
_ C’est plus facile à transporter, répondit l’ange en toute simplicité.  
_ Oui, c’est pas faux… au fait, tu as trouvé le Commissaire ?  
_ Non, il n’est pas là.  
_ Bon… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Sam.  
_ Si Cas a trouvé ça chez lui, c’est que c’est lui qui a fait l’invocation. Donc, il faut qu’on obtienne de son sang pour annuler le sortilège.  
_ Très malin, Dean, mais comment on fait s’il est protégé par Renart, répliqua Gabriel.  
_ Ne me dis pas que deux anges, dont un Archange, sont moins fort qu’un Trickster ? rétorqua Dean en appuyant volontairement sur le terme archange.

Gabriel plissa les yeux et lança un regard vexé à l’aîné Winchester.

_ Tu sais très bien que…  
_ Oui oui, le coupa Dean. On le sait tous.  
_ On sait quoi ? demanda Castiel.  
_ Que Gabriel ne veut pas affronter son ex, c’est tout ! lança Dean d’une voix emplie de sarcasme.

L’archange lança un regard irrité à Dean, puis à Castiel, lèvres pincées.

_ On peut essayer de lui prendre du sang sans le kidnapper, non ? suggéra Sam.  
_ Et comment comptes-tu faire, grand malin ? lança Dean en regardant son frère.  
_ Heu… on se déguise en collecte de sang ? tenta-t-il.

Ils se turent quelques secondes.

_ C’est nul… commenta Gabriel.  
_ D’accord avec lui, approuva Dean.  
_ J’essaie de trouver une solution ! Si vous n’êtes pas contents, faites tourner vos méninges !  
_ Ca sera plus rapide si on le tue directement, fit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.  
_ On ne tue pas d’humains ! s’exclama Sam en se retournant brusquement vers le Trickster, provoquant moult grincements de la voiture.

Gabriel poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

_ C’est vrai, vous êtes irréprochables ! Heureusement que vous n’avez pas provoqué l’Apocalypse sinon ça sonnerait faux !  
_ Gabe, ça suffit, on ne tue pas, point, rétorqua Sam d’une voix sèche ce qui étonna à la fois Dean et Gabriel, peu habitués à une démonstration d’autorité aussi forte de sa part.  
_ Sammy, on doit trouver quelque chose, reprit Dean.  
_ On trouvera, répondit Sam plus doucement.

Il jeta un coup d’œil aux maisons alentours.

_ Je ne veux pas vous alerter, mais je crois qu’on a été repéré.

Derrière l’un des rideaux, très mal cachée, se tenait une femme d’un certain âge, un téléphone dans une main, fixant le quatuor depuis le premier étage de sa maison.

_ On file.

Dean remit le contact et après plusieurs essais, finit par faire démarrer la voiture. Suivant les indications de Sam et après un commun accord, ils se rendirent dans l’entrepôt désaffecté qui se trouvait effectivement à quelques kilomètres seulement en dehors de la ville.

Les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis une quinzaine d’années au minimum. Un ancien plateau de production prenait la majorité de la place. Tout autour, quelques tables, chaises et armoires. Ca et là trainaient de vieux outils et fournitures de bureaux. Le temps avait fini par avoir raison des quelques baies vitrées qui faisaient office de toit, laissant le champ libre à une dizaine de pigeons. Finalement, l’endroit était parfait pour une invocation en bonne et due forme en toute tranquillité.

Sam et Gabriel entreprirent de rassembler les ingrédients pour la contre-invocation tandis que Castiel et Dean préparaient les tables et protégeaient l’endroit contre d’éventuels démons et autres créatures surnaturelles.

_ Cas, commença Dean lorsqu’ils furent assez éloignés de Sam et Gabriel, tout va bien ?  
_ Oui Dean, répondit l’ange en achevant de tagger une fenêtre.  
_ Je veux dire… avec Gabriel, vous avez disparu un bout de temps… une bonne quinzaine de minutes… ça fait long…

L’ange acheva le tracé d’un sceau, referma la bombe rouge avec son capuchon et se tourna vers le Winchester.

_ J’ai clarifié la situation avec mon frère, expliqua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Dean. Je lui ai promis d’assumer la conséquence de mes actes, donc, je peux te certifier que tout va bien.  
_ Attends, fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « assumer la conséquence » ?  
_ Je dois réparer mes erreurs, dit doucement Castiel, et, même si je ne pourrais jamais m’absoudre de mes crimes, je me dois d’essayer de sauver le Paradis.  
_ Oh… ok… il ne va plus essayer de t’envoyer dans le Triangle des Bermudes alors ?  
_ Non Dean. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Gabriel m’enverrait dans les Bahamas. C’est, si j’en crois les affiches dans plusieurs villes, le rêve de chaque américain pour des vacances réussies. Je ne suis pas un humain, Dean. Je n’ai pas besoin de vacances.

Dean se pinça les lèvres, s’empêchant de lâcher un éclat de rire.

_ Cas, finit-il par dire, parfois je me dis que des vacances te feraient du bien de temps en temps.  
_ Dean… commença Castiel en secouant lentement la tête.  
_ Laisse tomber. Je voulais parler du labyrinthe dans lequel il t’avait enfermé…  
_ Non, il ne compte pas m’y renvoyer. Du moins, je ne pense pas, soupira-t-il.  
_ Bien, c’est un bon progrès ! lança Dean, rassuré.  
_ Dean… Gabriel m’a dit autre chose…

Castiel marqua une légèrement hésitation. Il leva sa main droite comme s’il allait la poser comme à son habitude sur l’épaule de Dean, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_ Quoi donc ? demanda Dean en notant parfaitement le geste manqué de l’ange.  
_ Que nous devons régler nos problèmes avant qu’ils n’empirent.  
_ Nos quoi ? Nos problèmes ? s’étonna le Winchester. Quels problèmes ?

Avant que Castiel n’ai pu répondre, Sam passa la tête dans le bureau.

_ Hey, on a fini de notre côté. Vous en êtes où ?  
_ Toutes les fenêtres sont recouvertes de pentacles. Dès que Gabriel sortira de l’entrepôt, nous complèterons les protections contre les Trickster, répondit Castiel diligemment.  
_ Ok, super.

Sentant que l’instant s’était envolé, Dean ne reprit pas la conversation. Il suivit son frère et observa l’autel d’invocation concocté.

_ Sérieusement, ça me donne faim, fit-il en voyant les ingrédients dans le bol.  
_ Même les plumes de corbeau ?  
_ Sauf ça… quoique, un corbeau, c’est un peu comme un petit poulet, non ?   
_ Dean…  
_ Quoi ?!

Gabriel eut un petit rire devant la chamaillerie fraternelle. Il se rappelait les millénaires passés au Paradis, à se chicaner avec Lucifer à propos de banalités. Il ne put empêcher une certaine nostalgie de s’installer dans son cœur. Etre avec les Winchester lui faisait finalement beaucoup de bien. Il sentait qu’il s’adoucissait et retrouvait ses valeurs qu’il avait oubliées avec le temps.  
Castiel les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche du Commissaire, mais ne s’étaient pas encore mis d’accord sur la marche à suivre. Gabriel soutenait mordicus qu’ils devraient l’assassiner et que ça ne serait pas une grande perte, tandis que Sam et Dean refusaient catégoriquement mais sans réussir à proposer de solution alternative.

_ Je peux l’endormir et vous pourrez en profiter pour prendre de son sang, finit par suggérer Castiel.  
_ Ca ne fonctionnera que si Renart n’est pas à proximité, expliqua Gabriel.  
_ Dans ce cas, faisons une diversion, fit Sam.  
_ Et tu veux t’y prendre comment, Légolas ? lança Dean, provoquant un regard de travers de son frère.  
_ Gabriel peut appeler Renart et l’occuper assez longtemps pour qu’on s’occupe du Commissaire.  
_ Je pense qu’une trentaine de secondes seront suffisantes pour obtenir la quantité de sang nécessaire, estima Castiel.  
_ On peut essayer, confirma Dean.  
_ Heu, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, fit Gabriel. Je vous rappelle que j’ai fini à moitié grillé la dernière fois ! Et absolument rien ne nous confirme qu’il va venir si je l’appelle !  
_ Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien, lança Dean en jetant un regard de travers à l’archange.  
_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise pour l’appâter ? Je te rappelle que je ne voulais même qu’il me trouve !  
_ Oui ben, grâce à ta discrétion, c’est raté. Alors foutu pour foutu, soit un homme et trouve un moyen de l’éloigner assez longtemps pour qu’on agisse !  
_ Dis-lui que tu es désolé, suggéra Sam.  
_ Désolé ?! Désolé de quoi ? lança Gabriel, sourcils froncés.  
_ Tu as forcément fait quelque chose de travers, répondit le Winchester en haussant les épaules.  
_ Je n’ai rien fait de mal ! protesta vivement l’archange.  
_ Dis-lui que tu es désolé de l’avoir abandonné, proposa Dean.  
_ Que tu es désolé de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés et de ne pas l’avoir soutenu, poursuivit Sam.  
_ Que tu as pris peur mais que tu le regrettes, reprit Dean.  
_ Que tu aimerais qu’il n’y ait plus cette distance entre vous, conclut Sam.

Gabriel, bouche bée, regarda tour à tour Dean puis Sam. Les Winchester semblaient très fiers de leurs suggestions. Sam, comme toujours, gardait un visage angélique tandis que Dean retenait un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Ou alors, tu peux raconter une blague, lâcha Castiel d’un ton très sérieux. J’en connais une hilarante.

Dean et Sam ne purent s’empêcher de grimacer en attendant la suite. Gabriel se contentait de froncer les sourcils, franchement alarmé par les conseils qu’il recevait.

_ Qu’est-ce qui est religieux et se trouve dans la forêt ? poursuivit Castiel en retenant un petit rire. Un Rabbin des bois ! Ce qui est absolument hilarant car dans les Anciens Temps, Hillel, qui était l’un des rares à avoir traduit la parole de notre Père, était bucheron. Il vivait donc dans les bois !

Il pouffa doucement, visiblement très fier de son jeu de mots.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ? s’étonna-t-il devant le regard désabusé de ses comparses. C’est simple, la Torah…  
_ Ok ! l’interrompit Dean en levant haut sa main droite pour couper court au monologue. Hilarant, en effet, merci Cas. Gabriel tu devrais l’utiliser, ça va surement détendre l’atmosphère !

Il se tourna vers l’archange et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Tu as de quoi tenir une petite conversation d’une trentaine de secondes, pas vrai ? reprit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Je vous assure qu’il y a peu de chances que ça marche, fit Gabriel en secouant la tête. Je peux essayer, mais…  
_ Trente secondes, c’est tout ce qu’il nous faut.  
_ Je peux tenter…  
_ Sam, tu as des seringues prêtes ? demanda Dean.  
_ Oui, aucun problème.  
_ Bon, maintenant, il faut qu’on le repère. Il n’était pas chez lui, donc, c’est qu’il est sorti ! annonça-t-il en se frottant les mains.  
_ Bravo Sherlock, lança Gabriel devant la platitude de Dean.  
_ Ce que je veux dire, c’est que vous les génies ailés, vous devriez pouvoir le repérer facilement, rétorqua Dean face à la petite attaque de l’archange.  
_ Très malin, mais faux ! rétorqua Gabriel. S’il est sous l’influence d’un Trickster, je ne pourrais pas le repérer. Et je doute que Cas y arrive si Renart y met toute sa puissance.  
_ Vous pouvez tout de même essayer… s’il vous plaît ? demanda Sam doucement.

Gabriel poussa un petit soupir en regardant Sam. A ses côtés, Castiel ferma les yeux.

_ On n’a pas sondé son aura, ça va être difficile ! expliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
_ Je l’ai trouvé, dit Castiel en rouvrant ses paupières. Il est au centre-ville, dans un restaurant je crois.  
_ Déjà ?! s’exclama Gabriel. Sérieusement ?  
_ Alors, on a pris un coup de vieux ? fit Dean, tout sourire, en tendant le menton vers l’archange.  
_ Dépêchons-nous, fit Sam. Il faut que nous…

Avant qu’il n’ait pu finir sa phrase, Castiel les avait zappés dans une ruelle étroite, face au restaurant.

_ … soyons fins prêts… acheva Sam. Cas !  
_ Sérieusement, Cas ! fit Dean.  
_ Nous nous sommes rapprochés de l’objectif, expliqua Castiel. Il faut agir vite.  
_ Franchement Cas, râla Dean. Tu pourrais nous laisser le temps de nous préparer ! Sam, seringue ?  
_ Une seule, répondit-il en levant l’unique qu’il avait gardé en main. Les autres sont restés sur la table.  
_ Gabe ?  
_ Ok ok, je suis prêt à l’appeler dès que vous serez en position.  
_ D’accord. Cas, est-ce que tu pourrais nous…

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel les avait téléportés ailleurs.

_ … emmener… sans déconner ?! lança Dean. Dans des toilettes ?! Vraiment Cas ? Tu n’as pas trouvé meilleur endroit ??

Ils se trouvaient effectivement dans des toilettes au style très particulier, mélangeant Art Nouveau et Rococo. Le carrelage bicolore noir et blanc du sol tranchait avec les murs qui tendaient vers le rose bonbon. Deux lavabos surplombés d’un immense miroir, une pissotière et deux cabines achevaient le décor. Ici et là quelques dorures passées laissaient penser que les lieux avaient connus un désastre ornemental bien pire.

Tandis que Dean fulminait et que Sam tentait de le calmer, Castiel leva une main et se rendit à la porte d’entrée des toilettes. Il l’entrouvrit, jeta un regard rapide dans la salle puis revint se poster face aux Winchester.

_ Cas, tu as de la chance que ce soient les toilettes pour hommes où tu nous as zappé, sinon je t’aurai étranglé avec ta cravate !

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Dean, tu ne peux pas… Oh… J’ai compris… je vous ai mis dans une situation inconfortable en vous emmenant dans ce lieu ? Pourtant, c’est l’endroit le plus logique compte tenu de l’âge et de la corpulence du Commissaire. Il devra se rendre…  
_ Cas, grogna Dean, pas maintenant…

Castiel poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ J’essaie d’aider, dit-il de sa voix la plus grave.  
_ On sait, Cas… merci, fit Sam pour calmer la situation.  
_ Gabriel est prêt ? demanda Dean.

Castiel se porta l’index sur la tempe, sourcils froncés.

_ Oui, dit-il. Il appelle Renart. Je m’occupe de ramener le Commissaire ici.

Aussitôt, il disparut. Les Winchester se regardèrent, un peu dépassés par les évènements. Dean secouait lentement la tête tandis que Sam lui répondait silencieusement qu’il ne comprenait pas plus le comportement de Castiel. C’est alors qu’ils entendirent un bruit de verre qui se brise, suivi d’un juron. Au timbre grave de la voix, il s’agissait du Commissaire. Castiel réapparut devant eux.

_ Il arrive, annonça-t-il.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, le Commissaire entra dans les toilettes et tomba nez à nez avec les trois hommes qui le fixaient d’un regard dur. Une large tâche rosâtre courait sur sa chemise blanche. 

_ Messieurs, leur lança-t-il d’un air soupçonneux.

Aussitôt, Castiel lui posa deux doigts sur la tempe, le faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il s’affala de toute sa masse sur le sol. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Sam s’agenouilla à ses côtés et releva une manche de la chemise. Il mit quelques secondes à trouver une veine puis finit par y planter la seringue qu’il remplit à ras-bord.

_ C’est bon, dit-il en rebouchant l’aiguille.  
_ Cas !

L’ange porta une main à sa tempe puis hocha la tête.

_ J’ai prévenu Gabriel. On y va !

Il attrapa les bras des Winchester et tous se retrouvèrent dans l’entrepôt. Ils furent rejoins par Gabriel une seconde plus tard.

_ Vous avez le sang ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant de l’autel.  
_ Oui, tout est là.

Sam arrosa le bol en or et dès qu’il n’en resta plus une seule goutte, se mit à réciter les paroles apprises par cœur.

_ ... et jurantes per dominum meum. 

Les quatre comparses retinrent leur souffle lorsque Sam acheva l’incantation.

_ Ca a marché ? demanda Dean après plusieurs secondes où absolument rien ne se passa.  
_ Heu… hésita Gabriel.  
_ Il est censé se passer quoi ? fit Sam.  
_ Je ne ressens rien, finit par dire l’archange. Tu es sûr que tu ne t’es pas trompé de réceptacle, Cas ?

Le regard oblique que lui lança son frère fit office de réponse.

_ Sam ?  
_ Non, tu as bien entendu.  
_ Alors, c’est que ça n’a pas marché, conclut Gabriel en se passant une main sur le visage.  
_ Merci, on s’en est rendu compte, grogna Dean.  
_ Dean, si l’invocation n’a pas fonctionné, il n’y a que peu de raisons pour. Soit Renart a été libéré, mais j’ai un gros doute. Soit Castiel n’a pas pris le bon récipient… Arrête de me fixer Cas, tu ne t’es pas trompé, c’est uniquement pour expliquer les possibilités. Soit le sang n’est pas le bon.  
_ C’était bien celui du Commissaire, confirma Sam.  
_ Alors ce n’est pas lui qui a initié l’invocation, acheva Gabriel. C’est quelqu’un d’autre.  
_ Pourquoi l’avoir gardé chez lui si ce n’est pas lui qui l’a fait ? s’exclama Dean. Ce n’est absolument pas logique !  
_ C’est vrai, vous autres les humains, vous êtes toujours si logique, lança l’archange. Non, ça doit être quelqu’un d’autre, et qui fait très attention à masquer ses traces. Le problème, c’est que ça peut être n’importe qui…

Une vague d’abattement tomba lentement mais sûrement sur les quatre acolytes.

_ Renart ne t’a rien dit, ou donné un indice, lorsque tu l’as appelé ? demanda Castiel en se tournant vers Gabriel.  
_ Non, du tout. Il n’est pas venu, et ne m’a pas répondu…  
_ Quoi ? Tu l’as appelé pourtant, fit Dean.  
_ Oui, mais il n’est pas venu. Je vous l’ai dit que ça n’était pas assuré.  
_ Pourquoi tu ne nous l’as pas dit plus tôt ?  
_ Vous ne m’avez pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire un compte-rendu détaillé !  
_ Bon bref, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, à l’exception de Castiel qui fixait Dean dans l’attente du moindre geste de sa part.

_ On reprend les cherches, conclut-il.

«**»

_ Non.  
_ C’est notre meilleure piste, justifia Dean.  
_ Non, un point c’est tout, répéta Gabriel, bras croisés.  
_ On pourrait au moins lui poser quelques questions. Il doit avoir plus d’infos que nous !  
_ Non, je n’appellerai pas Ysengrin ! Je vous l’ai déjà expliqué, il est violent, irréfléchi, brutal, et sans Renart pour le calmer, il est encore pire qu’avant ! Et même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de garantir notre sécurité.  
_ Tu te défiles… commenta Dean, un sourcil relevé.  
_ Il se défile, approuva Sam.  
_ Je ne me défile pas !  
_ Errrr… je confirme que tu préfères éviter toute confrontation avec Ysengrin, fit Castiel.

Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire à Castiel en hochant la tête. Sam, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de Gabriel, tenta de le raisonner.

_ Si on veut arrêter les meurtres, c’est le plus simple. On partage nos informations, et voilà !  
_ Non, tu ne comprends pas. Un rien l’énerve. Je l’ai vu en action, crois-moi, je n’avais que ça à faire durant des années ! N’oubliez pas que vous avez à faire à un demi-Dieu. Et de toute façon, je ne vous donnerai pas l’incantation, donc on en reste là.

Sam se tourna vers Dean, les bras écartés.

_ Ecoute, reprit Dean. On est tous du même avis.  
_ Pas moi !  
_ Oui Gabe, on a compris. Mais Sam et moi pensons qu’il peut nous aider… plus vite on libère Renart, plus vite ils repartent, non ? Cas, tu en penses quoi ?  
_ Je suis d’accord avec Dean.  
_ Fayot, grogna Gabriel.

Dean ouvrit grand les bras, petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ On est tous d’accord !  
_ Tu ne me forceras pas à l’invoquer ! répliqua Gabriel, en faisant un pas vers le Winchester.  
_ Qui a dit que tu l’invoqueras ? On va la faire à l’ancienne ! Les gars, tenez-vous prêt en cas de grabuge !  
_ Pardon ? hésita Gabriel.  
_ YSENGRIN !! hurla alors Dean à pleins poumons. YSENGRIN SI TU M’ENTENDS FAIS UN SIGNE !!  
_ YSENGRIN, imita Sam. YSENGRIN !! NOUS AVONS DES INFOS SUR RENART !!  
_ Vous êtes complètement malades ! s’exclama Gabriel. Vous allez vous faire massacrer ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! Débrouillez-vous, bande de tarés !

Gabriel disparut immédiatement, laissant Castiel, Sam et Dean seuls maîtres à bord. L’ange ferma les yeux, tentant de repérer la présence de son frère mais n’y parvint pas. Il secoua la tête en regardant Dean.

_ Et merde, grogna Dean. Tant pis, on fera sans. YSENGRIN ! HEY ESPECE DE BOUFFON TU NOUS ENTENDS ?!  
_ Bouffon, vraiment Dean ? Tu tiens tant que ça à l’énerver ?  
_ Tout ira bien Sammy. Je gère !

Sam ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard de détresse à Castiel qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en secouant la tête.

_ HEY !! TRICKSTER !!

Soudain, ils ressentirent la présence, écrasante. Bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une impression, mais même Castiel semblait en ressentir les effets. Il s’était saisi de son épée tandis que Sam et Dean avaient empoigné le couteau de Ruby et le colt 45. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et un sifflement aigu se mit à résonner dans tout l’entrepôt, les forçant à se couvrir les oreilles dans une grimace de douleur. Aussi brusquement qu’elles étaient apparues, les manifestations stoppèrent net. A côté d’eux, un petit feu follet verdoyant apparu.  
D’abord hésitant, Dean regarda Castiel et Sam qui restèrent figés, n’osant approcher plus près. Finalement, l’ainé Winchester prit les choses en main. Il avança lentement vers la flammèche qui ne se trouvait qu’à quelques centimètres du sol. Il se pencha pour l’observer. Celle-ci grandit brutalement jusqu’à atteindre quasiment le plafond de l’entrepôt et s’étendre sur plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Ils reculèrent tous de quelques pas.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde ! lâcha Dean en se protégeant les yeux.

Etrangement, aucune chaleur ne se dégageait du feu qui virait au rouge sombre. Ils purent alors deviner une forme au milieu. D’abord floue, elle se précisait de plus en plus. Sam et Dean déglutirent difficilement en distinguant le costume noir sur mesure, les cheveux bruns foncés, la barbe parfaitement taillée et la silhouette légèrement rondouillarde.

_ Hello boys, lança Crowley en sortant des flammes.  
_ Nom de…  
_ Crowley !! s’écria Sam en tenant fermement son couteau de la main droite.  
_ Non… fit Castiel, les yeux plissés. Pas Crowley… ce n’est pas un démon. C’est un Trickster.  
_ Ysengrin ? tenta Dean.  
_ Ah, ça n’a pas duré longtemps, fit Crowley en soupirant. Mais avec un ange, c’est de la triche !

Le Trickster fit un vague geste de la main droite et quasi-instantanément, un immense trône apparut derrière lui, tout en dorures et arabesques. Il s’assit de façon théâtrale, gardant une main levée à mi-hauteur, les yeux rivés sur les Winchester.

_ Bon, reprit la copie conforme de Crowley, on n’a pas toute l’éternité ! Enfin… moi si, vous non. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
_ Tu… heu… tu es bien Ysengrin ? demanda Dean d’une voix hésitante.  
_ Non, je suis le Pape et j’attends ma sœur.

Devant l’absence totale de réaction de la part de Sam, Dean et Castiel, Ysengrin roula des yeux en poussant un long soupir.

_ Sérieusement ? La Cité de la Peur ? Non ? Ok, je vois à qui j’ai à faire… eh beh…  
_ Heu… ok, d’accord, fit Dean dans une nouvelle tentative. Est-ce que tu… enfin... tu connais Renart, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Viens-en au but. Tu m’as appelé ici pour une raison précise, je l’attends…

La voix d’Ysengrin était devenue plus gutturale. Sam aurait d’ailleurs juré entendre le grognement sourd d’un loup lorsqu’il parlait. Le Trickster émanait une puissance contenue. Dean sentait la menace sous-jacente. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour laisser ses instincts reprendre le dessus. Toute trace d’hésitation disparut lorsqu’il reprit la parole.

_ Des meurtres ont été commis dans cette ville. On sait que Renart les commet sur les ordres de quelqu’un. Il a été invoqué et lié…

Le grognement sourd et vaguement distant se transforma brusquement en un aboiement agressif que probablement aucun chien n’aurait pu produire.

_ … à quelqu’un d’influent. Nous voulons que les meurtres s’arrêtent. Mais pour ça, on doit savoir qui a invoqué Renart et briser le lien.

Dean ne s’était pas laissé impressionner. Certes l’arrivée en fanfare du Trickster l’avait soufflé durant quelques instants, mais en ce moment précis, il avait à faire à une créature surnaturelle païenne. Après Lucifer, l’Apocalypse, les Leviathan et le Purgatoire, ce n’était plus un demi-Dieu qui le troublerait dans son boulot.

_ Et tu as besoin de mon aide…

L’imitation de Crowley était presque trop parfaite. Le sourire qu’il jeta aux Winchester, mêlant orgueil et dédain, ne fit qu’affirmer l’assurance de Sam et Dean.

_ J’ai besoin du nom du maître de Renart, fit le Winchester.

L’aboiement reprit de plus belle, surgissant d’un passé lointain et oublié, où les ombres et le moindre craquement inspiraient la terreur au plus profond des entrailles.

_ Renart n’a pas de maître ! Un humain a osé usurper ses pouvoirs ! Mais je vais le libérer ! Quitte à éliminer ces enfoirés les uns après les autres.  
_ Non ! s’exclama Sam. Pas de morts, il y en a trop eu ! Si tu nous dis qui a lié Renart, nous pourrons le libérer ! Et vous pourrez repartir libres, tous les deux !

Ysengrin tourna brusquement son regard vers Sam. Il se tut une poignée de secondes.

_ Il y a quelque chose en toi… dans ton sang…  
_ Son nom, fit soudainement Castiel qui était resté à l’écart jusque là.  
_ Un ange n’a pas sa place dans le monde physique, répliqua Ysengrin, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sam.  
_ Je t’assure que nous pourrons briser l’enchantement, reprit Sam en s’avançant de quelques pas.

Ysengrin releva un sourcil et esquissa un léger mouvement de tête.

_ Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ?

Le regard de Crowley se détacha de Sam pour se tourner vers Dean puis vers Castiel avant de se braquer sur la table qui faisait office d’autel.

_ Vous avez… osé… invoquer… Renart, vous aussi ?!

Très lentement, avec des gestes calculés, Ysengrin se releva du trône. Autour de lui, quelques flammes apparurent tandis qu’un vent se levait tout autour d’eux, soufflant de plus en plus fort. L’image de Crowley se troubla l’espace d’un battement de cil. Sam jura qu’il vit une bête velue, aux yeux rouges, de la bave aux babines, se tenir devant lui. Le grognement s’amplifia.

_ Vous, misérables humains, avez invoqué Renart ! Pour le soumettre à votre volonté !  
_ Et merde, lâcha Dean en mettant son colt en position de tir. Ca ne peut jamais bien se passer pour une fois ?  
_ SILENCE ! rugit Crowley

D’un revers de la main, Ysengrin balaya Dean qui alla rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sam saisit l’opportunité pour se ruer sur le Trickster et planter profondément son couteau entre deux côtes, provoquant un hurlement de douleur. Ysengrin empoigna Sam par le cou, plongeant ses doigts devenues griffes dans sa chair. De sa main libre, il retira le poignard et l’envoya glisser au loin.

_ Tu regretteras ton geste, démon !

Sam tentait désespérément de se libérer, incapable de respirer, sentant sa gorge se remplir de son propre sang.

_ SAM ! hurla Castiel en se précipitant sur Ysengrin.

Il lui assena un coup de poing massif directement dans l’estomac, ce qui permit à Sam de se libérer. Il s’effondra au sol dans un borborygme, des flots de sang s’écoulant de ses plaies. Dans la confusion, personne ne remarqua Gabriel qui s’agenouilla aux côtés de Sam et le soigna immédiatement, le sauvant d’une morte lente et douloureuse.

Castiel n’en était pas resté là. Il esquivait habilement les attaques d’Ysengrin qui lui tenait facilement tête. Il tenta de lui planter son glaive dans le ventre mais son adversaire réussit à parer l’attaque sans difficulté. Sentant que la victoire allait lui échapper, Castiel concentra son énergie dans ses poings et envoya un crochet du droit directement dans la mâchoire de Crowley ce qui lui fit perdre ses repères assez longtemps pour que l’ange appose sa main sur le crâne légèrement dégarni. La Grâce de Castiel commença à se diffuser alors qu’il s’apprêtait à châtier Ysengrin.

_ CASTIEL ! STOP ! s’écria Gabriel en posant une main sur l’avant-bras de son frère.  
_ Il…  
_ Arrête… ça suffit…

Se pliant à l’ordre de Gabriel, Castiel relâcha Ysengrin. Sa Grâce s’estompa alors rapidement.

_ Loki, grogna Ysengrin en reprenant son souffle. Tu es avec eux.  
_ C’est moi qui leur ai demandé de m’aider.

Gabriel se plaça stratégiquement entre Castiel et Ysengrin.

_ Mais… pourquoi ? Tu sais qu’on ne peut…  
_ Je sais. Mais, tout ne s’applique pas à moi…  
_ Alors c’est vrai, tu es un ange…

Le Trickster avait presque craché le mot. Il plissa des yeux et pencha sa tête légèrement en avant.

_ Pas un ange, rectifia Gabriel. Un Archange. Gabriel, c’est mon vrai nom.  
_ Tu n’es pas Loki !  
_ Si, c’est bien moi… juste, je ne suis pas entièrement un Trickster. Juste partiellement.

Ysengrin renifla bruyamment et jetant un regard dégoûté vers l’archange.

_ Finissons-en, Ysengrin. Pour Renart, dis-nous qui l’a invoqué.  
_ Le Commissaire, répondit Ysengrin. C’est lui qui tire les ficelles.  
_ Non, ça n’a pas fonctionné. Ce n’est pas lui…  
_ Je t’assure… je lui ai suggéré qu’il y avait des traîtres dans son cercle très fermé… ça n’a pas traîné ! Il a donné l’ordre à Renart de les tuer un par un…  
_ Sauf le juge, n’est-ce pas ? fit Gabriel avec un demi-sourire.  
_ Sauf le juge, c’était mon cadeau personnel… pour dire à Renart que je suis là et que je vais le tirer de là.  
_ Ben voyons… c’est quoi ton plan au départ ? Qu’ils s’entre-tuent tous jusqu’à ce que Renart soit libéré ? s’exclama Gabriel en faisant un grand geste.  
_ Ca a plutôt pas trop mal fonctionné jusqu’à présent, rétorqua Ysengrin en s’époussetant le revers de la veste.  
_ Ton plan est nul ! Et il attire l’attention !  
_ Tu en as un meilleur ?  
_ Evidemment ! Je te rappelle que je vous ai tout appris ! Je suis le maître en la matière.

Ysengrin lâcha un rire sonore au nez de Gabriel.

_ Tu as été vite dépassé. Renart m’a maintes fois raconté comment il te bottait les fesses !  
_ Quoi ? Mais jamais de la vie !   
_ Et que tu partais la queue entre les jambes pleurer dans la barbe de Papa Odin.  
_ C’est insensé ! Renart a dit ça ? Oh le saligaud ! Il n’a jamais accepté ses défaites ! C’est un mauvais perdant !  
_ Oui, ça, je sais.  
_ Tu vois ? Ce n’est pas pour rien que je suis le Trickster le plus célèbre !  
_ Célèbre ? Tu parles, c’est juste à cause de quelques bouts de papiers et films, rien de plus !  
_ Je suis mondialement connu et vénéré !  
_ Tout le monde t’aurait oublié sans ces blockbusters !  
_ Dites, intervint Castiel en levant les mains entre les deux Trickster, vos querelles sont-elles plus importantes que la libération de Renart ?

Ysengrin, imité par Gabriel, fit une grimace.

_ Dis-moi le nom des membres de cette association, reprit l’archange. On s’occupe du reste, toi tu restes en dehors.

Ysengrin jeta un regard mauvais à Castiel, sentant qu’il avait réchappé de peu à la damnation éternelle.

_ Il n’en reste que deux. Les autres sont insignifiants, ils ne savent même pas qui négocie les contrats…  
_ Nous t’écoutons, l’encouragea Castiel d’un geste de la tête.  
_ Le maire de la ville : Eugène Ford. Et une bibliothécaire. Alice Ward si je me souviens bien. Ce sont les seuls qui ont pu être là durant l’invocation.

Il tourna son regard vers Gabriel.

_ Merci, fit ce dernier. Laisse-nous faire, je te promets que Renart sera bientôt libre.  
_ Tu as trop bon cœur avec ces humains, Loki. A ta place, je les aurai déjà tous éliminés.  
_ Les gens changent ! s’esclaffa Gabriel avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.  
_ Je suivrai tes mouvements… fit Ysengrin en détachant volontaire chaque syllabe. Et ceux de tes pantins.

Il baissa légèrement la tête en fixant Gabriel droit dans les yeux.

_ J’ai compris.

Ysengrin hocha la tête puis s’évapora littéralement dans les airs. Gabriel poussa alors un long, très long soupir de soulagement.

_ Eh ben, on s’en est pas trop mal tirés, pas vrai ?! s’exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les Winchester, bras grands ouverts et large sourire aux lèvres.

Dean, qui avait fini par reprendre connaissance, s’était glissé jusqu’à son frère. Il grogna en direction de Gabriel, se tenant l’avant-bras gauche. Sam soutenait Dean par les épaules mais n’avait absolument pas perdu une seule seconde de l’échange.

_ Dean, lâcha Castiel lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il était blessé.

Il se rendit immédiatement vers lui et s’accroupit. Il prit délicatement l’avant-bras entre ses mains et constata qu’il était fêlé. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il le guérit.

_ Merci Cas, fit simplement Dean en évitant soigneusement le regard de l’ange.

Sentir Castiel si proche, le geste si doux, et surtout la présence de Sam et Gabriel le mirent brusquement mal à l’aise. Il sentit des centaines de générations de hunter hurler dans ses oreilles que ce n’était qu’une égratignure et qu’il était la honte de la profession. Cédant à cette gêne aussi soudaine qu’inhabituelle, il se remit debout, imité par Sam puis par Castiel.

_ Merci Gabe ! lança Sam. Je crois que j’allais finir en boudin sans ton aide.  
_ Ouais… je vous l’avais dit ! s’exclama Gabriel. Que toute cette histoire allait tourner en eau de boudin !  
_ Elle est nulle, rétorqua Sam, sourcils baissés et air renfrogné.  
_ Ah non, pas d’accord, intervint Dean. Je la trouve plutôt pas mal !  
_ Oh bon sang… gémit Sam.  
_ Oui, c’est le cas de le dire ! fit Gabriel d’un air fier.

Dean ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ Bien vu, bien vu ! dit-il en riant.  
_ Heu… Dean, l’interrompit Castiel, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?  
_ Maintenant ? On traque le Maire et la Bibliothécaire. Une objection ?

Tous secouèrent la tête avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme.

_ C’est parti alors.  
_ Je vous avais bien dit qu’il ne fallait pas l’appeler, rappela Gabriel d’une petite voix.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils décidèrent rapidement de la répartition des tâches. Sam et Gabriel iraient rendre visite au maire, tandis que Dean et Castiel feraient quelques recherches à la bibliothèque et en profiteraient pour observer Alice Ward. Une fois d’accord sur la grande ligne directrice du plan, ils remballèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent dans la voiture. Ils déposèrent le tout dans la chambre du motel puis se remirent en route.

Dean et Castiel furent déposés devant la bibliothèque, comme c’était prévu, tandis que Sam, au volant du véhicule brinquebalant, et Gabriel continuèrent vers la demeure du maire. Ils préféraient inspecter les domaines privés avant de s’attaquer à son bureau.

_ Tu sais, commença Gabriel, l’air de rien, je ne serais pas contre grignoter un petit truc.  
_ Quoi ? s’étonna Sam. Déjà ? Il est à peine… ah… 15h passées.  
_ J’ai comme un creux.  
_ Ok, je te propose un deal. On va d’abord fouiller la maison, et après on mange. Ca te va ?  
_ Mouais… si tu ne tiens pas parole, c’est toi qui me serviras de diner ! lança Gabriel en regardant Sam de travers avec un petit sourire.

Sam ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.

_ Tu vas avoir une indigestion !  
_ C’est ce qu’on verra !

Sam secoua la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Les répliques un peu idiotes de Gabriel lui changeaient les idées. Certes Dean faisait régulièrement des blagues, mais au fil des années, il s’était lassé. L’archange apportait une fraîcheur dont Sam avait bien besoin. Il se rendait bien compte qu’il était extrêmement à l’aise seul avec Gabriel. Probablement plus qu’il n’aurait du, mais il appréciait ces moments. Des phrases franches, directes et sans blabla, une liberté d’expression qu’il ne s’autorisait plus vraiment avec son frère. Il se demanda soudain comment s’était passé la première rencontre entre Dean et Castiel. Certes, Bobby et Dean lui avaient raconté plusieurs fois en détail, mais lorsque Bobby était dans les choux, Dean avait-il montré des signes d’hésitation ? Cherché ses mots ? Intimidé face à un ange ? Ou au contraire avait-il été l’ours mal léché habituel ?  
Sam s’imagina soudain les conversations que Castiel devait tenir avec Dean. Il se retint d’éclater de rire. S’ils agissaient en sa présence comme lorsqu’ils étaient seuls (ce qu’il soupçonnait), ils ne devaient pas souvent s’adresser la parole. Ou alors, pas à plus de quinze centimètres l’un de l’autre et surtout sans jamais détourner le regard. Il fallait à tout prix garder les yeux dans les yeux. Très important ! A croire qu’ils devaient se fixer avec intensité durant des heures pour finalement réussir à sortir une phrase cohérente. Pas étonnant qu’il ait souvent l’impression d’interrompre quelque chose lorsqu’il entrait dans une pièce où les deux se trouvaient !

_ Quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Gabriel en tournant la tête vers Sam.  
_ Non, rien d’important, lui répondit-il.  
_ On est bientôt arrivés, l’informa Gabriel. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir entrer.  
_ Je sais, confirma Sam. Pas de soucis, je vais juste faire une inspection rapide. Si je trouve quelque chose, Cas pourra jeter un œil.

Ils se turent, sentant que cette dernière phrase mettait le doigt sur le point principal.

_ Pourquoi Castiel et Dean n’y sont pas allés à notre place ? demanda alors Gabriel.  
_ Je… c’est vrai, on n’y a pas pensé, ça aurait été plus logique.  
_ Dean a insisté pour aller à la bibliothèque, se rappela l’archange.  
_ Oui, il a lourdement insisté, en effet… oh… ok, j’ai compris.  
_ Quoi donc ?  
_ Le fantasme de la bibliothécaire !  
_ Ah, tu crois ?  
_ Sûr et certain !  
_ C’est assez pervers… je suis choqué ! s’exclama Gabriel d’une voix trop haut perchée pour être naturelle.  
_ C’est Dean ! Et tu as couché avec un cheval, tu es mal placé pour faire des commentaires.  
_ Hahaha ! Je suis choqué tout de même ! Mais plus sérieusement, tu crois qu’il va draguer la fameuse Alice ?  
_ Il y a des chances.  
_ Avec Castiel à côté ?

Sam eut un hoquet de surprise.

_ Toi aussi tu trouves qu’ils sont… un peu… comment dire…  
_ Qu’ils sont carrément à deux doigts de s’arracher les vêtements et de se sauter dessus sauvagement, oui ! s’écria Gabriel en enthousiasme.  
_ Ca me rassure, ce n’est pas que moi !  
_ Ah non, certainement pas ! Mais ils sont aussi coincés que des culs-bénis dans une partouze !  
_ Belle image…  
_ Tu as compris la métaphore.  
_ Oui oui.  
_ Sans rire, il draguerait quelqu’un avec Cas à côté ?

Sam haussa les épaules. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’affaire entre Dean et Castiel. Gabriel eut un petit gloussement.

_ J’aimerai bien voir ça, ça pourrait être intéressant !

«**»

_ Dean, dit Castiel pour la énième fois en fixant le dos du Winchester.  
_ Juste une seconde ! répondit Dean, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.  
_ Dean, nous avons un travail à accomplir.  
_ Je sais, je sais ! Laisse-moi juste profiter des merveilles qu’offre cette bibliothèque !

Castiel poussa un long soupir et eut un petit geste d’agacement en haussant les épaules.

_ Vous avez choisi ? lança le jeune homme derrière le comptoir, perdant lui aussi visiblement patience.  
_ Oui ! Oui oui, répondit Dean. Ca sera un grand mokkaccino avec extra-crème, extra-chocolat. Et heu… un muffin myrtilles. Oh, mettez-en deux ! Cas, tu en mangeras un, ils sont fameux !  
_ Dean…  
_ Même pas la peine de protester ! Tu me remercieras plus tard !  
_ Ca sera tout ? demanda le serveur d’une voix apathique.  
_ Rajoutez un cookie et hum… Cas, tu veux boire quoi ?

L’ange secoua la tête, totalement perdu devant l’obstination qu’avait Dean à lui faire avaler de la nourriture alors qu’il avait déjà mangé le matin même, ce qui pour un ange était déjà bien au-delà du hors-norme.

_ Bon… reprit Dean devant l’air désabusé de Castiel. Ce sont des oranges fraîches ? Mettez un jus d’orange alors. Ah ! Tenez, la carte de fidélité.  
_ Vous avez le droit, au choix, à un morceau de tarte aux pommes ou un morceau de brownie.  
_ Tarte aux pommes !  
_ Dean… c’est pour ça que tu as insisté pour venir à la bibliothèque ? Pour venir manger des friandises ?  
_ Héhéhé, exactement ! s’exclama Dean, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Et en plus, avec la carte, j’ai 25% sur les boissons et une part de gâteau en plus ! Mieux encore ! C’est délicieux !

Castiel capitula. Il ne pouvait tenir tête au Winchester en temps normal. Mais lorsqu’il était question de nourriture, la question ne se posait même plus. Dean paya le tout et, aidé de l’ange, se trouvèrent un coin tranquille dans la bibliothèque, au fond d’une allée perdue entre des livres sur la jardinerie et le shamisen. Castiel avait soigneusement repéré l’endroit idéalement situé pour observer la bibliothécaire et rester en retrait loin des regards indiscrets. Ils déposèrent le tout sur la petite table et s’attelèrent à leur tâche, un cookie entre les dents pour Dean.

«**»

Sam repéra la propriété, fit le tour du pâté de maison et finit par se garer dans la rue perpendiculaire.

_ C’est bizarre, dit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je ne vois rien… il n’y a aucun sceau sur les murs… Tu es sûr qu’on est au bon endroit ?

Sam se racla la gorge et fixa Gabriel d’un air blasé.

_ Ok ok, je ne mettrai plus en doute le sens de l’orientation d’une créature aussi majestueuse qu’un Samsquatch !  
_ Ha. Ha. Bon, tu veux venir ou tu restes là ?  
_ Je reste là. Je veux juste m’assurer des alentours. Je te rejoins.

Sam acquiesça puis sortit de la voiture. Dans la poche de sa veste, il avait son badge du FBI prêt à servir. Il marcha une petite dizaine de mètres jusqu’à arriver devant la propriété. Contrairement aux autres demeures, telles celle du juge ou du commissaire, celle-ci était de taille bien plus raisonnable. Chose plus surprenante, il n’y avait ni grille, ni mur. Hormis un léger parapet, le jardin était ouvert sur l’extérieur et au regard de tous. Quelques arbres fruitiers parsemaient le jardin qui était, somme toute, de taille modeste. Il n’y avait aucune décoration clinquante, ni signe apparent de richesse excessive, bien au contraire. Sam observa les lieux et finit par douter lui aussi d’être au bon endroit. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon et, grâce au GPS, confirma qu’il ne s’était pas trompé d’adresse.  
Il suivit le vague chemin en gravillons qui faisait plus office de ligne indicatrice sur la pelouse naturelle (mais cependant parfaitement tondue).   
La maison semblait assez étroite, et avait un unique étage. Les murs étaient d’un blanc éclatant et il s’agissait-là bien de la seule chose qui sortait de la normalité la plus banale.  
Sam sonna à la porte partiellement vitrée et patienta, se préparant à débiter son habituel discours. Il attendit une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant de sonner une nouvelle fois. Pas de réponse. La chance était inespérée. Si personne n’était présent, il pourrait étudier les lieux en toute tranquillité. Paré à toute éventualité, il porta la main à son portefeuille et en sortit quelques rossignols. Alors qu’il se penchait pour s’apprêter à crocheter la serrure, il aperçu le boîtier familier qui signifiait que toute la maison était sous alarme électronique. Certes, il était le génie de la famille, mais il n’en était pas encore arrivé au point de couper la moindre alarme. Il se ravisa donc et préféra faire le tour du jardin.

Il reprit le chemin puis s’aventura entre les pommiers et pêchers. Le plan du domaine était semblable à quasiment tous les autres. A l’arrière de la maison se trouvait une terrasse, plus loin une petite cabane qui devait certainement servir à ranger les outils de jardinage. Point notable : aucune décoration.  
Sam monta les quelques marches de la terrasse puis jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la maison. Une nouvelle fois, rien d’impressionnant. Salon, salle à manger, couloir. Il ne remarqua ni activité suspecte ni sceau ni peinture suspicieux.

Sam se rendit compte qu’il n’arriverait à rien ainsi. Il tourna sur ses talons et reprit le chemin de l’entrée lorsqu’il eut une idée. Gabriel pourrait certainement se glisser à l’intérieur et débrancher l’alarme pour le laisser inspecter les lieux. Il appela Gabriel à voix basse.

_ Gabe, si tu m’entends, tu pourrais venir ? Je pense que la maison est vide. On pourrait entrer et faire un tour nous-même.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais Gabriel ne vint pas. Il l’appela une nouvelle fois mais sa requête resta sans réponse. Il décida alors de tenter une incursion discrète dans la cabane de jardin qui elle serait certainement sans alarme.

«**»

_ Alors ? demanda Gabriel.  
_ Alors rien, répondit Sam après avoir démarré la voiture.  
_ Tu n’as rien remarqué ? Rien du tout ?  
_ Non, il n’y a rien. Cette maison est ce qu’il y a de plus banale.  
_ Même quand tu as marché sur le gazon ?  
_ Non, rien du tout ! Le comble de la banalité !  
_ Bizarre… commenta-t-il simplement.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Quand tu es entré dans le jardin, j’ai eu l’impression que… comment dire… ton image s’est floutée le temps d’une demi-seconde. J’ai dû me tromper.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Rien vu.  
_ Tu as tenté de voir s’il y avait quelqu’un ?  
_ Oui, confirma Sam. Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il n’y avait personne.

La voiture roulait maintenant sur son rythme de croisière. Ils avaient quitté le pâté de maison et se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville.

_ Tu es entré ? demanda alors Gabriel.  
_ Entré où ?   
_ Dans la maison !  
_ Quoi ? Oh non. Je n’ai rien remarqué de suspect. Je crois qu’on est sur une mauvaise piste. Le Maire ne doit pas être dans le coup.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi sec, sourcils froncés.

_ Attends, qu’est-ce que tu as fait aussi longtemps ? finit-il par demander.  
_ Tu sais, tes questions sont vraiment bizarres ! C’est toi qui n’es pas normal !  
_ Sam, tu t’es absenté plus d’une demi-heure !  
_ Mais non, cinq minutes, tout au plus !  
_ Trente minutes… A ton avis, quelle heure est-il ?  
_ Je ne sais pas… 15h30 ?  
_ 16h, corrigea Gabriel en fixant Sam.  
_ J’ai toujours été mauvais en estimations, rétorqua Sam d’une voix légèrement irritée. Bon, tu ne voulais pas qu’on aille au bureau du Maire lui rendre une petite visite ?

Gabriel finit par se taire, sans toutefois détourner le regard. Il leva lentement sa main droite et après une légère hésitation, la posa sur celle de Sam. Surpris, il la retira du volant en tournant la tête vers l’archange.

_ Gabriel ?!  
_ Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose… ne t’inquiète pas.

En moins d’une seconde, Gabriel fit un check-up.

_ Non, tu n’as rien…physiquement tout va bien… finit-il par commenter.

Trop concentré sur sa conduite, Sam ne put que jurer en lui affirmant qu’évidemment, il allait bien ! Il pesta contre Gabriel qui avait failli provoquer un accident, puis se tut. Gabriel ne prononça pas un mot, lèvres pincées et regard toujours fixé sur Sam.

_ Tu vas me faire rougir, finit par lancer Sam après de longues minutes de silence.  
_ J’ai juste l’impression que… ça me titille.

Sam soupira. Il se permit de tourner le regard vers Gabriel le temps d’un battement de cil avant de se focaliser sur la route.

_ Bon, visiblement tu es en hypoglycémie, ironisa-t-il. On passe manger un morceau et après on file au bureau du Maire. Entendu ?  
_ Parfait ! répondit Gabriel de sa voix enthousiaste habituelle. Tu sais comment me parler, Sammy-boy !  
_ C’est Sam, rectifia le Winchester.  
_ Sammy Sugar.  
_ Sam.  
_ Sammy et Scooby !  
_ Toujours Sam.  
_ Sammystère et boules de gommes.  
_ Sam.  
_ Sammy-dirait bien de manger un morceau

Le Winchester craqua et eut un petit rire qui ravit Gabriel.

_ Bon, je te préviens, on ne met pas plus d’un quart d’heure pour manger, d’accord ?  
_ On est d’accord !

Sam secoua la tête et s’engagea sur Main Street. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un bar qui ferait largement l’affaire. Ils garèrent la voiture et entrèrent dans « Le temple du Snooker » où ils pourraient commander quelques frites grasses, du bacon et des bières. Ca suffirait largement pour que Gabriel arrête de gémir sur sa faim durant au moins quelques heures.

«**»

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur le muffin aux myrtilles que Castiel reposait lentement sur l’assiette devant lui. L’ange avait fini par céder sous la pression répétée du Winchester.

_ Alors ? Alors alors ? insista ce dernier. C’est bon ?

Castiel mâcha patiemment la bouchée puis l’avala en hochant lentement la tête.

_ Oui Dean. La pâte est légère et finement sucrée. Mais je crains que les fruits ne soient pas cultivés biologiquement. J’ai senti des traces de pesticides. Je pense même qu’ils ont été congelés durant le transport. Et…  
_ Cas ! C’est bon ou pas ?

Castiel poussa un soupir, le énième en quelques heures.

_ Oui Dean. C’est bon.  
_ Aaaaah ! Tu vois ! J’ai bien fait d’insister !  
_ Certes.  
_ Ca ne fait pas de mal de se faire du bien !  
_ Dean… nous avons….  
_ Tschhhh ! Pas un mot. Reprends-en un morceau !  
_ Mais Dean…  
_ Allez, Cas ! Tu dois profiter des choses simples de la vie !

Castiel lança un regard exaspéré à son ami. Sans vraiment connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants des relations humaines, Castiel se doutait pourtant qu’il savait savourer les choses simples de la vie, comme disait Dean. Il aimait regarder les cerfs-volants virevolter haut dans le ciel, observer le ballet des abeilles et il trouvait les images satellites de la Terre absolument exquises. Manger un muffin aux myrtilles n’entrait cependant pas dans ses activités favorites. Mais une fois encore, Dean finit par le convaincre. Ou plutôt l’avoir à l’usure. Le regard brillant et le sourire quasi-béat du Winchester avaient eu raison de lui.

L’ange porta le muffin à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et mordit à pleines dents. Il mit quelques secondes à avaler le morceau avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Dean, je te rappelle que l’objectif premier est d’observer la bibliothécaire.  
_ Je sais, je sais, marmonna Dean en achevant sa part de tarte. Mais pour une fois qu’on peut être tranquilles tous les deux sans personne pour nous déranger…  
_ Tu veux dire, pour une fois que tu peux manger ton gâteau tranquillement ? demanda Castiel.

Dean déglutit difficilement, s’étouffant à moitié en se rendant compte de ce qu’il avait dit sans faire attention.

_ Evidemment ! Sam oublie toujours ma part de tarte !

L’énergie qu’il mit dans cette phrase sonnait faux. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel semblait plus intéressé par la bibliothécaire que par l’échange de banalités avec Dean. Il ne remarqua donc pas la gêne du Winchester.

Dean finit par tourner la tête et observa Alice Ward. Petite blonde, vêtue d’un tailleur strict aux couleurs grises, elle s’affairait derrière son comptoir à renseigner les visiteurs et tenter de ficher les livres rendus. Le Winchester, après l’avoir vue à l’œuvre une quinzaine de minutes, conclut qu’elle débordait d’énergie pour supporter d’être ainsi interrompue toutes les dix secondes par des gens qui visiblement cherchaient toujours quelque chose.

_ Alors Cas, fit Dean en faisant face à l’ange, tu la trouves comment ?  
_ Elle ne dégage aucune hostilité. Je ne ressens pas la présence des Tricksters, mais ils sont assez doués pour se cacher de moi.  
_ Non, je veux dire, tu la trouves mignonne ?  
_ Je suppose que sur des critères humains elle entre dans cette catégorie, confirma Castiel en hochant la tête.

Dean retint un soupir.

_ Tu veux lui parler ? proposa-t-il.

Castiel tourna vers lui son plus grand regard effaré.

_ Dean, je ne suis pas le choix idéal pour mener un interrogatoire.  
_ Oui, mais ça aurait pu être fun à regarder ! lança Dean en haussant les sourcils d’un air amusé. Allez, jeune Padawan. Regarde et apprends !

Dean se releva et se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire, Castiel sur ses talons.

«**»

Les deux immenses bocks de bière arrivèrent quelques secondes avant les frites.

_ Santé Sammy !

Sam secoua lentement la tête mais finit par trinquer avec Gabriel. Il porta la bière à ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu’elle avait l’exact même goût que dans tous les bars des Etats-Unis. Légère, finement pétillante et avec un vague goût de bière. Après deux gorgées, il reposa le verre et se saisit d’une frite d’où une goutte d’huile roula jusqu’à s’écraser sur la table.

_ Urgh… lâcha Sam d’un ton dégoûté.

De son côté, Gabriel en était presque à la moitié de son verre sans reprendre sa respiration. Il l’acheva facilement et reposa l’énorme bock sur la table avec un soupir de satisfaction.

_ Fameux !!

Sam releva un sourcil.

_ Sans rire ?  
_ Non, cette bière est absolument infâme, mais quand tu possèdes quelques petits… trucs, fit Gabriel en agitant quelques doigts de sa main droite, la boisson la plus insipide se transforme en délice raffiné.  
_ C’est de la triche ! s’exclama Sam en souriant.  
_ C’est de l’arrangement ! Regarde…

Gabriel posa un index sur le panier de frites qui se transformèrent subtilement. La couleur blanchâtre se transforma en un blond doré appétissant. Sam remarqua que certaines semblaient se redresser et se raidir.

_ Goûte, lança Gabriel avec un clin d’œil.

Sam n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de reprendre une frite. Il la porta à ses lèvres et ne put retenir un petit soupir.

_ C’est… exquis !  
_ N’est-ce pas !  
_ Et ce ne sont que des frites !  
_ C’est magique !

Gabriel offrit son plus beau sourire au Winchester.

_ Elles sont… wouah !

Sam en attrapa une autre, puis une suivante, jusqu’à la moitié du panier, sous le regard amusé de l’archange. Entre-temps, ce dernier avait commandé une nouvelle bière et la dégustait bien plus lentement que la première.

_ Finis-les, dit Gabriel en voyant que Sam s’arrêtait poliment de picorer.  
_ Non, ça ira, je te remercie.  
_ Allez, profites-en. Ca te changera de ta nourriture de lapin !

La Winchester fit une grimace l’espace d’une seconde, tiquant sur cette dernière phrase.

_ Tu manges bien de la salade, d’habitude, non ? Alors, pour une fois que tu en profites, ne te gêne pas !  
_ Comment sais-tu ce que je mange d’habitude ?  
_ Oh, tu as dû le mentionner une fois, je crois.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Non, jamais…  
_ Ah bon ? s’étonna Gabriel. Alors c’est que je t’ai vu en manger, probablement.

Le plus jeune Winchester s’adossa, bouche entre-ouverte et sourcils relevés. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l’archange. Il savait pertinemment ce que Gabriel avait voulu dire, mais ça l’étonnait tant qu’il n’osait formuler sa phrase. Il observa Gabriel qui buvait tranquillement sa bière, l’air le plus innocent au monde.

_ Tu n’avais vraiment rien d’autre à faire qu’à nous observer, finit par dire Sam.  
_ Ah, Sammy ! Vous, les Winchester, vous êtes fascinants !  
_ Dit un Archange, rétorqua Sam.  
_ Je t’assure ! Vous nous avez fascinés. Vous êtes des hunters !  
_ Merci, rien de nouveau, ironisa Sam.  
_ Tu ne comprends pas. Vous êtes des humains, des hunters… en clair, des brutes de décoffrage ! Toi et Dean, vous avez provoqué plus de dégâts sur Terre que la colère de mon Père en plusieurs siècles !

La belle assurance dont faisait preuve Sam jusqu’à présent s’évapora. Il se força à continuer à regarder l’archange en face, mais il n’appréciait guère la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_ Lucifer, les 66 sceaux, l’Apocalypse, les Leviathans…  
_ Les Leviathans n’étaient pas de notre fait. Castiel a…  
_ C’est un Winchester d’adoption ! Bref, tout ceci a été provoqué par vous plus ou moins directement, et pourtant, à chaque fois, vous réussissez à rétablir la situation, grosso modo. Oh bien sûr, l’un des deux y laisse en général la vie, mais à chaque fois il revient. Impossible de se débarrasser d’un foutu Winchester !

Gabriel avait légèrement haussé le ton, sa voix commençait à dominer le brouhaha ambiant et quelques têtes de bikers se tournaient vers eux.

_ Vous avez converti Castiel. Et Balthazar, et franchement, celui-ci a donné du fil à retordre à pas mal de monde ! J’ai même fini par vous suivre dans votre folie furieuse. Vous êtes… fascinants. Je ne me lasse pas de vous regarder.  
_ J’espère que tu apprécies le spectacle, lança Sam à la recherche d’un retour cinglant.  
_ Ne le prends pas mal, Big Foot. Je suis vieux. Très vieux. J’ai assisté à la Création. Et crois-moi, des millénaires de singes puis d’humains qui naissent, forniquent puis meurent, c’est lassant. Mais vous deux, vous êtes des perles. Impossible de deviner votre prochaine décision. Dean va-t-il se sacrifier pour son adorable petit frère une nouvelle fois ? Sam avouera-t-il à sa brute de grand frère qu’il ne se sent pas humain ? Allez-vous casser le monde d’une nouvelle façon ou le réparer définitivement ? Les paris sont ouverts !

Gabriel eut un petit rire, ne prenant visiblement pas en compte la portée de ses paroles. Face à lui, Sam se passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Gabriel avait raison, en tout cas en ce qui le concernait. Il ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux. Etre lu ainsi tel un livre ouvert était particulièrement désagréable. Il avait l’habitude, Castiel lui assenait quelques vérités blessantes mais vraies de temps à autres. Mais comme l’archange l’avait dit, Castiel était un membre de sa famille, il n’y prêtait plus attention. L’entendre de Gabriel était plus difficile. Il avait sa fierté et s’il arrivait à masquer ses inquiétudes et ses peurs face à Dean, ce n’était pas pour qu’un ange quel qu’il soit l’expose au grand jour.

_ Sam, reprit Gabriel, je parie sur toi et ton frère.

Sa voix était bien plus douce et apaisante que quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Vous avez réussi là où aucun humain n’avait osé s’aventurer. Tu es ressorti de la cage, Dean est ressorti du Purgatoire. Vous êtes les foutus Winchester. Et j’ai parié sur toi, Sam.

Le Winchester tournait le bock de bière entre ses doigts. Il ne savait que dire. Partagé entre l’énervement de n’être qu’un amusement pour Gabriel, le rappel de toutes ses erreurs passées et flatté de la confiance qu’il lui portait, il préféra faire comme si de rien n’était. La discussion avait en effet pris un tournant désagréable et lui tardait de changer de sujet. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

_ Quand tu rencontreras Renart, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il, bien décidé à ne plus être le sujet de conversation.

Gabriel inclina légèrement la tête, le regard toujours sur le Winchester contrairement à ce dernier qui semblait trouver sa bière fascinante. Il poussa un soupir et se décida à répondre.

_ Tout dépendra s’il est libéré de son Maitre ou non.

Il leva sa bière bien haut et fit mine de trinquer avant de l’avaler d’une traite. Il reposa bruyamment le verre sur la table puis reprit la parole, s’essuyant la moustache de mousse du revers de la main.

_ Il est temps d’y aller. Tu m’as accordé quinze minutes, pas une de plus. Allons-y.

Sans attendre Sam, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie, le pas rapide.  
Le Winchester poussa un long soupir. Gérer un ange n’était pas dans ses compétences. Vraiment pas. Il sentit confusément qu’il avait heurté les sentiments de Gabriel sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais la démarche et l’expression de celui-ci ne laissait aucun doute.  
Il ramassa ses affaires puis alla payer au comptoir avant de rejoindre Gabriel qui l’attendait patiemment sur le trottoir.

_ La Mairie n’est pas très loin, on peut même y aller à pied, lança Sam comme si de rien n’était.  
_ Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent côté à côté en silence sur les centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la Mairie. Sam avait bien senti qu’il avait blessé Gabriel. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il en tournant la tête vers l’archange. En mentionnant Renart, je ne voulais pas te pousser à…  
_ C’est rien, Sammy ! s’exclama Gabriel en donnant un grand tape sur l’épaule du géant. Juste, que les choses soient claires entre nous… en ce qui concerne Renart…

Gabriel s’arrêta et fixa Sam qui l’imita. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Je ne pourrais pas l’éliminer. Je n’en suis pas capable. Il n’est pas en possession de son libre-arbitre et je préfèrerai tuer cent fois son invocateur que de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

Ses yeux semblèrent se perdre dans les lointains souvenirs partagés avec Renart.

_ Je ne pourrais simplement pas… reprit-il. C’est pour ça que… je te le répète Sam… j’ai besoin de toi et de ton frère. Vous n’avez pas mon…

Il se pinça les lèvres et sembla chercher ses mots.

_ Mon implication émotionnelle… Il faut que vous le libériez et qu’il arrête de tuer tous ces gens…

Sam ne sut que répondre. Il plissa les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête.

_ Tu peux compter sur nous, dit-il de sa voix la plus assurée. On fera tout pour que Renart s’en sorte.

Gabriel fit un petit sourire puis se remit en marche, tête baissée. Sam aurait pu jurer que les joues du Trickster s’étaient légèrement rosies.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence une nouvelle fois, mais sans la charge émotionnelle du non-dit. Le cœur plus léger, Sam réfléchit à la tactique à adopter lors de leur conversation avec le Maire. Tout d’abord, ils allaient devoir provoquer la rencontre et passer outre les probables résistances de la ou les secrétaires. Il opta pour l’option journaliste qui serait certainement la plus rapide et la plus simple. Le problème était la tenue vestimentaire de Gabriel… et la sienne à vrai dire. Tous les deux vêtus de jeans, chemise et simple veste, ils n’avaient clairement pas le look approprié.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient à proximité de la Mairie qui s’avérait être un bâtiment relativement classique, très certainement construit dans les années 60 au vu du style global, ne comportant pas plus de 5 étages, ce qui restait raisonnable par rapport à ce que Sam s’attendait à trouver. Il avisa une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à leur chemin. Il s’y engagea et fit signe à Gabriel de le suivre.

_ Quoi, tu aimes traîner dans les allées sombres Sammy ? Je m’attendais à ce que tu aies plus de classe, releva Gabriel une petite moue sur les lèvres.  
_ Très drôle… Ecoute, j’ai un plan. On se fait passer pour des journalistes et on pourra demander un entretien au Maire. J’ai ma carte de presse.  
_ Ok, pourquoi pas. Je te suis de toute façon.  
_ Par contre, il y a un détail… est-ce que tu pourrais nous trouver d’autres vêtements ? Je veux dire, quelque chose de plus professionnel comme un costume cravate ?

Gabriel le regarda de travers avec une mimique légèrement dédaigneuse.

_ Vraiment Sammy ? Si je peux le faire ?  
_ S’il te plaît ?  
_ Evidemment !

Gabriel, comme à son habitude, leva sa main droite et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, ils furent vêtus d’un costume particulièrement bien taillé. Gris anthracite, cravate bleutée pour Sam, gris clair et cravate aux tons verts pour Gabriel, chemises blanches pour les deux.

_ Satisfait ? demanda ce dernier avec un sourire très fier affiché.  
_ Parfait, fit Sam en regardant les manches et pantalons. Merci ! Bon, je suis le seul à avoir une carte de presse, donc, tu seras l’assistant ?  
_ Oui Chef !

Sam poussa un petit soupir puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Mairie. Une volée d’une quinzaine de marches les emmena à l’accueil. L’intérieur du bâtiment faisait bien plus solennel que l’extérieur. Le sol de marbre blanc, tacheté de dorures, imposait un silence lorsqu’une personne lambda pénétrait dans les lieux. D’immenses plantes entouraient une fontaine où une nymphe faisait jaillir l’eau. Juste devant trônait la réception, telle une barrière entre le monde politique et celui des simples mortels.

Le Winchester, fort de son expérience, s’approcha de l’une des trois réceptionnistes. Il lui fit son plus joli sourire en sortant sa carte de presse.

_ Bonjour, Angus Young, journaliste au National Enquirer. Voici mon assistant Jerry Cantrell.

La standardiste, sourire professionnel scotché sur les lèvres, hocha lentement la tête.

_ Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Maire, Eugène Ford, pour une interview.  
_ Je vais voir, un instant, répondit la jeune femme en se penchant vers son ordinateur.

Elle tapota quelques secondes, puis se redressa en rajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Désolée, mais je ne vois pas de rendez-vous. Souhaitez-vous repasser… dans une semaine, à 16h30. Je peux vous proposer un créneau de 30 minutes.  
_ En fait, nous avons pris rendez-vous, mais nous sommes un peu en retard et…  
_ Vous pouvez revérifier ? Je suis sûr qu’il s’agit d’une erreur de mise à jour informatique, le coupa Gabriel.

La réceptionniste leur lança un regard de travers. Elle entendait cette même phrase des dizaines de fois par semaine et jamais, O grand jamais, avait-elle détecté un problème informatique. Complaisante, comme à chaque fois car il s’agissait-là de son métier, elle se repencha sur son ordinateur. A ses côtés, ses collègues gardaient une expression faciale neutre, mais le coin légèrement relevé de leurs lèvres montraient qu’elles étaient contentes que la jeune brunette ait à faire avec ces clients dits ‘boulets’.  
La jeune femme tapota sur son clavier, puis après deux clics de souris, fronça les sourcils. Elle reprit son clavier, cliqua plusieurs fois, mais ne broncha pas. A la troisième vérification, elle se redressa et leur adressa le même sourire.

_ En effet, vous avez quinze minutes de retard. Le Maire vous attend. Ascenseur de droite, 5ème étage.  
_ Merci à vous.

Sam sourit poliment puis, Gabriel sur les talons, suivi la direction indiquée. Une fois les portes de l’ascenseur refermées, le Winchester jeta un regard en coin à l’archange.

_ Bien joué.  
_ Merci Chef !

Il se tourna complètement vers Gabriel et vit l’archange lui sourire puis lui faire un clin d’œil complice. Sam lâcha un petit rire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, ils avaient reprit leur expression la plus professionnelle.

Ils n’eurent pas à chercher le bureau très longtemps car ils furent accueillis par une secrétaire zélée et tout aussi jeune que les standardistes au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Messieurs, concernant votre entretien, veuillez noter qu’aucun appareil d’enregistrement n’est autorisé et que toutes les notes prises seront relues par mes soins. Veuillez laisser sacs et porte-documents à mon bureau sur votre droite.

Sam leva les mains en l’air, montrant que ni lui, ni Gabriel n’avaient de sac. Elle hocha la tête.

_ Par ici.

Ils la suivirent jusqu’à une double porte en chêne. Elle toqua discrètement puis patienta quelques secondes. Sam et Gabriel n’entendirent rien, mais apparemment elle reçu une sorte de signal car elle ouvrit les portes puis s’effaça pour les laisser passer.

Sam entra en premier dans la pièce, Gabriel sur ses talons.

Face à eux, derrière un bureau en ébène, assis sur une immense chaise président, le Maire discutait tranquillement au téléphone.

_ Vous avez quinze minutes, indiqua la secrétaire avant de fermer les portes derrière eux.

Ils s’avancèrent jusqu’au milieu de la pièce qui n’était somme toute pas exceptionnelle. De taille raisonnable, quatre immenses étagères chargées de classeurs et livres recouvraient entièrement deux murs, sur les pans restants quelques photographies étaient accrochées ici et là.

Eugène Ford fit un geste de la main, indiquant qu’il finissait sa conversation. Les cheveux entièrement blancs, les yeux ridés, traits tirés malgré des joues bien rondes, il devait tourner autour de la soixantaine d’années.

Gabriel échangea un rapide regard avec Sam. Il secoua légèrement la tête ce que Sam interpréta facilement. Aucun cigle dans la pièce.

_ Messieurs, lança le Maire en raccrochant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sam se présenta rapidement et laissa entendre que de nombreux lecteurs du journal seraient passionnés par le secret de la réussite de cette magnifique ville.

_ Passionnant ! s’exclama Eugène Ford d’une voix joviale. Asseyez-vous donc !

Il indiqua les deux chaises en cuir face à son bureau.

_ Nous avons quelques questions, reprit Sam une fois confortablement assis.  
_ Je vous écoute mon garçon, répondit le Maire d’un grand sourire.  
_ Votre ville a connu une expansion extraordinaire en quelques années alors que vous étiez au bord de l’abandon. Je crois que vous étiez adjoint au Maire à cette époque.  
_ Tout à fait, tout à fait. Ca remonte à des années…

Le Maire se mit alors à leur vanter sa politique d’ouverture, du nombre croissant d’industries qui se sont implantées, que tous les étrangers étaient les bienvenus dans sa chère ville où il y faisait si bon vivre. Après quelques minutes d’éloges autoproclamées, Sam tenta de rediriger la conversation.

_ Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs meurtres violents ont été commis. D’après la Police, le coupable n’a toujours pas été appréhendé…

Le regard du Maire se fit soudain plus froid. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers son écran d’ordinateur.

_ Oui, c’est vrai. C’est absolument horrible… dit-il quasi machinalement en cliquant ici et là sur son PC. Atroce… Je n’ai pas de mots pour qualifier ces…

Il stoppa l’espace d’un instant, les yeux légèrement plissés.

_ Ces actes innommables, reprit-il.

Presqu’aussitôt, il reprit son attitude joviale en s’adossant dans son fauteuil et refaisait face à Sam. De sa main droite, il ouvrit un tiroir et y farfouilla quelques secondes.

_ Avez-vous obtenu de nouvelles informations sur l’auteur de ces crimes ? demanda Sam.  
_ Non, malheureusement. La Police est de première qualité. Je suis absolument certain que le ou les coupables seront arrêtés dans les jours qui viennent.

Il leur offrit un sourire rassurant tandis qu’il sortait une paire de lunettes du tiroir.

_ Quel est votre secret pour être resté Maire aussi longtemps ? demanda Sam tandis qu’Eugène Ford chaussait la paire de lunette.  
_ Voyez-vous, commença-t-il en tournant son regard vers les acolytes, je me suis entouré…

Il se tut, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de prononcer un seul mot supplémentaire. Ses yeux vagabondaient autour de Gabriel comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme. Il se ressaisit toutefois une poignée de secondes plus tard.

_ Monsieur le Maire ? demanda Sam. Vous allez bien ?  
_ Hahaha, excusez-moi… vous savez avec l’âge…

Le regard du Maire se fixa alors sur Sam. Le Winchester eut l’impression d’être traversé de part en part, comme si les yeux d’Eugène Ford jaugeaient son âme. Mal à l’aise, Sam tenta de se rasseoir plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, jetant un regard en coin à Gabriel qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui.

_ Je viens de me rappeler d’un important rendez-vous, reprit soudain le Maire, sourcils froncés. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, mon assistante va vous raccompagner à la sortie.

Gabriel échangea un rapide regard avec Sam. Ce dernier secoua discrètement la tête, se doutant que l’archange voulait passer à l’action immédiatement. Mieux valait attendre les infos de Dean et Castiel et décider ensemble d’un plan d’attaque.

_ Bien sûr, merci pour votre temps, dit Sam avec un sourire en se relevant de la chaise.

Presqu’aussitôt, l’assistante ouvrit les portes du bureau et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils saluèrent le Maire puis quittèrent la pièce.

En quelques minutes, ils furent froidement, mais fermement remerciés, puis raccompagnés aux portes des ascenseurs. Une fois à l’intérieur, ils poussèrent un petit soupir de soulagement.

_ Honnêtement, pour un homme aussi normal, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit aussi bizarre ! lança Sam en s’adossant à une cloison.  
_ Normal ? s’étonna Gabriel. Comment peux-tu le trouver normal ??  
_ Ben, déjà, tu as vu sa maison. Elle est… classique… banale…  
_ Banale ?? Sammy, tu es en pleine hallucination ?! Il vit dans un château ! Littéralement, un château !

Sam ne put retenir un rire.

_ Finalement, tu n’es pas si différent de Castiel. La maison était sympa, mais ce n’était pas un château !

L’air brusquement sérieux de Gabriel le coupa dans son hilarité.

_ Sam, reprit l’archange, cette maison n’avait rien de normal… laisse-moi voir tes souvenirs.

Sam ne protesta pas lorsque Gabriel lui prit la main droite. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, jusqu’au moment où les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur un homme chauve de petite taille, au costume délavé et mal taillé, qui souhaitait monter aux étages.  
Il les regarda, interloqués avant de tousser bruyamment, sortant brutalement les deux de leur bulle.

_ Vous descendez ou vous comptez rester là ? lança ce qui semblait être un fonctionnaire.  
_ On descend, répondit Sam, sentant une certaine gêne le gagner.

Il fila rapidement jusqu’à la sortie, Gabriel ayant même du même à suivre le rythme.

_ Sam, l’appela-t-il lorsqu’ils furent enfin sur le trottoir.

Le Winchester expira violement, visiblement pas dans son assiette.

_ Sam, reprit Gabriel plus doucement. Je crois qu’il s’est passé quelque chose à la maison du Maire et que ta mémoire a été altérée. Je pense que tu as perdu une vingtaine de minutes et, si tu me laisses fouiller ta mémoire, je pourrais voir ce qu’il s’est passé…

Sam hocha la tête.

_ Tu as aussi remarqué le changement d’attitude du Maitre quand il a mis les lunettes ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.  
_ Oui, c’est comme s’il voyait mes ailes, répondit Gabriel. Pourtant, un simple humain ne peut les voir. Uniquement si j’use de ma Grâce pour les montrer.

Une nouvelle fois, Sam ne put qu’acquiescer. Il préféra mettre sous silence le sentiment d’inquisition qu’il avait ressenti lorsque le Maire l’avait fixé. Avait-il peut-être vu sa part démoniaque ? 

_ Bon, ça ne sert à rien de discuter ici, commença Sam. Retournons au motel, on verra ce que Dean et Cas ont trouvé.  
_ En fait, j’ai une meilleure idée. Plutôt que ce motel minable, je te propose d’aller chez moi.  
_ Chez toi ? s’étonna Sam. Tu as un appartement ici ?  
_ Si l’on veut ! s’exclama Gabriel avec un petit sourire entendu. J’aimerai vraiment voir ce que tu as vu tout à l’heure. Autant que ce soit dans un endroit agréable ! Et ce n’est pas loin.

Sam haussa des épaules. Si ça pouvait lui éviter de passer du temps dans cette chambre minable, il était preneur.

_ Ok, je te suis.  
_ Ne t’attends pas à un palace, le prévint Gabriel. Je suis resté simple.  
_ Oui, oui. Allons-y !

Docile, Sam suivi Gabriel à travers la ville. Après une dizaine de minutes seulement, ils s’arrêtèrent devant une échoppe aux vitrines condamnées.

_ Tu squattes un immeuble abandonné ? s’étonna le Winchester en regardant l’archange.  
_ Squatter est un bien grand mot ! Disons que j’emprunte un appartement pour quelques semaines. Mais attends de voir avant de juger !

Ils contournèrent l’ancien magasin et entrèrent par une porte dérobée. Celle-ci donnait sur une cage d’escalier poussiéreuse mais en bien meilleur état que ne l’aurait imaginé Sam au vu de l’aspect général du bâtiment. Ils montèrent un étage et Gabriel ouvrit l’unique porte du palier.

_ Home sweet home ! s’exclama-t-il en entrant dans le petit appartement, Sam sur les talons.

La porte d’entrée donnait directement sur le salon / séjour / chambre. L’appartement était composé d’une pièce unique que Sam observait avec attention. Etonnamment simple, sans être simpliste, les meubles se résumaient à une petite table contre un mur entourée de deux chaises, un meuble TV, une kitchenette dans un coin. L’immense télévision écran plasma quant à elle tranchait avec la relative sobriété, tout comme le magnifique lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Gabriel s’avança jusqu’au milieu puis ouvrit les bras en effectuant un demi-tour théâtral.

_ Bienvenu dans mon antre. C’est temporaire, bien évidemment. Dès que tout sera rentré dans l’ordre, j’aurai d’autres villes à visiter !

Sam ne put s’empêcher de relever ses sourcils. Il voyait trop de choses familières pour ne pas le remarquer. Des objets ici et là, récoltés par Gabriel au fil des siècles. Une photo à côté de la TV, un petit coffre contenant sous la table, une peinture à un mur. Ces petits détails qui montraient une envie d’avoir un chez-soi. Sam ne pouvait que trop comprendre, ayant vécu de chambre en chambre, quelques semaines chez Bobby par ici, un mois chez Pasteur Jim par là. Lorsqu’il avait emménagé avec Jess, il avait à peine osé poser ses affaires. Puis, à force de persuasion de sa part, Sam avait accroché une photo où lui, Dean et son père posaient, souriants pour une fois.

_ Après tant d’années… de siècles sur Terre, tu n’as pas envie de te fixer quelque part ?  
_ Moi ? Me fixer ? Tu veux dire avec femme et enfants, comme les humains font ?

Il éclata de rire.

_ Tu n’es pas sérieux ! Outre le fait que j’ai interdiction de me reproduire avec une humaine, ce qui donnerait naissance à une aberration, je te rappelle que je suis un archange. Je ne me mélange pas avec n’importe qui !  
_ Tu es aussi un Trickster, rappela Sam avec un sourire. Tu es bien plus humain que beaucoup d’anges.

Gabriel ne put réprimer une grimace.

_ Je pense que c’était un compliment, mais… je t’assure, mes frères ne prendraient pas ça dans ce sens.

Il lança un petit sourire triste au Winchester en s’avançant vers lui.

_ La plupart de mes frères ne considèrent les humains que comme…  
_ Des singes imberbes, compléta Sam. Je sais, Uriel se faisait un plaisir de nous le répéter.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de l’immense Winchester.

_ Tous ne sont pas aussi pro-humanité que Castiel.  
_ Ou toi.  
_ Ou moi. Oui, je suis trop bon ! s’esclaffa le Trickster. Ca me perdra !  
_ Ca a failli te perdre, nota Sam.  
_ Ce n’est pas faux. Bon, Sammy, si on en venait à nos moutons ?

Sam hocha la tête. Il tendit sa main droite, mais Gabriel ne la saisit pas.

_ Je préfère que tu t’asseyes. Juste, au cas où. Si tu tombes de cette hauteur, tu risques de te faire mal.  
_ Très drôle !

Gabriel glissa une main le long du dos de Sam et le força à s’installer sur son lit. Sam obtempéra, docile. Il s’assit confortablement, s’enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans le moelleux du matelas, genoux contre le cadre et laissa Gabriel prendre la suite des opérations.  
L’archange resta debout face à lui mais plutôt que de lui prendre la main, il glissa sa paume contre la tempe de Sam, puis ferma les yeux.

_ Surtout, ne t’accroche à rien, laisse filer tes pensées, dit Gabriel très calmement.

Sam tressauta lorsqu’il fut submergé par un flot de souvenirs pêle-mêle. Il vit son père lui sourire alors qu’il venait de réussir un carton plein au tir au pistolet, suivi de l’image de Dean dans ses bras, ensanglanté après avoir été tué par un Cerbère, puis le doux visage de Jessica. Des dizaines d’images se succédaient, toutes apportant un flot d’émotions parfois contradictoires. Il entraperçu même un souvenir où il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Il se voyait sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala, collé contre Dean qui tentait de le faire rire avec les petits soldats en plastique.  
Sam eut de plus en plus de mal à gérer le volume de souvenirs et leur charge émotionnelle. Il fut prit d’un violent mal de crâne et espérait que tout s’achève rapidement.

_ J’y suis presque, dit Gabriel d’une voix douce.

La douleur s’intensifia brutalement. Son cerveau se rebellait violemment contre cette intrusion. Il avait l’impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, les mâchoires si serrées qu’il fut prit d’une crampe. Soudain, il revit clairement les évènements passés il y a quelques heures à peine.

_ C’est bientôt fini… fit l’archange. Je sens que je touche au but…

La scène se rejoua devant leurs yeux. Alors qu’il se trouvait dans le jardin du Maire, il appelait Gabriel pour l’aider à la fouille de la maison. 

_ Tu m’avais appelé ? s’étonna Gabriel.

Le souvenir se poursuivit. Sam se dirigeait vers la cabane au fond du jardin. Il ouvrit la porte qui n’était pas fermée à clef pour n’y découvrir que des objets de jardinage divers et variés. Absolument rien d’étonnant. Au moment de faire demi-tour, Sam faillit buter contre une jeune femme de petite taille qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

_ Oh bon sang ! laissa échapper Sam en sursautant.  
_ Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

Sam la détailla rapidement. Petite, joues rondes, cheveux auburn coupés très courts. Elle ne semblait pas être une employée de maison.

_ Oui, excusez-moi… je fais partie du FBI. Je cherche Eugène Ford.

Ayant reprit ses moyens, Sam montra son badge à la jeune femme.

_ Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ? poursuivit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l’observer de la tête aux pieds.

_ Tu es un hunter, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Tu es un hunter. Je t’ai vu chez le Commissaire l’autre jour. Et chez le juge. Tu étais avec Loki d’ailleurs !

Sam n’avait nullement besoin d’en entendre plus. Il sortit son arme et la pointa directement entre les deux yeux de la jeune femme.

_ Tu es Renart ?  
_ Bingo ! dit-elle en souriant.  
_ Qui t’envoie ? demanda Sam en s’éloignant de quelques pas.  
_ Aujourd’hui, personne, tu as de la chance. Sinon, Loki n’aurait plus qu’à pleurer sur ce qu’il reste de toi.

Elle se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

_ Tu es très impoli, Sam Winchester. Range ton arme.

Sam serra les dents, sentant qu’il devait ranger son pistolet dans sa ceinture. Toute sa volonté s’y opposait, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus entièrement.

_ Bien, fit-elle en signe d’approbation lorsque Sam rengaina son colt. Reprenons, veux-tu ? Bonjour, je m’appelle Renart et tu sais ce que je suis… Alors, tu vas être gentil et me dire absolument tout ce que tu sais sur moi.

Le Winchester, mâchoire toujours serrée, tenta de résister. Quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur ses tempes.

_ Non, réussit-il à prononcer avec difficulté. Laisse… moi…  
_ Intéressant…

Renart fronça ses sourcils puis tendit une main qu’elle posa sur l’un des poings fermés de Sam.

_ Je répète, Sam : dis-moi ce que tu sais sur moi.

Le jeune Winchester ne put résister d’avantage. Il poussa un long gémissement, sentant ses dernières barrières mentales tomber. Il craqua.  
Durant de longues minutes, il expliqua en détail tout ce qu’il savait sur les Tricksters en général, puis sur Renart en particulier et sa vie menée avec Loki.

_ Pas mal… pas mal du tout… je suppose que Loki est toujours en vie malgré notre petite mésentente. Après tout, ce n’est pas dans sa nature de mourir ainsi. Il est coriace.

Elle eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

_ Bon, continuons, Sam Winchester. Explique-moi comment vous comptez gérer la situation.

Une fois encore Sam expliqua en détail la manière dont ils espéraient identifier l’invocateur et briser l’enchantement. Durant toute l’explication, Renart hochait lentement la tête en signe d’approbation.

_ Merci, Sam Winchester. Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux durant… disons 3 minutes. Au moment où tu les rouvriras, tu ne te souviendras plus de cette conversation. Tu te rappelleras uniquement avoir fait le tour du jardin, de la cabane et que tout t’avait semblé parfaitement en ordre. Puis, tu retourneras d’où tu viens et tu suivras ton plan à la lettre. M’as-tu comprise ?  
_ Oui, grogna Sam.  
_ Alors, exécution.

Elle retira sa main puis lui tourna le dos. Ils n’en virent pas plus car Sam venait de fermer les yeux.

_ Wooooh, s’extasia Gabriel. Renart est toujours aussi classe ! Ses pouvoirs n’ont rien perdu de leur force !

Il retira sa main de la tempe de Sam puis se recula, le laissant reprendre possession de son esprit. Sentant que le Winchester serait désorienté, il alla chercher un verre d’eau à la cuisine et lui présenta.

_ Tiens, ça ira mieux d’ici quelques minutes.

Sam grommela, mais accepta volontiers. Il bu l’eau en quelques gorgées puis le redonna à Gabriel.

_ Merci, grogna Sam.

Gabriel hocha la tête et le reposa sur la table.

_ Je me disais bien que ça clochait, commença Gabriel. En fait, il nous a bien eus, tous les deux. Sa magie ne fonctionne pas entièrement sur moi. Et la maison que j’ai vue… hohoho ! Laisse-moi te dire que ce n’était pas une petite maison de banlieue !

Sam grogna pour marquer son approbation. Les souvenirs lui étaient revenus, mais la perception de deux mémoires différentes et pourtant temporellement identiques, lui procuraient quelques difficultés. L’une implantée, l’autre réelle. Mais il avait remarqué la bâtisse du coin de l’œil. Un véritable petit château. Deux étages, des murs solides, une tour et baies vitrées à profusion.

_ La maison de rêve d’un mégalomaniaque, je dirais, ironisa Gabriel. Et je m’y connais. C’était vraiment louche que tu trouves cet endroit normal ! Mais bon, j’ai déjà vu des châteaux bien plus imposants, alors pourquoi pas… En tout cas, il m’avait bien semblé voir ton image se troubler. Il a dû créer une sorte de bulle de protection, comme une illusion, mais qui ne fonctionne pas sur les créatures de mon genre. Sur les humains, aucun problème ! Mais quand on est un Trickster aussi doué que moi !

Gabriel claqua de la langue pour marquer sa phrase.

_ J’en connais beaucoup qui aimeraient m’égaler ! Bon, par contre, je ne t’ai pas entendu m’appeler… sinon, je serais venu. Je faisais un tour dans le voisinage mais seule cette baraque était suspicieuse.

Il marqua un petit temps d’arrêt.

_ Au moins, maintenant, nous savons qui se cache derrière tout ça.

Il regarda le Winchester qui semblait toujours mal en point, même si quelques couleurs lui revenaient aux joues.

_ J’ai merdé… finit par grogner Sam en portant une main dans les cheveux.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ J’ai tout décrit à Renart. Il sait tout de nous.

Gabriel se rapprocha et du bout de l’index, força Sam à relever le visage vers lui.

_ Non, il ne sait pas tout de nous, mais ce n’est pas là le principal.  
_ Oui, il connaît notre plan.  
_ Exactement ! Et tu as vu sa réaction ? Je connais le bestiau. Il compte sur nous pour le sortir de là. Je peux t’assurer qu’il ne révèlera rien de ce que tu lui as dit, à moins d’y être contraint par son invocateur, mais, crois-moi, il jouera sur les mots.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Sammy, c’est même mieux ainsi. Renart pourra jouer en notre faveur.  
_ J’espère que tu as raison.

Soudain, le portable de Sam se mit à sonner, les coupant net dans leur conversation.

_ C’est Dean, indiqua Sam en décrochant. Ouais ? … je te raconterai, mais je pense que c’est le Maire et… quoi ? Cas ? … ah… ah bon… Et toi ? … Sérieusement ?! Hahaha !! … oui oui… tiens bien la chandelle alors ! Oh, une amie à elle… je vois.

Gabriel leva les bras en secouant la tête, mais Sam lui fit signe que ce n’était rien.

_ D’accord… ok… tout à l’heure, je ne t’attends pas ! … oh, on va faire quelques recherches avec Gabriel, mais je suis sûr qu’on tient notre homme. Oui Dean, promis, je ne fais rien sans t’en parler d’abord ! Oui, ok… c’est ça. Bye.

Il raccrocha en ricanant.

_ Je n’en reviens pas !  
_ Quoi ? demanda Gabriel. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
_ Castiel a rendez-vous avec la bibliothécaire et son amie, et Dean les accompagne. Apparemment Cas a fait forte impression avec ses connaissances bibliques.  
_ Cas ?? s’écria Gabriel.  
_ Cas, confirma Sam.  
_ Dean a accepté ? Eh beh, on aura tout vu…  
_ Il pense que la bibliothécaire a quelque chose à voir dans l’incantation.  
_ Ou alors, il veut que quelqu’un réchauffe son lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sam secoua la tête. C’était une image qu’il ne souhaitait décidemment pas avoir !

_ Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Gabriel devant l’expression dégoutée de Sam.  
_ Je vais trouver… le Maire, je suis sûr que c’est lui qui a monté tout ça.  
_ Il y a des chances. Tout collerait parfaitement. C’est à lui que tout semble bénéficier le plus, confirma l’archange.  
_ Je suis toujours persuadé que ces lunettes lui ont permis de voir tes ailes. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j’en suis sûr.  
_ Renart a pu manipuler les lunettes afin qu’elles montrent les choses surnaturelles.  
_ C’est probable…

Sam lança un petit sourire à Gabriel qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui.

_ Le veinard, reprit-il.  
_ Pardon ? demanda Gabriel pour le principe, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.  
_ Il a pu admirer les ailes d’un archange. Je suppose que peu d’humains ont pu les voir.  
_ Très peu, confirma Gabriel. Surtout celles d’un archange. Notre Grâce est puissante et si nous ne la contrôlons pas…  
_ J’ai vu celles de Cas. Enfin, les ombres de celles de Cas.  
_ Et les ombres des miennes ! s’exclama l’archange avec une pointe de vexation dans la voix.  
_ Et les ombres des tiennes, reprit Sam en souriant. Excuse-moi !

Gabriel lui retourna son sourire, puis fit une moue en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et c’est tout ?  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Tu viens de dire que tu as vu les ombres de mes ailes et aucun compliment ? Rien !

Sam poussa un soupir exagérément fort pour titiller son ami.

_ Elles étaient sympa, c’est vrai, finit-il par admettre.  
_ Sympa ?! Sympa ! Tu ne mérites pas ce que je vais faire !  
_ Heu, Gabe ? Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Sam un peu inquiet.  
_ Ne bouge pas. Ca va te plaire…

Sam ne broncha pas, toujours assis sur le lit, genoux bien callés contre le cadre. Gabriel s’avança et s’agenouilla sur le Winchester, genoux de part et d’autres du géant.

_ Gabe ??  
_ Attends… lève les bras, voilà. Maintenant pose les sur mon dos.

Sam obtempéra, la curiosité l’emportant sur la gêne occasionnée par cette soudaine promiscuité. Il déglutit en sentant la chaleur du corps de Gabriel contre le sien, espérant que l’archange se remette debout rapidement sans quoi, il ne pourrait garder le contrôle de ses pensées.

_ Et donc ? grogna Sam afin de se donner une contenance.  
_ Patience, Samsquatch. Voilà, tu es bien installé ? Oui ? Parfait, moi aussi.

Gabriel était maintenant assis sur les genoux du Winchester et presque collé à son torse, les mains sur ses épaules.

_ Ferme les yeux. C’est important Sam. Ne les ouvre surtout pas, je vais tenter de contrôler ma Grâce autant que possible, mais au cas où…  
_ D’accord…

Au moment où Sam ferma ses yeux, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans la pièce. La Grâce de Gabriel, réconfortante et colossale, sans commune mesure avec celle de Castiel bien moins puissante. Tout à coup, il ressentit quelques plumes lui effleurer les doigts. Leur texture prenait forme peu à peu, se matérialisant sous ses mains. Délicatement, Sam les caressa une à une, appréciant leur douceur incroyable. Il sentait les ailes s’étoffer de seconde en seconde.

_ Ne bouge pas trop brusquement, articula difficilement Gabriel.

L’archange mettait tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur sa Grâce. Trop forte, elle tuerait Sam. Trop faible, il ne pourrait cajoler ses ailes.

_ Magnifique, souffla Sam dans le creux du cou de Gabriel. C’est incroyable…

Sam sentit Gabriel frissonner puis se raidir contre lui.

_ Gabe, ça va ?  
_ Je me concentre…

Faisant attention à ses gestes, Sam se permit une exploration un peu plus poussée de la triple paire d’ailes. Il discerna ce qui devait être du cartilage, les articulations, les plumes principales, les secondaires, le duvet. Il sentit l’une d’elle mal placée par rapport aux autres. Le plus délicatement possible, il la lissa puis la glissa sous sa voisine. Baigné dans cette Grâce si pure et chaleureuse, il aurait pu rester des heures à caresser les ailes, s’extasier sur leur texture incomparable, percevoir leur vibration et leurs mouvements à chaque inspiration de l’archange. Il avait l’impression de toucher le Paradis. Ou du moins la vision qu’il s’en était faite avant d’y être envoyé par Zachariah.   
Il tendit ses bras un peu plus, cherchant à atteindre une autre paire d’aile. Il regretta de ne pas avoir retiré sa veste et sa chemise. Il aurait pu sentir leur douceur sur tout son bras à la place de ses mains uniquement.

_ Sam… chuchota Gabriel. Je ne vais devoir arrêter… on risque d’attirer des êtres de mauvaise augure avec mon aura…  
_ Oui, souffla Sam, toujours perdu, ses sens entièrement focalisés sur les ailes de l’archange.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale et Sam ne touchait que la veste de Gabriel, à son plus grand regret.

_ Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, fit l’archange en reprenant sa voix normale.

Sam obéit. La première chose qu’il vit fut le reste de Grâce, de la couleur or la plus pure, scintiller dans les yeux de Gabriel. Il en resta le souffle coupé, bouche à moitié ouverte, saisit par le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui.

_ Sam ? Tu vas bien ?  
_ Magnifique…

Gabriel eut un petit sourire en coin et se pencha lentement vers Sam, leurs deux corps toujours collés l’un contre l’autre. Le plus naturellement du monde, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du Winchester qui restait subjugué par la scène qu’il venait de vivre.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas faire pour avoir un compliment, répliqua Gabriel sur le ton de la plaisanterie.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel se redressa légèrement mais ne brisa pas le contact. Sa tentative d’humour semblait être tombée à plat. Sam restait sans réaction. L’espace d’un instant, il cru qu’il avait blessé le Winchester. Mais ce dernier avait juste mis quelques secondes à remettre ses idées en place. Ses sens aiguisés, il fut pris d’une pulsion envers l’archange qu’il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il resserra brusquement l’étreinte et l’attira contre lui, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes, avides de l’échange bien trop court qu’elles avaient eu auparavant. Enfin, elles se trouvèrent. Sam pressa sa bouche contre celle de Gabriel. Il avait eu envie de ce contact depuis des années et plus particulièrement encore ces derniers jours. S’occuper de l’archange, le toucher, le caresser, et maintenant chérir ses ailes l’avait électrisé comme jamais.  
A travers la brume de sa libido, Sam sentit confusément les mains de Gabriel plonger dans sa chevelure, lui agripper des poignées entières de cheveux tandis que son corps se plaquait encore plus contre le sien. Il perçut la fougue de l’archange à répondre à ses baisers et n’en fut que plus motivé.

Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour enfin ralentir leur ardeur. Gabriel finit par briser l’échange. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sam et lui sourit, radieux.

_ Sammy… tu… commença Gabriel.  
_ Oh, tais-toi ! s’exclama Sam, ne se sentant pas d’humeur à écouter tirade de l’ange le plus bavard de la Création.

Sam, bien décidé à laisser libre cours à son appétit et également bâillonner l’archange de quelle que manière que ce soit, reprit aussitôt possession des ses lèvres, l’embrassant furieusement, comme s’il s’agissait de son dernier contact physique. Il mordillait, léchait, embrassait confusément Gabriel qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Mais pour rien au monde ce dernier n’aurait brisé une nouvelle fois le baiser. Il s’y abandonna entièrement, laissant Sam se repaitre jusqu’à étancher sa soif.

Au bout de longues secondes, l’échange se calma, laissant un Sam quasiment à bout de souffle picorer les lèvres de l’archange. Sans pour autant briser le contact, le Winchester laissa ses mains remonter sur le torse de Gabriel et glisser sous sa veste pour la lui retirer. Elle finit jetée dans un coin de la pièce, suivie rapidement par celle de Sam.

Enfin, Sam sembla reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il déposa un dernier baiser puis fixa Gabriel. Sans un mot, ce dernier glissa ses doigts le long de la nuque de Sam, ses épaules jusqu’au finir leurs courses sur son torse. Très lentement, il déboutonna la chemise, s’attendant à une protestation du hunter. Protestation qui ne vint jamais, bien au contraire.  
Sam entama le même processus sur Gabriel, le geste moins sûr, les doigts fébriles. Mais ce que Gabriel avait pris pour de l’hésitation était en réalité une envie brûlante d’aller plus loin et plus vite. Sam tira brusquement sur l’étoffe pour la libérer du pantalon et acheva de dégager l’archange. Il fit glisser la chemise le long de son corps et la lança au loin, tandis que Gabriel, bien plus méticuleux arrivait enfin au même résultat.

_ Sam… souffla Gabriel en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Le Winchester ne put lui répondre, totalement absorbé dans la contemplation des yeux dorés qui le fixaient. Ses mains avaient reprit leur place sur le dos de Gabriel, le maintenant toujours sur lui. Il sentait qu’il reprenait doucement le contrôle de son corps, ce qui lui déplu profondément. Se laisser submerger par ces flots de désir le grisait.

Gabriel passa ses mains dans la crinière de Sam, lui dégageant le visage. D’un geste câlin, il glissa sa paume le long de sa joue, avant que son pouce ne caresse tendrement sa lèvre inférieure.  
Il n’en fallut pas plus au Winchester pour sentir son désir déferler dans tout son corps. Brisant l’échange à contrecœur, il se pencha vers Gabriel jusqu’à déposer une succession de baiser dans son cou. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser emporter, mais sut qu’il ne résisterait pas longtemps.  
Bientôt, ses embrassades légères s’approfondirent. Il mordilla cette chaire si douce qui lui semblait être une offrande sur un plateau d’argent. Ses mains caressaient son dos, vagabondait jusqu’aux épaules, aux bras, repartant vers les omoplates, descendant aux reins tandis qu’il laissait un nombre grandissant de marques dans le cou.

Tout comme Sam, Gabriel se sentit à l’étroit dans son pantalon de costume. Mais l’enthousiasme de son compagnon, son envie dévorante de le posséder l’empêchait de le freiner. Chaque baiser, chaque morsure, lui envoyait une vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Gabriel savourait ces échanges car il les vivait enfin après les avoir fantasmés si longtemps. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé être pris dans un tel tourbillon de sensations.

Gabriel sentit les mains de Sam se glisser sur ses fesses, d’abord chastement sur le pantalon, puis, plus hardies, dans son boxer. Décidemment, les vêtements n’étaient que des empêcheurs de s’amuser en rond ! D’un geste ferme, il repoussa lentement Sam. Celui-ci tourna vers lui un regard fiévreux et légèrement inquiet. Pour le rassurer, Gabriel prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa profondément, laissant leurs langues jouer quelques secondes dans un ballet suave. 

_ Laisse-moi faire, souffla Gabriel dans le creux de l’oreille du Winchester, après avoir brisé l’échange.

Il se releva et se débarrassa de son pantalon, puis tout en restant debout devant Sam, glissa ses pouces dans son boxer, l’abaissant assez pour libérer son membre en érection. La réaction de Sam ne se fit pas attendre. Mais alors qu’il attrapa un poignet de Gabriel pour l’attirer contre lui, ce dernier l’en empêcha, petit sourire aux lèvres. Il acheva de retirer ses sous-vêtements puis s’agenouilla devant Sam et défit son pantalon. Il ne s’embêta pas avec les détails et fit glisser l’intégralité, caleçon inclus, le long de ses immenses jambes pour finalement les faire valser dans un coin. Le sexe de Sam se redressa enfin fier et droit devant les yeux de Gabriel qui ne put retenir un sifflement d’admiration.

_ Sammy ! Voilà qui a dû faire des heureux !  
_ Imbécile, rétorqua Sam en riant.  
_ Imbécile bientôt heureux !

Sam ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire avant de répliquer d’une voix grave : « Tu comptes t’en occuper ou je dois faire tout le boulot moi-même ? »

_ Avec plaisir chef ! répondit Gabriel un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Très délicatement, il se saisit de l’immense membre et y imprima quelques mouvements. Il sentit le sexe de Sam se raidir sous ses doigts. De son autre main, il caressa doucement ses bourses. Il réalisa bien vite qu’il n’aurait pas beaucoup d’efforts à fournir pour exciter le Winchester. Il releva le regard et vit Sam lui sourire.

_ J’espère que tu ne comptes pas t’arrêter là… lui dit-il en relevant un sourcil.  
_ Si tu continues à m’interrompre, je vais devoir te bâillonner, menaça Gabriel avec un sourire carnassier.

Sam secoua la tête, avant de la rejeter lentement en arrière. Gabriel avait légèrement accéléré le mouvement et la pression. Il poursuivit quelques secondes, puis finit par se lasser. Il préféra s’attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Très doucement, il écarta les cuisses de Sam et approcha son visage, le regard toujours rivé vers Sam. Nul besoin d’user de ses pouvoirs, l’archange lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Il voyait les spasmes passer sur son bas-ventre. Il était plus que temps de laisser sa gourmandise prendre le dessus.  
Il donna un simple coup de langue sur toute la longueur. Aussitôt, il entendit Sam inspirer plus fort. Exactement l’effet que Gabriel attendait. Maintenant toujours le membre en position, il déposa un baiser sur le gland, lécha la goutte qui y perla avant de le prendre en bouche, le laissant glisser le long de sa langue jusqu’à sa gorge. Il était aux aguets de la moindre réaction de Sam et fut pleinement satisfait lorsque ce dernier laisser échapper un petit gémissement suivi d’un long soupir de satisfaction.  
Gabriel ne chercha plus à se ménager. Aidé de ses mains, ce qui était nécessaire vu la taille du membre, il s’appliqua à lui donner le plus de plaisir, tentant d’engloutir Sam le plus profondément possible.

_ Oh… geignit Sam, les yeux fermés en déglutissant difficilement. Gabe…

Très fier de ses effets, Gabriel pressa le rythme, laissant sa langue tourner autour de Sam durant de longues minutes. Lorsque la main de Sam se posa sur sa tête pour imprimer le mouvement, il sentit qu’il était temps de calmer le jeu.  
Il ralentit peu à peu puis s’amusa à lécher différentes parties, sucer les testicules, mordiller l’intérieur des cuisses, déposer un suçon ici et là.  
Sam avait bien tenté de rester droit mais la force du plaisir avait eu raison de ses forces. Il était maintenant appuyé sur un coude, sa main de libre caressant la chevelure de Gabriel. Il se sentait légèrement frustré que l’archange lui refuse un premier orgasme, mais après tout, la fête ne faisait que commencer.

Gabriel s’attaqua alors à l’orifice de Sam, le léchant avidement, laissant le bout de sa langue pénétrer l’anneau de chaire. Visiblement le géant ne s’était pas attendu à ce passage et laissait quelques hoquets de surprise s’échapper lorsque Gabriel glissa sa longue plus profondément.

Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Gabriel s’arrêta et regarda Sam.

_ C’est ta première fois avec un homme ? demanda-t-il en toute simplicité.

Sam le fixa en retour, joues rosées par l’excitation, le souffle court.

_ Non… enfin, j’ai souvenir d’avoir couché avec un homme… quand j’avais perdu mon âme, mais je dominais… 

Gabriel lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu vas aimer, je te le promets.

Il se remit debout et caressa le visage de Sam du bout de l’index, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

_ Tu es magnifique… souffla Gabriel tandis qu’il passait ses mains dans l’épaisse chevelure.

Il se pencha et embrassa Sam longuement. Profondément. Jusqu’à le laisser à bout de souffle. Puis, d’un geste très doux, le repoussa plus loin dans le lit, le forçant à s’allonger de tout son long.

_ On va y aller doucement.

Sam ne put retenir un petit rire.

_ Quoi ? s’étonna Gabriel.  
_ C’est ce que tu viens de dire… On dirait que je suis une jouvencelle qui se fait retrousser par le fils du boulanger ! s’exclama Sam.

Gabriel se pinça les lèvres, mais ne put empêcher l’image de s’imprimer dans son esprit. Il éclata de rire.

_ Ca te va à ravir ! Je t’imagine bien dans une petite jupette à carreaux roses… uniquement en jupette…  
_ Va te faire ! rétorqua Sam.  
_ Avec plaisir, très cher !  
_ Allez, boulanger ! Plus vite, j’attends ! grogna Sam en riant.

Gabriel se lécha les lèvres, le sourire carnassier, tandis qu’il s’agenouilla sur le lit, entre les jambes de Sam. Il tendit sa main gauche et l’instant d’après, une bouteille de lubrifiant apparut.

_ On va quand même y aller doucement, répéta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Il s’apprêta à verser quelques gouttes dans sa main lorsque Sam l’en empêcha.

_ Attends, fit Sam en lui prenant le poignet. 

Il changea légèrement de position et laissa son sexe toucher celui de Gabriel, provoquant une nouvelle vague de chaleur chez ce dernier. Puis Sam lui indiqua d’en verser dans sa paume. Gabriel s’exécuta.  
Sam prit alors leurs deux membres dans sa main et s’appliqua à les lubrifier autant qu’à les masturber.

Gabriel se laissa faire, bouche entre-ouverte, yeux fermés. Il avait pris appui sur les genoux de Sam tandis que ce dernier imprimait les mouvements de va-et-vient. Gabriel se laissait aller au plaisir procuré, savourant la sensation de friction avec le sexe de Sam, glisser dans sa main, respirer son odeur. Mais ce jeu avait ses limites. Bien moins massif que Sam, Gabriel ne pouvait se targuer d’avoir un membre aussi imposant. De plus, il lui tardait de posséder le Winchester.

_ Sam… souffla Gabriel.

Il posa une main sur le bras et lui indiqua d’arrêter. Mais visiblement Sam ne voulait pas en rester là. Il releva une jambe et laissa sa main lubrifiée glisser jusqu’à son entrée.

_ C’est par là que ça se passe, dit-il d’une voix légèrement rauque.

Gabriel se recula de quelques centimètres et observa Sam glisser un index dans son propre orifice en gémissant. L’archange, une expression incrédule plaquée sur le visage, ne s’étant absolument pas attendu à autant d’audace de la part de Sam. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répandre en lui. Son sexe pulsait et désespérait de prendre Sam, de le sentir autour de lui.

_ Oh Sam, grogna Gabriel, tu me tortures…

Le Winchester se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, concentré sur sa propre préparation et sur le plaisir qu’il avait pris à surprendre Gabriel. Il s’inséra un second doigt en gémissant, se forçant en une contorsion inconfortable.

_ Si tu ne me laisses pas continuer, je vais exploser, gémit Gabriel devant ce spectacle qu’il trouvait exactement à son goût.

A bout de patience, incapable de résister à une nouvelle frustration, Gabriel craqua. Il se replaça entre les jambes de Sam, les écartant afin de se positionner le mieux possible. Sam arrêta sa préparation avec un petit sourire victorieux et replia un jambe afin de laisser un meilleur accès à Gabriel.

Une jambe callée dans le creux de son coude, tenant son sexe en pleine érection en main, Gabriel plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Il le désirait ardemment et ne se sentait pas de résister plus longtemps.

_ Sam… je peux ?  
_ Dépêche-toi, lança Sam en s’appuyant sur ses coudes.

Gabriel ne se fit pas prier d’avantage. Il positionna son membre contre le cercle de chaire et le pénétra lentement. Dès que la tête fut passée, il s’arrêta, se rendant compte qu’il avait bloqué sa respiration. A entendre Sam exhaler bruyamment, il n’avait pas été le seul. Puis il se pencha un peu et s’enfonça plus profondément.  
Gabriel dû se concentrer pour ne pas aller plus vite, ni céder à ses bas instincts. La chaleur de Sam, son étroitesse l’enrobait parfaitement. Il ferma les yeux pour entièrement ressentir le plaisir qui l’envahissait.   
Une fois au bout, il s’accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ Gabriel, gémit Sam qui s’adaptait à la sensation nouvelle.

L’archange se pencha et déposa une série de baisers sur le torse de Sam. La différence de taille était trop importante pour qu’il puisse l’embrasser, malgré son envie. Mais le Winchester avait dû en ressentir le besoin également. Prenant appui sur ses coudes et grâce à ses abdos parfaitement musclés, il se redressa et embrassa profondément Gabriel.

Enfin ils brisèrent le baiser. L’archange se retira pour mieux reprendre possession de Sam, s’enfonçant toujours plus en lui. Il répéta le mouvement. Puis une nouvelle fois jusqu’à être entièrement en lui. Il entama alors de lents allers-retours. Sam avait rejeté la tête en arrière, le mâchoire se serrant au rythme des coups de reins de Gabriel.  
L’archange avait son regard fixé sur Sam, tous ses sens en éveil braqués sur lui uniquement, scrutant chaque expression, savourant chaque gémissement. Lors d’un coup de rein un peu plus brusque que les autres, les yeux de Sam se révulsèrent le temps d’un battement de cil. Gabriel venait de trouver l’impulsion qui procurait à Sam le plus de plaisir. Il s’y reprit une nouvelle fois, à l’identique. Puis plus vite. Plus fort. Plus brut. Provoquant des gémissements plus longs de la part de Sam. Plaintes qui se transformaient en un unique prénom : Gabriel.

Les mains de Sam cherchaient Gabriel, mais les vagues de jouissances qu’il lui procurait étaient trop intenses et nouvelles. Il attrapa des pans de couette comme si sa vie en dépendait. A ce stade, il n’était plus en état de raisonner logiquement. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l’archange uniquement. Vers son membre qui le pilonnait et lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir à travers le corps, vers ses mains qui tantôt lui agrippaient ses cuisses, tantôt son bassin, vers ce visage qui n’exprimait que pur bonheur.

Il se sentit proche de l’extase.

_ Gabe, gémit-il une nouvelle fois. Gabe… je vais…

L’archange lui répondit par un grognement. Quelques gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient le long des tempes pour s’écraser contre le corps de Sam. Décidé à finir en apothéose, Gabriel prit le membre de Sam en main et y imprimait le même mouvement que ses reins. Le pilonnant toujours plus vite et plus fort.

Dans un grondement sonore, Sam finit par atteindre l’extase, se répandant autant sur son ventre que dans la main de Gabriel. Ce dernier donna une dernière impulsion et le rejoignit dans un violent orgasme.

_ Sam… Sam… gémit Gabriel, yeux fermés en achevant une ultime poussée.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps pour eux de savourer cet instant de plaisir partagé. Puis, Gabriel se retira et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sam dans un long soupir. Instinctivement, le Winchester ouvrit ses bras et Gabriel s’y glissa volontiers. Chacun profitant de la chaleur de l’autre tandis que les derniers effets de l’orgasme s’estompaient.

Sam se pencha et embrassa les cheveux de son archange. Puis le front, les paupières, le nez jusqu’à enfin trouver ses lèvres. Le baiser échangé fut doux, presque paresseux. Oubliée la passion qui les avait guidée auparavant. Ne restait que le bonheur d’être dans les bras de l’autre.

_ Wow… fit Sam après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
_ Mmmm… répondit Gabriel.  
_ Wow ! reprit Sam.  
_ Je sais…  
_ Je ne m’attendais pas à…  
_ Je fais cet effet-là, rétorqua l’archange. En tout cas, tu m’as montré une facette de toi que j’ignorais, Sammy-sugar !

Presque aussitôt, le Winchester se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.

_ C’était l’inspiration du moment ! répliqua-t-il.  
_ Et je ne demande qu’à en voir encore plus, répondit Gabriel en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de Sam.  
_ Déjà ?! s’exclama-t-il, provoquant l’hilarité de Gabriel.  
_ Pour toi, toujours prêt, Sammy !  
_ Laisse-moi au moins quelques minutes…  
_ Et dire que c’est un vieillard de plusieurs millénaires qui t’a mis dans cet état… tss…  
_ Imbécile, grogna Sam en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, se caressant tendrement du bout des doigts.

_ Si tu préfères, reprit Gabriel, pour le 2ème round, je peux prendre une autre apparence.

Sam tourna immédiatement sa tête vers Gabriel, surpris d’une telle proposition

_ Tu veux dire…  
_ Si tu préfères le modèle « rouquine incendiaire » comme Black Widow, ça peut se faire.

Sam fixa Gabriel, cherchant une quelconque trace de malice, mais n’en vit aucune.

_ Non Gabe… dit-il après quelques secondes, ça, cette apparence…

Le Winchester se pencha et embrassa doucement Gabriel du bout des lèvres.

_ C’est celle que je préfère.

Gabriel lui répondit avec un simple sourire, et les joues légèrement rosées. Puis ils reprirent leur position, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. L’archange commença à marmonner dans sa barbe, fredonnant des bribes de chanson.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda Sam, se demandant s’il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.  
_ I never meant to be so bad to you, entama Gabriel.  
_ Oh non ! s’exclama Sam en se redressant à moitié.  
_ One thing I said that I would never do, poursuivit-il.  
_ Tu ne vas pas chanter cette chanson ?!

Gabriel, ignorant les protestations de Sam, posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ A look from you and I would fall from grace, poursuivit-il. And that would wipe the smile right from my face.  
_ Gabe… pitié…  
_ It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes. Je suis tellement désolé, Sammy. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Sam poussa un long soupir.

_ Oublie, veux-tu ? Dean est vivant et tu es là, avec moi. Pour l’instant, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Gabriel déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Sam puis retira sa main de sa joue.

_ Tu as raison…

Sam lui rendit le baiser, l’approfondissant pour le plus grand plaisir de Gabriel.

_ Gabe ? fit alors Sam en écartant sa tête, l’air vaguement étonné en sentant la virilité de Gabriel durcir.  
_ Je t’ai dit…

Gabriel embrassa la joue de Sam, puis son cou.

_ Pour toi…

Il descendit le long de la jugulaire, du torse musclé jusqu’à atteindre son téton.

_ Je suis toujours prêt…

Il le mordilla délicatement tout en prenant une position plus confortable, glissant une jambe entre celles de Sam. Il sentit contre sa cuisse le désir du Winchester grandir rapidement. Avec un sourire, il reprit ses caresses, encouragé par la respiration de plus en plus lourde de Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Dean…

Le Winchester ignora totalement l’appel de Castiel tandis qu’il jetait sa veste sur la dernière chaise de la chambre.

_ Dean, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? tenta Castiel une nouvelle fois.  
_ Parce que je n’ai rien à dire.

L’ange poussa un soupir en roulant des yeux. Les humains étaient d’un compliqué ! se disait-il. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il suivit Dean du regard pendant qu’il retirait ses chaussures, puis filait dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, et enfin vérifiait quelques armes et munitions. Dean finit par se lasser d’être ainsi observé. Il se tourna vers Castiel, le doigt pointé vers lui, menaçant.

_ Elle t’a embrassé, Cas !  
_ Oui Dean, je sais. J’étais présent, répondit-il en levant les mains en geste d’apaisement.  
_ Tu t’es laissé faire !  
_ Dean… ça m’a semblé être la chose à faire. Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli.

Castiel ouvrit les bras en secouant la tête. Il ne comprenait pas bien d’où provenait l’énervement de son ami. Tout le trajet du retour s’était fait cette ambiance tendue. Dean n’avait pas adressé la parole à Castiel, se contentant de bougonner dans son coin, jusqu’à leur arrivée dans la chambre.

_ J’ai simplement raccompagné Alice jusque devant sa porte. Tu en as fait de même pour Julie, alors j’ai pris exemple sur toi.  
_ Elle ne m’a pas embrassé !  
_ Oh… c’est donc pour ça ! s’exclama Castiel en plissant des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu es triste que la jeune femme ne t’ait pas montré de signe d’affection ! J’ai compris ! C’est le comportement classique du mâle Alpha lorsque son autorité est menacée.

Son sourire s’accentua en comprenant qu’il n’était pas directement la cause de la mauvaise humeur du Winchester.

_ J’ai vu un reportage à la télé sur une meute de…  
_ Quoi ? Cas ! Stop ! Mâle Alpha ??? … moi ?? Non ! Elle n’est même pas mon type !

Dean fit de grands gestes, complètement perdu par la tournure que prenait la conversation. De toute façon, il valait mieux que cela s’achève rapidement. Absolument tout l’énervait et il savait pertinemment que lorsqu’il était dans cet état, il ne faisait que blesser ses proches. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément.

_ Au fait, reprit Dean en voyant le lit vide à côté du sien. Où est Sam ?

Sentant là une chance inespérée de se rendre utile et d’aider Dean, ce qui l’apaiserait probablement, Castiel leva la main.

_ Je vais le chercher.  
_ Hors de question ! Tu restes là ! Si c’est pour que tu te zappes je ne sais où et que tu disparaisses durant des mois, même pas la peine d’y penser !

Castiel grimaça. Encore une fois, il avait mis de l’huile sur le feu.

_ Tu peux scanner les environs, reprit Dean en sentant qu’il venait une fois de plus de s’énerver pour peu. Mais tu restes ici.  
_ D’accord…

L’ange ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Vu la zone de recherche, il mit du temps à repérer l’aura de Sam. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt trouvé celle de Gabriel par hasard en sentant une anomalie dimensionnelle sur une minuscule portion de la ville. Juste à proximité de l’archange, il perçut celle de Sam. Beaucoup trop éloigné pour identifier l’endroit ou l’état physique général des deux, il se contenta d’un ressenti global.

_ Il va bien, fit Castiel en conclusion de sa recherche.  
_ Il fait quoi ? demanda Dean, toujours planté devant l’ange.  
_ Dean, si tu veux des informations plus exactes, je dois me rendre sur place.  
_ Ok ok ! C’est bon. Je te crois.

Dean rattrapa de justesse un geste d’énervement. Mais si son frère allait bien, tant mieux. Il supposa qu’il devait être avec Gabriel, probablement en planque quelque part à espionner le Maire. Il n’avait pas oublié la conversation avec Sam plusieurs heures plus tôt. Le Maire était clairement le commanditaire, selon Sam. Et il le croyait sur parole. Surtout depuis que la bibliothécaire était hors de cause (relativement). Il l’avait retirée de la liste des suspects lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte qu’elle était simplement passionnée de mythologie et théologienne à ses heures. En effet, durant le repas ils avaient fini par aborder la question qui titillait Dean et Castiel depuis le début. Entre le plat et le dessert, Castiel avait, à la grande surprise de Dean, orienté la conversation sur les créatures surnaturelles et les invocations des dites forces. Très naturellement, Alice s’était enthousiasmée sur le sujet et Dean avait pu la questionner sur son passé avec le Maire actuel. Alice se mit à tout raconter, aidée par quelques détails totalement inutiles par son amie Julie. Elle se souvenait qu’il y a une dizaine d’années, Eugène Ford s’était montré très pressant avec elle afin qu’elle lui fournisse des ouvrages anciens sur des êtres mystiques. Grassement rémunérée pour ses recherches et son aide, elle n’avait fait preuve que d’un enthousiasme zélé. Elle expliqua avoir fourni à l’actuel Maire une pile d’une quinzaine de livres qu’elle avait mis plusieurs mois à trouver. Selon ses dires, il avait été ravi. Elle n’eut plus d’interaction avec lui durant des années. Julie se souvint que plusieurs semaines après, la bibliothèque avait reçu un don de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars de la part du Maire. Alice, ravie par cet acte, avait décidé de reverser la totalité de sa rémunération à la bibliothèque, ce qui avait permis l’agrandissement d’une aile, la mise en place d’une section multimédia. Puis la conversation s’était engagée sur Internet et les dangers des jeux vidéo, au plus grand dam de Dean. Durant toute la discussion, Castiel avait focalisé son attention sur Alice. Une fois le repas achevé, il confirma à Dean qu’elle avait dit vrai. 

Dean avait toujours le regard fixé sur Castiel. La journée avait été longue et difficile. Sa mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, alors autant limiter les dégâts.

_ Je vais dormir, annonça-t-il finalement en se détournant de l’ange qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui.  
_ Bonne nuit Dean.  
_ Tu vas dormir aussi ?  
_ Non, je vais… je vais m’occuper.

Dean hocha la tête, un peu circonspect. D’habitude, Castiel insistait pour veiller sur lui. Aussitôt, le Winchester imagina Castiel rejoindre Alice et… et Dean arrêta net son imagination en sentant son sang ne faire qu’un tour.

_ Ok Cas. Parfait. Bonne nuit !

Castiel pinça ses lèvres puis déglutit. Il regarda autour de lui, hésitant. Il avisa alors la chaise. Déplaçant la veste de Dean, il s’y installa et prit machinalement un des livres posés sur la table.  
De son côté, Dean se jeta sur son lit et enfonça son visage dans l’oreiller. Tant pis pour sa tenue confortable, mais ça n’était pas cette nuit qu’il pourrait dormir en pyjama. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner et s’y abandonna entièrement.  
Lorsque Castiel eut la confirmation que Dean dormait, il reposa le livre, se releva puis déplaça la chaise jusqu’aux côtés du lit. Il s’y rassit, jambes tendues, mains sur les genoux, et veilla sur Dean pour le restant de la nuit.

«**»

Sam regarda sa montre puis soupira. La nuit était si avancée qu’elle pouvait être nommée « petit matin ». Il était temps pour lui de retrouver son frère. Mais l’idée même de rentrer au motel sale et délabré le répugnait. Il se sentait parfaitement bien à l’endroit où il était. Un matelas confortable, des draps propres et soyeux (enfin, ils étaient propres plus tôt dans la soirée), et Gabriel qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Mais il risquait de recevoir un coup de fil de Dean à tout moment. Son grand frère s’inquiéterait certainement tôt ou tard. Et bien évidement allait lui passer un savon quoi qu’il arrive.  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

_ Dors, grogna Gabriel d’une voix rauque.  
_ Dean va s’inquiéter, répondit Sam en étouffant un énième soupir.  
_ S’il s’inquiète, il appellera.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Je préfère éviter de me disputer avec lui. Tu as une salle de bain ?  
_ La porte en face, soupira Gabriel en se retournant.

Il leva le bras pour attraper la main de Sam, mais celui-ci avait plus vif et se dirigeait déjà entièrement nu vers la salle de bain. Gabriel se permit de l’admirer à travers la faible lueur qui filtrait des volets de l’unique fenêtre. A n’en point douter, à l’époque de Rome ou de la Grèce antique, Sam aurait eu tous les artistes à ses pieds, le suppliant de poser pour eux, afin de glorifier son physique d’athlète. Avec un petit sourire, il nota mentalement que Sam avait été sien de nombreuses fois durant la nuit et qu’il ne comptait pas s’arrêter en aussi bon chemin.  
Lorsque son amant disparu derrière la porte, il hésita un instant à se téléporter dans la salle de bain mais il se ravisa. Il avait senti Sam pressé de retrouver son frère. Certes, la justification officielle était qu’il allait passer un savon à Sam pour cause d’inquiétude, mais Gabriel se doutait que la réciproque était vraie.  
Il roula sur la place où se trouvait Sam quelques secondes auparavant. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son corps imprimé sur les draps. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, se rappelant les frasques de la nuit, et plus particulièrement ce qu’il avait ressenti. La part démoniaque de Sam était là, bien là. Terrée au fond de son être, elle patientait sous bonne garde. 

Etrange chose qu’est Sam Winchester, pensa Gabriel. Comme jamais vu auparavant.

Car aussi sombre et brutal que pouvait être son âme, le reste était d’autant plus bienveillant, empathe et juste. Et cette dualité avait formé Sam Winchester, perle parmi les bijoux de plastique. Dès leur première rencontre, Gabriel l’avait remarqué. Et depuis ce jour, il avait bien compté le suivre et le voir évoluer jusqu’à un jour, pourquoi pas, emmener son âme au Paradis.

_ Voilà qui va être hautement intéressant, dit Gabriel pour lui-même, large sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne fallut qu’une petite dizaine de minutes à Sam pour prendre sa douche et se sécher, tandis que Gabriel paressait au lit. Il sortit de la salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille et récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés dans tous les coins de la pièce.

_ Tu comptes aller te laver ? demanda Sam en triant ses affaires et celles de Gabriel.

L’archange hésita une seconde. Il lui suffirait d’un claquement de doigts pour se nettoyer entièrement et s’habiller, mais après une nuit si foncièrement humaine, il se prit au jeu. Avec un hochement de tête, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle était extrêmement petite et soudain, Gabriel se demanda comment Sam avait fait pour se tenir dans la cabine de douche aussi minuscule. Il allait devoir y remédier au plus vite !  
Il referma la porte derrière lui et laissa le flot d’eau lui ruisseler le long du corps. Il agita un index et la température fut immédiatement idéale. Il ramassa une bouteille de gel douche et entreprit de se savonner intégralement, se cognant les coudes ici et là, grognant sur l’inconfort de l’endroit. Il ne traîna pas et se rinça tout aussi vite. Puis, il sortit de ce qu’il venait de nommer comme « la cabine de l’angoisse » et se retrouva devant le minuscule lavabo où il brossa les dents. Tout en se nettoyant les dents de la main droite, il chercha sa serviette. Serviette qui avait été récupérée par Gigantor, bien évidemment. Avec un soupir, Gabriel en fit apparaitre une autre, blanche immaculée, autour de sa taille, puis fit un quart de tour et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour évacuer la buée.

_ Tu viens avec ? demanda Sam qui l’attendait patiemment sur une chaise.

Gabriel hocha la tête, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de mousse sur son torse, ce qui le fit ronchonner. Il repartit dans la salle de bain et acheva sa toilette.

_ Je t’ai fait du café, dit Sam depuis la pièce voisine. J’ai trouvé une machine, je me suis servi…

Gabriel se rinça la bouche puis alla rejoindre Sam à table, tout sourire.

_ Merci Sammy ! Excellente idée !

Il se saisit de la tasse brûlante et avala le café comme si de rien n’était tandis que Sam soufflait doucement sur le sien pour le refroidir.

_ Parfait ! commenta Gabriel en reposant le récipient sur la table.

Il sourit à Sam, heureux de le voir ainsi, visiblement confortable face à lui. Il remarqua alors que la température du liquide était trop élevée pour le Winchester.

_ Attends… fit-il simplement en touchant la tasse de son index. C’est mieux ?

Sam but une gorgée et poussa un soupir.

_ Idéal ! Merci Gabe.

Sam dégusta son café par petites gorgées, tout en fixant Gabriel du regard. Tout sourire, l’archange en faisant tout autant. Après la nuit passée, la simple présence de l’autre suffisait à les apaiser pour le moment. Ils savaient tous deux que la trêve était toujours de courte durée, alors ils en profitaient et ne se perdaient pas en vaines discussions ou plans sur la comète.

Lorsque le Winchester eut enfin bu l’intégralité de sa tasse, il la reposa sur la table puis, d’un geste volontairement dédaigneux, désigna Gabriel.

_ Tu comptes t’habiller ou alors tu veux faire une surprise à Dean ?

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une petite réponse bien trouvée, mais un acte vaut mille mots. Il claqua des doigts et fut vêtu des pieds à la tête de son costume.

_ C’est de la triche ! protesta Sam.  
_ Tu n’avais qu’à avoir des pouvoirs, ironisa Gabriel avec un clin d’œil.

Sam secoua la tête puis désigna la porte d’entrée de l’appartement.

_ On y va ?

Gabriel se leva et fit quelques pas dans l’appartement pour vérifier que rien n’avait été oublié. Sam profita que l’archange lui tourne le dos pour se mettre debout avec une petite grimace. La nuit avait très agitée et il commençait à en ressentir les effets secondaires, principalement des courbatures. 

_ Gabriel, reprit Sam, on doit d’abord aller récupérer la voiture avant d’aller au motel.  
_ Pas de soucis !

Gabriel se tourna vers Sam puis posa une main sur son épaule. Le temps d’un clignement d’œil, ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés de la vieille voiture qu’ils avaient dérobée.

_ Gabe, grogna Sam, on aurait pu y aller à pieds !  
_ C’est plus rapide ainsi. Et personne ne nous a vus, alors pas la peine de ronchonner.  
_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses plus attention, je t’assure !

Au moment où Sam allait ouvrir la portière, il avisa un café à quelques mètres à peine. Il venait très certainement d’ouvrir car quelques chaises se trouvaient encore sur les tables.

_ Attends-moi là, je reviens, fit-il en prenant la direction de la boutique.

Il entendit vaguement Gabriel râler et pester contre lui, lui expliquant que les humains avaient des lois de protection pour les animaux et que Sam avait un devoir moral de mieux le traiter. Mais le Winchester finit par l’ignorer, même si l’analogie lui avait arraché un sourire.

Gabriel n’eut pas longtemps à patienter. Sam revenait déjà avec quatre cafés à emporter.

_ On va essayer de mettre Dean dans de bonnes dispositions, expliqua Sam en ouvrant sa portière.

Il se glissa à l’intérieur et cala les boissons entre les deux sièges avant. Gabriel s’assit à ses côtés, bougonnant légèrement. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Moins d’une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sam se gara devant la chambre du motel. Le soleil était maintenant levé et tapait contre la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Dean devait dormir paisiblement, tout comme le reste de la ville à cette heure si matinale.  
Il stoppa le moteur et s’apprêta à sortir du véhicule mais Gabriel l’en empêcha.

_ Sammy, commença Gabriel d’une voix si sérieuse que Sam se mit à froncer des sourcils.  
_ Gabe ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
_ Tu as oublié quelque chose, reprit l’archange, le visage fermé.  
_ Quoi ? Renart nous a suivi ?

Gabriel secoua la tête.

_ Non, tout va bien.

Il se pencha et glissa sa main sur la nuque de Sam, l’obligeant à s’incliner jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser fut rapide. Presque chaste.

_ Maintenant, tout est réglé, commenta Gabriel.

L’archange le fixa, le regard couleur miel plongé dans le sien. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, mais Sam pouvait y décelé de la tendresse. Du moins, c’est l’impression qu’il ressentait au fond de lui. Il n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de rendre le baiser. Puis il sortit de la voiture sans oublier les cafés. Gabriel l’imita.

Ils s’avancèrent jusqu’à la porte. Sam en tourna la poignée très lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entra en faisant attention où il marchait, l’obscurité de la pièce n’aidant absolument pas. Il remarqua un mouvement et n’eut aucun mal à identifier Castiel qui se dirigeait vers lui. Rassuré, Sam posa les cafés sur la table et rejoignit l’ange, suivit par Gabriel.

_ Sam, Gabriel, salua Castiel avec un petit geste de la tête.  
_ Hey Cas, fit Gabriel.  
_ Cas, dit Sam, j’ai apporté du café si tu veux.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l’ange et avisa Dean qui dormait sur son lit, vautré plutôt qu’allongé, un bras dépassant dans le vide.

_ Je vais le réveiller…

Sam s’avança jusqu’à son frère et lui attrapa le bras qu’il secoua sans ménagement.

_ Hey, Dean. Debout !

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour réveiller son aîné. Cette méthode avait fonctionné durant des années. Aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne à vrai dire.

Dean se redressa, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, cheveux en bataille.

_ Sammy ! Quelle heure ?  
_ Bientôt 6h30. Tu te sens d’attaque ?

Son frère cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et constata que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, ce qui lui déplut immédiatement. Mais il repéra également le grand carton contenant les 4 tasses de cafés ce qui le mit de meilleure humeur.

_ Je reviens… dit-il simplement après un soupir, puis il fila dans la salle de bain après avoir récupéré quelques affaires.

«**»

_ Tu en sûr, Sammy ?  
_ Certain, affirma Sam en levant sa main droite pour la faire claquer contre sa cuisse.

Dean plissa des yeux en fixant son frère qui se tenait debout devant lui.

_ Les ailes de Gabriel !  
_ Avec des lunettes ?  
_ Avec des lunettes. Il a changé de tout au tout après les avoir vus.  
_ Huh… Ok…

L’aîné Winchester secoua légèrement la tête. Puis il reprit :

_ Et avant tout ça, Renart t’a laissé partir ?  
_ Oui, il… elle ne sait pas que j’ai retrouvé la mémoire grâce à Gabriel.

Dean se pencha de quelques centimètres sur le côté pour lancer un regard vers l’archange qui parlait avec Castiel à l’autre bout de la chambre. Il vit ce dernier mettre une sorte de petit tube dans la poche de son imperméable, arborant son expression typique de celui qui ne comprend pas bien ce qu’on attend de lui, mais préfère couper court à la discussion.

_ Dean, rappela Sam, les yeux baissés vers son frère assis sur l’unique chaise.  
_ Oui, j’ai compris… le problème, c’est que si le Maire en parle à Renart, il saura qui est réellement Gabriel.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ J’y ai pensé, c’est vraiment si grave à ton avis ?

A son tour, Dean haussa les épaules.

_ A première vue, non. Mais… Gabriel nous donne l’avantage de la surprise. Si les choses tournent mal, ils n’auront pas prévu de protection contre les anges.  
_ Pourquoi ça tournerait mal ? demanda Sam en secouant la tête.

Le simple regard de son frère le fit soupirer.

_ Ok, reprit-il, ça tourne toujours mal à un moment ou à un autre.  
_ Voilà !

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux.

_ On fait quoi exactement ? demanda alors Dean.  
_ Aucune idée.  
_ Au fait, tu ne veux pas t’asseoir ?

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Non, je préfère rester debout, dit-il avec une petite grimace. Me détendre les jambes… mal dormi avec ce matelas pourri…

Dean connaissait Sam sur le bout des doigts et remarqua immédiatement les petites mimiques qui le trahirent. Son petit frère voulait cacher quelque chose. Comme à son habitude, pensa Dean avec un long, très long soupir intérieur. Mais ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter et il savait que Sam finirait par tout lui avouer d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il capitula donc.

_ Hey, Gabriel, Cas, quand vous aurez fini de comploter, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ?!  
_ Dean, ce n’est pas un complot, Gabriel m’expliquait que…  
_ Qu’il va falloir qu’on s’y mette ! le coupa brutalement l’archange d’une voix forte en avançant d’un pas.

Dean tourna son regard vers son frère, un sourcil levé. Sam ne put que secouer la tête en haussant les épaules. Gabriel glissa quelques mots à l’oreille de Castiel puis finit par les rejoindre.

_ De toute façon, on n’a pas le choix. Si on veut arrêter les meurtres, il faut stopper Renart d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Tous écoutèrent Gabriel d’un air concentré. Après tout si quelqu’un s’y connaissait en Trickster, c’était bien lui !

_ Or, reprit-il d’une voix grave, pour stopper Renart, il n’y a pas trente-six solutions. Soit on le tue, soit on brise le lien avec son invocateur.

Ils hochèrent la tête, buvant littéralement les paroles de l’archange.

_ … voilà ! acheva Gabriel avec un sourire.

Dean faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

_ Quoi ? C’est tout ? Tout ça, on le savait déjà !! Tu n’as pas un plan génial ?  
_ Si, libérer Renart !  
_ Mais… le Maire est protégé ! Comment peut-on récolter du sang sans avoir à affronter un demi-dieu ??

Gabriel haussa les épaules, petite moue aux lèvres.

_ Vous êtes les génies, je vous laisse décider du plan !  
_ Emplumé inutile ! râla Dean. Je croyais que vous aviez trouvé des informations hier soir !  
_ Oh, on en a trouvé, confirma Gabriel. Inattendues même ! Mais rien qui nous aide à l’heure actuelle.

Sam déplaça son poids d’une jambe sur l’autre et tenta tant bien que mal de garder un visage sérieux.

_ Tout ce qu’il nous faut, c’est trouver du sang du Maire, pas vrai ? tenta le jeune Winchester.  
_ Oui, confirma Gabriel.  
_ Peut-être qu’il est donneur de sang et qu’il nous suffirait de trouver une pochette…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam tandis que le silence emplissait lentement la pièce.

_ C’est pas la pire idée que tu aies eue, commenta Dean avec une grimace.

Sam lui répondit de sa plus expression irritée, lèvres pincées.

_ On peut aller à l’hôpital, suggéra Gabriel.  
_ Quel hôpital ? demanda Sam.  
_ Combien y-a-t-il d’hôpitaux ? s’interrogea Castiel.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers Dean.

_ Je cherche, je cherche, commentait-il en tapotant sur le clavier du PC. Bon, il y a 2 hôpitaux... enfin, un hôpital et une clinique… pas de banque de sang… eeeeeet… les deux font des récoltes de sang régulièrement.

Il soupira.

_ On va y aller, Sam et moi. Ca sera plus rapide. Sam ?

Son petit frère acquiesça.

_ Et nous ? demanda Gabriel en désignant Castiel.  
_ Gabriel, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop te montrer. Visiblement, le Maire en sait déjà trop sur toi. Et Cas…

Dean tourna le regarda vers l’ange qui, comme il l’avait senti depuis plusieurs minutes, le fixait intensément. Il dû faire un effort colossal pour ne pas se perdre dans ces yeux limpides comme à son habitude.

_ Cas sera ton garde du corps si un Trickster vient te chercher des noises.  
_ Quoi ?! s’exclama Gabriel. Cas ?! Mon quoi ?!  
_ A deux, vous serez plus forts que si tu es tout seul, expliqua Dean. Ce n’est pas ouvert à discussion. Cas, tu n’as qu’à expliquer à Gabe ce qu’on a appris hier soir avec la bibliothécaire.

Castiel approuva, puis tendit légèrement la tête vers Dean et prit un air comploteur. Il émit un petit raclement de gorge et tordit un coin de bouche.

_ … Cas ? fit Dean, sourcils froncés, appréhendant légèrement ce qui allait suivre.  
_ Dois-je mentionner à Gabriel l’étreinte avec Alice ?

Dean ferma les yeux devant l’énormité que Castiel venait d’évoquer. Il entendit nettement le bruit des cous de Sam et Gabriel se tourner brusquement dans sa direction. Il savait que l’ange ne pensait pas à mal, mais parfois il lui rendait la tâche difficile. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata que son frère et l’archange le fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Il retint difficilement un soupir, l’air las.

_ Si tu veux Cas. Si tu veux.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il se releva de la chaise et récupéra sa veste de costume. Il se rendit dans le placard et farfouilla dans les sacs contenant leurs armes pour en sortir deux badges de la CDC. Il en lança un vers Sam qui l’attrapa au vol et le glissa dans sa poche intérieure. Puis il emboita le pas à son frère et quitta la chambre.

_ Et vous ne bougez pas d’ici ! lança Dean en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ils se rendirent à la voiture et s’y installèrent. Sam regretta les sièges confortables de l’Impala. Dans celle-ci, il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient rembourrés de noyaux de pêches, ce qui n’aidait nullement la partie inférieure de son corps.  
Bien évidemment, Dean s’en rendit immédiatement compte.

_ Ca va, Sammy ? demanda-t-il en démarrant le véhicule.  
_ Oui oui, pas de soucis. Quelques courbatures, c’est rien.  
_ Oh ok… tu te fais vieux ! se moqua-t-il.  
_ Haha, ça te va bien de dire ça !

Dean secoua la tête, heureux d’avoir son frère à ses côtés, puis sortit la voiture du parking et prit la direction de l’Hôpital Saint Francis qui se trouvait dans le grand centre-ville. 

_ Dean ?  
_ Hmm ?  
_ C’est quoi cette histoire avec la bibliothécaire ? J’ai mal compris ?

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour renfrogner Dean.

_ Rien, il n’y a rien. Pas d’histoire !  
_ Errr… Dean ? Vraiment ? Tu vas la jouer collégienne en colère ?  
_ Oh, ça va ! Cas s’est fait embrassé, c’est tout !

Sam garda le silence. Il savait que Dean ne pourrait s’empêcher de poursuivre. Il fonctionnait telle une cocotte-minute. A partir du moment où une brèche apparaissait, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que toute la pression s’évacue. En général de manière plutôt violente.

_ On a dîné, j’ai ramené les dames chez elles et… cet imbécile de Cas a raccompagné Alice Ward jusque devant sa porte ! Et il s’est fait avoir comme un bleu !  
_ Ca ne lui fera pas de mal d’avoir des interactions avec d’autres humains que nous, tu ne crois pas ?  
_ Je ne crois rien, râla Dean en donnant un petit coup de volant plus brusque que nécessaire. Il pourrait faire attention, c’est tout !

Sam releva un sourcil et fixa son frère durant de longues secondes, au point où se dernier finit par se retourner vers lui en pestant : « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à la fin ?? »

_ C’est juste un baiser, expliqua Sam d’une voix calme. Il n’y a rien de grave à ça.  
_ Il n’était pas sur ses gardes !  
_ Dean… s’il ne remonte pas là-haut…, fit Sam en indiquant le ciel de son index, autant qu’il apprenne comment les choses se passent ici. Le laisser faire ses propres expériences…

Bien évidemment, Sam avait raison. Il avait souvent raison, ce qui énervait parfois Dean dans son honneur de grand frère. Il se concentra sur la route. Se laisser ainsi emporter pour des broutilles était ridicule et il s’en rendait bien compte. Mais même s’il ne décolérait pas, il se devait de passer outre et mener cette chasse jusqu’au bout. Pas question de laisser quelque chose l’entraver.

_ Ouais, finit-il par dire d’une voix distante tandis qu’il ravalait sa colère. Tu as raison.  
_ Ou alors, reprit Sam, tu n’as qu’à lui apprendre, toi.

La voiture faillit faire une embardée sur le trottoir.

_ Quoi ?? s’écria Dean en redressant la direction.  
_ Tu sais, comme quand j’étais gamin. Tu m’expliquais tous les trucs et arnaques auxquels je devais faire attention. Ou quand j’étais ado, avec les filles…  
_ Oh… oh ok… oui, bien sûr… je le ferai…

Dean poussa un petit soupir. Il se donna mentalement un coup de pied aux fesses pour avoir mal interprété les paroles de son frère, mais surtout pour avoir réagi aussi violemment. En temps normal, les insinuations lui importaient peu, mais ceci ajouté à l’énervement déjà existant n’arrangeait rien. Il se dit qu’il serait temps de fermer sa bouche.  
A ses côtés, Sam le regardait d’un air compatissant, mais sentit que la conversation s’achèverait ici.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils avaient garé la voiture sur le parking de l’Hôpital et montraient leurs badges à l’infirmière d’accueil.

«**»

_ Je crois que Dean est en colère, finit par expliquer Castiel.  
_ Il s’en remettra !

Castiel acquiesça. Cela ne faisait absolument aucun doute. Mais il n’avait jamais apprécié de voir Dean énervé. En particulier contre lui. Il ressentait beaucoup de gêne et de honte à en être responsable.  
Voyant l’état dans lequel se trouvait Castiel, Gabriel lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule.

_ Ne te prends pas la tête, ça ira !  
_ Et toi et Sam ? reprit Castiel. J’ai compris que vous aviez fait d’autres trouvailles après la visite chez le Maire.

L’archange ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

_ Rien qui ne concerne notre mission, j’en ai peur !  
_ Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit tout à l’heure que…  
_ Je sais, le coupa Gabriel qui s’amusait beaucoup de la tournure que prenait la discussion. C’était pour autre chose.  
_ Pourtant, vous étiez ensemble. Dean s’inquiétait alors j’ai cherché Sam…

Gabriel leva les sourcils.

_ Je sais, je m’en suis rendu compte. Mais on était occupés à faire la bête à deux dos avec Sam, tu comprends…

Castiel, qui était assis sur la chaise à la place qu’occupait Dean plusieurs minutes auparavant, plissa des yeux. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul de la tête.

_ Vous avez chacun un dos, qu’y a-t-il d’extraordinaire là-dedans ? questionna-t-il.  
_ J’avais oublié… soupira Gabriel. Les métaphores n’ont jamais été ton fort, n’est-ce pas ?

Il fixa Castiel.

_ J’ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Sam hier soir.  
_ Oh… fit simplement Castiel.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

_ Oh ? s’étonna-t-il.

Voyant que sa réaction n’avait pas été appropriée, Castiel se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

_ Je suppose qu’il est tout à fait légitime d’éprouver de l’attirance pour Sam. Après tout, en termes du physique, il est nettement supérieur à la moyenne compte tenu de sa musculature et de ses réflexes. Ses connaissances sont également exemplaires et font de lui un hunter de première classe.

Devant l’air à demi ahuri de Gabriel, il hésita un instant, nerveux, s’essuya la paume des mains contre son imperméable puis reprit son discours.

_ Tu es un archange, il est donc tout naturel que tu cherches le partenaire le plus adapté… je veux dire, il a toutes les qualités d’un humain de première classe…

Sous le poids du regard de Gabriel, Castiel sentit que sa réponse ne convenait pas. Il voulu expliquer plus clairement sa pensée, mais son frère l’en empêcha en levant sa main droite en signe de halte.

_ Dis donc ! s’exclama Gabriel.

Il poussa un petit sifflement.

_ Je comprends mieux ce qu’il se passe entre toi et Dean ! reprit-il. Vous n’êtes pas prêts d’arranger vos affaires !

Gabriel n’insista pas, voyant la gêne qui émanait de son frère.

_ Mais sinon, oui, Sam est un humain de premier ordre. On va en rester là, d’accord Cas ?

Castiel acquiesça, visiblement soulagé de ne plus avoir à discuter de relations sociales et humaines, domaine qui le dépassait complètement et souvent le mettait soit mal à l’aise, soit le plongeait dans des abymes de questionnements.

_ Que fait-on en attendant le retour des Winchester ? demanda Castiel, soucieux de rester actif dans cette mission.

Gabriel se détendit immédiatement. Il afficha alors un immense sourire et souleva ses sourcils d’un air taquin.

_ Très cher Cas, je connais le meilleur passe-temps du monde. Tu vas adorer !

«**»

_ J’ai faim… sérieusement Sammy, dès qu’on a fini ici, je vais m’enfiler le plus gigantesque petit déjeuner de la ville !  
_ Un autre tu veux dire ? ironisa Sam en déplaçant une pile de dossier d’un bout du bureau auquel il était assis, vers un autre coin.

Dean le regarda de travers puis déposa un autre paquet de dossiers devant son frère. Puis, il retourna s’asseoir face à lui et ouvrit l’un des feuillets.  
Les infirmières leur avaient mis à disposition une petite salle au fond d’un couloir, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Ils pouvaient accéder facilement à la salle des archives qui se trouvait juste à côté. Heureusement pour eux, les employés n’avaient absolument pas cherché à en savoir plus sur la raison de leur présence. Visiblement, il s’agissait d’un état d’esprit général de la ville.

Les Winchester avaient entamé leurs recherches depuis plus d’une heure, et les résultats étaient plus que limités. Dû en partie à l’absence majeure de système informatique, ils devaient recourir à des méthodes plus traditionnelles. Ils avaient ainsi trouvé plusieurs dossiers concernant le Maire. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Ils finirent donc par élargir leur champ de recherche et fouiller directement dans les listes maintenues par le personnel.

_ Hé, Sammy, tu as quelles années devant toi ?  
_ 2005… à 2010.  
_ 2003… don de sang au nom de Eugène Ford. 2004, rien !  
_ Je n’ai rien à son nom de 2005 à 2010.  
_ Donc, il a arrêté de faire des dons il y a 10 ans.  
_ Je cherche plus récemment… attends, les feuilles sont là. Voilà, aide-moi. 2011 et 2012.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour en faire le tour.

_ Rien ! annonça Dean.  
_ Rien non plus… confirma Sam.  
_ Ca ne va pas nous aider…  
_ Attends, tu as déjà regardé dans tous ses dossiers médicaux.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Leur classement est minable, soupira-t-il.  
_ Je sais…  
_ Mais pourquoi ils ont simplement écrit le nom de famille sur les dossiers et non pas nom et prénom ?  
_ Sérieusement, je ne sais pas… Allez, donne-moi la moitié…  
_ J’ai déjà trouvé une dizaine de dossiers sur le Maire, mais rien d’intéressant. Tiens, il me reste ceux-là à passer en revue.

Dean prit la pile des mains de Sam et entama ses recherches.

_ Hey, Dean… j’ai quelque chose…  
_ Dis-moi qu’il y a une pochette de sang pleine qui nous attend !  
_ Non, pas ça… début 2003, il a été diagnostiqué pour un cancer des poumons.  
_ 2003 ? Attends, c’est pas possible, dans le dossier ici de 2004, il n’y a rien… J’ai même la radio !

Il leva l’image et la tendit à Sam.

_ Tu en dis quoi ?  
_ Dean, je ne suis pas médecin !  
_ Oui, mais c’est toi le génie de nous deux ! Alors ?

Avec une moue, Sam prit l’image du dossier de 2003 et tenta de les comparer.

_ Huh ! fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ben… je n’en suis pas sûr, mais… regarde, ici, il y a une espèce de tâche et sur la radio de 2004…  
_ Rien !  
_ Exact !  
_ Tu crois que Renart l’a guéri ?  
_ Je crois que c’est pour cette raison qu’il a invoqué Renart au départ ! dit Sam en rangeant les feuillets.  
_ Tout s’explique, déclara Dean. Il est malade, peut-être mourant. Il entend des histoires bizarres ici et là et décide de tenter sa chance. Il trouve la bibliothécaire zélée idéale qui lui fourni tout le matériel ! Il invoque Renart, et voilà, le tour est joué !

Sam se lécha les lèvres, sentant qu’ils avaient enfin résolu l’énigme. Il se mit à sourire et poursuivit la théorie.

_ Et là, il se rend compte du potentiel de Renart ! Il se met quelques hommes-clés en poche, plus ou moins volontaires, comme le juge et le commissaire.  
_ Commissaire à qui il fait visiblement assez confiance pour lui laisser l’autel d’invocation et barder sa baraque de protections anti-Trickster ! s’exclama Dean.  
_ Ensuite, il élargit son cercle d’influences peu à peu et commence les petites arnaques jusqu’à en devenir de l’escroquerie organisée ! Et comme ça profite à de plus en plus de gens, quasiment toute la ville est complice jusqu’à un certain degré.  
_ Avec sa politique « d’ouverture », il fait venir assez de personnes étrangères à la ville pour renouveler le stock et les truander sans aucun souci.  
_ Ca dure une dizaine d’années, enchaîna Sam, jusqu’à ce qu’Ysengrin finisse par retrouver Renart, le vive très mal ce qui est compréhensible et… comme il nous l’a expliqué, glisse quelques mots clés au Commissaire, qui va le rapporter au Maire, qui va ordonner à Renart d’éliminer les traitres potentiels…  
_ Et nous voilà ! acheva Dean en claquant un dossier contre la table.

De concert, Sam et Dean s’adossèrent à leur chaise, large sourire aux lèvres car très fiers de leurs déductions.

_ Bien joué, Monsieur Watson !  
_ C’est « élémentaire, mon cher Watson », corrigea Sam en riant.  
_ Je n’en reste pas moins Sherlock ! fit Dean en s’accoudant à la table, visiblement très fier de lui.

Son frère secoua la tête.

_ Oui… mais tout ça ne dit pas comment obtenir le sang du Maire sans le tuer et surtout sans alerter Renart.

Dean n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Castiel venait d’apparaître à leurs côtés, l’air visiblement préoccupé.

_ Sam. Dean. Il se passe quelque chose.  
_ Cas ? s’exclama Dean, l’air sérieux comme un pape.  
_ Gabriel est parti en reconnaissance. Il m’a dit qu’il se passait du vilain. Apparemment un Trickster s’en est pris au Commissaire.  
_ Renart ? s’étonna Dean.  
_ Probablement Ysengrin, corrigea Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, probablement, confirma-t-il. Nous devrions y aller.  
_ Et Gabriel ? demanda Sam.  
_ Il y est déjà allé.  
_ J’espère qu’il ne fera rien de stupide, grogna Dean.

Sam et Dean se mirent debout et s’approchèrent de Castiel. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Winchester. Lorsqu’ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient juste en face de la maison du Commissaire. Une petite foule s’était amassée devant la demeure. Il s’agissait certainement du voisinage en quête de nouveauté à colporter. Tous se chuchotaient les uns aux autres, sans détourner la maison du regard.

Sam repéra facilement Gabriel qui se trouvait à une petite dizaine de mètres, perdu au milieu des badauds. Il allait se diriger vers lui lorsque ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui et secoua lentement la tête. Sam stoppa net tout mouvement

_ Sammy ? fit Dean en ayant vu du coin de l’œil le geste avorté de son frère.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en tournant son attention vers Dean.

_ On va demander ce qu’il s’est passé, ordonna-t-il.

Dean ne put qu’approuver. A première vue, la demeure n’avait pas été la cible d’attaques. Elle semblait entièrement intacte. Castiel confirma que les sceaux dédiés aux Tricksters se trouvaient toujours sur les murs.

Sam s’approcha de deux vieilles dames qui discutaient ensemble.

_ Excusez-moi, que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d’un air innocent.  
_ Un fou furieux s’en est pris au Commissaire ! Vous vous rendez compte ?  
_ Un fou furieux ? s’étonna le Winchester.  
_ Oui, un homme vêtu d’un imperméable noir s’est jeté sur le Commissaire alors qu’il rentrait chez lui.  
_ Il l’a attaqué avec un taser ! s’exclama l’autre dame, visiblement choquée. Il y avait de la lumière partout !  
_ Vous avez vu ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Sam.  
_ Non, c’est ce qu’Helen m’a dit.

Son amie acquiesça vivement.

_ Il s’est jeté sur la voiture et a forcé le Commissaire à en sortir. Et là, une jeune femme s’est précipitée pour aider notre bon Commissaire !  
_ Qui voudrait lui faire du mal ? Il est si bon et si généreux !

Les deux dames âgées se lamentèrent sur son triste sort, avant de poursuivre le récit des évènements.

_ Et la jeune femme, vous savez qui c’est ?  
_ Non, jamais vue auparavant, confirma la plus ridée des deux. Mais elle a sauvé le Commissaire McKinley !  
_ Oh oui ! Helen a dit qu’elle avait mis l’agresseur au tapis en un rien de temps !  
_ Vous connaissiez l’agresseur ? demanda Sam.  
_ Non plus…  
_ Il est où ?  
_ Le Commissaire lui a mis les menottes et l’a emmené. On ne voit rien à travers les arbres, mais apparemment, ils attendent des renforts pour qu’il soit mis en prison !  
_ De plus en plus de racailles de nos jours, c’est effrayant, soupira l’une d’elle.

Sam fit un petit sourire et s’excusa. Il retourna auprès de Dean et Castiel qui l’attendaient patiemment. Il leur raconta rapidement ce qu’il avait entendu.

_ Cas confirme qu’il s’agit d’Ysengrin. Je suppose que Renart a reçu l’ordre du Maire de protéger McKinley.  
_ Qu’est-ce qu’Ysengrin voulait faire ? Bon sang, je croyais qu’il nous laissait gérer !  
_ Il a dû estimer que vous ne mettiez pas toute votre énergie à libérer Renart, commenta Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde. Il voulait reprendre les choses en main.  
_ Pas toute notre énergie ? se vexa Dean. Il voudrait quoi, qu’on ne mange plus ? Qu’on ne dorme plus ?

Sam se racla la gorge, lançant un regard de travers à Castiel.

_ En tout cas, son idée était mauvaise, constata Sam.  
_ Comment feront-ils pour retenir un Trickster aussi puissant ? demanda Castiel plus pour lui-même que pour apporter du contenu à la discussion.  
_ A coup sûr, Ford a dû lui fournir quelques trucs…

Dean soupira. Il considérait un coup de chance le fait qu’Ysengrin soit toujours vivant. Mais à coup sûr qu’il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Ils allaient devoir agir vite pour empêcher un nouveau massacre, sans parler du fait qu’il avait promis à Gabriel d’aider Renart.  
Il sentit le mal de crâne pointer.

_ Bon, dit-il d’une voix décidée, on récupère Gabriel et on s’y met.  
_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose aux hôpitaux ? demanda Castiel.  
_ On pense avoir compris ce qui a poussé le Maire Ford à invoquer Renart, mais pas de sang…

Sam jeta un coup d’œil vers Gabriel qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par l’un des badauds qui observait lui aussi l’archange. Il se tenait à quelques mètres à peine. Brusquement, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il jura qu’il lui lançait un sourire avant de disparaître dans la foule.

_ Dean, fit Sam, on devrait y aller. Je pense que Renart est encore dans le coin.  
_ Oui, de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire… Cas, tu peux me ramener à l’hôpital ? Je vais continuer sur notre idée et chercher des infos. Sam, Gabriel et toi, essayez de mettre un plan en place. On doit agir le plus vite possible.

Castiel, imité par Sam, hochèrent la tête.

_ Allons-y, fit Castiel en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam gardait la tête baissée, portant une attention toute particulière à ses mains croisées devant lui sur la table d’invocation. Dean le fixait d’un air mauvais.

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire qu’on n’a pas mieux que ça ? ragea-t-il.

Gabriel, assis à côté de Sam, jambes et bras croisés, leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement exaspéré.

_ Ca fait des heures que nous discutons d’un plan et pour l’instant, personne n’a trouvé de meilleure idée.

Castiel, qui s’était tenu silencieux jusque là, s’approcha de Dean jusqu’à se planter quasiment contre lui.

_ C’est le meilleur plan, Dean, dit-il de sa voix la plus grave.  
_ C’est stupide, dangereux, qui va nous mener à une mort certaine ! explosa le Winchester qui ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.

Il tourna la tête vers Gabriel.

_ Combien de temps mettra Renart pour s’en rendre compte ? Une seconde ? Deux ? Trois si nous sommes chanceux ?  
_ Moins d’une dizaine, à coup sûr, confirma Gabriel.  
_ Comment peut-on espérer récupérer le Maire, lui pomper son sang et faire l’invocation en moins de 10 secondes ? C’est suicidaire ! On n’aura pas eu le temps de lui planter une aiguille dans le cou que Renart va nous réduire en poussière !

Devant le silence oppressant de ses amis, Dean poussa un long soupir.

_ Nous n’avons pas le choix, Dean, reprit Sam en fixant son frère. Nous n’avons aucune autre possibilité. Tu n’as rien trouvé à la clinique, alors…  
_ Je sais, gémit Dean en roulant des yeux. Mais je te rappelle que ce serait bien si pour une fois personne ne mourrait !

Sam grimaça, imité par Gabriel, Castiel se contentant de hocher la tête.

_ Nous avons un atout, fit ce dernier, toujours dangereusement proche de l’aîné Winchester.  
_ Un atout ? répéta Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ J’ai une idée…

«**»

Ysengrin grimaçait tandis qu’il tentait pour la énième fois de briser ses menottes. Enfermé dans une cellule sombre du poste de police depuis maintenant presque quatre heures, il commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long.  
Impossible de briser le métal qui l’entravait. Les cigles qui y étaient gravés l’empêchaient tout simplement d’utiliser ses pouvoirs de Trickster. Décidément, le Maire avait pensé à tout.  
Il soupira et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Ses poignets étaient maintenant si blessés à force de tenter de briser les menottes qu’ils saignaient. Mais selon ses critères, il ne s’agissait là que de simples égratignures. Il s’allongea sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. 

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait cru avoir une idée de génie. Mais comme bien souvent, malheureusement, il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. S’attaquer de front au Commissaire pour le simple plaisir de se détendre, et montrer au Maire qu’il était sur ses talons, était plus qu’une bêtise. Il signait son arrêt de mort, tout simplement, et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps que Loki et ses humains domestiques passent enfin à l’action. Il s’était montré patient jusque là, mais ça n’avait jamais été l’une de ses qualités. Il ne voulait que deux choses : libérer Renart et faire souffrir le Maire, lentement et sûrement, jusqu’à le voir expirer son dernier souffle.  
Ysengrin eut un sourire carnassier en s’imaginant son but enfin accompli. Il sentait sa soif de sang reprendre doucement possession de son âme, comme à chaque fois qu’il était séparé de Renart durant trop longtemps.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement étrange dans sa cellule. Il se redressa immédiatement, tous ses sens en alerte. Face à lui, Castiel, l’air menaçant prêt à parer toute attaque. Sans perdre un instant, il fit signe au Trickster de se taire puis se dirigea rapidement vers les barreaux. D’un rapide coup d’œil dans le couloir, il s’assura qu’aucun policier ne se trouvait dans les parages. Seules quelques caméras de surveillances balayaient les sorties et environs. Il retourna auprès d’Ysengrin, toujours en maintenant une certaine distance.

_ C’est Loki qui t’envoie ? demanda ce dernier, très calme.  
_ Oui, confirma Castiel.  
_ Explique-toi, Ange !

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec tout le dégoût dont il disposait.

_ Nous avons un plan, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide, répondit Castiel en ignorant totalement l’attaque verbale d’Ysengrin.  
_ Laisse-moi deviner… convaincre Renart de renoncer à servir son invocateur ? cracha-t-il, un grognement dans la voix.  
_ Non, nous savons que Renart ne peut s’y soustraire. Ce serait inutile. En revanche, tu peux nous permettre de gagner des précieuses secondes.  
_ Je vais faire l’appât, c’est ça ?

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

_ Avant que je ne t’expose notre plan, j’ai besoin de savoir si tu es capable de suivre les instructions à la lettre. Tout dépendra de toi, Ysengrin.

Le Trickster lâcha un rire qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Castiel.

_ C’est là que ça se complique, je ne peux absolument rien te prouver, si ce n’est te donner ma parole… mais uniquement lorsque tu m’auras fait part de votre plan génial.

Castiel ne cilla pas. Il savait que la discussion serait difficile et qu’ils seraient obligés de faire confiance à Ysengrin plus ou moins aveuglément. Toutefois, Castiel avait un petit avantage sur le Trickster et il n’hésiterait pas à s’en servir.

_ Tu as cherché à attaquer le Commissaire, commença l’ange. Pourquoi ?  
_ Lorsque j’ai compris que c’était le Maire le commanditaire, et que le Commissaire était son bras droit, j’ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu’il serait le prochain.  
_ Comment as-tu su ?  
_ Ca fait un moment que je vous suis à distance. L’espèce de Hulk poilu ne s’est rendu compte de rien. Je suis sur ses pas depuis que je me suis occupé du juge. L’imbécile ne s’est même pas rendu compte qu’il parlait à un Trickster déguisé en policier ! Et dire qu’il se dit un hunter. Ridicule !

Castiel pencha la tête légèrement de côté, puis ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte que Loki était en réalité un archange, mais se ravisa, sentant qu’il ne fallait pas mettre de l’huile sur un feu déjà assez vif.

_ Et hier, en laissant trainer mes oreilles, j’ai fini par tout comprendre, expliqua Ysengrin, un sourcil levé. En quoi ça t’intéresse ?  
_ Est-ce que faire une nouvelle tentative sur le Commissaire te tenterait ? proposa Castiel, ignorant soigneusement la question.  
_ Avec joie !  
_ Tu risqueras très certainement une confrontation avec Renart, poursuivit-il.  
_ Evidemment, répondit Ysengrin en souriant. Je suppose qu’il s’agit là du point le important de votre plan.

Castiel hocha la tête lentement puis leva sa main droite.

_ En signe de bonne foi…

Les menottes qui emprisonnaient Ysengrin s’ouvrirent dans un cliquetis, libérant ses poignets des entraves physiques et immatérielles. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant apercevoir des longues canines acérées puis poussa un long grognement de satisfaction.

_ Je suis toute ouïe, cher Ange…

«**»

Lorsqu’ils entendirent le bruissement d’ailes à quelques mètres d’eux, Sam, Dean et Gabriel stoppèrent net tout mouvement et se retournèrent vers Castiel.

_ Alors ? demanda Dean prestement.  
_ Alors, je lui ai exposé notre plan et il est d’accord.

Castiel s’avança vers la table où se tenait le conciliabule.

_ Tu lui as bien tout expliqué ? le questionna Gabriel. Son rôle est crucial…

Son jeune frère lui lança un regard légèrement irrité.

_ Bien évidemment, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Il a compris tous les tenants et aboutissants de son rôle.  
_ C’est bien beau tout ça, mais est-ce qu’il va vraiment le faire ? reprit Gabriel.  
_ Oui, il était franc lorsqu’il a accepté. J’ai sondé son esprit. Sa volonté de libérer Renart est aussi forte que celle de déchiqueter le Maire.  
_ Sonder son esprit ? C’est un Trickster. Il peut te tromper, Castiel.  
_ Sa soif de vengeance est bien réelle, rétorqua Castiel. Je crois en sa rage.

Dean frappa dans ses mains, sentant une légère tension s’installer entre les êtres angéliques. Il reprit la parole.

_ Ysengrin est toujours dans sa cellule ?  
_ Toujours, confirma Castiel, d’une voix plus douce. Je me suis assuré d’annuler tous les sceaux sur ses entraves. Il n’y avait rien sur les murs, il est donc prêt à agir dès que je le contacterai. J’ai créé une ligne directe avec Ysengrin.

L’aîné Winchester hocha lentement la tête, une petite moue trahissant qu’il était réellement impressionné par le travail accompli par Castiel. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

_ Une ligne directe ? Tu peux faire ça ? s’étonna-t-il.  
_ Bien sûr. Tout n’est qu’une question d’ondes, c’est assez simple.  
_ Et personne ne peut espionner ?  
_ Non.

Dean haussa un sourcil, un coin de sa bouche se plissant légèrement. Il hésita.

_ Ce système demande un fort contrôle de sa pensée, expliqua Castiel brusquement. Il ne fonctionne en général qu’avec des êtres supérieurs.  
_ Oh ! s’empressa de répondre Dean. Oui, des êtres supérieurs, bien sûr.

Il se retourna vers Sam, se raclant la gorge. Son petit frère lui jeta un regard compatissant que Dean choisit d’ignorer.

_ Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu’à attendre que le Maire et le Commissaire soient disponibles en même temps, dit-il en conclusion.  
_ Le Commissaire risque de ne pas sortir avant demain matin, fit Sam. Après ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui, il y a des chances qu’il reste cloîtré dans son château, protégé par tous les sceaux et par Renart. Le Maire et lui seront sur leurs gardes.  
_ Tant qu’ils croiront Ysengrin entravé, on a un gros avantage, nota Gabriel.  
_ Quelqu’un sait ce qu’ils font à l’heure actuelle ? demanda Dean.

Gabriel jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers Castiel. Tous deux disparurent dans un bruissement d’ailes.

_ Vous n’étiez pas obligés de partir vérifier maintenant ! râla Dean, visage tourné vers le plafond de l’entrepôt.

Sam ne put retenir un petit rire.

_ Fichus anges !  
_ Dean, ils nous aident…  
_ Oui oui, je sais bien ! Bref… passons. Sammy ? Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu’il se passe ?  
_ Pardon ?

Sam, qui tournait tranquillement les pages d’un livre d’invocations rapporté par Gabriel peu de temps auparavant, stoppa net tout mouvement et reporta son attention vers son frère.

_ De quoi tu parles, Dean ?  
_ Tu te tiens bizarrement depuis ce matin, tu marches vaguement différemment… qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
_ Non, répondit Sam en secouant légèrement la tête, tout va bien.  
_ Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Renart t’a mis hors circuit ?  
_ Non, je t’assure !

Devant les refus habituels de son frère, Dean ne se sentit que plus motivé à discuter avec lui.

_ Sam… Sammy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !  
_ Je sais, fit simplement Sam, ses grands yeux fixés sur son aîné. Je vais bien !  
_ Cette nuit ? Vous avez attaqués durant la planque ?  
_ La planque ? s’étonna Sam. Quelle planque ?  
_ Celle devant la maison du Maire… non ?  
_ Oh, heu, non rien à signaler !

Dean fronça les sourcils, passant du rôle du grand frère inquiet à celui d’inquisiteur à qui la vérité glisse entre ses doigts. Il allait poursuivre son interrogatoire lorsque les anges réapparurent.

_ Le Commissaire est barricadé chez lui, confirma Gabriel en se rapprochant de Sam.  
_ Le Maire également, mais je n’ai pas ressenti l’aura de Renart, grogna Castiel qui venait de se planté aux côtés de Dean.

Le Winchester, tourna lentement la tête vers Gabriel. Il sentit les rouages se mettre en place dans sa tête. L’Archange toujours collé aux basques de son frère, préférant le regarder plutôt que Dean. La confiance sur Sam semble avoir dans cette enflure qui l’avait tué plus d’une centaine de fois et les avaient enfermés dans TV Land… et les étranges courbatures de Sam alors qu’il surveillait la résidence du Maire... avec… Gabriel…

_ BORDEL DE MERDE ! s’écria Dean en frappant violemment la table du plat de la main, provoquant un sursaut généralisé.

Castiel fit un geste d’apaisement.

_ Dean, nous nous y attendions. Demain, nous…  
_ SAM ! le coupa brutalement Dean. Suis-moi ! Maintenant !

Il attrapa un bras de son immense frère et le força à le suivre dans l’un des bureaux.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sam, inquiet. Dès que le Commissaire…  
_ Toi et Gabriel ??  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Tu as couché avec Gabriel ?! souffla Dean, tentant de limiter sa colère.

Les yeux de Sam s’élargirent. Il secoua doucement la tête, lèvres pincées.

_ Sam, sérieusement ?? Un putain d’archange ??

Il ne put rien répondre, secouant sa tête plus vivement, les sourcils levés haut en signe d’innocence et d’incompréhension.

_ Tu ne peux pas la garder dans ton pantalon pour une fois ? Dès qu’il y a un truc surnaturel, tu te sens obligé de le sauter ou quoi ?!  
_ Mieux vaut un Archange qu’un démon, non ? rétorqua Sam brutalement.

Dean referma aussitôt la bouche, surpris par la réplique de son frère.

_ Alors, c’est vrai, tu t’es tapé Gabriel ?  
_ Dean, écoute…   
_ Ecoute quoi ? Il t’a drogué ? Il a abusé de toi ?  
_ Non, du tout…  
_ Sam ! C’est ! Un ! Putain ! D’Archange !  
_ Et alors ?! rétorqua Sam. Je suis toujours en vie, tu es toujours en vie, il est toujours en vie, et en plus, il ne nous a pas abandonné ! C’est plutôt un succès jusqu’à présent !  
_ Sam, tu n’es pas sérieux… tu penses vraiment qu’on peut faire confiance à un fichu archange ?  
_ Dean, ça suffit. Si tu veux en discuter, d’accord ! Mais pas maintenant, pas ici ! Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé. Et si on est encore en vie d’ici là…  
_ SI on est encore en vie. SI ! Et s’il agit comme Ruby et que tout ça n’est qu’une mascarade depuis le début ? rétorqua Dean violemment.

Sam le fixa un instant, narines dilatées, tentant difficilement de retenir sa colère contre son frère.

_ Dean, ne le confonds pas avec un démon qui œuvrait en faveur de l’Apocalypse. Alors nous en discuterons plus tard. Pas ici. Pas maintenant, redit-il en prononçant chaque mot fermement.

Dean grimaça, laissant quelques secondes s’écouler avant de reprendre d’une voix plus douce.

_ Ok… c’est vrai, ce n’est pas Ruby… il nous a aidé par le passé… mais… j’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Voyant que son frère se calmait peu à peu, Sam se détendit. Il offrit son sourire le plus rassurant et assena une claque amicale sur l’épaule de Dean. Lui aussi espérait qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait. Une nouvelle fois, leur espérance de vie ne tenait qu’à un fil. Il se souvenait d’une phrase d’un écrivain célèbre qui collait parfaitement à la situation : ils avaient une chance sur un million de s’en sortir, mais heureusement celles-ci se produisaient neuf fois sur dix. Il espérait que cela serait le cas.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Gabriel et Castiel qui patientaient en discutant des risques de trahison d’Ysengrin. Dean ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard noir vers l’archange, mais comme Sam l’avait souligné, ce n’était ni le moment ni l’endroit de discuter de leurs exercices physiques. Il espérait simplement qu’il s’agissait là d’une nuit sans lendemain. Après tout, si l’occasion s’était présentée, il est vrai que ça aurait été dommage que Sam refuse. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a l’occasion de s’envoyer en l’air avec un ange, un Archange qui plus est ! Il sentit ses joues s’empourprer à ses propres pensées. S’il l’avait découvert, Castiel s’en était-il aussi rendu compte ? S’était-il posé des questions ?  
Heureusement pour Dean, il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par Gabriel.

_ Vous avez préparé un nouvel autel d’invocation ?  
_ Oui, confirma Sam. Comme nous n’avons utilisé qu’une partie de l’autel originel, il restait encore des ingrédients.  
_ Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de l’ancien ? Celui avec le sang du Commissaire ? demanda Gabriel.  
_ Je l’ai mis de côté, répondit-il en désignant l’un des bureaux derrière lui. Pourquoi ?  
_ Juste comme ça… simple idée qui me traverse la tête.

L’Archange lança un sourire radieux à Sam qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

_ Dean, commença Castiel, nous sommes complètement bloqués maintenant.  
_ Je sais, Cas, je sais…

L’aîné se passa une main dans les cheveux. La nuit venait de tomber. Ils avaient discuté durant de longues heures sur l’élaboration du plan le plus sûr et le plus efficace. Faute de ressources, ils avaient fini par se mettre d’accord sur le moins hasardeux et le moins dangereux. Dean sentait maintenant la faim lui tordre l’estomac. Son frère ne disait rien, mais il savait qu’il mourait d’envie de manger quelque chose.

_ C’est hors de question de se laisser aller, dit-il d’un ton ferme. On suit ce qu’on a dit, Castiel et Gabriel, vous espionnez le Commissaire et le Maire. Dès que la voie est libre, on fonce !  
_ Ca va prendre des heures, au mieux, constata Gabriel, les bras croisés.  
_ On colle au plan, affirma Dean une nouvelle fois.  
_ On devrait être tranquilles pour le moment, en théorie, fit Sam. Peut-être que nous pourrions en profiter pour aller faire le plein de provisions pour la nuit. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
_ Oui, il y a un supermarché à quelques kilomètres, indiqua son frère. Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose. Cas ?  
_ J’y vais ! intervint Sam avant que Castiel n’ait pu répondre. J’ai besoin de sortir, je n’en peux plus de cet endroit.  
_ D’accord, comme tu veux… mais Sammy, tu n’oublies pas ma…  
_ Tarte, oui, je sais.  
_ Je t’accompagne, dit alors Gabriel en décroisant les bras. Sait-on jamais, si Ysengrin veut nous jouer un tour.  
_ Gabriel, je peux t’assurer que…commença Castiel avant d’être interrompu par Gabriel.  
_ Oui, cher frère, je n’en doute pas. Je l’accompagne tout de même.

Il lança un petit sourire vers Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Dean, quant à lui, cuisait dans son jus, faisant preuve d’un self-control qui lui était rare pour ne pas se jeter sur l’Archange et lui effacer son air narquois. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Pas vraiment. Enfin, il finirait par faire des remarques, mais plus tard. Il devait d’abord avoir une conversation avec Sam et lui faire comprendre que coucher avec un être surnaturel (encore une fois) n’était pas la meilleure de ses idées récemment. Limité dans son champ d’action, il se contenta de lancer un regard noir vers Gabriel.

_ Par contre, nous irons en voiture, indiqua-t-il à Sam.  
_ Flemme d’utiliser tes ailes ? lança Dean avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher.  
_ Discrétion, Dean-o. Discrétion ! Je sais que c’est un concept qui t’échappe en règle générale, mais quand on a un Trickster, un autre potentiellement électron-libre et un Maire à l’égo surdimensionné sur les talons, on tente de rester discret !  
_ Ok, ça suffit ! s’écria Sam en levant les bras vers Dean et Gabriel. Gabe, on y va, maintenant. Dean, on reviendra vite. Castiel, si jamais…  
_ Je vous lancerai un appel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur Dean.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se sentit soudain trop las pour émettre un quelconque son. Il grommela et se dirigea vers la table d’invocation pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Sam et Gabriel n’attendirent pas une seconde de plus et quittèrent l’entrepôt, se glissèrent dans la voiture et se mirent en route vers le supermarché. Ils n’échangèrent aucun mot durant de longues minutes. Ce fut l’archange qui se décida en premier.

_ Il sait ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
_ Il sait. Répondit Sam.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_ Il prévoit de me noyer dans de l’huile sainte avant de me plonger dans un volcan ? railla-t-il alors d’un ton qui sonnait faux.  
_ Je lui ai dit qu’on en discuterait plus tard, dit le Winchester. Mais effectivement, il ne l’a pas très bien pris.  
_ Oooookayyyyy, j’ai donc quelques heures avant que le fameux Dean Winchester m’arrache les ailes et les donne à ronger au premier chien errant qui passe !  
_ Ce n’est pas le fait qu’on ait couché ensemble qui lui pose problème.  
_ En tant que frère ainé, c’est pourtant la première chose qui le dérangerait.  
_ Non, répondit Sam en secouant la tête. C’est le fait que je te fasse assez confiance pour qu’on finisse au lit ensemble.  
_ Eeeet…?

Gabriel avait le regard fixé sur le Winchester. Il ne voyait pas trop où était le mal. Si l’honneur de Sam n’était pas en jeu, qu’est-ce qui pouvait poser problème à Dean. Outre le fait que le Winchester ne lui fasse pas confiance (ce qu’il pouvait comprendre s’il mettait de côté toute sa mauvaise foi et qu’il admette ne pas avoir été des plus fins avec les Winchester, à part lors de sa rencontre fatale avec son frère Lucifer), Gabriel n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui gênait tant Dean. 

_ J’ai une longue histoire de coucherie avec des êtres… peu humains, je dirai.  
_ Oh… tu es plutôt ouvert d’esprit ? C’est positif ! En tout cas pour moi !  
_ Non… 

Sam poussa un long soupir. Il tapota le volant de la voiture de ses longs doigts nerveux.

_ C’est… reprit-il en hésitant. C’est presque devenu pathologique, je pense.

Gabriel se tut, sentant qu’il risquait de briser le fil des pensées qui se formaient sous le crâne de Sam.

_ Amy, dit-il. C’était la première. J’étais très jeune, adolescent. C’était une kitsune. J’étais amoureux, je l’ai laissée libre. Puis des années plus tard, je l’ai retrouvée et… je lui ai refait confiance alors que je n’aurais pas dû. Elle avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes. Dean a réparé mes erreurs, heureusement. Puis il y a eu Madison. Un loup-garou. J’ai été obligé de la tuer car je n’ai pas réussi à la sauver. Et bien évidemment Ruby.  
_ Le démon.  
_ Le démon, confirma Sam. Grâce à qui j’ai pu libérer Lucifer. Je crois qu’il y a eu une Arachné, mais je n’en suis plus très sûr, mais souvenirs restent un peu flous sur cette période.  
_ Liste impressionnante, Sammy ! Mais je suis heureux de constater que je suis le premier homme non-humain qui a eu l’honneur de tes faveurs ! Je suis flatté !

Sam ne put s’empêcher de laisser un rire s’échapper. Décidément, il pouvait compter sur l’humour et le franc-parler de Gabriel pour le sortir de ses humeurs dépressives en un tournemain.

_ Parce que vous êtes familiers avec le concept homme/femme ? ironisa-t-il.  
_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. Mais je sais que les humains y portent une grande attention. Nous n’avons pas de séparation de genre, comme vous. Toutes ces histoires de sexe fort, sexe faible, homme, femme, orientation sexuelle, tout ça nous a laissé bien longtemps perplexe. Ca continue d’ailleurs.  
_ Pourtant la Bible, commença Sam.  
_ Hahaha ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Ce sont des hommes qui ont écrit la Bible ! A ton avis, si une femme avait écrit la Bible, crois-tu vraiment qu’elle aurait assimilé les femmes à des possessions, à les classer au même rang qu’un âne ou un esclave ?  
_ Non, en effet.  
_ Voilà ! La parole de notre Père a été transmise à ses Prophètes, mais bon nombre ont rajouté par la suite des addenda pour asseoir leurs pouvoirs et justifier leurs actes par une soi-disant parole divine.  
_ Et Dieu n’a jamais protesté.  
_ Père n’était déjà plus très présent. Notre présence sur Terre n’avait plus vraiment lieu d’être après la mort de Jésus. Nous… enfin, ma famille, est restée au Paradis tout ce temps. Demeurant le plus loin possible des humains. Enfin, jusqu’à présent !  
_ Et tu as réellement annoncé à Marie qu’elle portait le fils de Dieu ?

Gabriel étouffa un ricanement.

_ C’est moi, oui, mais si tu veux l’histoire détaillée, ça risque d’être long. Je garderai ça pour une longue soirée d’hiver, lorsque tu chercheras à te changer les idées après avoir brûlé un fantôme ou tué un démon !

Sam lui lança un petit coup d’œil rapide, puis se concentra sur la route, léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et en ce qui te concerne, Sam Winchester, et ton frère, Dean Winchester, vous pouvez me considérer comme quelqu’un qui ne souhaite pas votre mort !  
_ Je suppose que c’est positif ! s’exclama le Winchester en riant.  
_ C’est très positif ! Non seulement tu as un Trickster prêt à sauver tes fesses, mais également les pouvoirs d’un Archange. Tu peux dormir tranquille tant que je serai à tes côtés.

Sam ne répondit rien, son seul sourire suffisait à clore la discussion. Ils roulèrent en silence sur les derniers kilomètres.

Les courses dans le Supermarché se firent rapidement. De la bière, du gras et du sucre pour Dean, des graines et de la verdure pour Sam. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et se remirent en route.

_ Sam, reprit Gabriel, on va prendre un autre chemin, il y a quelque chose qu’on devrait récupérer avant de retourner voir ton très cher frère.  
_ Pour l’invocation ?  
_ Pas vraiment. Tourne à droite à la prochaine.

Sam suivit les indications de l’archange à la lettre. Gabriel semblait légèrement nerveux. Le Winchester voyait du coin de l’œil les lèvres de l’archange se plisser jusqu’à former un sourire avant de disparaître. Il ne pouvait rater les mouvements répétitifs qui agitaient ses jambes. Toutefois, il préféra ne rien dire. Si Sam devait faire confiance à Gabriel, il fallait lui laisser l’espace et le temps de le prouver.   
Ils finirent par se retrouver sur un terrain vague où jonchaient des dizaines de carcasses de voitures abandonnées au milieu de nids de poules si profonds qu’ils pouvaient presque s’apparenter à des petites mares. Enfin, ils sortirent du véhicule. Gabriel se dirigea sans hésiter vers une Ford Mustang bleue marine qui avait connue des jours meilleurs : les quatre roues et le capot manquaient, les vitres et pare-brises étaient brisés et les banquettes et sièges déchirés. Sans parler d’une odeur si nauséabonde qui s’en échappait que Sam rechigna à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l’épave. Il ne le fit que grâce aux encouragements de Gabriel.

_ Et maintenant, lança l’archange d’un ton théâtral en se tenant bien droit planté sur ses jambes, regarde ce qui va te remettre du baume au cœur !

Il haussa les sourcils deux fois, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu’il levait sa main droite. Il claqua des doigts et ne perdit pas une seule des expressions qui passaient successivement sur le visage de Sam. L’interrogation, l’étonnement puis la joie.

_ L’Impala ! s’écria-t-il les yeux quasi-écarquillés.

Digne des mauvais effets spéciaux d’une série Z, l’image de la Mustang s’était floutée jusqu’à devenir celle de la Chevrolet Impala 67. Sam se précipita vers elle et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle semblait en parfait état, cachée du regard des curieux grâce aux pouvoirs de Trickster de Gabriel.

_ Elle est resplendissante ! S’enthousiasma Sam, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Eclairée par les phares de l’autre véhicule et sous la lune presque pleine, elle rutilait de sa carrosserie noire et de ses chromes aux roues et pare-choc.

_ Et j’ai même plein de plein du réservoir ! se venta Gabriel, très fier de son effet sur Sam.  
_ Tu en as pris soin, constata Sam, ravi. Merci Gabe, vraiment !

Lorsque le Winchester finit de faire son tour d’inspection, il se dirigea vers Gabriel et le serra dans ses immenses bras, ce qui le surprit. Sam passa outre le sursaut de son amant et le garda plaqué contre son corps. Il abaissa son visage autant qu’il put jusqu’à enfouir son nez dans sa chevelure dorée.

_ Merci… souffla-t-il.

Gabriel enlaça Sam et posa ses mains sur son dos colossal, se permettant même de déposer un baiser dans son cou, seul carré de chair à sa hauteur. Il avait bien compté sur l’énergie du désespoir du Winchester pour obtenir quelques bénéfices en échange d’un bienfait. Il n’allait donc pas se priver pour profiter de la chaleur du corps de Sam et extirper quelques gestes d’affection.

Sam se libéra un peu plus tard et se hâta de récupérer toutes les affaires dans la vieille voiture pour charger l’Impala.

_ Je pense que Dean va te pardonner beaucoup de choses si tu lui ramènes son bébé ! indiqua Sam, toujours souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.  
_ Oui, enfin, seulement s’il sait que ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai emmenée au départ !  
_ Motus et bouche cousue, répondit-il en grimpant sur le siège conducteur.

Gabriel monta à ses côtés, très heureux de l’effet provoqué par sa petite surprise.

_ Mince… grimaça Sam.  
_ Quoi ? demanda l’archange.  
_ Je n’ai pas les clefs…   
_ Ah, c’est rien ça. Ca peut s’arranger !

Gabriel se redressa et posa sa main sur le tableau de bord. Aussitôt le ronronnement familier de la Chevrolet Impala 67 se fit entendre et Sam poussa un long soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction.

_ Merci.  
_ Si tu me remercies encore une fois, il faudra trouver autre choses que des mots ! lança Gabriel en donnant une petite tape la cuisse du Winchester.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, et le fixa longuement de ses yeux noisette. Si longtemps qu’il finit par mettre Gabriel mal à l’aise.

_ Quoi ? J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?? demanda-t-il en se tortillant sur ses fesses.

Sam pivota sur le siège et fit alors entièrement face à Gabriel. Dans un mouvement mesuré, il leva sa main droite et la posa sur la nuque de l’archange, l’attirant doucement vers lui jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un long et délicieux baiser.

_ C’est exactement ce que j’avais en tête ! s’exclama Gabriel lorsque l’échange s’acheva.

Son sourire s’atténua légèrement lorsqu’il constata le regard que Sam portait sur lui. Pupilles dilatées, il n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, sa main toujours sur la nuque de Gabriel. L’archange sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

_ On devrait passer sur le siège arrière, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Sam avant d’en reprendre possession.

«**»

_ Sérieusement, vous avez vu l’heure ? s’écria Dean lorsque la porte de l’entrepôt finit de se refermer. J’étais à deux doigts de…  
_ De t’énerver ? Ironisa Gabriel. C’est déjà fait, je crois.  
_ D’envoyer Cas vous chercher !

Gabriel échangea un rapide coup d’œil avec Sam qui tourna rapidement la tête, s’empêchant autant que possible de sourire à l’idée de Castiel les surprenant sur le siège arrière de l’Impala en pleine tentative d’ « humanisation d’Archange » (comme l’avait renommé Gabriel car il trouvait que « relation sexuelle » sonnait trop vulgaire pour leur activité commune).  
Sam se racla la gorge puis posa les courses sur l’une des chaises de bureau qui trainaient près des tables.

_ On a une surprise, Dean, fit-il avec un grand sourire lorsqu’il se redressa, ce qui calma aussitôt l’ainé Winchester.  
_ Une tarte ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Mieux !

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui était assis à quelques mètres d’eux, livre posé sur les genoux. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Viens, lança Sam.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, suivis de Castiel qui restait étrangement à bonne distance de Dean.

_ C’est grâce à Gabe, expliqua Sam en ouvrant la porte.

Il s’effaça et laissa la place à son frère.

_ Bébé ! s’écria Dean en courant vers l’Impala garée à quelques mètres. Vous l’avez trouvée !  
_ Gabriel, corrigea Sam.  
_ C’est en signe de bonne foi, indiqua Gabriel.   
_ Tu l’as récupérée chez les Policiers ?  
_ J’ai usé de mes petits trucs, répondit Gabriel en agitant ses doigts. Et rassure-toi elle n’a rien.  
_ Oh Bébé, comme tu m’as manqué. Promis, c’est la dernière fois que les flics t’emmèneront. Je ferai attention à toi, hein Bébé. Tu ne m’en veux pas ? Je suis si désolé…

Les anges échangèrent un petit regard gêné. Sam se contenta de lever ses sourcils. Il s’agissait là du comportement habituel de Dean face à son Impala dont ils étaient témoins.

_ Merci Gabriel, c’est… c’est cool de ta part, finit par lancer Dean d’une voix bien plus douce qu’auparavant.  
_ Oui, je suis formidable, blablabla. On peut en venir à la conclusion où tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas une menace pour vous ?

Dean reprit aussitôt de contrôle de lui-même, gardant toutefois une main posée sur le toit de sa voiture. 

_ Ca reste à voir, lança-t-il en cachant son demi-sourire.  
_ On est quitte ? tenta Gabriel, sourcils hauts levés.  
_ Quitte ? Dans tes rêves ! On est ok pour cette affaire. On verra pour le reste plus tard.  
_ Evidemment, grogna Gabriel.  
_ Dean, interpella Castiel, il serait judicieux que Sam et toi preniez des forces. Nous ne savons pas quand le Commissaire sortira de chez lui, alors autant être prêt le plus tôt possible.

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans l’entrepôt, Dean restant quelques secondes de plus pour caresser sa voiture qui lui avait tant manquée.

Dean et Gabriel récupérèrent les chaises et les ajustèrent autour d’une des tables où Sam avait disposé toutes les victuailles. Prétextant qu’une bière pas fraîche n’était pas buvable, Dean entreprit de vider deux bouteilles en un temps record. Puis jeta son dévolu sur un sandwich au jambon et des chips, se réservant un snickers pour dessert. Sam picorait sa salade agrémentée de quelques noix et pignons de pins. Gabriel s’enfilait des nounours en guimauves à tours de bras, se lançant défi sur défi, à savoir combien il pourrait fourrer dans sa bouche sans s’étouffer. Castiel avait rapidement quitté sa chaise et faisait le tour de l’entrepôt pour vérifier tous les sceaux et protections.   
L’ambiance entre Dean et Castiel semblait légèrement tendue, mais Sam et Gabriel avaient choisi de ne pas y faire attention. Ayant chacun un frère handicapé des sentiments et de la gestion des émotions, ils n’avaient pas à cœur de s’atteler à cette tâche ardue pour le moment.

Castiel revint une petite demi-heure plus tard et confirma que tout semblait en ordre. Ils se décidèrent alors à dormir à tour de rôle. En tout cas pour Sam et Dean car les êtres angéliques n’avaient nul besoin de sommeil.

_ J’y vais en premier, annonça Sam. Un de bureau fera l’affaire.  
_ Je te suis, fit tout naturellement Gabriel.  
_ Hors de question ! s’écria Dean.  
_ Dean… fit Castiel.  
_ Il reste ici ! rétorqua Dean en fixant Castiel d’un regard qui le fit taire immédiatement. Sammy, je te réveille dans deux heures.

Son frère hocha la tête et fit de son possible pour masquer sa satisfaction. Non pas qu’il ne veuille pas passer du temps avec l’archange, mais ses hormones lui auraient certainement joué des tours et il voulait sincèrement être prêt pour la bataille qui s’annonçait.

Dean et Sam se relayèrent à tour de rôle. Gabriel et Castiel constamment sur leurs gardes, scannant les environs, surveillants le Commissaire et le Maire régulièrement.

«**»

_ Toujours rien… annonça Gabriel en s’asseyant sur une des chaises.  
_ Il est presque midi, constata Dean.  
_ Toujours rien ? redemanda Sam comme cinq minutes auparavant.

Gabriel lança un petit regard exaspéré à Sam avant de fermer les yeux, imité par Castiel.

_ Rien, confirma Castiel.  
_ Idem ! fit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

Dean lança un long grognement d’exaspération.

_ Ils finiront par sortir, affirma Castiel en s’approchant du Winchester.

L’aîné grommela dans sa barbe et lança une coquille de pistache dans un des gobelets. Depuis la dernière heure, il avait enfin trouvé un jeu pour s’occuper l’esprit, contrairement au reste de la nuit qu’il avait passé à grogner et faire les cents pas, ignorant toute tentative d’approche de Gabriel ou d’apaisement de Castiel.

L’archange finit par se lasser du comportement infantile de Dean et s’approcha de son frère.

_ Essaie de le calmer, lui demanda-t-il.  
_ J’ai essayé, répondit Castiel en ouvrant les bras d’un geste désespéré. Ca n’a pas marché.  
_ C’est toi qui l’as mis dans cet état ?

Castiel hésita une seconde, bouche entrouverte.

_ Oh bon sang, grogna Gabriel. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Le benjamin leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un petit soupir.

_ J’ai essayé de soutenir ta cause !  
_ Shhhh, le rappela Gabriel à l’ordre.

Ils jetèrent un regard vers Dean qui semblait ne rien avoir entendu, ou du moins prétendait ne rien entendre.

_ J’ai essayé de soutenir ta cause, reprit Castiel à voix basse. J’ai compris que tes interactions avec Sam l’ont passablement énervé. J’ai donc interféré en ta faveur.  
_ Ca n’a pas vraiment fonctionné on dirait.  
_ Non, il à proféré des insultes en jurant qu’il te ferait subir mille souffrances si tu trahissais son frère.  
_ Tout ça pour une petite nuit de folie, vraiment… soupira Gabriel.  
_ Tu ne comptes pas t’arrêter à une nuit, nota Castiel en lançant un regard de travers vers l’archange.  
_ Evidemment que non !  
_ Shhhhh, imita Castiel.  
_ Il ne nous entend pas, on parle trop bas, ne t’en fais pas.  
_ Non, je ressens quelque chose…

Gabriel se redressa légèrement puis ferma les yeux.

_ Merde ! s’exclama-t-il bruyamment.  
_ Dean ! Sam ! appela Castiel.

Les Winchester se redressèrent brusquement et accoururent vers les anges. 

_ Le Commissaire, expliqua Gabriel, je ressens sa présence, il vient de sortir de sa demeure.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Je préviens Ysengrin immédiatement ! dit-il en portant une main sur sa tempe.  
_ Bordel, jura Dean. Sammy, les seringues !  
_ Ici, lui répondit son frère.

Il tira une petite pochette de son pantalon et en sortit une seringue qu’il tendit à son frère qui la rangea immédiatement dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Sam l’imita puis reprit les autres et les glissa à l’intérieur de sa veste,  
Castiel retira sa main et fixa son regard sur Gabriel. Ils hochèrent leurs têtes de concert puis disparurent dans un bruissement d’ailes. Les Winchester ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et firent table rase de toute chaise et objets divers qui pourraient entraver leurs gestes. Ils étaient fins prêts à intervenir dès que le Maire poserait le pied dans l’entrepôt. Ce qui se produisit un battement de cils plus tard.

Gabriel apparut à quelques mètres de la table d’invocation, maintenant fermement par le bras et le collet le Maire qui proférait injures et malédictions. Les Winchester se jetèrent sur lui et tandis que Dean lui remontait brusquement les manches de sa chemise blanche immaculée, Sam préparait l’aiguille. Dès que la manche fut relevée, il la planta d’un geste quasi-chirurgical dans la veine de l’avant-bras. Le Maire se tut brutalement et les fixa, sourcils froncés, alors qu’un sourire se frayait le chemin sur son visage ridé.

_ Vous allez le regretter, leur lança-t-il d’une voix calme.  
_ C’est toi qui vas le regretter, grogna Dean. 

Ils eurent à peine retiré l’aiguille que Castiel surgit, le regard noir.

_ Elle arrive, annonça-t-il.

Sam et Dean se précipitèrent vers la table d’invocation, laissant Gabriel pousser le Maire qu’il venait d’endormir dans l’un des bureaux qu’il ferma à double-tour après l’avoir fermement menotté à un pied du meuble. Castiel accourut et s’empara d’une bombe stratégiquement placée juste à côté et traça un sceau sur la porte.

_ LOOOOKIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Le rugissement vociféra si fort et si violemment que les Winchester perdirent temporairement le sens de l’ouïe, vacillants sur leurs pieds alors qu’ils se rattrapaient à la table pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

_ Je suis ici, répondit Gabriel en se plaçant le plus loin possible des Winchester et du Maire. Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd !

Des coups de plus en plus forts retentirent dans tout l’entrepôt. Gabriel releva les yeux au ciel pour voir d’où allait surgir l’assaillante. L’instant d’après, une partie de la toiture métallique s’effondra dans fracas assourdissant suivi d’un nuage de poussière.

_ Sombres idiots ! reprit la voix. Vous croyez que quatre murs bardés de cigles pourraient m’empêcher de vous trouver et vous exterminer ?! Vous avez osé vous en prendre à Ford et McKinley ! Vous allez payer pour cet affront !

Une petite tornade se forma devant Gabriel et laissa apparaître la jeune femme que Sam avait vue l’avant-veille et qui avait manipulé ses souvenirs.

_ Vous vous noierez dans votre propre sang ! assura-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin sur Gabriel.  
_ Tu seras bientôt libre, lui dit l’archange en relevant sa main droite, tentant d’apaiser le Trickster face à lui. Quelques secondes de retenue, c’est tout ce qu’il nous faut !  
_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux me le permettre…

Elle avança d’un pas en direction de Gabriel et laissa voir un glaive d’ange dans sa main.

_ On a le sang du Maire, l’invocation est en cours et… tenta Gabriel une nouvelle fois.

Renart ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle se jeta sur lui, prête à asséner un direct du gauche. Gabriel para facilement mais déjà elle enchainait sur son second coup. L’archange évita le glaive de quelques centimètres seulement. Il se téléporta un mètre plus loin, échappant de justesse à un genou qui allait finir dans ses parties molles.

_ Si tu tiens vraiment à l’affrontement… souffla-t-il en plissant légèrement des yeux.

Dans sa main apparut un pieu à la pointe rougie de sang humain.

_ Loki, tu penses vraiment qu’un pieu ou que le sang de Ford feront l’affaire ? Tu n’as jamais vu une vision d’ensemble des choses…

Elle ricana. Son sourire s’effaça dans la seconde, lorsqu’elle sentit la présence de Castiel juste derrière elle. D’un geste agile, elle pivota sur ses talons et tenta de planter le glaive dans le corps de l’ange, ce qui laissa assez de temps à Gabriel pour user de ses pouvoirs sur Renart. Sa respiration stoppa net. Elle porta une main à sa gorge, l’autre tenant toujours fermement l’arme au poing. Mais elle n’allait certainement pas s’avouer vaincue aussi facilement. Elle avait choisi cette apparence pour une raison très simple. Renart, dans ce corps de frêle jeune fille aux pommettes rosées, semblait fragile et menue. Surtout face à Castiel qui la dépassait presque d’une tête et devait peser le double de son poids. Elle eu raison. Gabriel réalisa trop tard qu’il venait de se faire avoir lorsqu’elle claqua des doigts. Son image se troubla puis s’évapora.  
Castiel et Gabriel se retournèrent brusquement, sur leurs gardes face à un adversaire invisible et infiniment rusé. 

_ Renart ! Appela Gabriel. Où que tu sois, montre-toi !

Ils n’entendirent qu’un ricanement aigu avant d’être tous deux projetés contre les murs.

_ Tu es devenu faible, Loki. Ou l’as-tu toujours été ? Après tout, les anges ne sont que des espèces de corbeaux vaguement humanoïdes, n’est-ce pas ?!  
_ Ysengrin a vendu la mèche ? grogna Gabriel en se relevant.  
_ Il n’a pas fait long feu, le pauvre. Quelle idée de s’en prendre encore au Commissaire !

Renart apparut juste devant l’archange, sourire aux lèvres et glaive levé bien haut. Le regard froid et fixé sur sa cible, elle s’apprêta à planter Gabriel. 

C’est à ce moment précis qu’ils entendirent le cri triomphal de Dean.

_ C’EST FINI ! L’INCANTATION EST TERMINEE !

Renart stoppa net, le sourire s’effaça de son visage. Ca ne dura qu’un instant. Aussitôt, elle reprit sa contenance et planta le glaive à travers le torse de Gabriel. Un souffle s’échappa de ses lèvres grimaçantes. Il s’affaissa lentement sur Renart, une main tremblante cherchant un quelconque soutien.

_ GABRIEL !

Le hurlement résonna dans l’entrepôt qui redevint ensuite bien trop silencieux. Tout comme Renart l’avait fait auparavant, l’image de Gabriel se flouta avant de se volatiliser. Il surgit quelques mètres plus loin, large sourire aux lèvres, le pieu toujours en main. L’effet de surprise laissa largement le temps à Castiel de rejoindre Renart, l’agripper par la manche de sa veste Chanel et de lui envoyer un crochet du droit directement dans les côtes. Sans attendre le constat de son efficacité, il réitéra l’attaque une nouvelle fois, provoquant un grognement de douleur de la jeune femme. Elle se libéra d’un geste brusque et fit un bond de côté jusqu’à mettre une distance de sécurité entre elle et Castiel. Elle n’avait pas reprit sa respiration que l’ange l’attrapa par le col de la même veste et la projeta contre le mur adjacent. Elle s’évapora avant de le toucher.

_ Ca n’a pas fonctionné, rugit Gabriel à l’intention des Winchester.

De leurs côtés, Sam et Dean se regardaient, un peu perdus. Leur unique chance venait de s’envoler. Ils ne pouvaient que rester là à observer leurs amis se battre contre le Trickster qui était bien trop fort pour eux, comme ils l’avaient décidé la veille. Mais Dean en décida autrement. Il n’allait pas rester les bras ballants à regarder Renart asséner coups sur coups sur les anges. Il sortit un pieu, qu’il avait préparé durant la nuit, de sa veste et couru en directement de Castiel. Sam s’apprêta à l’imiter lorsque Gabriel apparut à ses côtés.

_ Sam, l’invocation utilisée avec le sang du Commissaire, où est-elle ? lui demanda-t-il en hâte.  
_ Dans un des bureaux, avec le reste des…  
_ LEQUEL ?  
_ Celui-ci ! indiqua Sam en montrant le bureau juste en face d’eux.

L’archange disparut puis revint devant la table. Il jeta l’intégralité du bol d’invocation dans celui utilisé pour le Maire.

_ Recommence. Je suis sûr que les deux sangs ont été utilisés ! C’est une mascarade !

Sans donner plus d’explication, il rejoignit Castiel qui se battait à main nue contre Renart, son pieu gisant à quelques mètres. Dean avait rapidement été mis au tapis, ne bénéficiant pas des pouvoirs de Castiel ou Gabriel. Mais c’était un Winchester et il n’allait pas abandonner maintenant, même si tous les paris le donnaient mort dans les prochaines minutes. Il se remit sur pieds, l’arme au poing, et refit face à Renart. Profitant d’une attaque de Castiel, Gabriel se jeta sur le Trickster et lui asséna un coup de katana qu’il avait fait apparaître dans ses mains la seconde d’avant. La lame trancha la jeune fille, qui hurlait de douleur, de part en part mais ne la ralentit pas, ni ne la gêna outre mesure. Dean avait tenté de lui planter son pieu dans le cœur, les anges ayant permis une ouverture, mais il était beaucoup trop lent pour des êtres surnaturels. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et leva sa main droite. Elle retira le katana de son corps et le lança sur Dean qui réussit à l’esquiver.

Tandis que Sam récitait les mots latins, le combat était de plus en plus acharné. Un craquement sourd suivit d’un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Dean recula de quelques pas, son bras droit tordu pendait misérablement le long de son corps. Castiel se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Renart, l’air plus déterminé que jamais, alors que Gabriel faisait de son mieux pour l’empêcher de se téléporter ailleurs. L’ange planta son pieu, mais rata le cœur de peu.  
Renart rugit de douleur. Elle se dégagea puis recula de quelques pas et sous les yeux ahuris de Dean et Castiel, entama une transformation. Lentement, son corps s’allongea, grandit, s’élargit. Sa tête se métamorphosa en une chose flasque et grotesque. Sa peau se recouvrit d’écailles verdâtres tandis que de multiples bras poussèrent à divers endroits, s’étendant jusqu’à former une dizaine de tentacules.

Castiel, Gabriel et Dean ne purent que faire place à la monstruosité digne de Lovecraft qui prenait forme devant eux. L’archange jura entre les dents. Mais Renart ne leur permit aucun instant de répit. Ses bras s’abattirent sur les trois combattants. Gabriel et Castiel esquivèrent relativement facilement. Dean fut moins rapide, quasiment à bout de force dû à son bras brisé et disloqué, et se trouva projeté au sol, l’un des tentacules l’ayant balayé. Au même moment un autre fondit sur lui et lui écrasa les jambes. Un autre hurlement et craquement sec retentirent. Castiel se précipita vers Dean et le força à se relever. Aidé de l’ange, il fut zappé quelques mètres plus loin avant de s’évanouir de douleur.

_ Gabriel, nous devons trouver son cœur ! cria Castiel en allongeant Dean sur le sol du mieux qu’il pouvait, puis rejoignit l’archange pour faire front commun.  
_ Je m’en doute ! Mais où ?! ragea Gabriel.

Les anges eurent plus de facilité à esquiver les attaques de l’espèce de gastéropode haut de quatre mètres que de l’agile jeune femme. Plus puissant certes, mais aussi plus lent. 

_ Visez l’œil gauche ! entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers la source de la nouvelle voix. Ysengrin, recouvert de sang, vacillait prêt de Dean. Il se tenait un large morceau de tissu dégoulinant contre le torse.

_ D’habitude elle cache son cœur derrière son œil gauche ! leur cria-t-il. Allez-y !

Gabriel jeta un regard vers Castiel lorsqu’Ysengrin leva une main en direction de Renart. Celle-ci semblait entravée grâce à une force invisible. L’archange acquiesça vers son frère puis imita Ysengrin. Deux Trickster empêchèrent Renart de bouger, ce qui donna largement assez de temps à Castiel pour user de ses ailes et se propulser au niveau de l’œil gauche de la monstruosité. Il évita une bouche trop pleine de dents pointues, s’agrippa à une partie de ce qui devait être un os crânien. Et…

_ FINI ! rugit Sam à pleins poumons.

… Castiel plongea le pieu directement dans l’œil et s’y enfonça jusqu’au coude. Le cri d’agonie, assourdissant, qui s’échappa de Renart fit trembler les murs. Ysengrin, Gabriel et Castiel tentèrent de se protéger comme ils pouvaient, mais il était trop tard. Ils vacillèrent, leurs sens de l’équilibre mis à rude épreuve face à la vague sonore de la monstruosité. Ysengrin s’affaisait aux côtés de Dean, toujours évanoui. L’onde de choc fit éclater une grande partie des vitres et balaya Sam qui perdit connaissance.  
Très rapidement, Renart reprit sa forme originelle, celle d’un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, le corps presque malingre. Il était étendu sur la moquette poussiéreuse, du sang s’écoulant abondamment de la partie gauche de son crâne. Le pieu gisait devant lui.

_ Non non non !! gémit Gabriel qui se précipita vers lui.

Il le retourna sur le dos et après un rapide examen, posa ses mains sur son visage. Une lueur dorée s’échappa et les enveloppa. Ceci ne dura que quelques secondes puis Gabriel s’assit sur le sol, le souffle court, regard fixé sur Renart. Le flot de sang stoppé, une partie des blessures les plus importants guéries, le Trickster avait bien meilleure mine.

_ Tu as toujours été un sentimental, n’est-ce pas Loki ? coassa-t-il d’une voix rauque en ouvrant les yeux.  
_ Tu es libéré de toute entrave ? demanda doucement Gabriel.  
_ Libre comme l’air… confirma Renart en souriant.

Les deux Tricksters restèrent à se regarder, les yeux ambrés plongés dans le noir profond de Renart.

_ Ysengrin ? finit-il par demander.  
_ Toujours vivant, grogna Ysengrin, assis nonchalamment aux côtés de Castiel qui s’était jeté sur Dean et le tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Le regard de Gabriel balaya ses compagnons d’infortune. Ysengrin était mal en point, mais s’il avait réussi à se téléporter jusqu’à l’entrepôt, il ne devait pas être à l’article de la mort. Il guérirait très vite même si sa blessure semblait impressionnante. Castiel avait déjà opéré sa grâce sur le Winchester. L’angle de son bras avait repris une forme acceptable et sa jambe ne semblait plus broyée. Il gardait toutefois les yeux fermés, probablement encore dans les vapes. Enfin son regard se tourna vers Sam dont le corps était étendu à côté de la table d’invocation, elle aussi renversée par l’onde de choc. Gabriel se releva et courut à ses côtés.

_ Sam… Sammy, dit-il doucement après s’être agenouillé, soulevant la tête du Winchester jusqu’à la poser sur ses cuisses.

Gabriel constata rapidement qu’il n’avait rien. Le choc avait simplement été assez violent pour l’assommer mais il n’en résultait aucun traumatisme. Il poussa un long, très long soupir de soulagement. Contre toute attente, tous étaient vivants, et Renart était libéré du sort d’emprisonnement. Il se surprit à pouffer de plus en plus fort jusqu’à rire à gorge déployée, ce qui lui valut les regards interrogatifs d’Ysengrin et Renart. Castiel était bien trop occupé à caresser la tempe de Dean pour s’inquiéter de la santé mentale de son frère.

L’archange finit par se calmer. Il tapota les joues de Sam, le forçant à sortir de sa léthargie.

_ Gabriel ! s’écria-t-il en reprenant connaissance.

Il se dégagea rapidement et se remit sur immédiatement debout, balayant d’un regard hagard les résultats de la lutte entre deux Trickster et un ange.

_ Renart ? s’enquit-il en se retournant vers Gabriel qui se remettait sur pied, le visage légèrement vexé du peu de reconnaissance qu’il recevait du Winchester.  
_ Libéré, bon boulot Sammy ! Il est là-bas, avec Ysengrin.

Le regard de Sam finit par se fixer sur Gabriel à qui il offrit un sourire radieux, poussant son plus long soupir de soulagement. Puis, il retourna la tête et identifia enfin la forme allongée devant Castiel.

_ Dean ! hurla-t-il.  
_ Avec un peu de chance d’ici quelques années, tu feras des phrases de plus de deux syllabes, ironisa Gabriel en relevant un sourcil. Il va bien… je pense.

Sam ignora somptueusement la remarque de Gabriel et courut rejoindre Castiel. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Dean et constata qu’il semblait simplement évanoui.

_ Dean ! cria Sam en le secouant sans ménagement. Hey, Dean !

Son ainé ouvrit brusquement les yeux, l’air égaré, jusqu’à ce qu’il se fixe sur Castiel, puis sur Sam.

_ Ca a marché ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Ca a marché, confirma Sam en soupirant. Mets-toi debout, on a du pain sur la planche !


	11. Chapter 11

Pour la énième fois en moins de quinze minutes, Dean jeta un regard désapprobateur vers Renart. Après la bataille et les différents rafistolages par la grâce des anges, Gabriel avait fini par présenter officiellement Renart à l’équipe. Ysengrin avait rampé jusqu’à son alter-ego et ne l’avait plus quitté d’une semelle.

_ J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda le jeune homme au visage émacié.  
_ Non… non, du tout, protesta Dean. C’est juste que, la jeune femme était charmante et…  
_ Je ne reprendrais plus cette apparence, expliqua calmement Renart. Le Maire voulait quelque chose de très féminin et très mignon. J’utilisais ce corps pour me donner un léger avantage en cas d’attaque, mais… je préfère ne plus la voir.  
_ Désolé…  
_ Tu n’y es pour rien, Dean Winchester.  
_ Tu as l’air maladif en fait… expliqua Dean, légèrement hésitant sur sa formulation.

Renart tourna son regard vers lui et arrêta net son rangement qu’il avait entamé pour empêcher toute contre-invocation.

_ Au Moyen-âge, dans la campagne française, expliqua-t-il, il n’y avait pas de quoi manger tous les jours. Lorsque Loki m’a appris les trucs de Trickster, j’ai continué à utiliser cette apparence. C’est mon vrai moi, mes origines et j’y suis attaché.

Dean ne força pas la conversation, se contentant de hocher la tête.

_ Mais je peux me changer en quelque chose d’autre, si tu le souhaites, poursuivit Renart, sentant la gêne du Winchester.  
_ Seulement si tu le veux.  
_ Pas de problème !

Renart reposa le bol d’invocation vidé et séparé de tous les ingrédients sur la table. Il offrit son sourire le plus éclatant tandis que son image se floutait. Il devint plus grand, plus musclé. Ses cheveux noirs se raidirent et poussèrent jusqu’aux épaules. Tout son corps de recouvrit d’une armure de cuir et de métal, quelques bandelettes vertes s’entrelaçaient pour assurer une meilleure protection au niveau du torse.

_ Ah… ah oui, je vois ! lança Gabriel d’un ton ironique. Très malin ! Vraiment, très drôle !

Aux côtés de Dean, Sam étouffa un éclat de rire, le transformant en un raclement de gorge. Dean mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre et de s’esclaffer.

_ Loki ! Bien vu ! Mais il ne mesure pas au moins trente centimètres de plus ? se moqua-t-il.  
_ Aha, reprit Gabriel.  
_ Ah si ! Si, si ! Effectivement, je crois voir la ressemblance…la longueur des cheveux, non ? déclara Ysengrin d’une voix détachée.  
_ Vraiment Ysengrin, toi aussi ?  
_ Enfin, c’est presque réussi ! Il aurait fallu une tête de moins… et moins de muscles… poursuivit le Trickster.  
_ Renart, tu veux vraiment passer pour Loki ? Je me transformerai en Thor, uniquement pour te faire plaisir ! grogna Gabriel.  
_ D’accord, concéda Renart en riant, voyant que sa blague avait fonctionné. C’est mieux comme ça ?  
_ The Hulk ? Non merci !  
_ Et ça ?  
_ Iron Man ? Déjà fait !  
_ Bon… j’essaie autre chose.  
_ Captain America ? Sérieusement Renart ? Tu te sens obligé de refaire l’intégrale de The Avengers ?  
_ C’est un excellent film, ne t’avise pas de le critiquer ! rétorqua Renart qui changea une nouvelle fois d’apparence.  
_ Ah, Pepper Potts ! s’enthousiasma Dean. Parfait !  
_ Laisse-moi compléter la métamorphose, dit simplement Ysengrin dont l’apparence changea également.  
_ Agent Coulson, constata Sam. Pas mal comme idée !

Renart et Ysengrin échangèrent un regard complice en souriant tendrement.

_ Sammy, tu lis les comics ? s’étonna Dean. Il y a des images pourtant…  
_ Dean, tu vas vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ? soupira Sam, légèrement exaspéré.  
_ Le Maire va reprendre connaissance, annonça soudain Castiel de sa voix la plus grave, coupant court à toute conversation.

Ysengrin, Gabriel et Renart finirent de nettoyer la table, et de séparer chaque ingrédient dans un sac différent afin de les détruire plus facilement par la suite. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean récupérèrent Eugène Ford, le détachèrent et le ramenèrent aux autres avant de le menotter sur une chaise, mains dans le dos. Ils repoussèrent toutes les tables et chaises et se postèrent en demi-cercle autour du Maire. Sans ménagement, Dean le secoua pour le réveiller. Ford ouvrit très lentement les yeux qui papillonnèrent quelques instant avant de se fixer sur Sam. Puis, il regarda tour à tour Dean, Castiel, Ysengrin, Renart et Gabriel.

_ Renart ? appela-t-il d’une voix tremblante.  
_ Je suis ici, répondit-il toujours sous l’apparence de Pepper Potts.  
_ Détache-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, Pepper alla se poster à ses côtés. Alors qu’elle se penchait, le Maire lança un sourire triomphal à Sam et Gabriel.

_ Non, lui souffla-t-elle dans l’oreille, avant de ricaner et retourner dans les bras d’Ysengrin.  
_ Renart ?! Qu’est-ce que… reprit le Maire.  
_ Non ! … non, non et encore non ! C’est très simple ! Un mot, trois lettres : N-O-N.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

_ Ca fait si longtemps que j’ai envie de répondre ça !  
_ Dix ans, indiqua Ysengrin.  
_ Dix ans que tu m’as enchaînée, entravée et pliée à tes quatre volontés ! reprit Pepper.  
_ Je ne t’ai jamais maltraitée ! se défendit Ford avec force en se penchant vers Renart. J’ai toujours été raisonnable et ne t’ai jamais poussée à commettre un acte que tu refusais !  
_ JE NE POUVAIS PAS REFUSER ! enragea Renart en crachant quelques postillons au visage du Maire.  
_ Ah oui, c’est vrai ! répondit Ford en riant. J’avais oublié !

Dean, Sam, Castiel et Gabriel échangèrent un regard étonné. En règle générale, un prisonnier ne se mettait pas à rire lorsque ses kidnappeurs se trouvaient face à lui. A moins que ses fonctions mentales n’aient pris un coup durant l’opération, or ils avaient veillé à ne pas le blesser ni le secouer outre mesure.  
Le ricanement stoppa net lorsque le Maire avisa la couleur des yeux de Renart qui viraient au rouge vif. Nul besoin d’être empathe pour ressentir l’envie de meurtre qui émanait d’elle. Dean et Gabriel esquissèrent un mouvement pour l’empêcher de commettre l’irréparable mais s’arrêtèrent en constatant qu’elle se maîtrisait.

Sam et Castiel, qui s’étaient fait plutôt discrets jusqu’à présent, échangèrent un regard.

_ Renart, tu es libre de toute emprise ? demanda le jeune Winchester  
_ Entièrement ! confirma-t-elle.  
_ Peut-être qu’il serait bien que quelqu’un aille vérifier à quel degré d’implication se trouvait le Commissaire.

Ysengrin grogna.

_ Les sangs de Ford et McKinley ont été utilisés pour ton invocation, expliqua Sam. Mais, d’après ce qu’on sait, le Commissaire n’a jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit à Renart.

Il leva une main avant de poursuivre son explication.

_ Je pense… je pense qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se tramait, et que le seul responsable est le Maire.  
_ Si vous le croyez, vous êtes simplement stupides. Annonça calmement Ford, lèvres légèrement retroussées, le visage exprimant un profond dédain.  
_ Il couvrait les arnaques à grande échelle, fit alors Dean, mais n’est probablement pas responsable de l’asservissement de Renart…  
_ Renart, est-ce que Ford t’a ordonné de protéger le Commissaire ? demanda Gabriel.  
_ Jamais, répondit Renart.  
_ Car tu étais liée à son sang. Tu devais le protéger quoi qu’il arrive, expliqua Gabriel. Et est-ce que le Commissaire t’a un jour donné un ordre ?  
_ Jamais.

Gabriel ouvrit dans les bras, petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Aucune autre question, Votre Honneur ! déclara-t-il en regardant Sam.  
_ Je veux m’en assurer ! lança Ysengrin. Je ne le croirai que de mes yeux !

Dean allait protester, mais Castiel lui coupa la parole.

_ Je viens avec. Il serait déraisonnable de laisser un Trickster rageur sans surveillance.  
_ Trickster rageur toi-même ! rétorqua Ysengrin.   
_ Eeeeet, je vous accompagne, déclara Gabriel. On va essayer d’éviter un incident diplomatique, c’est déjà assez difficile dans la situation actuelle.  
_ Je reste… finit par dire Renart. J’ai quelques points à régler avec le Maire.

Avant que Sam ou Dean n’aient pu rajouter un mot, les deux anges et le Trickster disparurent.

_ Et ne tuez personne ! cria Dean.  
_ Vous faites fausse route, chantonna le Maire. Vous allez le payer cher !  
_ Mais, il a bu ?! s’exclama Dean en reportant son attention sur Ford.

Sam secoua la tête. Le comportement du Maire ne faisait aucun sens. Ses crises de rire, le fait de prendre sa situation autant à la légère... Pour une personne occupant un poste à fonction depuis si longtemps, qui en plus est à la tête d’un vaste réseau d’escroqueries diverses, cela paraissait totalement incompréhensible.

_ Il bluff, déclara Renart en lui lançant un regard méprisant.  
_ Dean a raison, on dirait qu’il est saoul… hésita Sam en regardant tour à tour Dean et Pepper.

Renart avisa Sam quelques secondes avant de pousser un petit soupir. Elle se rapprocha de Ford et glissa une main sur son front.

_ Oh… je ne m’attendais pas à ça ! déclara-t-elle en s’écartant.

Un large sourire sur le visage, elle se mit à pouffer.

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Dean, sourcils froncés.  
_ Il est effectivement saoul, fit Renart en se calmant lentement. J’ai l’impression que c’est l’invocation qui l’a grisé.  
_ L’invocation ? s’étonna Sam.  
_ L’invocation, ou plutôt l’arrêt. En m’invoquant et me liant à lui, il a bénéficié de mes pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs de Trickster, d’un Demi-dieu. Mais ma force l’a également protégé durant tout ce temps contre l’ivresse de cette puissance. Un peu comme… comme un plongeur qui reste à des grandes profondeurs trop longtemps.  
_ L’ivresse des profondeurs ? lança Sam.  
_ Oui, ça doit être à peu près ça. Il a mis du temps à en ressentir les effets. Je suppose qu’il a dû s’habituer à ma protection et qu’il s’est laissé griser. L’arrêt brusque du sort a fini par le rendre ivre. Je suppose que ça passera plus vite si je le guéris.  
_ Attends… intervint Dean en levant sa main droite. Tu n’es plus obligée de le faire… ça peut attendre un peu, le temps qu’on l’interroge.

Renart haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu le crois plus coopératif ainsi, pourquoi pas.

Dean lui lança son sourire le plus narquois avant de se tourner vers Sam et échanger un rapide regard. Il prit le couteau de Ruby des mains de Sam et s’approcha du Maire en se raclant la gorge.

_ Est-ce vous qui avez ordonné à Renart de tuer tous ces gens, demanda Dean.  
_ Evidement. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’y colle ! s’exclama Ford d’une voix forte, comme s’il parlait à un malentendant.

Sam leva ses sourcils, lançant un regard entendu à son frère.

_ Au moins les aveux ne seront pas trop difficiles à obtenir, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, provoquant un léger ricanement de Renart.  
_ Et les idées des petites arnaques entre amis ? reprit Dean en ignorant royalement Sam.  
_ Ah, je n’en suis pas peu fier, fit le Maire en hochant la tête d’un air satisfait. J’ai mis un peu de temps à vraiment mettre en marche tout ce petit système, mais le résultat fonctionne comme sur des roulettes ! Et, rien n’aurait été possible sans la force de persuasion de notre chère amie ici présente !

Les Winchester se retournèrent vers Renart qui maintenait la tête droite, les yeux vissés sur Ford, le visage fermé. Elle n’avait absolument pas à justifier ses actions alors qu’elle était dans l’incapacité totale de protester ou refuser tout ordre.

_ Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Rendons à César ce qui est à César ! 

Puis il éclata de rire. Renart serra la mâchoire, mais ne montra aucun signe d’agressivité. Dean s’empressa de reprendre l’interrogatoire.

_ Pourquoi avoir tué tous ces gens ?

Ford haussa les épaules.

_ Taylor m’a indiqué quelques fuites. Taylor… Taylor McKinley ? Notre Commissaire en chef ? précisa le Maire devant le regard surpris de Dean. Il a expliqué de manière détaillée comment certains « amis » avaient profité du système pour leur bien propre au lieu du plus grand nombre.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement peiné.

_ Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point il est difficile de satisfaire tout le monde, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Bien sûr, fit Dean, et le plus grand nombre étant vous et vos proches.

Le Maire retint un éclat de rire.

_ Si la combine tourne depuis aussi longtemps, crois-moi mon petit, c’est parce que tout le monde y trouve son compte, et pas une simple poignée.  
_ Tout le monde… vous voulez dire toute la ville ? s’exclama Sam.  
_ Grand Dieu non ! Pas toute la ville, juste la partie méritante.

Le Maire poussa un petit soupir satisfait.

_ Je ne vais laisser bénéficier des arrivistes de tous les bienfaits de notre système !  
_ Les habitants qui sont restés… souffla Sam. C’est ça ? Ceux qui étaient présents quand vous avez invoqué Renart !  
_ Hmmm, fredonna Ford.  
_ Ca fait quoi, deux cents ? Trois cents personnes ? fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Environ trois cents, confirma Renart. Il m’avait demandé de faire un compte rapide et de veiller sur eux à l’époque.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas notre domaine, ça, grogna-t-il.

Il prit à part Sam et s’éloignèrent de quelques pas.

_ Sam, tout ça, ce sont des trucs… humains ! souffla-t-il de sa voix la plus basse. Les trucs surnaturels, les monstres, les anges, les démons, c’est notre business ! On peut gérer ! Mais là… c’est bassement humain…  
_ Dean, tu te rends compte que tu es bassement humain aussi, répondit Sam en haussant ses sourcils.  
_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! grogna l’aîné. Tout ça, ce n’est pas pour nous. Il faudrait le livrer à la police !  
_ En gros, tu veux emmener le Maire au commissariat pour qu’il soit arrêté et jugé ?  
_ Oui, c’est ça !  
_ Le Maire qui est ami avec le Commissaire en chef ?  
_ Oh… le FBI alors ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ C’est jouable, finit-il par dire, à condition de trouver tous les documents compromettants.  
_ Soutirer des informations, ça, je sais faire ! lança Dean assez fort pour être entendu.

Il donna une tape sur l’épaule de son frère et retourna auprès du Maire.

_ Bon, tous vos trucs, toutes vos arnaques, vous devez avoir quelques papiers pour suivre tout ça, non ? fit le Winchester tout sourire. Vous n’alliez quand même pas laisser tout ça vivre sa petite vie sans garder un œil dessus, n’est-ce pas ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Dean. Alors que le sourire du Maire s’effaçait, celui de Renart s’accentuait.

_ Non, rien de ce genre, protesta-t-il.  
_ Je crois me souvenir d’un coffre-fort bien caché dans une cave, déclara Petter Potts comme si de rien n’était. Il n’était pas derrière un pan de mur ? Oooh, j’ai du mal à me rappeler…

Elle avança d’un pas, bras le long du corps et poings fermés, sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

_ Ma mémoire me fait défaut… était-ce un mur recouvert de bouteilles ? Je n’en suis plus sure… il y avait peut-être une des bouteilles qui était vide. Ce serait tellement ironique s’il suffisait de pousser dessus pour découvrir le coffre !  
_ Tu ne pourras jamais ouvrir ce coffre, cracha Ford. Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment user tes pouvoirs ou t’emprisonner ?  
_ Moi ? Peut-être. Un ange ? Sûrement pas. Un archange ? Aucune chance !

Ford grinça des dents. Il se tut, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour tenter de sauver sa peau. Dean lança un regard à Sam qui hocha la tête. Il s’empressa de s’écarter un peu puis marmonna quelques phrases, l’air concentré.

_ Je crois que vous allez passer de belles années en prison, Monsieur le Maire, ironisa Dean en haussant des sourcils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam les rejoignit, hochant légèrement de la tête à l’attention de son frère.

_ Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense ? demanda le Winchester très sérieusement avant de faire son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

Comme tous s’y attendaient, le Maire resta silencieux. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête légèrement, s’enfermant dans un mutisme qu’il espérait être sa meilleure protection. De toute façon, à ce stade de l’interrogatoire, Ford avait tout bonnement signé son arrestation. Il ne restait qu’à éclaircir l’implication de McKinley et tout était réglé. Il suffisait d’attendre patiemment le retour de Castiel, Gabriel et Ysengrin.   
Toutefois, un point de détail titillait Dean depuis la libération de Renart. Il avait choisi de ne pas y accorder trop d’importance, sachant que leur plan avait été plus que bancal. Mais ils y étaient arrivés, et il ne pouvait se permettre de remettre la question au lendemain. Dean fit alors signe à Sam de rester à ses côtés tandis qu’il s’écartait de quelques pas, accompagné de Renart.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Renart, il y a un sujet qu’il faut aborder, commença-t-il en tâtonnant, sachant pertinemment que brusquer un Trickster récemment libéré risquait fort d’être la dernière chose qu’il ferait sur cette Terre.  
_ Je t’écoute, répondit Pepper d’une voix calme, son sourire trahissant qu’elle se doutait où Dean voulait en venir.  
_ Sam et moi sommes des hunters… poursuivit-il, essayant de planter clairement l’historique pour Renart.  
_ En effet…  
_ Ysengrin et toi êtes des Tricksters…  
_ Toujours exact.  
_ Et nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser repartir ainsi, finit par déclarer le Winchester puis étouffa un soupir.  
_ Je sais, admit Pepper en lui offrant un sourire très doux.  
_ Si cette histoire s’ébruite, reprit Dean.  
_ Et elle le sera forcément, l’interrompit Renart, légèrement désabusée.  
_ Elle le sera, confirma le Winchester en acquiesçant lentement, tu risques la même situation. Ou Ysengrin. Et…

Dean hésita. Il se passa la langue rapidement sur les lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur Renart.

_ Et je ne voudrais pas avoir à t’éliminer après tout le mal qu’on s’est donnés pour te libérer.

Pepper lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle eut la politesse d’hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu’il ne serait pas aisé de tuer un Trickster, deux qui plus est, aidés de Gabriel qui ne laisserait certainement pas les Winchester arriver à leurs fins. 

_ Bien… très bien, répondit le Winchester d’une petite voix, visiblement soulagé par la réaction de Renart.

Il alla repartir vers son frère lorsque la voix de Pepper se fit entendre.

_ Je dois en discuter avec Ysengrin et Loki… Gabriel, se reprit-elle. Il existe plusieurs possibilités, auxquelles je suis prête à me soumettre, mais je ne peux forcer Ysengrin. Quant à Loki…  
_ On se charge de Gabriel, répondit Dean. C’est notre problème à gérer. Occupe-toi de convaincre Ysengrin.

Pepper eut un petit rire.

_ Les deux anges sont vos problèmes, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de s’avancer vers le Maire, laissant un Dean légèrement perplexe planté sur place.

Le retour de Castiel, Gabriel et Ysengrin se fit quelques minutes plus tard, dans un vacarme assourdissant, le loup ne pouvant s’empêcher de rendre ses apparitions grandioses et remarquées. Il semblait d’ailleurs en grande conversation avec Gabriel. Ou plutôt dispute au vu du niveau sonore général. Castiel se contenta de rouler des yeux et de se rapprocher des Winchester.

_ Tu n’as absolument aucun tact, aucune finesse ! râla Gabriel.  
_ On a obtenu ce qu’on voulait, alors ça suffit ! Arrête de ronchonner ! rétorqua Ysengrin.  
_ Plutôt que la force, on aurait pu l’amadouer, ça aurait tout aussi bien marché !  
_ Ma manière a été plus rapide !  
_ Brute !  
_ Grand-mère !  
_ Chien errant !  
_ Paon !  
_ Espèce de… paon ? s’étonna Gabriel. C’est sympa un paon ! Ca a de jolies couleurs, c’est cool comme oiseau.  
_ Ca ne sait pas voler, expliqua Ysengrin.  
_ Si, ça sait voler, c’est une légende urbaine, répondit Gabriel.  
_ Oh… pingouin alors ?  
_ C’est cool aussi, fit l’archange.  
_ Ca se dandine et c’est court sur pattes, tenta Ysengrin.  
_ C’est très mignon en tout cas, lança Renart pour couper court à leur dispute.

Elle s’avança vers eux et obtint immédiatement l’effet escompté. Ysengrin, toujours sous l’apparence de Phil Coulson, tendit ses bras et une pile d’au moins trois classeurs apparut dans ses mains.

_ Ce qu’on a trouvé dans le coffre-fort, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Je vais y jeter un œil, fit Sam en récupérant les précieux documents puis alla s’exiler sur une table un peu plus loin.  
_ Et pour le commissaire ? demanda Dean.  
_ Ca a été plus ou moins fructueux, répondit Gabriel. Il est complice jusqu’au cou dans les arnaques, c’est lui qui a suggéré au Maire d’éliminer quelques importuns, il a couvert toute l’opération.  
_ Il a également participé à l’invocation, poursuivit Ysengrin. Il est parfaitement au courant des sceaux de protection sur sa maison, des pouvoirs de Renart et de sa nature. Mais il a toujours refusé de donner un quelconque ordre.  
_ Pourquoi ? s’étonna Dean.  
_ A cause de lui, fit Ysengrin en désignant du menton le Maire attaché à sa chaise. Il avait peur de sa réaction s’il avait osé donner un ordre à Renart.

Ford ignora royalement tous les regards qui s’étaient tournés vers lui, optant pour sa ligne défensive silencieuse.

_ Sérieusement ? s’exclama Dean, en cherchant Castiel des yeux.

Celui-ci acquiesça simplement.

_ La confiance règne, grogna Gabriel dans sa barbe. Mais sa paranoïa nous a permis d’avoir un petit bonus !

Deux cahiers grands formats visiblement très usés apparurent dans les mains de Gabriel.

_ Toutes les opérations frauduleuses, les comptes bancaires, les couvertures et les informations qu’il a obtenues sur notre cher ami ici présent sont répertoriés ! Et ce n’est pas joli-joli.

Le Maire grogna en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

_ Alors, poursuivit Gabriel, si jamais les dossiers récupérés chez lui ne sont pas assez détaillés, il y a largement de quoi compléter les trous !  
_ Excellent boulot ! s’exclama Dean qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
_ Merci, merci, répondit l’archange en se frottant les ongles sur le revers de sa veste, très fier.  
_ Oui enfin, heureusement que j’étais là pour le faire parler, nota Ysengrin.  
_ Tu l’as brutalisé, je serais arrivé au même résultat avec plus de finesse, rétorqua Gabriel.  
_ Oh bon sang, gémit Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Hey ! les interrompit Dean. Et le Commissaire, où est-il ?  
_ Au chaud, répondit Ysengrin.  
_ Pas prêt de nous échapper, affirma Gabriel.

Les deux Tricksters échangèrent un rapide sourire et retournèrent leur attention sur Dean.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous en avez fait ?! s’exclama-t-il. Oh… vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir !

Il leva ses bras et les abaissa violement en signe de résignation. Laissant les Tricksters à leurs disputes, il rejoignit Sam qui épluchait consciencieusement les dossiers les uns après les autres, les cahiers du Commissaire s’étant rajoutés sur la pile.

_ Sammy ? fit-il doucement.  
_ On a tout ce qu’il faut pour les mettre à l’ombre… voire même une partie de la ville !

Dean hésita un instant.

_ Dean, reprit Sam, on ne va pas faire du cas par cas. Comme tu l’as dit, ce n’est pas notre travail. On n’a qu’à les livrer au FBI avec tous les documents. Le reste ne nous regarde pas.  
_ Oui tu as raison. J’ai simplement hâte de retrouver mon bébé et repartir sur une chasse plus simple. Trop de Tricksters me donnent le mal de mer…

Il donna une petite claque sur l’épaule de son frère puis sortit son téléphone de la poche.

_ Allô Garth ? fit-il après quelques secondes. Tu peux chercher des infos sur les Tricksters ?

«**»

Assis sur le lit de Dean, Castiel lisait tranquillement un livre, sur les contes et légendes européennes, tandis que Dean et Sam étaient attablés, quelques papiers gras étalés devant eux alors qu’ils finissaient leurs dîners.  
L’aîné Winchester avait fini par récupérer une chaise valide dans l’une des chambres inoccupées voisines. Il avait usé son jeu de rossignols pour bien moins que ça.  
Ils s’étaient séparés des Trickster et de Castiel une poignée d’heures auparavant, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner à l’horizon. Sales, fatigués et courbaturés, Sam et Dean avaient décidé de rentrer à leur chambre d’hôtel. De leurs côtés, les Trickster et Castiel s’étaient finalement mis d’accord sur la suite des évènements. Dean leur avait suggérés de les livrer avec tous les documents au FBI, ce qui avait donné suite à une très longue discussion. Ysengrin était d’avis de leur couper la tête, Gabriel voulait les enfermer dans un parc d’attraction abandonné où rôdaient des zombies.

_ Des zombies ? s’était exclamé Dean. Ca existe réellement ?!  
_ Seulement si je le décide, lui avait répondu Gabriel en souriant tandis qu’il grignotait un kitkat.

Renart s’était abstenu de tout commentaire, visiblement partagé entre le désir de vengeance et l’obligation morale de laisser les humains faire justice. Castiel avait âprement défendu l’idée de Dean. Finalement Gabriel puis Renart étaient tombés d’accord. Ysengrin, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami, s’était plié à leur volonté.  
Ils devaient livrer les deux individus au FBI avec les dossiers soigneusement relus par Sam, et purgés d’éléments compromettant tels que des informations sur Renart ou les Tricksters en général. Il n’avait fallu qu’une poignée d’heures au Winchester pour accomplir sa tâche, laissant le soin à Dean de revérifier les dossiers au cas où il aurait laissé échapper un détail. Castiel, quant à lui, rangeait les papiers avec soin. Derrière eux, les Tricksters discutaient et rattrapaient le « bon vieux temps ». Dean laissa ses oreilles vagabonder mais le regretta rapidement lorsqu’ils évoquèrent les tortures auxquelles ils avaient échappé durant la longue période de chasse aux sorcières. Il préféra se concentrer sur le tri de la paperasse étalée devant lui.

Une fois les documents en ordre, Sam et Dean décidèrent de prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils emportèrent les éléments de l’invocation afin de les garder en sécurité le temps d’en disposer de manière définitive. Ils laissèrent le soin aux anges et Tricksters de livrer le Commissaire, le Maire et les documents en bonne main. Ysengrin et Renart avaient tenu à le faire eux-mêmes, Gabriel souhaitait les accompagner, et ainsi Castiel s’était retrouvé à faire le garde-fou et veiller que rien n’aille de travers.

Puis, ils s’étaient séparés. Avec un plaisir presque gênant, Dean avait reprit l’Impala en main, souriant béatement lorsqu’il démarra le moteur. Ils prirent la route et s’arrêtèrent un instant pour s’acheter quelques bières, hamburgers et frites afin de manger leur repas du soir. Castiel avait refait surface dans la chambre d’hôtel peu de temps après leur arrivée, leur affirmant que tout avait été réglé.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noir et Dean, qui semblait plongé dans l’observation du rideau crasseux, s’éclaircit la gorge en reposant sa bière sur la table.

_ Cas, tu es sûr qu’on peut les laisser seuls ?

L’ange reposa délicatement le livre sur le lit.

_ Oui Dean, répondit-il de sa voix grave. Tous les trois ont promis qu’ils seraient présents dès demain, au matin.  
_ Tous ? redemanda Dean.  
_ Oui.

Dean hésita une seconde. Il tourna son regard vers son frère qui se contentait de le fixer, sourcils levés.

_ Et laisser trois demi-dieux dans la nature comme ça… ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées ?  
_ Gabriel a assuré qu’ils ne feraient rien de mal. Renart s’est porté garant pour Ysengrin, renseigna-t-il.  
_ Oui, tu nous l’as expliqué, mais est-ce qu’on peut vraiment leur faire confiance ?  
_ J’ai confiance en Gabriel, Dean, fit alors Sam en s’adossant à sa chaise, ce qui fit tiquer Dean.  
_ Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr que ton jugement soit le plus impartial, répliqua-t-il, provoquant l’expression la plus exaspérée de Sam.  
_ Je pense que nous pouvons les laisser libres quelques heures, assura Castiel en reprenant son livre, signe que pour lui la discussion s’arrêterait là.

Comme si l’ange s’y était attendu, le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner et vibrer.

_ Garth ? fit-il en décrochant. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? … huh… non ça on le sait déjà. Le but c’est d’éviter de tuer… pour une fois, ça nous changera. … Oui Garth, je suis au courant de ce que sont les Tricksters. … Non, on doit trouver une autre solution.

Il se releva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce sous le regard intrigué de Sam, Castiel ne semblant pas se soucier outre mesure de Dean.

_ Je sais Garth, reprit-il. Est-ce que tu as trouvé autre chose que le pieu trempé dans du sang ? Et non, un snickers empoisonné ne fonctionnera pas… ok, tu fais ça. A plus Garth !

Dean grogna en raccrochant.

_ Il n’a rien trouvé, expliqua-t-il à Sam en se rasseyant avant que son frère ne lui pose de question.  
_ Il faut lui laisser le temps…  
_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel reposa son livre sur le lit et tourna la tête vers les Winchester.

_ Que cherchez-vous à accomplir ? demanda-t-il.  
_ C’est vrai que tu n’étais pas là quand on en a discuté, fit Dean. On voudrait trouver quelque chose pour limiter les pouvoirs de Renart. Et Ysengrin d’ailleurs ! Afin d’éviter tout problème futur.  
_ Oh… répondit simplement l’ange. C’est faisable, je pense. S’agit-il de les masquer à toute l’humanité uniquement ou étendre à d’autres entités ?  
_ Autres entités ? demanda Sam.  
_ Anges, démons… explique Castiel.  
_ L’humanité je pense. Mais plus général serait le mieux, fit Dean, approuvé par Sam.  
_ Dans ce cas, il faut modifier leur nature de Trickster. Ou du moins, faire semblant de la modifier. Un simple tatouage ne suffira pas.  
_ Mais ça existe ?  
_ C’est faisable. Encore faut-il qu’ils soient d’accord. Dean, je n’aurai pas la puissance pour affronter deux, voire trois, adversaires de cette force.  
_ Renart est d’accord.  
_ Ysengrin ? demanda Castiel en se relevant du lit.  
_ Renart s’en chargera.  
_ Et Gabriel ? demanda innocemment Sam.  
_ Urgh, grogna Dean. Vraiment Sam ? Tu ne peux pas l’oublier cinq minutes ?  
_ Dean, tu veux bien lâcher l’affaire ? Si je demande, c’est parce qu’être un demi-dieu est profondément ancré dans la nature de Gabriel. Archange ou pas, il doit être inclus dans la discussion.  
_ D’accord ! Qu’il le soit ! Mais s’il refuse de s’y soumettre, tu te débrouilles avec lui ! Ou mieux, je m’occupe de lui ! Il nous reste de l’huile quelque part, je me ferai une joie de lui cramer les plumes !  
_ Dean, commença Castiel en s’approchant des Winchester. Le cas de Gabriel est plus complexe. Il n’est pas entièrement soumis aux mêmes règles que Renart. Il reste un archange dans sa nature profonde. L’invocation d’un Trickster ne devrait pas fonctionner sur lui. Et si quelqu’un arrive par hasard à l’invoquer, jamais il ne sera soumis à la volonté en usant d’un sortilège pareil. Nous sommes des êtres multidimensionnels, Dean. Bien différents des Tricksters qui sont liés au physique.

Sam échangea un coup d’œil avec son frère. Tous deux semblaient un peu perdus dans les explications de Castiel.

_ Pour des êtres physiques, ils peuvent disparaître et se changer à volonté, constata Dean.  
_ Oui, mais ce n’est pas la même chose que leur être profond. Regarde les humains. Vous êtes majoritairement composés d’eau, pourtant vous êtes liés à la terre. Les anges sont liés à l’éther. Je peux vous faire un schéma pour vous expliquer. C’est très simple.  
_ Ca ira Cas, merci ! s’empressa de répondre Dean en levant une main vers son ami et se retint de justesse de la poser sur son épaule.  
_ Je crois que je vais aller dormir, lança soudain Sam.

Le benjamin se releva de sa chaise, jeta les déchets à la poubelle puis fila dans la salle de bain, laissant Dean et Castiel seuls dans la pièce.

_ Sam a raison, je crois qu’il est temps qu’on aille dormir, dit Dean en se levant à son tour. A moins que tu ne veuilles faire un tour dans un bar ?

Il haussa des épaules en faisant une petite moue suggestive.

_ J’en ai repéré un pas très loin. Ca avait l’air sympa. Et une petite bière ne te ferait pas de mal.

Castiel secoua lentement la tête.

_ Merci Dean, mais Gabriel m’a donné des documents à étudier.

Il releva sa main droite et la porta sur son imperméable, à l’emplacement de la poche intérieure.

_ Des documents ? s’étonna Dean. A ta place, je me méfierais. Gabriel t’a déjà joué un mauvais tour, je ne veux pas qu’il recommence !  
_ Ne t’inquiète pas Dean, le rassura Castiel en esquissant un léger sourire. Gabriel et moi sommes de nouveau de bonne entente. Et il semblait très spécifique sur le sujet.  
_ Tu es sûr ?

Castiel hocha la tête et sortit ce qui semblait être un DVD dans une petite pochette blanche.

_ Ca concerne Renart ? poursuivit Dean.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Il m’a spécifié qu’il avait obtenu ces documents spécifiquement pour moi. Et je doute qu’un simple DVD puisse me nuire.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Comme tu veux. Essaie quand même de te reposer. Tes batteries ne sont pas inépuisables.

Devant l’air soucieux de Dean, Castiel ne put retenir un petit sourire.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Dean. Je ne serais pas loin au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi.

Dean faillit protester qu’il voulait sincèrement que Castiel recharge ses batteries, mais il sentait que son ami ne le prendrait que dans un sens pratique. Il se tut et se contenta de poser une main sur le bras de l’ange.

_ Merci Cas, pour tout.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Castiel fut si radieux que Dean ne put détourner son regard, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans le bleu céleste de l’ange. Le Winchester n’aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Ils furent tirés de leur échange silencieux lorsque Sam sortit de la salle bain. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes dans l’encadrement de la porte, légèrement surpris, regardant tour à tour Dean puis Castiel. Enfin, le rose aux joues, il se dépêcha d’aller vers son lit pour y récupérer ses affaires propres.

Castiel hocha la tête à l’attention de Dean, puis disparut dans un bruissement d’ailes.

Dean étouffa un soupir puis fila à son tour dans la salle de bain, faisant son possible pour cacher son visage à son frère. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour afficher son habituel air bonhomme.

«**»

Dans son rêve, Sam sentit confusément un poids sur le lit qui se répandait sur son ventre puis son torse. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir deux magnifiques iris ambrées et un sourire taquin. Bien que la vision semblait quasi-idyllique, il se redressa avant que Dean ne se réveille et ne surprenne un geste de tendresse.

_ Relax, il dort comme un bébé, chuchota Gabriel.  
_ Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, grogna Sam en se passant les mains sur la figure.  
_ Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, je te connais juste très bien !

Le Winchester jeta un regard oblique vers Gabriel à travers ses doigts toujours sur son visage.

_ Bon, j’ai peut-être, un peu, légèrement, lu dans tes pensées. Mais avoue que ça peut servir ! répondit Gabriel en s’enthousiasmant trop au goût de Sam.  
_ Shhhhh, moins fort. Et quand est-ce que ça peut servir ? J’aimerai garder mes pensées privées, merci… souffla-t-il.  
_ Oh, je ne sais pas, chuchota Gabriel. Peut-être lorsque tu n’arrives pas à prononcer un seul mot ? Seulement des « aaaah » ou des « hhnnnn »… et…  
_ C’est bon ! J’ai compris ! s’exclama Sam.  
_ Sammy ? entendirent-ils de l’autre lit d’une voix plus qu’ensommeillée.

Sam jura entre ses dents.

_ Hey Dean, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.  
_ On doit déjà y aller ? demanda Dean en essayant d’articuler autant que possible.

Gabriel secoua la tête, soudain plus sérieux.

_ Heu… non, rendors-toi, je vais aller prendre ma douche.  
_ Grmbl..ok…

Il attendit quelques secondes, écoutant attentivement la respiration de son frère. Dès qu’elle se fit profonde et régulière, il se leva et donna une légère tape sur l’arrière du crâne de Gabriel qui étouffa un ricanement et s’allongea de tout son long à l’endroit exact où Sam se trouvait juste auparavant. Puis, il fila dans la salle de bain et prit soin de fermer la porte à clef.

Sam ne mit pas plus d’une vingtaine de minutes pour faire sa toilette. Fraîchement rasé, cheveux lavés et séchés, il ressortit avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, pour finalement trouver Gabriel endormi sur son lit. Il hésita à le réveiller, mais préféra laisser le lion se prendre pour un chaton. Il farfouilla dans ses affaires et finit par trouver une chemise à carreaux ainsi que des sous-vêtements propres et un jeans pas trop délavé. Il enfila le tout puis retourna auprès de l’archange. Celui-ci dormait profondément, replié en chien de fusil, poings fermés, lèvre entrouvertes. Sam ne put résister et l’embrassa doucement sur la joue. C’est alors qu’il sentit l’odeur d’alcool. Gabriel, Renart et Ysengrin avaient dû profiter de leur réunion pour s’amuser un peu. Sam espérait simplement qu’aucun acte criminel n’avait été commis.  
Il se redressa, attrapa le drap et la couverture et recouvrit le corps de l’ange du mieux qu’il pu. Puis, il retourna à la table et commença à faire un peu de rangement. Leur présence ici n’était plus justifiée. Une fois le problème de Renart et Ysengrin réglé, ils pourraient repartir sur les routes des Etats-Unis en chasse d’un revenant ou d’un vampire.

Après quelques trentaines de minutes, il avait quasiment rangé toute la chambre. Ne restaient que les sachets contenant les éléments d’invocation de Renart, et les armes et bagages qui n’attendaient qu’à être chargés l’Impala. Pour avancer le plus possible, il prit un sac d’artillerie et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre vers la voiture. A sa grande surprise, il y trouva Castiel assis sur le capot, mains sur les genoux, yeux fermés. Il s’approcha de lui.

_ Cas ? souffla-t-il pour ne pas effrayer l’ange au cas où celui-ci dormait.  
_ Je suis réveillé, Sam, répondit Castiel en ouvrant les yeux.  
_ Tu ne voulais nous rejoindre dans la chambre ?  
_ C’était là mon intention, mais je me suis rendu compte qu’il était extrêmement tôt et Dean m’a souvent signifié que je devais me manifester un peu plus tard. J’ai préféré patienter.

Sam pouffa en entendant la justification de Castiel.

_ Dean est toujours en train de dormir. Gabriel aussi. Il est là au fait. Tu sais ce que font Ysengrin et Renart ?  
_ Ils vous attendent à l’entrepôt. Nous avons eu une conversation il y a peu de temps et sont déterminés à renoncer à une grande partie de leurs pouvoirs.

Sam acquiesça. Il se dépêcha de ranger le sac dans le coffre du véhicule avant de rejoindre Castiel qui patientait toujours sur le capot.

_ J’ai effectué plusieurs voyages, indiqua Castiel. Renart a une idée très spécifique du sort qu’il souhaite utiliser.  
_ J’espère simplement que ça fonctionnera, répondit Sam.

Il hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre.

_ Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Il est temps de réveiller les deux marmottes.

Castiel hocha la tête et descendit de l’Impala. Tous deux retournèrent à la chambre d’hôtel. Gabriel avait dû s’éveiller puis rejoindre son appartement car le lit était vide. Dean dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Sans grand ménagement, Sam s’approcha de son frère et lui secoua l’épaule.

_ Dean, debout.

Il n’en fallu pas plus pour tirer Dean de ses rêveries. Il mit quelques secondes à focaliser son regard et lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Castiel se trouvait dans la pièce, il se redressa brusquement, puis marmonna quelques mots à propos d’une douche à prendre. Décidant qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver son frère, Sam se contenta de secouer la tête et partit à la recherche de la télécommande. Il alluma la télé et sélectionna la chaîne d’informations nationale.

_ … plusieurs capitales mondiales, récitait une jeune femme aux traits tirés et cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, durant plusieurs heures. Ce que certains ont dénommé comme étant un « acte de terrorisme à échelle mondiale » a fait le buzz toute la nuit sur Internet et beaucoup d’internautes ont déjà décidé de porter l’affaire devant la justice. Comme vous pouvez le constater sur ces images de nombreuses statues et monuments ont été défigurés. Heureusement, les dégradations ne sont que temporaires et aucun dommage n’a été commis. Il s’agirait sans doute de blagues d’étudiants qui auraient utilisé le réseau Twitter pour coordonner leurs attaques. Pour l’instant, il n’y a eu aucune revendication.

Devant les yeux médusés de Sam défilaient de nombreuses images de monuments redécorés. Le Christ de Buenos Aires portait maintenant une splendide moustache qui rappelait au Winchester un certain DVD de Casa Erotica. Il éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Dean de la salle de bain, en simple boxer, brosse à dent en bouche. D’abord inquiet, il avisa la télévision et finit par se baver du dentifrice sur le torse.  
Les photos se succédaient, toutes plus cocasses ou bizarres les unes que les autres. La Tour Eiffel était recouverte d’un immense préservatif aux couleurs bariolées, Big Ben était coiffé d’une couronne royale en polyester, le Mont Rushmore bénéficiait d’un nouveau visage moustachu qui ressemblait à celui de Gabriel, sur la place Rouge de Moscou de multiples statues à l’effigie du Président le représentait en tutu dans diverses poses de ballet, au Japon des pancartes gigantesques avaient été installées autour du Mont Fuji et marquées de ces mots énigmatiques « Il existe, il est là ! », sur les fesses de David à Florence était tagué « A moi ! »  
Au total, près d’une vingtaine de monuments avaient subis les affres de petits plaisantins.

_ Je crois qu’au moins on sait ce que les trois ont fichus cette nuit ! s’exclama Sam au bord des larmes à force de rire.

Dean grommela dans sa mousse de dentifrice ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un « fichus Tricksters » et « emplumé ». Il alla se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche lorsque la présentatrice du journal aviva sa curiosité.

_ Nous vous rappelons l’information de ce matin. Un immense paquet cadeau contenant le Maire et le Commissaire en chef d’une petite ville du Middle West a été déposé cette nuit devant le siège du FBI à Washington. D’après les informations diffusées par le porte-parole de l’agence, les deux individus ont été livrés par des citoyens mécontents. Une pile de documents a également été retrouvée dans le paquet surprise et incriminerait de nombreuses autres personnes dans ce qui semblerait être le plus long et le plus vaste réseau d’escroqueries pour une ville de moins de 50 000 habitants.

Dean échangea un regard avec Sam, puis fila dans la salle de bain pour finir sa toilette. Sam coupa la télé et se retourna vers Castiel.

_ L’idée du paquet cadeau est de Renart, et je n’ai pu m’y opposer, se justifia-t-il en soupirant. Ils ne m’ont pas laissé le choix.  
_ Ce n’est pas grave, au contraire. C’est assez comique, le rassura Sam en souriant.  
_ Pour le reste, ils ont dû le faire lorsque j’étais présent avec vous.  
_ Oui, c’est assez typique. Je pense qu’ils avaient dû fêter leurs retrouvailles avec une bonne dose d’alcool.  
_ Je suppose que l’alcool a joué son rôle, acquiesça Castiel avec un sourire en coin.

Puis l’ange alla s’asseoir sur le lit de Dean, attendant patiemment que les Winchester soient prêts. Sam en profita pour passer un coup de fil à Garth pour voir ce qu’il en était de ses recherches. Apparemment il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit et s’était attelé à sa tâche de tout son enthousiasme qui le caractérisait. Sam prit note des différents sorts qu’il avait trouvés. La plupart des ingrédients étaient facilement trouvables et les litanies peu complexes, ce qui était toujours un avantage. Lorsqu’il eut copieusement remercié Garth et raccroché, Castiel lui indiqua que les Tricksters avaient déjà une idée du sort.

_ Je préfère avoir des informations de différentes sources, expliqua Sam.  
_ Gabriel sera là pour veiller, affirma Castiel.  
_ Je sais…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

_ Hey, Cas ? reprit Sam d’une voix plus douce.

Castiel releva la tête vers le Winchester et attendit que celui-ci poursuive sa phrase. Son nez s’était légèrement froncé, signe d’une nervosité qu’il contrôlait mal.

_ Tu es au courant que Gabriel et moi avons… enfin, nous avons eu des rapports.  
_ Oui Sam, Gabriel m’a signifié ce changement dans votre relation.  
_ Et, tu es ok ? Ca ne te pose pas de problème ?

L’ange observa Sam une poignée de secondes, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

_ Je comprends ton hésitation. Rassure-toi Sam. Je ne peux que supporter votre nouvelle intimité. Gabriel semble ravi de cette avancée, tout comme toi. N’aie crainte, j’ai grande confiance en mon frère et ce lien que vous formez ne fera que raffermir son support à votre égard.

Sam lâcha un petit rire, visiblement soulagé par la tirade de Castiel.

_ Merci Cas…  
_ Nul besoin de me remercier, je ne fais qu’exprimer mon opinion, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

Sam hocha la tête, puis reprit ses activités de rangement. Il s’empara d’un nouveau sac en toile contenant armes et munitions et le rangea dans le coffre de l’Impala. C’est ce moment que choisi Gabriel pour apparaître dans la chambre.

_ Hey, petit frère ! s’exclama-t-il tout sourire en voyant Castiel.  
_ Gabriel, je crois que vous avez eu une nuit agitée ?

L’archange se mit à rire de bon cœur.

_ Des petites boutades, rien de bien méchant ! Et nous avons bien veillé à ne pas endommager quoi que ce soit. Sinon il y en a un à qui ça ne plairait pas, et j’en entendrai parler durant des jours !

Toujours tout sourire et visiblement très fier de lui, Gabriel s’assit à côté de Castiel et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

_ Et maintenant, très cher frère, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé du DVD !  
_ A ce propos, commença Castiel, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu m’as fait voir des personnes ayant des rapports sexuels. Ceci n’a absolument rien à voir avec Renart et Ysengrin.  
_ Bien sûr que non, s’exclama Gabriel qui laissa échapper un rire, c’était pour toi ! C’est é-du-ca-tif. Tu comprends ?  
_ Gabriel, reprit l’ange d’un ton exaspéré, je sais pertinemment comment les humains se reproduisent ou… ont des relations. J’ai été stationné sur Terre durant plusieurs millénaires, je te rappelle.  
_ Oui oui, je sais tout ça, mais dans le détail, tu vois ?  
_ C’était détaillé, grogna Castiel en baissant la tête.  
_ Tu rougis ? s’étonna l’archange.  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci devrait nous aider dans mes recherches ! rétorqua Castiel.  
_ Non, juste toi. C’est pour toi ! Que tu comprennes comment ça se passe entre hommes et femmes… et hommes et hommes… et entre femmes c’était juste un petit bonus !

Gabriel fit un petit clin d’œil vers son frère.

_ Gabriel, reprit Castiel avant d’être interrompu.  
_ Tu me remercieras plus tard, quand tu auras mis…

Gabriel se tut instantanément lorsque Dean entra dans la pièce, propre comme un sou neuf. Il lança un regard de travers vers l’archange.

_ Dean-o ! Comment va mon beau-frère préféré ?  
_ Oh super, déjà ? Tu n’as pas d’autres monuments à décorer ?  
_ Ah, tu as vu ? Je suis très fier de nous ! Mais si tu insistes, je suis sûr qu’on peut faire quelque chose avec la Grande Muraille de Chine.  
_ J’étais sarcastique, répondit Dean en soupirant.  
_ Et moi très honnête ! rétorqua Gabriel. Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais vous êtes prêts ? Notre couple infernal nous attend.  
_ Hey Gabe ! lança Sam en entrant dans la chambre et avisant l’archange. Bien dormi ?  
_ Parfaitement, bercé par l’odeur délicate de l’élan en rut !  
_ Gabe ! s’exclama Sam.  
_ Sérieusement ?? s’écria Dean.  
_ T’en fais pas, répondit Gabriel en faisant un clin d’œil vers Dean. J’ai juste fait un petit somme ici ce matin. En tout bien, tout honneur !

Un long soupir poussé par Castiel les coupa dans leur dispute.

_ Nous devrions y aller, dit-il de sa voix grave, le ton ferme ne souffrant aucune protestation.  
_ Oh que oui, fit Dean plus qu’heureux de changer de sujet.  
_ On vous retrouve à l’entrepôt, déclara Gabriel.

Les deux anges s’envolèrent dans un bruissement d’ailes et Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant quelques affaires derrière car ils passeraient probablement une poignée d’heures à rechercher un nouveau cas dont ils devraient s’occuper. Autant profiter du Wi-Fi au maximum.  
Dean referma la porte à clef puis se rendit vers l’Impala, petit sourire aux lèvres. L’air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien et même si l’heure n’était plus si matinale, il avait l’impression d’avoir la journée devant lui.

_ Tu as l’air de bonne humeur, commenta Sam en ouvrant sa portière. Après avoir vu Gabriel, c’est plutôt rare.  
_ Ah, Sammy… ça va être une bonne journée ! Ton petit ami est énervant et je ne suis pas sûr qu’il soit digne de confiance, mais il faut reconnaître qu’il a un excellent sens de l’humour. Je veux dire, un préservatif sur la Tour Eiffel ? C’est génial !

Sam eut un petit rire. Il s’assit sur le siège passager et secoua la tête.

_ Tu lui avais dit que tu aimais son style, tu te souviens ? rappela-t-il.  
_ C’est vrai, c’est vrai. TV Land n’était pas fun, surtout lorsqu’on a de l’herpès génital, mais l’idée est bien trouvée !  
_ Aha, railla Sam.

Dean mit le contact puis démarra le moteur, laissant son sourire s’accentuer en entendant le ronronnement puissant de son Impala.

_ Oh bébé, je ne me lasserai jamais de t’entendre.  
_ Mec, tu veux que je vous laisse seul ? rétorqua Sam avec une grimace.  
_ Tu ne comprends rien à la beauté de mon bébé !

Sam ne put rien rajouter. Il secoua la tête d’un air désolé, sachant pertinemment qu’il s’agissait-là d’une discussion qu’ils avaient déjà eu maintes et maintes fois. Toutefois, il restait un sujet qu’il souhaitait aborder. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment, profiter de la bonne humeur de son frère et du fait qu’il soit occupé à conduire, afin d’éviter tout jet d’objets divers.

_ Hey Dean… tu sais, pour Gabriel et moi.  
_ Oh pitié ! grogna Dean. Tu veux vraiment en discuter maintenant ? La journée commençait bien !  
_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne veux pas me cacher !  
_ Ok, je t’écoute. Qu’est-ce que tu as à me dire sur ton chéri ?  
_ En toute honnêteté, je me sens bien avec lui. Et je lui fais confiance. Peut-être pas encore au point de Cas ou toi, mais je crois en lui.

Sam se racla la gorge. Il se tordait nerveusement les doigts, essayant de choisir les mots justes afin de faire comprendre à son frère l’état d’esprit dans lequel il se trouvait.

_ Il me rassure, Dean, dit-il en tournant son regard vers son aîné qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la route.   
_ D’accord, je comprends, tu t’entends bien avec lui et vous… heu… vous fonctionnez bien… heu… sexuellement ?

Sam sourit devant l’effort que fournissait Dean afin d’être le plus compréhensif possible.

_ Oui, mais ce n’est pas ça. Quand je suis avec lui, dans ses bras, quand je l’embrasse…  
_ Oh Sammy ! Trop de détails ! le coupa Dean, une main levée.  
_ Ecoute-moi ! Quand je suis proche de lui, je me sens comme… nettoyé. Cette part d’obscurité en moi, elle disparait, Dean ! Je ne sais pas comment te l’expliquer. C’est comme si j’étais bon, entièrement bon !  
_ Sam, qu’est-ce que tu… tu es bon ! Tu es le mec le plus réglo et empathe de l’univers !  
_ Dean… soupira Sam.  
_ Je croyais… depuis que toute ton âme ne fait plus qu’un, tout ça est…

Il fit un grand geste circulaire de sa main droite, lançant un regard interloqué vers son frère.

_ Tu sais, que tout était réparé ? Plus de sang de démon, plus cette rage… poursuivit-il.  
_ C’est toujours en moi. Moins, beaucoup moins qu’avant, mais je la sens toujours. Cette part de ténèbres fait partie de moi, et avec Gabriel elle n’existe plus. Je me sens bien, vraiment bien.  
_ … ok… répondit Dean d’une voix douce.  
_ Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’il est un ange et que sa grâce me purifie, ou pour toute autre raison, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens juste… bien.  
_ Ok…  
_ Et je voudrais que tu l’acceptes…

L’ainé Winchester se racla la gorge. Puis tourna son visage vers Sam, sourcils froncés. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, hésita, puis referma la bouche avant de se concentrer sur la route une nouvelle fois. Sam attendit patiemment un commentaire, une réaction. Il sentit vaguement que le moment passait. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Vu son passé, Dean n’allait pas être aussi compréhensif qu’il l’aurait espéré.

_ Sammy, commença alors Dean d’une voix quasi-inaudible, étouffée par les bruits du puissant moteur de l’Impala. Je ne sais pas… honnêtement…

Il tourna un regard si inquiet et triste vers Sam que celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé.

_ Je veux dire, reprit son aîné, c’est cool si tu te sens bien. Il n’est pas question de boire du sang ou autre… mais les anges sont des sacrés connards, et même si Gabriel nous a aidés et semble être réglo dans son genre… je ne veux pas qu’il te blesse.  
_ Dean… souffla Sam.  
_ Que Gabriel soit un mec, je m’en fiche. Que tu sois à voile et à vapeur, peu importe. Mais je refuse de te voir blessé ou trahi.

Sam ne put prononcer un mot. Il écoutait religieusement les paroles de son frère, ressentant toute son affection et son inquiétude.

_ Alors tant que te sens bien, tant qu’il a un effet bénéfique pour toi, je suis ok. Et si ça signifie que je dois le supporter 24/24 et le coller aux basques pour être sûr qu’il ne te fasse pas de mal, alors ça me va ! s’exclama Dean en se tournant vers Sam.  
_ Dean. Merci… répondit Sam avec un regard si doux qu’il en brisa presque le cœur de son frère.  
_ Hey, c’est normal, tu es mon petit frère ! Je dois prendre soin de toi !

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant, un faible sourire aux lèvres, avant que Dean ne se détourne, comme à son habitude lorsqu’il doit exprimer tout sentiment ou émotion.

_ Bon, ça suffit ! lança alors Dean. Si ça continue je vais te mettre des petits nœuds roses dans les cheveux et te jeter des peluches de petits poneys dessus !  
_ Hey, café ? Il y a un…  
_ OUAIS !!!

D’un mouvement légèrement brusque, il braqua le volant et se gara à moitié sur le trottoir, provoquant un coup de klaxon de la voiture derrière lui.

_ Sammy ? Tarte !  
_ Oui oui, fit Sam.

Il sortit de la voiture en affichant une mine faussement vexée puis se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers le café, laissant un Dean pensif derrière le volant.

L’aîné Winchester poussa un long soupir et laissa sa tête tomber sur le siège. Il s’affala un peu plus et profita du confort de sa voiture pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Il n’appréciait pas cette proximité avec Gabriel. Il se méfiait des anges comme de la peste. Certes il y avait Castiel, mais il ne le considérait plus vraiment comme tel. Ou du moins pas comme un enfoiré d’emplumé. Castiel était un ami, son ami proche et il tenait à lui tout autant qu’il tenait à Sam. Mais Gabriel ? Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une question de jours ou de semaines avant que celui-ci ne retourne sa veste et ne les trahisse. Mais Dean serait prêt, il était toujours prêt. La question était : Sam le serait-il ? Son petit frère semblait avoir élevé l’archange sur un piédestal ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon au cas où Gabriel montrerait son vrai visage. Pourtant Dean ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il se devait de soutenir son frère, quoi qu’il arrive, et surtout être là pour l’attraper avant qu’il ne chute si les choses devaient mal tourner.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
Vraiment tout ceci ne lui plaisait guère.

Son esprit vagabonda. Sam et un homme… jamais il n’y aurait cru. Mais comme il n’y avait rien de choquant, il l’acceptait sans sourciller. Sam et un ange…   
Dean laissa ses poings retomber sur le siège de l’Impala dans un petit bruit étouffé.  
Sam avait passé la nuit avec Gabriel. A l’embrasser, à faire d’autres choses. Il sentit sa vilaine manie refaire surface et le titiller à se poser d’autres questions. Gabriel lui avait-il montré ses ailes ? Avait-il pu les voir ? Les toucher ? Les embrasser ? Soudain, ses pensées prirent un virage à 180 degrés. L’image de Gabriel fut remplacée par celle de Castiel. Dean avait vu plusieurs fois les ombres de ses ailes, mais jamais plus. Il savait que ses yeux brûleraient dans ses orbites s’il voyait la véritable apparence de Castiel. Il ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie naître dans le creux de son ventre et le tirailler. Dean savait pertinemment que ce n’était qu’une spéculation, mais si Sam avait réussi à voir ou toucher ses ailes…

_ Sacré Sammy, murmura-t-il.

Peut-être que Castiel pourrait faire de même ? Peut-être accepterait-il ? Il s’imagina soudain seul avec l’ange, lui demandant s’il pouvait les voir ou même les toucher. Il vit très distinctement les possibles réactions de Castiel. L’étonnement suivi d’un refus car Dean n’était qu’un simple humain. Ou le dégoût suivi du même refus car Dean n’était toujours qu’un simple humain. La scène se jouait parfaitement devant ses yeux. Castiel, comme à son habitude à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, le regard plongé dans le sien. Puis l’incompréhension face à sa demande, et le déni. Après tout, pourquoi Castiel accèderait-il à cette requête. A n’en pas douter, ce geste devait être personnel et ne pouvait être partagé avec le premier individu venu. Gabriel et Sam avaient une relation plus charnelle et familière alors si ce fantasme était réalité, il n’avait rien d’étonnant. 

_ Dean, arrête d’y penser, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il était loin d’être aussi intime avec Castiel. Dean n’eut pas à pousser son imagination plus loin. L’image s’imposa d’elle-même dans son esprit. La vision d’un Castiel collé à lui, les yeux si bleus qu’il s’y noyait, le regard enfiévré, les lèvres offertes…

_ Devine qui a trouvé une tarte aux pommes ? lança Sam en ouvrant la portière de l’Impala.  
_ Oh bon sang ! s’écria Dean en se redressant brutalement.  
_ Ca va ? demanda son frère devant son état de semi-panique.  
_ Ouais, je m’endormais ! Tu as mis un temps fou !

Sam ouvrit les mains en signe d’incompréhension.

_ Arrête ! Je n’ai pas mis plus de cinq minutes au total !  
_ Ouais, ouais, grogna Dean en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

Heureusement que son petite frère n’était pas télépathe, en plus de tous ces pouvoirs psychiques bizarres !

_ Bon, on y va ? reprit Dean en attrapant une tasse de café.  
_ Ok… répondit prudemment Sam. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
_ Pas de soucis ! Aujourd’hui est une bonne journée, je te l’ai dit ! mentit Dean en faisant descendre l’Impala du trottoir, puis ils reprirent la direction de l’entrepôt, buvant et grignotant le petit-déjeuner.

«**»

_ On n’attendait plus que vous ! s’exclama Renart toujours sous l’apparence de Pepper Potts en avisant les Winchester une fois la porte de l’entrée passée.  
_ Prenez votre temps, commenta Ysengrin.  
_ Hé, un peu de patience, on a roulé jusqu’ici ! rétorqua Dean.

Les frères avisèrent alors les deux immenses pentacles tracés sur le sol puis tournèrent leur attention sur les alentours. Toutes les chaises et tables avaient été repoussées le long des murs et des bureaux. Aux quatre points cardinaux des sceaux, divers éléments qui variaient: du sang, des poils (pour Ysengrin), des fruits (pour Renart), des herbes, du métal (probablement de l’argent). Dean tourna un regard interrogateur vers Gabriel.

_ On a déjà tout préparé, avec l’aide Castiel. Il ne reste qu’à lire les sortilèges.  
_ Vous ne pouviez pas le faire sans nous ? demanda Sam, intrigué.  
_ Non, répondit Castiel. Il est probable qu’Ysengrin et Renart aient des réactions d’auto-défense. Ysengrin en particulier. Gabriel et moi-même seront là pour réagir en cas de problème.

Dean posa sur le sol un sac contenant diverses armes. Il s’accroupit et en sortit deux petites amulettes.

_ Juste par mesure de sécurité, dit-il en se retournant vers le couple de Tricksters, gardez ça sur vous. C’est pour empêcher les démons de vous trouver.  
_ Merci, répondirent-ils en cœur en prenant les protections et en les glissant dans leurs poches.

Sam, pendant ce temps, avait sortit un petit calepin et inspectait les dessins et différents objets pour le sort. Il eut l’air surpris.

_ Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ysengrin et Renart.

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Dean.  
_ Le sort ici va étouffer leur nature de Trickster. Ca veut dire qu’ils ne seront plus officiellement identifiés comme tels. Et leurs pouvoirs seront également bridés.  
_ Nous serons limités dans nos pouvoirs, expliqua Ysengrin.  
_ Par exemple, reprit Gabriel, ils ne pourront plus lancer de sort sur qui que ce soit. Ou se téléporter.  
_ On ne connait pas la portée exacte du sort sur nous. Mais son efficacité est bien réelle.  
_ Ca a déjà été testé ? fit Sam.  
_ Vous connaissez le Baron Samedi ? demanda Renart.  
_ Oui, c’est connu dans le Voodoo, mais c’est juste une légende, répondit Dean. Comme le Yéti, c’est un mythe !

Les trois Tricksters échangèrent un regard.

_ Il n’a rien d’un mythe, explique Gabriel. Il est juste… à la retraite !  
_ Oh… firent les Winchester à l’unisson.

Renart et Ysengrin hochèrent la tête. 

_ Loki ? Castiel ? commença le goupil. Etes-vous prêts ?  
_ Oui, répondit l’ange avec un visage fermé.  
_ Yep…

Renart et Ysengrin prirent position chacun dans un pentacle tandis que Gabriel donnait un papier à Dean et Sam et leur indiquait de se planter devant l’un des Tricksters. Il leur expliqua rapidement qu’ils devraient prononcer l’invocation de manière synchrone et que Castiel et lui-même se tiendraient prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Dean se retint de justesse de faire une remarque mais l’instant était mal choisi. Sam commençait déjà à parcourir la feuille des yeux pour se familiariser avec le langage. Dean se reprit et imita son frère. Lorsqu’ils furent enfin préparés, ils se plantèrent chacun devant un pentacle, Gabriel aux côtés de Sam, Castiel avec Dean.

Sam fixa son frère. Lorsque celui-ci acquiesça, ils entamèrent la lecture, parfaitement synchronisés après une vie à chasser le surnaturel ensemble.

Très rapidement, les effets du sortilège se manifestèrent. Une fumée noirâtre chez Ysengrin, rouge chez Renart, se formèrent à partir des quatre points cardinaux. Très lentement, elle serpenta le long du pentacle, suivant les lignes tracées puis s’enroulèrent autour des jambes des Tricksters, remontant leur corps jusqu’à pénétrer dans leur bouche.

Renart commença à émettre des borborygmes étouffés tandis qu’Ysengrin grognait de plus en plus fort. Sans perdre leur rythme, Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les deux Tricksters semblaient souffrir de plus en plus. Brusquement, toute la fumée disparût et à mesure que les Winchester approchaient de la fin du sortilège, plus ils se tordaient et gémissaient. Une lueur dorée apparût sur leur torse. D’abord faible puis de plus en plus forte, elle les enveloppa entièrement. Renart hurla, un cri perçant rapidement imité par Ysengrin.  
Castiel et Gabriel se tenaient en position d’attaque, tous leurs sens en alerte. Mais Ysengrin ne tenu pas le choc. Il s’effondra sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_ Ysengrin ! Bats-toi !! Concentre-toi sur ton aura ! hurla Gabriel. Tu ne peux pas redevenir un loup !  
_ Ysengrin, gémit Renart tandis qu’il s’efforçait de tenir sur ses jambes.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, dans un bruit assourdissant de cris, plaintes et lamentations, les Winchester achevèrent leurs sortilèges d’une même voix.

Très doucement, la lueur s’affaiblit jusqu’à totalement disparaître. D’un geste brusque, haletant et chancelant, Renart ouvrit sa chemise, laissant voir un soutien-gorge rose en dentelles. En dessous, au niveau du sternum, une marque ronde emplie d’étranges symboles chatoyait, oscillant entre le noir le plus profond et le doré. Dans son pentacle, Ysengrin se remettait doucement sur pied et fit de même, ouvrant sa chemise et écartant sa cravate d’agent Coulson. Il avait le même symbole au même endroit. Il eut un petit rire triste.

_ Je crois que ça a marché... commenta-t-il d’une voix râpeuse.  
_ Vous pouvez essayer de faire quelque chose ? demanda Dean.  
_ Je vais essayer, souffla Renart en sortant du pentacle d’un pas chancelant. Ne sois pas en colère si tu te retrouves transformé en lama.  
_ En… en lama??

Renart leva sa main et claqua des doigts. Un moment de silence flotta. Personne ne bougea, les yeux rivés sur Dean.

_ Ouais, je suis toujours moi ! s’exclama le Winchester après s’être assuré qu’il n’y avait eu aucune transformation.  
_ T’en fais pas, je me serais fait un plaisir de te tondre et vendre ta toison, se moqua Gabriel avec un sourire.  
_ Et Ysengrin ? demanda Castiel qui l’aidait à sortir du pentacle.  
_ Attends, haleta le goupil. Je suis grillé…  
_ Essaie de faire apparaître quelque chose, suggéra Gabriel.  
_ Ok… on va tenter du chocolat…

Il souffla, visage encore rouge, puis tenta de se tenir plus droit. Il claqua des doigts mais une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit.

_ Ca a marché ! conclut Gabriel.  
_ On est entièrement libres, expira Ysengrin. On ne risque plus rien…

Gabriel attrapa deux chaises et aida Renart à s’asseoir, Castiel faisant de même avec Ysengrin. Les deux Tricksters mirent un peu de temps à retrouver leur respiration. De leurs côtés, Castiel, Gabriel et les Winchester effacèrent toutes traces de leur passage. Ils détruisirent les pentacles, et dispersèrent les restes des ingrédients. Une fois finis, ils retournèrent vers Renart et Ysengrin qui se tenaient la main et ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

_ Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? demanda alors Dean.  
_ Dormir et manger… gémit Ysengrin.  
_ On va aller en ville, c’est la première des choses, commenta Renart.  
_ Pas en se téléportant, ça ne marche pas, je viens d’essayer !  
_ Ok… vous pouvez nous ramener en ville ? demanda Renart en regardant Dean. On a quelque chose à récupérer et après, on disparaîtra de vos vies.  
_ Nous avons déjà fait une liste d’endroits à visiter pour fêter notre retraite, fit Ysengrin en souriant. C’est l’occasion rêvée.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Quand vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller, déclara-t-il. Vous voulez aller à un endroit en particulier ?  
_ Votre motel fera très bien l’affaire.  
_ Ok… répondit Dean, légèrement suspicieux.

«**»

Dean regarda dans le rétroviseur pour la énième fois depuis leur départ.

_ Sérieusement, Gabriel, tu ne pouvais pas nous attendre au motel ?

L’archange s’adossa un peu plus contre le siège arrière et passa ses bras autour du cou de Renart et Ysengrin contre lesquels il était coincé.

_ Et laisser mes poussins seuls avec vous ? Jamais de la vie ! répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Emplumé ! grogna Dean.  
_ Dit celui que la présence de Castiel ne semble pas déranger, remarqua Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel, vissé entre Sam et Dean sur le siège avant, tourna légèrement la tête vers l’aîné Winchester et lui lança un petit sourire gêné.

_ Cas, ce n’est pas pareil, râla Dean.  
_ Evidemment, ironisa Gabriel.  
_ Il est là si jamais quelque chose tourne mal, se justifia le Winchester visiblement mal à l’aise.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gabriel par Renart le fit taire immédiatement.

_ Sam ? commença le Trickster. Si jamais cet infâme personnage te donne du fil à retordre, n’hésite pas à le remettre à sa place !  
_ Heum… ok ? répondit le Winchester, interloqué.  
_ Hé ! protesta Gabriel. Magnifique créature, s’il te plaît ! L’infâme personnage est celui-là, que tu as préféré à moi !  
_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Renart préfère les plus grands, plus forts… répliqua Ysengrin avec un large sourire narquois.  
_ Ah, encore une blague sur ma taille. Ha ha ! Toujours aussi drôle !  
_ Oh bon sang, soupira Dean d’une petite voix.

Le reste du trajet se passa relativement bien, allant de blagues en moqueries sur les uns et les autres. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le motel.

_ On a transformé mon bébé en voiture de clown, gémit Dean en voyant les cinq personnes descendre de la voiture.  
_ Ca peut s’arranger, commenta Gabriel.  
_ Non ! Hors de question ! protesta-t-il.  
_ Tu manques d’humour.

Sam poussa un petit soupir et décida de couper court à la conversation.

_ Renart ? Ysengrin ? Est-ce qu’il vous faut quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d’une voix forte.

Renart étouffa un rire devant l’air exaspéré qui émanait du Winchester.

_ En fait oui, répondit-il. Nous devons récupérer un petit objet, mais ça se trouve dans votre chambre.

Etonné, Sam échangea un regard avec Dean, avant d’ouvrir la porte du motel. Tous s’y engouffrèrent et regardèrent Gabriel qui se dirigeait d’un pas assuré vers le lit du benjamin. Il se pencha et attrapa un petit porte-cartes qui avait été scotché sous le cadre.

_ Abracadabra ! clama Gabriel en le lançant à Renart qui l’attrapa d’une main.  
_ Tu es formidable ! lui dit-il avec un large sourire.  
_ A ton service, cher ami !

Devant le regard interrogateur des Winchester et légèrement trop fixe de Castiel, Renart sentit qu’il leur devait une explication.

_ Hier, juste avant que le Maire et le Commissaire soient livrés par nos bons soins au FBI, nous en avons profité pour faire quelques petites opérations. Ils ont, de bon gré, fait une très large donation à un lointain cousin. Lointain cousin qui en a profité pour diviser la somme sur de multiples comptes et, car ce lointain cousin est quelqu’un de bien, faire quelques virements à divers associations. Sur les bons conseils de Loki, bien évidement.  
_ Nous ne pouvons plus nous servir de nos pouvoirs, poursuivit Ysengrin, mais au moins nous aurons une belle vie, aussi longtemps qu’elle durera.  
_ Et Gabriel s’est dit que le meilleur endroit pour cacher les cartes, c’est sous mon lit ? s’exclama Sam.  
_ C’était ça, ou dans tes cheveux, Rapunzel ! se défendit l’archange d’un air innocent.  
_ Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais, il y a un train pour Boston dans trente minutes, déclara Ysengrin. Il serait bien qu’on ne traine pas.  
_ Allons-y, fit Renart en souriant.  
_ Et vous comptez y aller en Potts et Coulson ? commenta Sam.  
_ Pas bête, fit Gabriel.

Il leva sa main et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, Pepper Potts et Phil Coulson disparurent pour laisser place à deux anonymes.

_ Merci… Loki, dit Renart.  
_ Merci, imita Ysengrin.

Les deux se tournèrent vers les Winchester et Castiel qui observaient la scène en silence.

_ Et merci à vous, reprit Renart, pour votre aide et nous avoir donné cette seconde chance.  
_ Prenez soin de vous, répondit Dean avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et plus de trucs, ni de tours.  
_ Faites une bonne route, fit Sam en agitant sa main.

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête à leur attention.

Enfin, Renart empocha le porte-cartes, fit un signe à Ysengrin et tous deux sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent paisiblement en direction de la gare ferroviaire.

_ Bon, je vais fermer la voiture et après je vous propose qu’on fête ça avec une petite bière ! lança Dean.  
_ Tout à fait d’accord, acquiesça vivement Gabriel.  
_ Volontiers ! fit Sam.

Castiel se détourna et alla s’asseoir sur le lit de Dean. Gabriel fit de même sur le lit de Sam. Pendant ce temps, Dean retourna auprès de l’Impala et s’assura que le coffre de la voiture, contenant toutes les armes et munitions, était bien fermé. C’est alors qu’il avisa à travers la vitre arrière un petit papier brillant sur le sol, derrière son siège. Il ouvrit la portière et le ramassa. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de la pochette d’un préservatif (taille XXL, goût fraise), il sentit le rouge lui monter au joues. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il retourna dans la chambre.

_ Sammy ! Vraiment ? Dans l’Impala ? s’écria-t-il en agitant la pochette vide.  
_ Quoi ? fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé à l’arrière de l’Impala ! J’espère que vous avez nettoyé ! Mon pauvre bébé…  
_ Dean, commença son frère, on ne…  
_ Oh mince ! s’écria Gabriel en interrompant Sam d’une voix exagérément forte. Tu nous as découvert ! Ah zut alors ! Désolé Dean-o, on a oublié de le jeter !  
_ Gabriel, vous êtes…  
_ Ah, je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi, poursuivit Gabriel en coupant la parole à Dean. Tu dois vraiment être en colère contre nous ! Promis, on ne te gênera pas de la journée !

Gabriel, qui s’était remis debout, s’avança prestement vers Sam et lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ A demain mes chéris ! Ciao !

Dans un bruissement d’ailes, Sam et Gabriel disparurent de la chambre de motel, pour atterrir dans le petit appartement de l’archange.

_ Enfin seuls, souffla Gabriel en souriant.  
_ Gabe ? fit Sam.  
_ Hmmm ?  
_ On n’utilise pas de préservatifs… nota le Winchester.  
_ Ah bon ? s’étonna Gabriel. Tu crois qu’il le sait ?  
_ Non.  
_ Alors, qu’il continue à y croire ! s’exclama l’archange après avoir attrapé Sam par la taille et attiré contre lui.  
_ Idiot, soupira Sam tout sourire alors qu’il se penchait pour prendre possession des lèvres de Gabriel.  
_ Pervers, lui répondit-il dans un souffle avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de l’embrasser.

~ (presque) FIN ~


	12. BONUS

Dean n'en revenait pas de sa trouvaille. Une pochette de préservatif ? Dans l'Impala ? ! Vraiment Sam et Gabriel avaient dépassé les bornes ! Certes, il était rassuré que son frère n'ait pas oublié les leçons de base : pas de culbute sans parachute ! Mais dans l'Impala ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient nettoyé au moins ?  
Furieux, Dean se précipita dans la chambre du motel.

_ Sammy ! Vraiment ? Dans l'Impala ? s'écria-t-il en agitant la pochette vide.  
_ Quoi ? fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé à l'arrière de l'Impala ! J'espère que vous avez nettoyé ! Mon pauvre bébé…  
_ Dean, commença son frère, on ne…  
_ Oh mince ! s'écria Gabriel en interrompant Sam d'une voix exagérément forte. Tu nous as découvert ! Ah zut alors ! Désolé Dean-o, on a oublié de le jeter !  
_ Gabriel, vous êtes…  
_ Ah, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, poursuivit Gabriel en coupant la parole à Dean. Tu dois vraiment être en colère contre nous ! Promis, on ne te gênera pas de la journée !

Gabriel, qui s'était remis debout, s'avança prestement vers Sam et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ A demain mes chéris ! Ciao !

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Sam et Gabriel disparurent de la chambre de motel, laissant un Dean interloqué seul avec Castiel qui s'était tenu à bonne distance jusqu'à présent.  
Le Winchester, dont la colère avait fait place à la frustration, se tourna vers Castiel.

_ Cas, tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre Sam et Gabriel ?

L'ange, qui avait eu la même discussion avec son archange de frère, puis avec Sam, ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de Dean. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant que Castiel ne prenne la parole.

_ Oui Dean, répondit-il en relevant ses yeux vers le Winchester, son ton plus sec qu'à son habitude. Et pour répondre à toute autre question, non ceci ne me pose aucun problème. Oui, je suis au courant que mon frère et le tien entretiennent une relation charnelle. Oui, je suis au courant du passé trouble de Sam avec d'autres créatures non-humaines. Et pour finir, non je ne pense pas que ceci nuise à Gabriel, Sam, toi, moi ou qui que ce soit.

Dean eut un mouvement de recul et referma la bouche. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Bon sang Cas, surtout ne prends pas de gants pour me balancer tout ça ! grogna Dean en fixant l'ange.  
_ Dean… soupira Castiel, j'ai confiance en mon frère, et tu devrais faire de même avec Sam.

Le Winchester hésita une seconde.

_ Peut-être… je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Sam. Mon seul job dans la vie est de le garder en sécurité. Et même s'il s'agit de ton frère, s'il blesse Sammy, je lui planterai un glaive dans la gorge sans la moindre hésitation.  
_ Je sais, Dean, répondit Castiel avec une esquisse de sourire. Et c'est louable de ta part même si cela résulterait par la mort de mon frère.

Dean étudia Castiel qui était toujours assis sur son lit. Celui-ci ne laissait rien transpirer de son état émotionnel par rapport à la situation de Sam et Gabriel. Il ne pouvait donc que se fier à ses paroles et y croire. Il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

_ Tu sais Cas, j'aurai cru que ça te dérangerait un peu plus que ça, finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers le frigo.  
_ Pourquoi donc ? demanda Castiel.  
_ Tous ces trucs comme le blasphème… tu sais, tout ce qui est interdit ? Dans la Bible ?

Dean tournait le dos et ne pouvait donc voir la réaction de Castiel. Mais son silence le mit mal à l'aise.

_ Tu te rends bien compte qu'ils ne se contentent pas de discuter lorsqu'ils sont seuls, poursuivit Dean tandis qu'il farfouillait dans le frigo à la recherche des bières.

Parler de son frère couchant avec un autre homme se trouvait définitivement dans sa liste des sujets improbables. Et il faisait des efforts conséquents pour ne pas laisser son imagination imposer quelques détails graphiques dont il se passerait volontiers.

_ Depuis l'absence de notre Père, finit par répondre Castiel au bout de quelques longues secondes, et l'obsolescence des Saintes Ecritures suite à ton action et celle de Sam, les choses ont beaucoup changées.  
_ Le quoi ? ! fit Dean en se retournant.  
_ L'obsolescence…

Castiel s'interrompit, lèvres pincées.

_ Vous avez empêché l'Apocalypse et rendu les Ecrites obsolètes. Vous leur avez donné tort, expliqua Castiel patiemment.  
_ Nerd ! lança le Winchester, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils de l'ange.  
_ Dean, je ne comprends toujours pas cette insulte. Je ne vois pas en quoi une personne passionnée par les maths ou les livres doit être dénigrée.

Le hunter ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Il adorait titiller Castiel sur des références de pop-culture et voir son air un peu perdu.

_ Tiens, ça te détendra, lui dit-il en lui tendant une bouteille de bière après l'avoir décapsulée.  
_ Merci, répondit simplement Castiel en la saisissant.

L'ange suivit Dean du regard. Lorsque celui-ci s'assit face à lui sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, il se permit de se détendre. Il abandonna sa posture droite et appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Il sentait le regard du Winchester posé sur lui, mais pour une fois, n'osait le lui rendre.  
Ils burent leur bière en silence.

Dean ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Castiel. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il lui semblait que l'ange était à l'heure actuelle son seul point fixe dans sa vie. Gabriel et son frère ? Il passait de l'acception au déni le plus total avant de finalement se résigner, et ce d'une minute à l'autre. Les Tricksters ? Il aurait voulu les éliminer, en bon hunter qu'il était, ce qui aurait rendu son père fier de lui. Mais John était mort depuis longtemps et les Tricksters avaient droit à une seconde chance. Et en parlant de seconde chance, Castiel en avait certainement besoin aussi. Entre les trahisons et les drames, l'ange retrouvait toujours son chemin près de lui. Dean se sentait rassuré lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'une quelconque protection, mais de façon tout à fait inexplicable, il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même. Pas de mensonge, pas de faux-semblant. Après tout, si Castiel le voulait, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance.

_ Tu ne sais toujours pas qui t'a sorti du Purgatoire ? demanda-t-il alors.

L'ange secoua lentement la tête, l'air dépité.

_ On finira par trouver, dit-il de son ton le plus sérieux. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois tiré d'affaire.  
Castiel releva enfin ses yeux et accrocha ceux de Dean. Son sourire était faible, mais il était là, et le hunter le remarqua.  
_ Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui ou quoi t'a repêché, tu restes avec nous, okay ?  
_ Oui Dean, bien sûr, répondit Castiel en hochant la tête.

Dean lui rendit son sourire. Il leva sa bouteille de bière, imité par Castiel, et tous deux trinquèrent. Lorsque l'ange porta la boisson à ses lèvres, Dean ne détourna toujours pas son regard, bien au contraire. Il observa sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait à mesure qu'il avalait, nota la délicatesse de ses doigts qui tenaient la bouteille. Il se ressaisit brusquement en sentant vers quel sujet délicat ses pensées tendaient.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu parler d'un truc louche dans les environs ? demanda alors Dean pour s'empêcher de se focaliser sur les attributs physique de Castiel.  
_ Non, répondit ce dernier en s'essuyant les lèvres avec son pouce.

Il reposa la bière sur la table de chevet.

_ Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, reprit-il, je ne suis pas branché sur la « radio des anges », comme tu dis.

Castiel avait mimé les guillemets.

_ Ok, répondit Dean en souriant une nouvelle fois, fier de voir que Castiel avait correctement effectué le geste. Juste pour savoir. Je vais devoir nous trouver une nouvelle chasse !  
_ Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ceci représente une grande difficulté.  
_ Détrompe-toi ! Avec Sam, on a parfois plusieurs jours de repos !

L'ange plissa légèrement des yeux.

_ J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien longtemps, commenta-t-il doucement.

Dean hésita, ouvrit la bouche avant d'acquiescer d'un air résigné.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Avec Sammy, on allait voir un match de base-ball. Ou alors on faisait un détour pour aller dans ce petit dinner où ils servent les meilleurs burgers du middle-west. Mais…  
Il poussa un soupir dépité. Son regard se baissa avant de se perdre dans les taches douteuses de la moquette au design dépassé.  
_ C'était il y a trop longtemps… j'ai l'impression que c'était presque une autre vie…

Castiel lui offrit son regard le plus compatissant, mais Dean ne pouvait le voir, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs d'un temps où il se pensait plus heureux, où le sort du monde ne reposait pas sur ses épaules et celles de son petit frère.  
Il grogna et frappa la table du plat de la main, faisant trembler l'ordinateur et la bouteille de bière posée dessus.

_ C'est pas tout ça, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte, mais on a du pain sur la planche !  
_ C'est une expression ? demanda l'ange.  
_ Oui Cas ! C'est une expression. Ca veut dire qu'on a du boulot devant nous.

Castiel hocha la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire naissait à la commissure de ses lèvres, ravi de voir Dean redevenir lui-même après ce petit passage à vide. Ceci n'échappa pas d'ailleurs pas au hunter qui lui lança un sourire radieux avant de se couvrir la bouche de sa main. Si maintenant il se mettait à faire des risettes à Castiel simplement parce que celui-ci lui souriait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à regarder « Love Actually » avec un paquet de mouchoirs et tresser les cheveux de son frère !

_ Tu sais quoi, Cas ? On doit trouver une nouvelle chasse. Alors, pendant que je trifouille dans l'ordinateur de Sam, tu vas faire ce que tout bon hunter fait dans un cas pareil !  
_ Boire une grande quantité d'alcool ? proposa Castiel en penchant légèrement la tête.  
_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu…

Dean s'interrompit. Il plissa des yeux tandis qu'il fixait Castiel qui semblait étrangement fier de lui.

_ Cas... ?

Le regard de Dean s'élargit.

_ Tu as fait une blague ?!  
_ Oui Dean, répondit Castiel, ce petit sourire toujours coincé au coin des lèvres.

Il semblait pourtant à Dean qu'il s'agrandissait.

_ Tu… ok, j'admets ! Elle est bonne, Cas ! Bien vu ! s'exclama le hunter en riant.

Dean se pencha en avant et donna une claque amicale sur le biceps de l'ange qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_ Et en plus, très vrai ! poursuivit-il. Mais pas dans ce cas. Si tu veux être un bon hunter, tu dois toujours contacter tes amis, ou ton dispatcheur, pour savoir où on a besoin de toi, et surtout pour que les autres sachent où tu te trouves.  
_ Au cas où j'aurai besoin d'aide ? demanda Castiel.  
_ Au cas où il faut te venger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, pas vrai ?

Castiel hésita légèrement. Bien évidement, il risquait sa vie régulièrement et en avait même fait les frais plusieurs fois. Il ne savait que trop bien comment les anges pouvaient mourir. Mais il sentait que la question rhétorique de Dean avait pour but de le rassurer plutôt que d'apporter une réponse censée.

_ Bien sûr, s'exclama Castiel. Je ferai tout pour être un bon hunter, grâce à toi, Dean !

Aussitôt, l'ange se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il connaissait trop le Winchester pour ignorer le léger changement dans sa posture. Un compliment accompagné du devoir de former Castiel à la vie de hunter, il s'agissait là d'une pression supplémentaire dont Dean pourrait se passer. Pourtant sa réaction fut toute autre que celle attendue par l'ange.

_ Oui, Cas. Sammy et moi on fera de toi le meilleur hunter ! Alors, première leçon, tu appelles !

Dean se pencha et sortit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jeans. Il le lança à Castiel qui le rattrapa d'un geste gauche, l'empêchant au dernier moment de lui glisser entre les doigts et tomber au sol.

_ Appelle Garth. Il saura quoi te dire.

Castiel acquiesça et ouvrit le clapet du portable tandis que Dean démarrait l'ordinateur de Sam. Il pianota sur les touches du téléphone et le porta à l'oreille.

Dean faisait de son mieux pour paraître absorbé dans ses recherches d'« accidents bizarres ». Il ne voulait pas que Castiel se doute qu'il était moins assuré qu'il ne semblait l'être. S'occuper de l'ange était une chose, charge qu'il acceptait volontiers, voire même avec enthousiasme. Mais faire de Castiel un hunter ? L'idée même lui semblait ridicule ! Castiel était un ange, un être quasi-infaillible (sauf lorsqu'il décidait de s'allier à Crowley et récolter toutes les âmes du Purgatoire). Un être surnaturel aux pouvoirs et à la force incommensurable. Castiel ne pouvait être un hunter. C'était réduire une panthère au rang de chaton. Totalement inconcevable.

Certes, passer du temps avec lui, lui apprendre des trucs et astuces, le voir vivre une expérience plus humaine le titillait. Il devait se l'avouer, ça le chatouillait de le voir ainsi. Mais ça ne pourrait durer. Dean le savait pertinemment. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Castiel serait rappelé ailleurs, devrait faire face à ses démons. Bon, le terme était mal choisi, mais l'image se tenait. Castiel affrontera les conséquences de ses actes. Personne, pas même un Ange, ne pouvait y échapper. Dean le savait d'expérience.

_ Oui Garth, je comprends. Mais je ne pense pas que boire du thé noir soit idéal.  
_ Quoi ? ! s'exclama Dean, soudain tiré de sa rêverie en entendant cette phrase.

Il cligna des yeux. Castiel, toujours assis sur le lit, lui lança un regard désespéré. Tout son être le suppliait de l'aider.

_ Donne-moi ça, grogna Dean en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains. Garth !  
_ Oh, hey Dean ! s'enthousiasma le hunter au bout du fil. Cas m'a dit que vous avez tout réglé avec les Tricksters ! Bravo ! J'ai vu les infos aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr que…  
_ Garth ! le coupa Dean brutalement. Sérieusement, mec ? ! Du thé ?  
_ J'hésitais à prendre un thé, expliqua-t-il. Dis donc, Dean, quelle voix ! Castiel a un sacré timbre ! Dommage que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. J'ai plein de questions à lui poser !  
_ Ouais, ok ok ! Une autre fois peut-être. Est-ce que tu as une chasse pour nous dans le coin ? demanda Dean pour couper court aux déblatérations du hunter.  
_ Huuum… Attends, j'ai noté plusieurs infos. J'ai une possible sorcière dans le Maine selon Jake. Deux cas de possessions de démons dans le Kansas, mais Stew est en train de s'en occuper eeeet… une mort bizarre en Alaska.  
_ Le Maine et l'Alaska sont vraiment trop loin, soupira Dean. Et les sorcières, très peu pour moi !  
_ Pas de soucis, Jake a dit qu'il pouvait s'en occuper après une chasse au loup-garou dans l'état de New-York.  
_ Cool, merci. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?  
_ C'est assez limité. Je n'ai pas encore pu rechercher d'autres infos sur deux cas suspects. Donc je ne peux pas te dire si c'est pour nous ou pas.  
_ Balance, fit Dean en attrapant un bout de papier et un stylo.  
_ Ok, j'ai une femme qui a été retrouvée décapitée dans le Nebraska. Et une famille retrouvée assassinée dans le Dakota du Nord. Mais il s'agit probablement d'un tueur humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.  
_ Vive l'Amérique ! ironisa Dean.  
_ Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Garth.  
_ On n'est pas loin du Nebraska, autant aller jeter un œil.  
_ D'accord ! Alors, voici ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant…

Dean nota scrupuleusement les maigres informations sur le bout de papier. Puis remercia Garth et coupa la conversation. Il reposa le téléphone sur la table et avisa Castiel qui l'avait observé d'un air concentré durant tout l'échange.

_ Alors Cas ? Un commentaire ? s'amusa Dean.  
_ Je dois être clair, net et concis, c'est ça ?  
_ Haha, oui ! Garth est un brave gars, mais il a tendance à partir dans des délires…  
_ Boire du thé n'est pas un délire, Dean.  
_ Non, pas ça ! Je veux dire qu'il a tendance à s'écarter du sujet !  
_ Oh… oui, en effet.  
_ Enfin, au moins on a notre prochain arrêt ! Broken Bow, Nebraska. Ca va être "Corn & Folk" au pays du buffalo ! s'exclama Dean avec un immense sourire tout en donnant une claque amicale sur la cuisse de l'ange.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et eut une petite grimace lorsqu'il vit Dean s'amuser de son étonnement. Jamais le hunter ne pourrait se lasser d'embêter Castiel.  
Dean eut un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ On prévient Sam et Gabriel ? demanda alors l'ange.  
_ Dieu sait ce qu'ils font en ce moment, mieux vaut ne pas les déranger. Et je ne veux pas savoir ! fit le hunter avant que Castiel n'ai pu l'informer sur les activités de leurs frères respectifs. Alors en attendant qu'ils se manifestent, on regarde la télé. Ok ?  
_ La télé, ça ira très bien, conclut-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Dean se leva de la chaise et alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lissa les couvertures d'un geste rapide puis allongea ses jambes en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, adossé à la tête de lit en bois.

_ Hey Cas, tu veux être sympa ? J'ai oublié la télécommande à côté de la télé.

L'ange se leva à son tour, alla chercher l'appareil et le tendit à Dean qui s'en empara. Il appuya sur un bouton au hasard et aussitôt le petit écran s'alluma.

_ Alors Cas, fit Dean, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il est interdit de regarder ?

Castiel tourna légèrement la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard du hunter.

_ Oui, Dean, répondit-il. Pas de Pizza man.  
_ Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?  
_ Peu importe.

L'ange n'hésita qu'une petite seconde avant d'aviser l'endroit idéal pour regarder la télé. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit de Dean en prenant soin de ne pas trop froisser son imperméable ni d'être dans son champ de vision.

_ Heuuu... Cas ? commença Dean. Ca va ?  
_ Je gêne ? demanda l'ange en se retournant vers Dean.

Le hunter sentit qu'il risquait de faire beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Après tout, Castiel avait certainement choisi cette place pour mieux voir la télé. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que Dean cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit pour s'empêcher de penser à des choses plus physiques qui impliquaient des anges. Un en particulier. Il maudirait à tout jamais Sam pour avoir oser planter une telle graine dans son esprit ! S'envoyer en l'air avec un ange ! Un mâle qui plus est ! Et voilà que Dean commençait à avoir ses mains qui le titillaient et voulaient se poser sur Castiel ! Il devrait sérieusement penser à une vengeance subtile. Peut-être que mettre de la crème dépilatoire dans son shampoing ferait l'affaire... ou alors du poil à gratter dans son boxer ? C'était une redite, mais tellement efficace...

_ Dean ?

La voix de Castiel le sortit de sa rêverie.

_ Non ! s'écria Dean, avant de se rendre compte de sa propre gêne. Non Cas, pas de souci, mets-toi où tu veux.

Sans faire plus attention au hunter, Castiel se retourna et avisa d'un air un peu las l'écran de télévision qui diffusait un soap opéra brésilien. Il aurait préféré voir des images plus paisibles, comme celle de la Terre qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Mais il savait que cela lasserait Dean, alors il resta silencieux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Derrière lui, Dean en était à son huitième chapitre mental de canulars qu'il ferait subir à son frère. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas l'heure avancer doucement jusqu'à dépasser midi. Oubliée l'envie de regarder la télévision, même les frasques de Ricardo ne l'avaient pas intéressé. Tout son esprit se concentrait pour ne surtout pas aborder un sujet trop embarrassant et préférait imaginer des petites vengeances. L'une d'elles incluait même la participation de Gabriel, mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Après tout, la simple présence de l'archange était une plaisanterie en soi et Dean ne doutait pas que Sam réaliserait son erreur tôt ou tard ! Pffft, songeait-il, coucher avec un ange ! Ridicule ! Bien évidement, son cerveau fit des merveilles pour oublier son passage à l'arrière de l'Impala avec Anna. Inconsciemment, il savait que tout ceci ouvrirait la porte à d'autres choses plus importantes qu'il avait pris soin d'enfouir au plus profond de lui depuis des années.  
Son estomac finit par le tirer de sa rêverie. Un grondement sourd résonna dans toute la chambre, étouffant durant quelques secondes les pleurs de Maria Helena qui se lamentait sur le départ de Juan Carlos. Castiel se retourna et Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il se retenait de pouffer.

_ Il est temps d'aller manger, annonça l'ange telle une évidence.  
_ Oui, c'est pas de refus. J'étais plongé dans le soap opéra, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de l'heure, fit Dean en ricanant pour masquer son trouble.  
_ J'ai l'impression que la malchance s'acharne sur cette pauvre famille, répondit Castiel en éteignant le poste de télévision.  
_ Hein ? Oh oui, c'est tragique !  
_ Rosa ne semble pas se pardonner la mort de son mari, poursuivit Castiel tandis qu'il avançait vers l'entrée de la chambre.  
_ Comme dit, tragique !

Dean rejoignit la porte en quelques enjambées et passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

_ Mais tu sais ce qui est pire que tout ce qui arrive à Rosa ? demanda le Winchester.  
_ Non Dean.  
_ On a failli rater le repas de midi ! s'exclama Dean avec un petit rire. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour pouvoir regarder le hunter et lui rendre son sourire.

_ Bien que mon enveloppe charnelle n'ai pas besoin de nourriture, je pense pouvoir t'accompagner avec un burger.  
_ Parfait Cas ! Exactement la réponse que je voulais entendre !

Dean lui donna une légère tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner et ouvrir la porte. Il sortit, attendit que Castiel le rejoigne puis referma à double-tours. D'un pas rapide, ils se rendirent au dinner le plus proche qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement. Ils s'assirent dans un box et attendirent patiemment qu'on vienne leur apporter le menu.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Nellie et je serai votre serveuse pour ce midi, annonça une dame d'un certain âge vêtue d'un uniforme qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Je vous laisse la carte ?  
_ Non, merci, répondit Dean. Je sais ce que je veux.

Il fit un petit geste en direction d'une affiche placardée sur l'un des murs.

_ Le double spécial, fait maison, supplément bacon et supplément fromage ! déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
_ Excellent, répondit Nellie avec enthousiasme. Et pour monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Castiel.  
_ Hum… la même chose, fit l'ange d'une voix hésitante.  
_ Ca sera prêt dans dix petites minutes. Une bière pour accompagner ?  
_ Parfait ! lança Dean.

Elle repartit en cuisine en gribouillant sur son carnet, les menus sous le bras.

_ Hey, Cas ! Tu m'impressionnes ! s'exclama Dean toujours tout sourire en s'installant plus confortablement sur la banquette. Tu es sûr que c'est juste pour m'accompagner ?  
_ Oui Dean, répondit patiemment Castiel. J'ai compris qu'il s'agit d'une coutume humaine.  
_ Ooooooh, on dirait un vrai petit garçon, Pinocchio ! répliqua Dean en riant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de se détendre et pousser un long soupir.

_ Dean, je commence à suspecter que tes références sont utilisées intentionnellement pour provoquer mon incompréhension.

Le sourire du hunter s'effaça l'espace d'un clin d'œil avant de s'afficher une nouvelle fois, plus tendu.

_ Pfff, ridicule, Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Le hunter bougea légèrement, faisant couiner son jeans sur le plastique rapiécé de la banquette.

_ Si tu veux comprendre mes références, reprit-il aussitôt, il va falloir que tu regardes plus de films ou que tu lises des livres.  
_ Je ne pense pas que nous ayons réellement du temps à nous accorder. Je suis sûr que quelque part un démon torture quelqu'un, le raisonna Castiel.  
_ Oui Cas, répondit plus calmement Dean, mais les humains ont besoin de distraction, alors si tu veux être un hunter dans les règles de l'art, il va falloir que tu agisses comme nous. Comprende ? lança-t-il avec un mauvais accent mexicain alors que la réponse de Castiel se faisait attendre.

Le regard de Cas glissa jusqu'au sol. Il poussa un petit soupir.

_ Oui Dean. Je comprende, se résigna-t-il.  
_ Bien. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose. Dès qu'on sera sur notre prochaine chasse et que Sam et Gabriel iront faire des galipettes dans leur coin, on se permettra une pause. Okay ?

Castiel hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissés.

_ Et pendant cette pause, on regardera un film. Celui que tu veux, tu choisis !  
_ Dean, comment veux-tu que je choisisse un film alors que je suis ignorant en la matière ?  
_ T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur mon disque dur. Que du bon, que de la qualité. Alors, tu en dis quoi ? Deal ?  
_ Deal, finit par se résigner l'ange.

Castiel ne comprenait pas trop la persistance qu'avait Dean à vouloir lui faire voir ces films. Mais si cela comptait pour le Winchester, alors ça comptait pour lui aussi.  
De son côté, Dean se sentait un peu ridicule d'insister de la sorte. Partagé entre l'envie de passer du temps avec Castiel pour lui apprendre les rudiments de l'humanité (à commencer impérativement par Star Wars et Led Zeppelin) et la volonté de maintenir son statut angélique, Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à remettre ses idées en ordre. Certes Castiel voulait maintenant être un hunter, et Dean était plus que ravi d'accompagner son ami dans cette démarche, mais le destituer du rang d'ange à celui de simple humain… il avait de réelles difficultés à l'accepter.

_ J'en conclus que tu es d'accord pour que Gabriel se joigne à nous, déclara Castiel, sortant Dean de ses pensées.  
_ Appelle-ça un mauvais pressentiment, mais je sens que ton frère va nous coller aux basques pendant un moment. De toute façon, que je sois d'accord ou non ne change rien. C'est Sam qui aura le dernier mot, je n'essaierai même pas de me battre.

L'ange acquiesça. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas leur réellement voix en la matière. Si l'on mettait les ressentiments de Dean à part, avoir un archange comme allié était un avantage certain pour les Winchester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nellie revint avec les commandes qu'elle déposa rapidement devant chacun, leur souhaita un bon appétit, puis retourna s'occuper d'autres clients.

_ Ok Cas, allons-y ! Le dernier qui finit paie le repas ! s'exclama Dean avec un sourire radieux.  
_ Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…  
_ Oh, d'accord ! Tu préfères un plus gros enjeu ? Dans ce cas, le perdant paie la tournée des bars ! rétorqua le hunter. Ou alors tu as peur de perdre ? Huh ?

Castiel plissa légèrement des yeux et fixa Dean quelques secondes, ce dernier se moquant ouvertement de lui à renforts de caquètements et autres insultes à nom d'oiseaux.

_ D'accord, mais ne te plains pas si tu perds ! finit par déclarer Castiel d'un ton assuré.  
_ Aucune chance ! Et tu dois finir la bière aussi ! Ok, prêt ? GO !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, ils attrapèrent simultanément leur hamburger et commencèrent à le dévorer, suivi des frites et enfin la bière.

Castiel fut le premier à finir, reposant le verre vide sur la table d'un air satisfait.

_ Non, protesta Dean, les joues gonflées par les frites qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche, c'est pas équitable ! Tu t'es servi de ton pouvoir d'ange !

Castiel s'apprêta à se justifier, outré d'être ainsi mis en doute, mais se ravisa. Il riva son regard sur Dean.

_ A ce que j'ai compris, dit-il très lentement, si tu invoques la possibilité d'une tricherie de ma part, je peux officiellement de désigner comme le mauvais perdant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le hunter n'en revenait pas de la remarque. Il mâcha rapidement et avala goulument ses frites.

_ Je ne suis pas un mauvais perdant, c'est juste impensable que tu finisses avant moi !  
_ Et pourtant, rétorqua Castiel en désignant le panier vide devant lui. Et la bière n'est plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
_ Tu crois vraiment m'avoir battu, hein ?  
_ C'est un fait, répondit Castiel.  
_ Ok, tu l'auras voulu ! Quitte ou double sur le dessert !

Sans même attendre la réponse de Castiel, Dean appela la serveuse. Le temps qu'elle arrive à leur table, il eut le loisir de jeter un coup au comptoir et aviser une jolie tarte. Il en commanda deux parts, accompagné de deux cafés serrés. Nellie eut la politesse de ne pas remarquer la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient englouti le repas, ni l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait leurs bouches ainsi que leurs joues, partiellement recouvertes de ketchup et de sel.  
Elle leur servit le dessert si rapidement qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de se débarbouiller. Dean ne s'embarrassa pas avec le top départ et s'attaqua directement à son immense part de tarte aux pommes.

Une petite minute plus tard, Castiel reposait lentement sa tasse de café vide sur la soucoupe, devant un Dean aux bajoues dignes d'un hamster et visiblement ahuri.

_ J'ai gagné, annonça-t-il simplement.

Le hunter fit l'effort de finir sa bouchée puis se saisit de la tasse de café.

_ Mais c'est encore brûlant !  
_ Je n'ai rien senti, répondit tranquillement Castiel, d'un air qui se voulait innocent.  
_ Tu as utilisé ton mojo !  
_ Tu n'as pas stipulé que je ne devais pas m'en servir, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux de toute façon pas me détacher de mon pouvoir aussi facilement.  
_ Cas ! s'exclama Dean en souriant de toutes ses dents. Espèce de petit être sournois ! Tu m'as eu !  
_ Tu veux dire que j'ai gagné ? demanda Castiel.  
_ Je vois ce que tu fais, Cas ! Tu veux que j'admette ma défaite !  
_ Ma victoire, répondit-il, tout sourire.

Dean éclata de rire et sous l'impulsion de sa joie, frappa la table du plat de la main, faisant trembler les assiettes et tasses dans un grand bruit. Toutes les têtes du restaurant se tournèrent vers eux.

_ Ok, j'admets ma défaite ! fit Dean en levant les mains en signe de soumission. Tu as gagné !  
_ Merci.  
_ Allez, suis-moi, on a une tournée des bars à faire !

De concert, ils quittèrent le box. Dean paya l'addition après un rapide calcul mental et laissa un très généreux pourboire à Nellie. Non pas que son service ait été formidable, mais il avait passé un si bon moment en compagnie de Castiel, qu'il voulait en faire profiter la serveuse. Puis, tous deux quittèrent l'établissement et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir.

_ Hey, Cas ! lança Dean en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ange. Là-bas, je crois que le bar est ouvert. Ca me semble un bon début.  
_ Je te suis, répondit Castiel, les yeux pétillants à savoir qu'il passerait une bonne partie de l'après-midi en compagnie de Dean, à découvrir un peu plus les us et coutumes des humains qu'il se doit de protéger.

(***)

Entre chien et loup, le soleil se tassait lentement à l'horizon tandis que les lampadaires des rues s'allumaient les uns après les autres. Une petite brise agréable soufflait à travers la ville, emportant avec elle les chants des oiseaux qui cherchaient un abri sûr pour passer la nuit. Quelques voitures roulaient paisiblement. Aucun klaxon. Pas de cri ni hurlement de bébé. Une fin de journée agréable et tranquille. Sauf devant une certaine porte de chambre d'hôtel.

_ Putain ! Bordel ! Fais chier !  
_ Dean…  
_ Ah ! Aaaaahhh ! menaça Dean en levant son index juste devant le nez de Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?  
_ Pas de « Dean laisse-moi faire », répéta Castiel d'une voix las en ignorant l'haleine alcoolisé de son ami.  
_ Voilàààà ! Alors, j'vais réussir à ouvrir c'te putain de porte et te prouver que ch'uis pas complètement bourré !

Le Winchester se pencha une nouvelle fois et essaya de glisser la clé dans la serrure. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

_ AHA ! lança Dean d'un ton victorieux.

Il se redressa et finit par se trouver nez-à-nez avec Sam et son expression exaspérée la plus intense.

_ Heyyyy, Sammyyy ! fit Dean en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son frère. Content de te voir.  
_ Dean, commença Sam de façon moralisatrice, tu as bu ! Tu aurais pu répondre à mes coups de fils !  
_ Pas 'tendu, désolé !

L'aîné donna deux grandes tapes dans le dos de Sam avant de se détacher en chancelant légèrement.

_ Hey, t'sais quoi ? T'sais quoi ! Cas… Cas, là…

Dean eut un petit gloussement tandis qu'il se penchait vers son frère d'un air conspirateur.

_ Il est beurré, glissa-t-il sur le ton du secret.

Sam tourna son regard vers Castiel qui le fixait d'un air mi-peiné, mi-amusé. Il haussa les épaules en secouant légèrement la tête.

_ Nous avons visité plusieurs établissements de boissons, expliqua-t-il. Je crois que je tiens mieux l'alcool que Dean.  
_ Sans aucun doute, constata Sam.

Le Winchester s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer Dean qui alla s'affaler sur son lit. Les bras écartés, pieds pendants dans le vide, il marmonna plusieurs mots inintelligibles avant de grogner et finalement s'endormir.  
Sam se retourna vers Castiel.

_ Il va se réveiller dans deux ou trois heures, lui dit-il. Au fait, j'ai eu Garth au téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'on a une piste ? Dean t'en as parlé ?

Castiel entra dans la chambre, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Dean qui semblait dormir profondément, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Oui, finit-il par dire. Dans le Nebraska.  
_ Garth m'a donné des détails. Vous avez déjà fait des recherches sur le cas ? Ou vous étiez occupés à autre chose ?  
_ Dean a préféré regarder la télé, puis manger et enfin boire de grandes quantités d'alcool, indiqua Castiel dont le regard se tournait régulièrement vers le Winchester endormi.  
_ Ok, bien, pas de souci. Je suppose qu'on aura le temps de s'y pencher durant le trajet.

Sam hésita une seconde avant de reprendre.

_ On passe une dernière nuit ici et on prend la route demain ?  
_ C'est le plus logique, confirma l'ange en acquiesçant.  
_ D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais retourner chez Gabriel. On se retrouve ici demain matin aux aurores. Ca te va, Cas ?  
_ Parfait. Gabriel nous accompagnera ?  
_ Je…, commença le Winchester avant de s'interrompre.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer. Je ne lui en ai pas réellement parlé, et je ne veux pas créer d'autres tensions avec Dean.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire rassurant à Sam.

_ Dean estime qu'il s'agit-là de ta décision, expliqua-t-il devant la mine interrogative de Sam.  
_ Donc, il est d'accord que Gabriel vienne ?  
_ Il m'a dit qu'il n'a pas à donner son approbation.  
_ Oh… okay, wouah… c'est… c'est bien… souffla le Winchester, maintenant tout sourire. Je vais en discuter avec Gabe.

Sans perdre une seconde, Sam se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit avant de se retourner vers l'ange planté au milieu de la pièce.

_ Au fait, Cas…  
_ Oui Sam, je veillerai sur Dean. A demain.  
_ Merci ! A demain !

Puis le Winchester se faufila hors de la chambre.  
Castiel en profita pour éteindre la lumière, prit la chaise valide et la plaça une nouvelle fois à côté du lit de Dean. Puis il s'y assit et attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille.

(***)

Une fois Sam hors de portée d'oreille, il appela Gabriel qui apparut quelques mètres devant lui.

_ Hey Sammichou, ça faisait longtemps !  
_ Dean et Cas sont de retour, annonça Sam, ignorant totalement les haussements de sourcils suggestifs de l'archange. Pour info, on part sur une nouvelle chasse dès demain matin. Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
_ Tu veux dire passer du temps avec toi et mon adorable et maladroit petit frère ? Et pouvoir jouer une centaine de tours au tien ? C'est Noël ! s'exclama Gabriel en levant les bras au ciel.

Sam ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ Par contre, dit-il plus sérieusement, tu dois faire attention à ne pas faire de mal ! Soit gentil !  
_ Oui oui, promis ! fit-il en roulant des yeux. Et sinon, tu sais si nos deux handicapés sentimentaux ont un peu avancé dans leur relation durant tout ce temps libre ?  
_ Rien du tout, répondit Sam en tendant sa main droit. Dix dollars, merci !

Gabriel grommela légèrement.

_ J'étais sûr que Cas allait enfin prendre les choses en main ! Et quand je dis choses, je parle des choses de Dean en particulier.  
_ Okay ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'ai assez de blessures mentales ! Allez, avoue que tu as perdu !  
_ Mouais, j'ai été trop optimiste, soupira-t-il en tendant un billet à Sam un billet qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main.  
_ Merci, fit Sam. Et sinon, tu as une idée de restaurant pour dîner ?  
_ Hmmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir… tu es déjà allé en France ? demanda Gabriel alors qu'il se collait contre le flanc gauche de Sam, lui passant un bras autour de la taille.  
_ Non, jamais.  
_ Parfait !

Tous deux disparurent dans un claquement de doigts.

~ A SUIVRE PROCHAINEMENT ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux quelques lecteurs d'avoir suivi cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment :)  
> Une suite est en cours d'écriture pour ceux que ça intéresserait. Toutefois, la vie IRL prenant le pas sur mon temps d'écriture, ne soyez pas trop pressés (désolée!).


End file.
